Mundos paralelos
by Chloe Breackland
Summary: Traicionado, solo y casi destruido, Percy recurre a un familiar secreto: su primo Harry. Sin importarle nada más que Harry, se embarca en una aventura que lo aleja de su mundo. Cuando en Estados Unidos se dan cuenta de su error y lo buscan, encuentran a un Percy muy diferente. Una nueva amenaza aparece, pero las cosas cambiaron
1. Chapter 1

" **MUNDOS PARALELOS"**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde lluviosa y gris en Nueva York, por esta razón, las calles estaban menos concurridas. En Central Park, sentado bajo un árbol se encontraba sentado un muchacho de cabello negro húmedo y un poco largo, tenía zapatillas, pantalones de jean azul y una chaqueta. Nadie ponía atención en él. Tenía la cabeza gacha hasta que su mentón rozaba su pecho. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Claramente, estaba llorando.

El muchacho era Percy Jackson.

Un delincuente juvenil y un destructor de escuelas para los mortales, pero un héroe legendario para el mundo mitológico. Hijo del dios Poseidón y de la humana mortal Sally Jackson, posteriormente, Sally Blofis.

Percy tenía el corazón roto y la mente desesperada, pero físicamente estaba perfecto. Por fuera estaba bien, pero por dentro sentía que toda su vida se venía abajo.

Su novia lo había traicionado.

Sus amigos también.

Su madre y su padrastro habían sido asesinados por monstruos.

Su padre le había dado la espalda.

En su corazón, un sentimiento feo apareció: el odio.

Uno de sus manos se fue cerrando hasta convertirse en un puño apretado.

Maldito hijo de Poseidón. Matthew Rousse

Percy aún no podía entender cómo Poseidón había podido engendrar a ese individuo. Tenía su edad, pero no se parecían en nada, quizá sólo en el color de ojos… pero nada más. No tenía el cabello negro que él mismo había heredado de su padre, al igual que Tritón. Percy no lo había visto usar sus poderes, así que tampoco podía saber qué tan poderoso era. Bueno, sí, había visto un poco de su poder, pero lo que ese semidiós de Poseidón era un truco mínimo que Percy podía hacer. Sólo mover el agua, y ni siquiera movía grandes cantidades… ni siquiera era capaz de crear olas importantes. No podía retener el agua por unos minutos… como él había hecho a los doce años. Matthew no podía hablar con los caballos, sabía que lo había intentado, pero los pegasos no lograban conectar con él. Blackjack le había contado que ese hijo de Poseidón no lograba conectar con ellos ni con todo su mejor y mayor esfuerzo. Sabía lo del agua porque las náyades le habían dicho que el semidiós lo intentaba, pero que el agua no respondía a él. El cabello del chico era castaño, su piel no tenía el bronceado que debía tener. Tampoco parecía bueno con la espada. Con respecto a otras actividades, tampoco conseguía lo que Percy había logrado siendo un niño. Percy sabía que era su medio hermano semidiós, su padre lo había reconocido, pero no parecía llegar ni al tercio de su nivel. No era capaz de hacer ni las cosas que a Percy le parecían mínimas.

Percy había estado dispuesto a ayudarlo. Sabía que su padre esperaba que lo ayudase y él realmente había querido darle clases especiales para que se desarrollara. Los problemas empezaron cuando el chico decidió que quería más que llegar a su nivel de poder y habilidades.

Matthew quería la vida de Percy. Quería su novia, sus amigos, ser el hijo favorito, ser el héroe, ser el instructor de las clases de esgrima, ser el consejero de la cabaña de Poseidón. Matthew quería ser Percy.

Percy había intentado hacer la vista gorda y seguir con sus cosas, pero el otro semidiós ideó un plan solitario para sacarle todo y quedárselo él. Robando, rompiendo, arruinando, difamando, seduciendo y mintiendo durante semanas fue logrando parte de su meta: estropear la vida de Percy como orgulloso y feliz hijo semidiós de Poseidón.

Annabeth lo empezó a engañar discretamente hasta que se volvió tan loca por Matthew que se volvió ruidosa y llamó la atención de Percy. Él acabó dejándola.

Los semidioses veteranos se volvieron en su contra cuando Matthew le echó toda la culpa a Percy, culpa de haber arruinado sus cosas.

Los semidioses nuevos le creyeron todas sus mentiras y engaños con rapidez y facilidad.

Poseidón, directamente, se desentendió de todo. El dios quería que Percy le enseñara bien a Matthew y así él tendría dos muy poderosos hijos.

Cuando Percy no pudo más (es decir, después de terminar con Annabeth) se fue disparado al departamento de su madre y se encontró con lo que casi termina con su vida.

Gea había ordenado a unos monstruos para que asesinaran a los padre de Percy: Sally y Paul.

Ninguna divinidad vino a él en ningún momento, ni siquiera en sueños. Percy estaba solo, abandonado y traicionado por todos.

O casi todos… rogaba al cielo él.

Si todavía no había hecho ningún desastre fue porque aún le quedaba una única esperanza. Aún le quedaba (o eso creía él) alguien. Alguien a quien Matthew jamás podría robarle… por distintos motivos.

Percy, años atrás, se había reprendido a sí mismo por ocultarle cosas a su madre, a Quirón, a Annabeth, a su padre y a los dioses. Por lo peligroso que podía ser. La paranoia de Zeus podía meterlo en problemas indeseados en ese momento.

Ahora, en cambio, se felicitaba tanto como se aliviaba de haberles guardado secretos a todos… porque esos secretos eran lo único que le quedaba de toda su vida.

Años atrás, su madre le había contado una historia que nadie del mundo de su padre, ni Paul, conocía. Su madre no era nacida en Estados Unidos. Tampoco era Jackson su verdadero apellido. Sí era huérfana, pero no hija única.

Su madre era inglesa, de Inglaterra. Tenía dos hermanas mayores: Petunia y Lily. Su madre se llamaba Sally Evans, era la menor de tres hermanas. Su madre le había contado que la relación entre Petunia y Lily había iniciado su destrucción cuando Lily había recibido una carta de invitación para asistir a un colegio pupilo en Escocia, entonces Petunia decidió que quería ir ella también. El director del colegio le negó el deseo y Petunia acabó considerando a Lily un bicho raro, se llenó de odio, celos, envidia y furia. Se volvió una mala hermana. Sally se hizo más cercana a Lily cuando empezó a ver cosas mitológicas. Lily la entendía y la aceptaba, mientras que Petunia siempre la consideró anormal a ella también. Toda la familia sabía que Sally podía ver cosas. Las hermanas mayores no podían, pero Lily también comenzó a ver cuando empezó sus estudios en el colegio de Escocia. Cuanto más crecían las hermanas, más marcada se hacía la brecha… hasta que empeoró bastante más con la llegada de los novios de Petunia y Lily.

Vernon Dursley era peor que Petunia en sus ideales. James Potter, por su parte, era más abierto que Lily en su mente. James se convirtió en su mejor amigo y los amigos de éste no tenían problemas con ella. Tiempo después, Petunia se casó con Vernon y Lily se casó con James. Los señores Evans sólo se quedaron con Sally y cuando murieron, ella se quedó sola en la casa y se hubiese ido a Estados Unidos a empezar una nueva vida ella sola si Lily y James también se hubiesen muerto en ese entonces. Algo que no tardó demasiado tiempo en ocurrir.

Cuando el matrimonio Potter murió, Sally se fue.

Cuando Percy todavía no empezaba a asistir a Goode, Sally le pidió que llamara a Petunia en su nombre porque ella no se atrevía a hablar con su hermana y porque éste no sabía que Sally tenía un hijo. Percy llamó una tarde en la que se encontraba solo en su departamento, pero quien atendió no fue Petunia ni su marido. Directamente, no era un Dursley el que atendió su llamada… porque ninguno de ellos estaba en casa. Aún así, Percy decidió que quería saber con quién demonios estaba hablando y lo supo pocos minutos después.

Harry Potter.

Era el hijo que Lily había tenido con James Potter. Hijo único. Hablando más con Harry, Percy se dio cuenta de que Petunia repudiaba y negaba a sus dos hermanas. También se enteró que Harry no sabía que tenía otra tía. Cuando Harry oyó de Sally, no se sorprendió del por qué Petunia rechazaba a Sally. Esto le hizo pensar a Percy que había algo grande por saber de su tía Lily… y no se equivocó.

Con el paso del tiempo, Percy y Harry hablaban por teléfono a escondidas de todos y así fueron desarrollando un vínculo sano, fuerte, familiar, de camaradas y secreto. Percy le contó todo sobre su vida de semidiós hijo de Poseidón y Harry le contó todo sobre su vida como mago huérfano. Ambos sabían lo peligroso que sería que sus mundos se descubrieran, así que lo ocultaron todo de todos. Ni Sally ni los Dursley sabían de esto.

Ahora, todo lo que le quedaba a Percy era su primo Harry y lo que había del otro lado, en Inglaterra. Magos, magia, status de sangre, más guerra. La Segunda Guerra Mágica ya estaba por estallar y Harry estaría dentro. Más muerte, más destrucción, más sangre, más dolor, más pérdida.

La verdad, Percy no tenía miedo. Harry era lo único que le quedaba ahora y sin él sabía que estaba perdido. Si Harry moría, Percy se suicidaría.

La única razón por la que no estaba destruido, en ruinas, era la esperanza de que Harry siguiera con vida. Si Harry seguía vivo, entonces Percy haría lo que pudiera para ayudarlo a ganar la guerra y formar una familia a su lado. A Percy le bastaba. No tenía planes de casarse ni de tener hijos, él sólo quería tener una buena vida junto a la única familia que le quedaba.

Se incorporó como pudo, se puso la mochila y silbó para llamar a Blackjack. Su pegaso sólo se tardó minutos.

\- Nos vamos de aquí, Blackjack. Ya no tengo hogar ni familia aquí. Todo lo que me queda está en Inglaterra –le dijo Percy a su pegaso sollozando mientras se subía a su lomo.

 _Jefe… ¿y los dioses? Hay dioses molestos por lo que le hicieron, aún le quedan ellos –_ dijo el pegaso inseguro y confundido.

\- Ya no quiero vivir al servicio del Olimpo. He arriesgado mi vida y más una y otra vez por los dioses y semidioses y mira cómo estoy. ¡Ya no más! –dijo levantando la voz hasta gritar lo último.

A pesar del gran dolor que sentía, Percy sentía odio y furia. Furia por el trato que estaba recibiendo después de todo lo que había hecho por el Olimpo y los campamentos. Odio hacia Matthew, hacia los que fueron sus amigos y hacia Annabeth. También sentía que una cierta frialdad se adueñaba de él. Se sentía frío con respecto a su padre, Poseidón, sobretodo.

 _Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos, jefe?_ –preguntó su pegaso con tristeza.

\- A Inglaterra.

 _¡¿Inglaterra?!_ –preguntó Blackjack asustado- _Pero allí… ellos…_

\- Sí, Blackjack, lo sé. Sé que las cosas están convulsionadas en Inglaterra, que están al borde de una guerra abierta y que, como semidiós, yo no tengo muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir esa guerra… pero es todo lo que me queda.

 _Jefe, usted quizá no lo sabe, pero los magos pueden ser letales para los semidioses. El mundo mágico está fuera del alcance de las moiras porque los magos y las criaturas mágicas pueden manipular su destino con su poder. Hay magos que deberían haber muerto, pero que lograron burlar la muerte. Uno de ellos es el causante de casi todos los males que sufren los magos buenos. Este mago tenebroso es uno de los peores y si usted cae en sus garras…_

\- Ya lo sé, Blackjack, pero… -empezó a decir Percy, pero el pegaso no había terminado.

 _La única manera que un semidiós tiene para sobrevivir intacto es…_

\- ¿Aliarse a un mago de la luz? Sí, lo sé, Blackjack. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Percy completamente seguro y decidido.

El pegaso se quedó muy quieto y callado.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

\- Lo que escuchaste, amigo. Vamos a ayudar a Harry Potter a ganar esta guerra. A partir de hoy, estaremos al servicio del mundo mágico.

 _Eso significa…_

Percy se quedó callado y dejó que Blackjack fuera hacia el cielo, pero antes de llegar al territorio de su tío Zeus… recitó unas palabras que lo protegerían y despertarían algo dentro de él que nadie había podido ni imaginar que existía… mucho menos en él.

Con todo su ser, deseó que el mago lo sintiera, oyera y respondiera.

 _Yo, Perseo Liam Jackson Evans, hijo semidiós del gran dios Poseidón y de la mortal Sally Evans-Jackson, invoco al gran mago Godric Gryffindor para que despierte a mi yo mágico. Mi gran señor del fuego, ayuda a tus herederos a cumplir con tu voluntad. Milord, libérame y protégeme para que el heredero de Salazar Slytherin pueda ser destruido y así tus valiosos discípulos caídos puedan descansar en paz. ¡Te lo suplico!_

Para cuando llegaron al cielo, Percy se sintió algo diferente.

En el Inframundo y sin que nadie pudiera entender ni prever nada, una oleada de energía surgió de la superficie y atravesó el reino hasta golpear a una de las almas de Elíseos. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalear y se habría caído si otras dos almas no lo sujetaban con fuerza. La figura vio lo que quedaba del recorrido de una luz brillante hasta que desapareció del todo.

Esta figura era la del alma de un hombre fornido, alto, con pelo castaño rojizo largo hasta los hombros, ojos verde esmeralda, en los pies parecía llevar botas de cuero marrón oscuro, llevaba puesta una túnica medieval marrón claro y una capa con capucha rojo escarlata con un león dorado bordado en la espalda. Sus manos eran grandes y elegantes.

Era Godric Gryffindor, el principal de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería.

Las otras dos figuras eran las almas de Sirius Black y James Potter, el padrino y el padre de Harry Potter. Parada junto al segundo estaba su esposa, la madre de Harry, Lily.

Lily, a diferencia de su marido y de Sirius, miraba la luz hasta que se desvaneció.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que sabía de qué podría ir la luz. Creía haber leído algo en algún momento de su vida, pero no daba con qué. Le parecía algo inquietantemente familiar, quizá terrible también. No sabía por qué, pero empezó a rezar porque deseaba estar equivocada. De verdad que sí. No quería que, sea lo que sea que había sido eso, tuviera alguna relación con su familia.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Sirius con los ojos abiertos.

\- Algo que nunca creí recibir –respondió el alma del fundador.

James lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no necesitaba las palabras.

\- Lo cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts podíamos tener herederos, muchachos –empezó a explicar Gryffindor-. Black ya sabe quién es el heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Rowena no llegó a tener ninguno ni existirá jamás un heredero o heredera de Ravenclaw porque su hija murió casta y joven. De Helga tampoco habrán herederos porque el heredero de Slytherin provocó la muerte de su última descendiente.

\- ¿Y usted, milord? –preguntó Sirius.

Él creía saber la respuesta, pero quería confirmar sus sospechas. Sirius sabía que su ahijado podía ser el heredero de Gryffindor. Harry siempre había sido uno de los magos más poderosos de su generación… si no era el más poderoso. Además, había señales y Sirius había hechos notas mentales de todas. Sirius podía ser Gryfffindor, pero su cerebro tenía buena parte de Slytherin. Muchas veces se hacía el despistado, pero lo cierto era que nada se le pasaba de largo. Todo lo que sabía apuntaba a que el heredero de Godric Gryffindor era su ahijado, Harry Potter. Si eso era cierto, entonces Dumbledore había hecho algo. Harry había estado bajo su control desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Dumbledore podría haberle puesto un sello para contener su poder siendo todavía un bebé. ¿Acaso no había puesto protecciones realmente poderosas sobre la casa de los Dursley para que ningún mago tenebroso pudiese hacerle daño?

\- Sí, Sirius. Yo sí pude dejar herederos.

\- ¿Herederos? –preguntó James intuyendo algo.

Godric lo miró a los ojos y James se perdió en ellos un minuto o dos. No necesitó más.

El fundador tenía los mismos ojos que su esposa Lily y, por extensión… de su hijo. Harry había heredado los ojos de Godric Gryffindor.

Pareció que Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que James hizo la conexión y, para confirmarlo, asintió.

Sirius entendió de qué iba al instante. Él también había visto que Harry tenía los mismos ojos que Godric Gryffindor.

\- No –gimió Lily.

Godric la miró a ella un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba.

\- Perseo Jackson y Harry Potter son mis herederos.

\- Ya me lo intuía yo –dijo Sirius seriamente.

\- Eso significa que… ¿Las hermanas Evans son o eran tus descendientes? –preguntó James.

\- Sí.

\- Pero Petunia…

Godric pareció entender su confusión.

\- Lily, sé que no logras entender algo y lo sé. Es lógico. Petunia no me dio ningún heredero porque rechazó mi legado, repudió la magia, se casó con un hombre peor que ella y su hijo, por todo esto, jamás podrá alcanzar la magia. En cambio, Sally y tú…

\- Lily se casó con un mago y su hijo abrazó la magia… como sus padres. Hasta donde sé, Harry adora la magia y piensa vivir como mago. Jamás la rechazaría.

\- Exacto –asintió Gryffindor.

\- ¿Perseo? Él no es un mago –cuestionó James, inseguro.

\- El padre del muchacho es un dios griego. Es otro tipo de poder. Sally no necesitaba ser bruja para darme herederos si el padre era una divinidad. Poseidón es el dios más poderoso del Olimpo, él es el legítimo rey, no Zeus. Poseidón realmente se enamoró de Sally, la amó más a ninguna otra mujer, aún más que a su esposa. Cuanto más ama un dios a su amante, más poder transmite al fruto de esta unión. Por esta razón, Perseo es el hijo más poderoso que ha tenido de todos. El joven Perseo heredó todos sus poderes y con el tiempo podrá llegar al nivel de su padre. Percy no necesitaba abrazar la magia teniendo el legado de Poseidón.

Mis herederos tienen un sello natural. Pueden ser poderosos y demostrarlo siendo pequeños, pero su verdadero poder no despertará sin que yo lo permita. Esa es mi manera de protegerlos hasta de sí mismos. No importa si estoy muerto porque llevan una parte de mí dentro de ellos. Tienen parte de mi temperamento, así que no se sorprendan si son muchachos independientes y temperamentales. Ellos tienen que recurrir a mí para que su sello se rompa.

El joven Potter ya es muy poderoso siendo hijo de James Potter y ése es el poder que demuestra, no el mío. Lily nació bruja porque estaba destinada a James y para convertirse en su compañera, debía ser bruja porque James nació y creció en el mundo mágico. Lily tenía que buscar al que sería el padre de su hijo y la magia era su medio de llegar a él. Una vez nacido Harry, no necesitaba abrazar la magia por sí mismo siendo su padre un mago poderoso.

El joven Perseo es ya poderoso por ser un semidiós hijo de Poseidón. La naturaleza de su padre lo ha mantenido en el camino de la aceptación y ahora le ayudará a controlar mi poder. Sally nació vidente porque tenía que llamar la atención de Poseidón, debía ver al padre de su hijo como el dios que es.

\- Salió redondo –comprendió Sirius-. Los herederos debían tener padres que los impulsaran y los pusieran en el camino correcto.

\- ¡Exacto, Sirius! ¿Lo ven? James trasmitió su magia y su espíritu Gryffindor a Harry para que su camino sea fácil, ahora falta que Harry sepa que es mi heredero y me busque. Nada más.

\- Entonces… esa luz… -decía Lily.

\- Esa luz era la llamada del joven Perseo. Harry está en Inglaterra y no tiene forma de saber esto. Ni sus padres ni Dumbledore lo sabían. Perseo, en cambio, visitaba con cierta frecuencia a su tío Hades y a su primo Nico. Perseo y Nico estuvieron aquí, Perseo sintió cierta conexión conmigo y descubrió lo del sello y la herencia. Ahora, él será el que le cuente todo a Harry. Una vez que mis herederos rompan los dos sellos, podrán unirse y causar la caída definitiva del heredero de Slytherin. Estoy completamente seguro de que no habrá peleas entre ellos porque tienen un muy buen vínculo de primos. Trabajarán juntos y ganarán. Lo sé.

Sirius veía con miedo e impotencia hacia la superficie. James se percató de eso y también lo vio con atención cuando empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro. Su corazón de padre le dijo que algo andaba mal y que podría ir peor. Sirius sintió sobre su persona una mirada y cuando vio que era James, su rostro se contrajo con dolor.

\- Sirius, ¿qué demonios está pasando? –exigió James con un gruñido entre dientes.

Godric y Lily miraron al padrino de uno de los herederos del primero.

\- Voldemort logró hacerse con un cuerpo propio antes de que Harry cumpliera quince años, James. Cuando Bellatrix me asesinó, Harry y otros cinco adolescentes estaban cerca. Voldemort le tendió una trampa a Harry y él cayó en ella acompañado por cinco adolescentes. Cinco Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw. Chicos talentosos que supieron hacerle frente a nueve o diez mortífagos muy poderosos y letales. Los chicos aguantaron hasta que llegó un grupo de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Remus y yo entre ellos. De todos los adolescentes, Harry fue el último que quedó en pie –los hombros de Sirius se hundieron-. Oh, Harry, lo siento… -una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y él no la detuvo.

Godric le puso una mano en un hombro.

\- Es un chico fuerte, lo logrará.

\- Mi ahijado es fuerte, pero también ha sufrido mucho, Gryffindor. Yo era el único al que le escribía sobre lo que veía con la cicatriz. Remus no consiguió ni logrará nunca que Harry confíe en él tanto como lo hizo conmigo. Harry está solo y con Dumbledore muerto… Oh, Merlín, será tan difícil para él.

\- Sé que es difícil, muchachos, pero debemos tener fé en que Perseo y Harry lo lograrán. Sé que Perseo hará que Harry triunfe. El joven Perseo es lo mejor que el Olimpo tiene y su mayor defensa. Ese muchacho es el elemento decisivo, cualquiera que lo tenga como aliado lleva las de ganar y el joven Potter lo tendrá como aliado.

\- Pero Percy no sabe de nuestro mundo, él no tiene conocimientos necesarios para hacer magia.

\- Pero Harry sí –dijo James, entendiendo de a poco.

Godric asintió en su dirección.

\- El joven Perseo necesita a su lado a alguien inteligente y con conocimientos. Una vez que Harry le cuente lo que falta, será más fácil. Harry luchará su primera guerra, pero éste será la tercera para Perseo. Además, sus poderes y habilidades de semidiós también serán de gran ayuda y no creo que Perseo las haga a un lado, sería ir contra sí mismo, contra lo que fue su vida desde los doce años hasta ahora.

\- Entonces, ¿responderás su llamada, verdad? –quiso confirmar un James tranquilo, medio resignado y medio aliviado.

\- Sí. Romperé el sello del joven Perseo antes de que llegue al cielo. Cuando mi naturaleza se active, podrá mezclarse con la de Poseidón y eso confundirá a Zeus. No podrá detectar a Percy y el muchacho podrá viajar por donde quiera sin sufrir ningún daño.

Dicho esto, cerró los ojos y se concentró profundamente hasta que un brillo dorado rojizo se desprendió de él hasta subir a la superficie y desaparecer en el mundo de los vivos. Pasados unos minutos volvió a abrir los ojos.

\- Ya está hecho –sentenció Godric seguro, satisfecho y serio- Perseo está fuera del control del Olimpo y del alcance de las moiras. Ya no podrán detenerlo.

\- ¿Su padre podrá dar con él? –preguntó James inexpresivo.

\- Depende. Si Perseo está dentro del mundo mágico, es decir, en lugares mágicos, no podrá. En el mundo muggle sí. El mundo mágico no puede ser tocado sin permiso de un mago. Perseo tiene a su primo de su lado si algo sale mal y no puede entrar, Harry no querrá que los mortífagos lo crean muggle y lo usen como juguete, así que lo dejará entrar. Los demás, en cambio, no tienen vínculo con el mundo mágico, no tienen un puente.

\- ¿Y Hécate? –preguntó Lily desconcertada.

\- Hécate será la diosa de la hechicería, pero no deja de ser una diosa. La fortaleza mágica deja afuera a todo dios, semidiós y criatura mitológica que no tenga un puente que le permita entrar. Ser un dios puede ser una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

\- Eso significa que…

\- Las moiras han perdido el control de su destino. Nadie podrá tocar el hilo de vida de Perseo sin morir o desaparecer. Cuando ganen la guerra, el joven Perseo tomará el control de su vida, podrá hacer lo que quiera. Será libre. Su destino estará en sus propias manos, será dueño de decidir.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

A medida que se acercaba a Gran Bretaña, Percy sentía que un frío lo iba invadiendo por dentro hasta volverlo insensible e indiferente con algunas cosas, pero también sentía una atracción por Inglaterra que hacía que se sintiera impulsado a una parte específica del país, era como si hubiera un imán o alguien que tiraba de un hilo invisible que estaba prendido a su interior… no a su cuerpo.

Se puso a pensar en lo que dejó atrás, en Estados Unidos: dioses, semidioses y su vida de semidiós. No sentí que su defecto fatal siguiera obedeciendo al Olimpo, ni a los semidioses… ni a su padre. No sentía esa necesidad de luchar al servicio del Olimpo. Poseidón podía desvanecerse, sus amigos podían morir sacrificado para beneficio del Olimpo, podía estallar otra guerra contra ellos y Annabeth podía ser arrojaba a lo peor del Tártaro… pero él no lamentaría nada ni lloraría a nadie. Así estaban las cosas.

Se concentró en aquello que tiraba de él y fue guiando a Blackjack. No supo realmente a dónde se dirigía hasta que leyó un cartel.

Privet Drive

Creyéndose ya a salvo de los dioses, bajó de su pegaso, se volvió hacia él y le habló mientras le acariciaba la crin.

\- Puedes descansar, chico. Ya casi hemos llegado, pero puedo hacer el resto del recorrido solo –le decía suavemente, consciente del cansancio del animal-. Puedes descansar entre los árboles de la plaza que vimos, yo estaré en la casa número cuatro.

 _¿Seguro, jefe? Parece un sitio puramente mortal, aunque hay un suave olor a…_

\- Mago, sí. Lo sé. Por eso estamos aquí. En el número cuatro de Privet Drive vive un mago que casi tiene mi edad y él es el mago de la luz que necesitamos.

 _¿Cómo se llama?_ –preguntó Black más tranquilo.

\- Harry Potter.

 _¿Cómo lo conoce, jefe, cómo sabe de él si…?_

\- ¿… si nunca estuve aquí? Sencillo, Harry es mi primo.

 _¿Qué?_ –jadeó el pegaso.

\- Ve a descansar, Blackjack. Puedo y debo hacer esto solo –le dijo como despedida y antes de volverse hacia la casa en la que sabía que estaba Harry.

Blackjack fue a la plaza a descansar después de tanto viaje, mientras Percy caminaba los pasos que lo separaban del lugar donde encontraría a su primo con toda certeza.

La casa era cuadrada, de clase media, de dos pisos. Nada llamativa.

Percy frunció el ceño.

Harry le había contado sobre lo aburridos que eran los Dursley. Personas que desaprobaban la imaginación, obsesionadas con el orden y con lo que ellos consideraban normal, es decir, con aquellas cosas y personas que no tenían nada fuera de lugar. Según Harry: Petunia tenía una importante obsesión con el orden y la limpieza; Vernon juzgaba a la gente por su dinero, era avaro y codicioso; Dudley, su otro primo e hijo de Petunia, era un pandillero que fingía ser un niño bien educado, un caballero. A Percy le encantaba la forma en la que veía Harry a los Dursley: una jirafa, un hipopótamo y un cerdo con peluca.

Y por lo que Percy sabía, esa casa no encajaba con la idea que Harry tenía de una casa perfecta. Percy no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Demasiado normal para su gusto.

Y como lo tan normal no era ni su estilo ni el de Harry, decidió llamar de una manera que haría que Vernon Dursley saliera rugiendo.

Tocó el timbre tres veces y luego golpeó insistentemente con los nudillos.

Una voz que reconoció como la de Harry habló del otro lado.

\- ¿Quién rayos es? –preguntó tranquilamente y con voz normal.

\- Tu primo semidiós, imbécil con varita –respondió Percy riéndose.

\- ¿Percy? ¿Eres tú? –volvió a preguntar el otro, pero con una risita, divertido y sorprendido.

\- Claro que soy yo, anteojitos, ¿o prefieres que sea Voldemort? No creo que sea tan considerado.

Una carcajada se escuchó del otro lado y la puerta se abrió dos minutos después.

Cuando Percy vio a su primo Harry, por primera vez en persona, vio lo mucho que había crecido desde que lo había visto en una foto que recibió por correo mortal. Harry no quiso arriesgar a Hedwig y Percy no quiso que supieran de Harry, cuando Hermes le preguntó por la persona que le escribía de tan lejos, Percy le hizo creer que era un amigo que se hizo por correspondencia. A Hermes le dio más curiosidad, Percy le inventó que se le había dado por saber cosas de Inglaterra, el dios le preguntó cómo es que leía el inglés y Percy le dijo que estaba en latín. No hubo más preguntas.

Harry tenía bonitos ojos verde esmeralda brillantes con una mirada muy parecida a la suya, la de un chico que había tenido una mala vida desde pequeño y que no se merecía. Su pelo era más corto que el suyo, de un negro azabache y claramente rebelde. Sus anteojos eran redondos, pero no le agrandaban las pupilas como les pasaba a otras personas. Su piel era pálida, no bronceada como la suya. Era más delgado, más bajo y más pequeño que él… que (según le dijeron) había heredado el físico de su padre, Poseidón. Su cicatriz famosa con forma de rayo esta ahí, en su frente. Harry tenía puesto un pantalón de jean de un azul más claro que el suyo, una camiseta gris bajo una camisa celeste, una chaqueta azul marino con el cierre abierto y zapatillas negras.

Percy le sonrió.

Su primo era como se lo había imaginado.

Sencillo, auténtico y normal. No un inglés pomposo ni aburrido.

Mientras Percy se reunía con Harry y Blackjack tomaba su descanso en un rincón oscuro de la plaza, una figura envuelta en sombras observaba oculto al número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Su señor tenía razón.

¿Por qué asesinar a alguien tan valioso si podías dejarlo vivir fuera de tu camino?

Su jefe no tenía nada en contra de ningunos de los dos guerreros que estaban dentro de esa casa de mortales, pero no quería que interfirieran. Sin saberlo ni quererlo, un cierto hijo de Poseidón había hecho justicia como llevaba deseando desde hacía eones. Su señor, sin embargo, no creía suficiente lo logrado. Su señor quería más y no podría lograrlo estando cierto semidiós en el medio.

A diferencia de otros, su amo sabía hacer las cosas.

\- No puedo creerlo.

\- Pero así es.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No lo habrás malinterpretado?

\- Ojalá sólo fuese mi cabeza jugándome malas pasadas, pero te juro por la memoria de mi madre que sé lo que te estoy contando.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, claramente decepcionado.

\- Creía que el tío Jackson era diferente. Por lo que me contabas, él no parecía tener otro hijo semidiós, parecía que le importabas y que te quería tanto… -dijo Harry en voz baja y decepcionada.

Percy sonrió tristemente.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora que lo dejaste todo atrás? ¿Qué harás con tu vida, Percy? –le preguntó Harry con preocupación.

\- He venido a unirme a ti en tu guerra contra Voldemort.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú?! ¡Pero si no eres un mago! –gritó Harry sin importarle que oyeran afuera de la casa.

\- Eso es lo que crees. La verdad es que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

\- Pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora –dijo Harry, demasiado seguro para el gusto de Percy.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Alguien de la orden vendrá por mí para llevarme a un sitio seguro, protegido. Debe de estar por llegar- dijo Harry mirando a la puerta de calle ya cerrada.

\- ¿Adónde te llevarán? –quiso saber Percy, preocupado por distintas razones.

\- A La Madriguera.

\- ¿La casa de los Weasley, cierto? –recordó Percy con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí.

De pronto, el instinto semidiós que Percy escuchaba desde que supo que era un semidiós, se abrió paso y a Percy no le gustó el por qué de esa reacción.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que algo iba o iría mal pronto y en ese lugar.

Levantó un dedo para indicarle a su primo que haría algo semidiós que podía ser importante en ese mismo momento. Harry lo miró muy quieto, callado y atento.

 _¡Jefe, el cielo está extraño!_ –le gritó Blackjack mentalmente.

\- Harry, prepárate que no te irás con la orden ni esperarás más aquí –apremió Percy mientras salía al jardín.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No puedo! –exclamó Harry molesto.

\- Harry, no te resistas ni grites, por favor. Busca tus cosas que nos vamos de aquí. Nosotros dos. Nos iremos lejos de aquí y allí veremos adónde ir. Hazme caso, por favor –le pidió lo último con una mirada suplicante.

Harry lo miró unos momentos antes de ir por sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué harás? –preguntó en voz alta.

\- Usaré mis poderes para sacudir lo que sea que haya en el cielo.

Percy sabía lo que tenía que hacer y agradecía por tener los poderes de Poseidón mucho más desarrollados que buen tiempo atrás. No necesitaría más que una botella de agua para reponerse.

Para suerte de Harry, ni Voldemort ni los mortífagos sabían de la existencia de Percy Jackson y mucho menos de su filiación. No sabían absolutamente nada de él y eso era algo que podría darle mucha ventaja a Harry en esta guerra.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, Harry volvió a la cocina. Percy vio que llevaba puesta una mochila y que sujetaba en una mano su escoba de carrera.

\- ¿No te llevarás nada más? –le preguntó medio curioso y medio preocupado.

\- Tengo mi baúl listo, pero no podremos llevarlo.

Percy empezó a pensar rápido.

\- Heredaste la casa de tu padrino antes de cumplir dieciséis, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Y tienes un amigo elfo… ¿Dobby?

\- Sí –le respondió su primo, confundido.

\- Llámalo. Dile que se lleve tu baúl a algún sitio cerca de la propiedad. Necesitaremos a ese elfo y esa casa –dijo Percy con una idea en su cabeza, un plan que les ayudaría mucho y por tiempo indefinido.

Harry necesitaría un refugio, un lugar donde quedarse hasta ser mayor de edad. Si Percy no estaba equivocado, la casa llevaba deshabitada más de un año, así que estaría sucia. Estaba claro que su plan era lo mejor que tenían. Necesitarían un refugio habitable y también ayuda. Harry no podría hacer magia hasta días después y Percy no sabía cómo hacer magia sin hacer desastres. El amigo elfo de Harry era un individuo lo suficientemente confiable y tenía mucha experiencia con lo doméstico. Les guste o no, no tenían mejores opciones en ese momento.

Cuando vio que Harry iba a protestar, lo paró levantando una mano.

\- Sé que no quieres esto, Harry, pero no tenemos otra opción mejor. La casa que Sirius te dejó está protegida y ese elfo es de confianza. Necesitaremos un refugio seguro y ayuda porque ninguno de los dos puede hacer magia. Si no hago lo que pretendo hacer, tu vida no será la única en correr riesgos. Los de la orden también.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Harry algo asustado y resignado a que Percy estuviera en lo cierto.

\- Ya verás. Mientras yo hago esto, tú haz lo que te dije –dijo Percy volviéndose al cielo.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, haciendo caso omiso de lo que su primo hacía a sus espaldas. Sólo volvió a abrir los ojos cuando las perturbaciones empezaron arriba.

El cielo despejado empezó a poblarse de nubes hasta ir poniéndose tormentoso. De a poco, comenzó a levantarse un viento que fue aumentando de intensidad.

La tormenta no tardó mucho en iniciarse.

Rayos aparecieron a buena distancia de ellos y hojas de árboles empezaron a volar por todas partes.

Una vez que la tormenta ya estaba presente aunque no muy fuerte, Percy decidió que era hora de irse de allí. Mientras se concentraba en la tormenta le hacía señas a Harry para que recogiera sus cosas y se fueran. Cerraron la casa y corrieron hasta Blackjack.

Minutos después y con una tormenta con lluvia en el cielo, salían del suburbio al trote montados en un pegaso negro como la noche.

En el palacio de Hades, en el Inframundo, el ambiente se había agitado en la sala de tronos. El dios estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido y un dedo en su barbilla. Claramente, preocupado.

Su único hijo semidiós, Nico Di Angelo, estaba parado frente a él y a unos pasos de distancia. El chico tenía el ceño fruncido también.

Las furias entraron revoloteando a la sala y padre e hijo se fijaron en ellas.

\- ¿Y? ¿Encontraron algo? –preguntó Hades seriamente.

\- No, milord –respondió Megara-. No encontramos a nadie.

Hades no se dio cuenta de nada más, pero sí su hijo.

Nico vio un cierto disgusto disimulado en Alecto. Cuando su padre las despidió después de hacer más preguntas y no conseguir respuestas satisfactorias, Nico se inventó una actividad pendiente y luego fue tras Alecto. A tiempo, logró detenerla antes de que desapareciera rumbo a los campos de castigo.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Alecto? ¿Tú sí encontraste algo? –preguntó firme y serio.

La furia se dio cuenta de que a él sí le podía contar sin armar revuelo en el Olimpo y así traerle problemas a su señor.

\- Esa oleada de energía proveniente de arriba olía a mar y tenía un destino definido. Usted sabe, joven señor, quién pudo haberla lanzado. Un hijo de Poseidón que ha estado aquí, que conoce las instalaciones y a algunas almas que descansan en un lugar determinado.

\- ¿Qué lugar? ¿Ha tocado a algún espíritu en particular?

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿En dónde cayó y a qué alma tocó?

\- Godric Gryffindor. Residente de Elíseos.

Nico se tardó poco en juntar fichas.

Poseidón sólo había tenido dos hijos semidioses: Percy Jackson y Matthew Rousses. El primero había estado unas cuantas veces en el Inframundo, Percy había ido y vuelto del reino de su padre desde que tenía doce años, sabía dónde estaban los distintos campos y hasta estuvo en el Tártaro. Era el único semidiós (aparte de Frank, Hazel y él mismo) al que su padre le permitía entrar y salir. Si Matthew Rousses hubiese intentado entrar, su padre le habría hecho algo… porque lo odiaba. En el reino de Hades, todos sabían lo que había pasado con Percy. Nico era uno de los pocos semidioses que mantenían un vínculo familiar con Percy y Hades estaba muy contento con eso.

Rousses era rechazado por la mayoría de los hijos de los Tres Grandes, tanto dioses como semidioses. Los dioses que no lo rechazaban eran aquellos no tenían verdadera conciencia de Percy y los que le creían. Los semidioses que lo rechazaban era todos los romanos, Clarisse, Chris y los demás semidioses hijos de los hermanos de Poseidón. Por lo que Nico sabía, Tyson también odiaba a Rousses y los cíclopes creían en la palabra de su líder.

Sorprendentemente, Ares también estaba en contra de él. Hestia le había contado a Hades que su sobrino había acabado respetando a Percy por lo buen guerrero que resultó ser, además de otras cosas. Con respecto a Rousses, Ares lo veía como un debilucho absoluto, como a un objeto de plástico descartable.

Atenea se negaba a responder plegarias de sus hijos por caer tan fácil en el engaño de ese engendro del mar débil. Al parecer, su ingenuidad iba contra la sabiduría y eso la ofendía en su orgullo.

Para más sorpresa de Nico, Tritón apoyaba a Percy. Aunque no sabía por qué. Sólo sabía eso porque a Tyson se le escapó en un mensaje Iris.

Lo que Nico no entendía ni sabía era por qué Percy le pediría ayuda al alma de un hombre que no estaba relacionado a su mundo y para qué lo haría. Tampoco entendía ni sabía cómo es que Percy había sabido de esas oleadas de energía.

Nico no entendía lo que estaba pasando y quería saberlo, pero no sabía cómo.

Lo mejor sería averiguar sin levantar sospechas de los dioses. Algo grande estaba pasando y su instinto le decía que debía tener cuidado.

¿En qué lío se había metido Percy ahora?

En el reino submarino del dios Poseidón, un tritón aparentemente joven nadaba de un lado para el otro en lo que parecía ser su habitación. Su pelo era negro y largo, sus ojos eran verde mar, su torso humano era correctamente musculoso y su cola de pez era azul.

Era Tritón, dios menor y príncipe del mar. Primer heredero al trono de Poseidón. Medio hermano divino e inmortal de Percy.

Tritón nadaba preocupado y un poco nervioso en su habitación. Miraba con frecuencia un espejo que tenía colgado en una de las paredes.

Esperaba algo.

Desvió su atención hacia otro lado y gruñó audiblemente.

¡Cuatro horas! ¡Ya habían pasado cuatro malditas horas y ni señales! Habían quedado la semana pasada en hablarse en el mismo horario de siempre y nunca ninguno de los dos se retrasó, mucho menos tanto tiempo.

De pronto, se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Percy nunca faltaba a sus sesiones ni tampoco se tardaba más de diez minutos en mandarle un mensaje Iris y así conversar con él. Todas las semanas era lo mismo. Su medio hermano semidiós le mandaba un mensaje Iris después de ducharse después de impartir sus lecciones de esgrima a los demás semidioses del campamento. Lo hacían todos los miércoles.

Seguramente, se preguntarán por qué Tritón estaba tan preocupado por su medio hermano semidiós, alguien a quien había odiado por años. ¿Qué pasó entre ellos para cambiar eso? Simple, en un arranque de curiosidad, a Tritón se le dio por salir a la superficie para saber más sobre el individuo del que todo el Olimpo hablaba. ¿Quién era realmente el semidiós que los representaba arriba? Perseo había armado revuelo desde que mató al Minotauro por primera vez, pero el revuelo fue aumentando con todas y cada una de sus hazañas. Perseo Jackson, semidiós hijo de Poseidón y representante del mar, había hecho mucho más que los demás héroes. Llegó un momento en el que Tritón no pudo más y salió a investigar. Supo que los monstruos le tenían miedo y odio a ese semidiós, supo que era el terror tanto de gigantes como de titanes. En pocas palabras, los otros héroes (Hércules, Perseo original, Teseo y Orión) no estaban a su altura. Después de pensar y pensar, Tritón decidió conocerlo más. Percy resultó también una gran persona. Tritón había tenido un poco de miedo de que su tan famoso medio hermano semidiós resultara siendo un cerdo como Teseo y Orión.

Así fue como Tritón acabó considerando hermano a Percy Jackson. Y secretamente, Tritón esperaba que hicieran inmortal a Percy y él viniera al palacio para visitarlo. Con cierta frecuencia, se sentía solo y con Percy visitándolo, podría pasar momentos divertidos para recordar después.

Se suponía que en la sesión de ese miércoles, le hablaría a Percy sobre eso.

Tritón, entonces, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

¿Y si Percy no podía contactarse con él por una buena razón?

Buscó en su cabeza lugares y personas que Percy le hubiese dicho que frecuentaba.

Thalia Grace, teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa. Ella estaría acampando o cazando con su diosa patrona y con las demás cazadoras. No podía estar seguro de poder contactarla en el momento adecuado porque podría encontrarla en medio operativo y eso desviaría su atención. Mala jugada.

Nico Di Angelo, rey fantasma. Era una posibilidad. Estaba en el Inframundo y si no lo encontraba a él, podría hablar con su tío Hades. Era una opción.

Hestia… No. Si la buscaba en el Olimpo, llamaría la atención y no quería eso. Si la buscaba en el campamento, también llamaría la atención… aún más si fuera su padre el que busca. Descartada.

Tres opciones más: Sally (la madre mortal de Percy), Quirón y buscar a Percy mismo en su cabaña.

Al final, decidió que buscaría primero en la cabaña que su padre tenía en el campamento.

Creó un arcoíris, hizo la ofrenda y esperó hasta que vio el interior de la cabaña de Poseidón. La observó con atención y buscó a Percy todo lo que pudo, pero no estaba. Puso más atención en lo que veía y sintió que faltaba algo y que algo no estaba en su sitio. Algo faltaba y algo estaba mal.

¿Y si Percy estaba en la enfermería? Podría estar enfermo o herido. De ser así, entonces podría buscarlo mañana.

¿Y si le salió una misión? Podría preguntarle a Quirón.

Sí, lo buscaría al entrenador.

Hizo otro mensaje Iris, para Quirón esta vez.

Tampoco lo encontró.

¿Qué estaba pasando con Percy? ¿Por qué no lograba dar con él si se suponía que estaba en el campamento?

Iba a intentar con otro mensaje Iris para preguntarle por su hermano a la novia de éste, cuando su madre entró a su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué no has venido a almorzar conmigo y con tu padre, hijo? –preguntó su madre, preocupada.

Anfítrite miraba a Tritón preocupada porque se sintiera mal… pero por lo que veía, no era el caso. Su hijo estaba nervioso y preocupado. Acabó de entrar, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama de Tritón.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Tritón?

\- Percy. No apareció para nuestra sesión de hoy. Debió mandarme mensaje Iris hace más de cuatro horas, pero no lo hizo. Lo busqué en la cabaña de padre y no estaba. Le mandé mensaje Iris a Quirón y no lo encontré al entrenador tampoco. Estoy preocupado –soltó Tritón con los labios fruncidos.

Anfítrite frunció el ceño.

Ella sabía de las sesiones y no tenía problema con nada de eso. Tritón le había contado todo y ahora había cambiado de opinión.

\- ¿Crees que padre sepa algo? –preguntó Tritón, dudoso.

Anfítrite sacudió la cabeza y su cara se volvió enojada.

\- Tu padre tiene otras cosas en mente –espetó ella.

Tritón la miró dos minutos hasta entender y molestarse también.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Hay otro más, verdad? –gruñó enojado. Su madre asintió y él gruñó más fuerte- ¿Te engañó otra vez? ¡Otro semidiós!

Su respiración se alteró y desprendió un brillo azul hasta calmarse un poco.

\- Entonces Percy no se habrá presentado a nuestra sesión para ayudar al nuevo a aprender el control de sus poderes. Seguro que padre le dijo que debía entrenarlo en sus poderes. Es… es…. ¡una idea estúpida! ¡Percy aprendió solo!

\- Perseo no logrará nada –dijo Anfítrite, extrañamente calmada ahora.

Tritón la miró fijo y a la espera de que dijera algo más su madre.

\- Ese semidiós nunca será ni una quinta parte de lo que Perseo es ya.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Claro que lo será! ¡Es hijo de Poseidón!

Anfítrite miró a su hijo muy segura y tranquila.

\- Tritón, yo no creo que Perseo te abandonó hoy para entrenar a ese engendro de tu padre. A estas alturas, Perseo ya se habrá dado cuenta de que es inútil intentar ayudarlo a desarrollarse. Perseo es como tu padre, muy listo aunque parezca lo contrario. Estoy segura de que se dio por vencido y que abandonó las clases particulares especiales.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque los dominios de tu padre lo rechazan por distintas razones. Cuando Sally Jackson quedó embarazada, tu padre me juró por el Estigio no volver a yacer con otras mortales. Perseo iba a ser el último semidiós nacido de Poseidón. De buenas fuentes supe que Perseo se iba a convertir en un dios y que sería el único hijo semidiós de tu padre en ser coronado príncipe del mar.

\- Pero nada de eso ha ocurrido.

\- No, pero debería ser inmortalizado pronto. Y si no pasa esto es porque algo ocurrió u ocurrirá. Perseo debería ser coronado en unos pocos meses.

\- ¿Y qué con el nuevo?

\- Él no tiene ninguna autoridad. Cuando tu padre rompió el juramento que me hizo, lady Estigia le sacó los poderes e imposibilitó al semidiós el acceso a todo lo que es de Poseidón. Matthew Rousses es un completo error. Él nunca debió existir.

\- ¿Harás algo al respecto, madre?

\- Sí. A Perseo lo dejaré ser, que se cumpla lo que se decretó para él. Ya me acostumbré a él y puedo aceptarlo como hijo propio. El otro semidiós… mmm… ya veré.

\- ¿Y padre?

\- Deberá cumplir con su castigo, aunque no sé cuál será.

Dicho eso, su madre salió de la habitación.

Tritón decidió que dejaría pasar unos días antes de volver a intentarlo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

En una plaza de Londres, un caballo negro detenía su trote y de su lomo bajaban Perseo y Harry. Tanto Blackjack como los muchachos estaban mojados.

Cuando Percy supo que estaban fuera del peligro se concentró más en la tormenta hasta que la convirtió en una suave llovizna con brisa. Estaba cansado, pero el agua de la lluvia que provocó él mismo lo ayudó a recuperar fuerzas, las necesarias para llegar hasta la casa que sería su refugio.

Con cariño y agradecimiento, acarició la crin de Blackjack. Cuando el pegaso fue a buscar un lugar para descansar, los primos se dirigieron a la casa.

\- Necesito… -empezó Harry, pero Percy lo interrumpió.

\- No aquí, primo. Cuando estemos dentro hablamos –le susurró.

Pronto llegaron a la casa.

\- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Percy sin poder ver la casa.

\- Aparecerá entre la once y la trece. El número doce de Grimmauld Place, la casa de mi padrino en Londres. Anterior cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix –declaró Harry resignado a volver a ese lugar después de la muerte de su padrino.

Fue entonces, cuando una gran casa apareció entre la casa once y la trece.

Percy entendió que Harry tenía que decirle qué fue y dónde estaba esa casa.

Después de algo que podría asustar a cualquiera, de que Harry le dijera a esa cosa que ellos no lo habían matado y de que se calmaran, Percy sintió que ya estaban seguros. Y al parecer, Harry también.

\- Ahora sí, ¿qué decías? –le preguntó Percy a Harry, ya cansado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración calmándose y una ceja arqueada.

Ahora, los dos estaban sentados en un pasillo. Mojados. Harry abrazaba sus rodillas y apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared. Percy estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas, con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas en la pared paralela a la de Harry.

\- Que necesito mandar algún mensaje a la orden para decirles que estoy bien.

\- Ah. Entonces, escríbeles una carta. Tu lechuza debe de estar aquí. Tú ve a buscar tus cosas, yo iré a la cocina a tomar agua. Mientras buscas tus cosas, escribes y mandas la carta, yo tomaré agua y me daré una ducha. Necesito recuperar fuerzas, pero sólo usaré agua para hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos más, los primos se fueron a hacer lo dicho.

Harry encontró todo en la habitación que ocupó con Ron. Percy se tomó media jarra de agua y luego fue a darse una ducha.

Cuando Harry terminó de escribir, llamó a Dobby, le pidió que le entregara la carta a la señora Weasley y que les trajera una buena cena a Percy y a él.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de cenar, se pusieron a hablar. Harry necesitaba y merecía saber qué había pasado con su primo. Por qué había dejado su vida atrás para entrar en la turbulencia mortal que sería el mundo mágico dentro de tan poco tiempo.

Cuando Percy se lo contó todo, Harry tuvo problemas con sus poderes. Hubo cosas en la cocina que tintinearon.

\- Ahora no me sorprende nada el por qué viniste ni tampoco las ganas que tienes de meterte en algo que podría matarte –dijo Harry enojado y entre dientes. Se puso a maldecir en pársel.

Ahí Percy supo que su primo estaba furioso, no enojado. Si Harry no perdía los estribos era porque sabía que no debía perder el control de sí mismo si no quería problemas.

Lo que Percy no sabía era que Harry ya no quería que se fuera. Ahora que sabía lo que sufrió Percy por culpa de Rousses, Harry no quería que regresara a eso.

Harry haría lo necesario para que Percy tuviera una vida en el mundo mágico, en Inglaterra.

\- Era demasiado fuerte para volar seguro –gruñó Alastor Moody.

\- Fue… inesperada, casi repentina. Nos tomó por sorpresa –dijo Arthur Weasley.

\- Pues entonces el plan no estaba bien –dijo Molly Weasley, molesta.

\- Pero Molly…

\- Pero Molly nada, Arthur. Mejor hubiera sido ir por tierra.

\- Harry nos debe estar esperando –dijo Hermione Granger, preocupada, frustrada y pesarosa.

Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas juntas en un sillón, tomadas de la mano. Hermione estaba muy preocupada por su mejor amigo, pero Ginny estaba asustada por el chico de su corazón. Ron estaba parado a un costado de Hermione con una mano posada sobre el respaldo del sillón. Él estaba tranquilo y confiado.

Su mejor amigo no era ningún estúpido ni cobarde, podía arreglárselas solo por una noche.

Con un grito de frustración, Molly desapareció en la cocicna. Nadie se atrevió a ir tras ella. Nadie, nadie.

Cuando la mujer entró, Dobby la esperaba parado delante del horno. Si su hijo Ron no le hubiese hablado de Dobby, algo feo habría pasado.

El elfo tenía grandes sus ojos verdes, sonreía y movía las orejas. Molly vio enseguida que le extendía una carta.

\- Harry Potter se la manda, señora. Y no se preocupe, él está bien y con buena compañía. Dobby lo sabe, Dobby está seguro –le susurró el elfo antes de desaparecer.

Sin duda, era una carta de Harry. Su letra estaba ahí.

 _Querida señora Weasley:_

 _Sé que hoy no podrán trasladarme, pero es mejor que no lo hagan._

 _No estoy solo, para empezar. Un pariente de parte de mi madre está conmigo, alguien que vino de muy lejos. Es buena persona y sabe todo. Está de mi lado y es inofensivo para nuestro bando, se puede confiar en él. Gracias a él, salimos de Privet Drive y ahora estamos en Londres. Los dos estamos muy bien. Estamos en un lugar seguro y aquí nos quedaremos hasta mi cumpleaños, que es cuando iremos a La Madriguera._

 _Prometo presentarles a mi familiar. Nadie sabe de él, nunca quise que se sepa de él por motivos de seguridad. Es alguien que pasó por mucho dolor y ahora soy la única familia que le queda, según él._

 _No nos busquen, nosotros iremos allí en mi cumpleaños._

 _Harry_

Molly se preguntó mucho por ese familiar misterioso, pero si Harry estaba bien gracias a él, lo dejaría estar.

Más tranquila, se puso a hacer la cena.

Esa misma noche y en la habitación de Ron, éste abría un sobre que tenía una carta dentro.

Una carta de Harry.

 _Ron:_

 _Ha pasado algo imprevisto. Ya que no podremos hablar en persona de esto, te lo pondré aquí._

 _He incluido a alguien en la misión. Es un primo que descubría hace unos años. Tiene nuestra edad y nada que perder que no sea su propia vida y yo mismo. Su padre lo cambió por otro hijo y su madre fue asesinada junto a su padrastro. Ha dejado su vida atrás y ha venido aquí en busca de una nueva vida. Nuestra guerra no le importa, tiene toda la intención de luchar con nosotros. Se llama Perseo. Su madre era hermana menor de mi madre, tía que me ocultó tía Petunia. Perseo también es un bicho raro, pero a lo divino. Ya sé, ya sé… No entiendes nada, pero no es algo que puedo decirte por carta. Información para Hermione: la tormenta es culpa de Perseo. No, Ron, no estoy borracho ni drogado ni delirando. El tipo se sacó una tormenta de la manga para sacarnos de ahí, habla griego, con los caballos y con los Pegasos (que Hermione lo sepa)._

 _Perseo (dile Percy si no quieres que te atraviese con su espada) y yo iremos a La Madriguera el día de mi cumpleaños. Él será el cuarto integrante del grupo._

 _Nos veremos,_

 _Harry_

Ron leyó y releyó. Hubo cosas que no entendía, pero si Harry le pidió que Hermione debía saberlas… Entonces, le contaría.

Fue a buscarla y, para su suerte, estaba sola subiendo las escaleras. La agarró de un brazo y la arrastró a su cuarto.

\- Qué tacto, Ron –dijo ella sarcástica-. ¿Qué pasa?

Ron le dio la carta y ella, un poco desconfiada, la leyó.

\- Creador de tormentas, nombre Perseo, bicho raro a lo divino, habla griego, equino y pegaso, espada –dijo en voz alta la castaña, pensativa y concentrada.

\- Yo no entiendo. ¿Y tú?

\- Me suena lo de las tormentas, el griego, los caballos, los Pegasos y lo divino. No lo sé, pero hay algo ahí. Es como si Harry supiera qué tipo de individuo es su primo. No estoy segura qué puede ser, pero será mejor hablar con él y con su primo cuando vengan.

\- Por suerte, eso será en cuatro o tres días –suspiró Ron.

\- Sí. Y tengo el pálpito de que va a funcionar –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso crees? –preguntó Ron, comprensiblemente inseguro- No sabemos nada de este primo de Harry, Hermione. Él jamás dijo nada a nadie del tal Perseo. Si nosotros dos no sabíamos nada de él, menos los demás.

\- Creo que Harry lo ocultó porque no quería que el otro bando supiera de él. Tengo la sensación de que Dumbledore habría intentado algo con respecto a Perseo. Y siento que Harry quiere que me haga una idea de lo que es su primo. Está tirando pistas, pero no logro hacer ninguna conexión –dijo Hermione observando la carta.

Ron y Hermione habían detectado la intención de Harry. Años de amistad y compañerismo durante su pelea con Voldemort, los habían hecho aprender juntos cosas que ningún otro mago de su edad sabía. Una de ellas, era escribir y leer en códigos.

Harry podía parecer jocoso en su carta a ellos dos, pero lo que hacía en realidad era pedirles que hicieran una investigación sobre lo que su primo era. Les tiraba pistas en broma… cuando hablaba en serio. A Ron ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que su amigo estuviese tomando alguna cosa alucinógena. Claro que no. Ellos hablaban así: sarcásticos, pero en serio. Harry se ponía jocoso para que los demás creyeran que les estaba jugando una broma. Ron y Hermione sabían la verdad.

Ron y Hermione entendían todo lo que Harry estaba diciendo muy entre líneas.

Cuando Harry y Perseo fueran a La Madriguera, no podrían hablar los cuatro largo y tendido porque habría mucha gente dando vueltas que podría escuchar algo. Lo mejor era que los dos solos averiguaran sobre lo que Perseo era. Harry no podía decir nada más por carta porque podrían leerla otras personas.

Dentro de muy pocos días, serían el Cuarteto de Oro.

Percy contemplaba la que se había convertido en su habitación.

Paredes empapeladas en vintage azul, piso de granito gris, mobiliario antiguo de roble, cortinas largas blancas, una araña de hierro forjado colgando del techo. Ningún aparato, nada de tecnología.

Nada se parecía a lo que tuvo en Estados Unidos. Nada de ese lugar le era familiar ni le parecía muy acogedor. No podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Su habitación le parecía fría, a pesar de que Dobby le había ayudado a cambiar la decoración.

Se sentó en su cama matrimonial de roble y tocó su grueso acolchado de terciopelo burdeos.

Ahora que estaba mucho más tranquilo, podía pensar con claridad.

Él nunca había querido lujos, ni cosas caras. Su madre lo había criado en una clase social inferior y sin grandes aspiraciones, sin desear un ascenso. Clase media baja. Percy tampoco había aspirado a ser el príncipe del mar y vivir con los lujos que parecía querer darle su padre. A Percy lo contentaba una vida sin problemas económicos, de clase media.

Por lo que sabía, Harry no había nacido ni crecido así.

La familia de James Potter se parecía a la de Poseidón: mucho dinero y mucho poder. La familia del padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, también.

Los Dursley no serán adinerados, pero sí tenían una buena vida.

Harry solo tenía lo que necesitaba. Sus padres le habían dejado una bóveda con dinero más que suficiente para costear sus estudios y darse caprichos.

Percy se dio cuenta que su vida cambiaría aún más si ganaban la guerra. No habría monstruos que lo persiguieran, tampoco dioses que lo odiaran, ni tampoco traidores. Sólo magos, brujas, criaturas mágicas, magia y más magia. Los mortales de Inglaterra quizá ni supieran de su existencia.

Podría vivir tranquilo y libre del mundo mitológico. Junto a Harry podrían crear una familia. Quizá podría casarse y tener hijos con alguna bruja bonita. Podría tener una linda familia, una vida en paz y larga.

Sin que pudiera ser escuchado, se largó a llorar.

Si tenía que cambiar para tener esa vida, lo haría.

\- ¿Que Harry tiene otro primo? –le preguntó un sorprendido Arthur Weasley a su esposa Molly.

El matrimonio Weasley y Remus Lupin estaban en la cocina de La Madriguera. Molly estaba tranquila preparando el desayuno, Arthur estaba visiblemente sorprendido por la noticia del primo recién descubierto del mejor amigo de su hijo menor y Remus estaba perdido en sus recuerdos.

\- Creo que sí es posible –dijo finalmente.

Los señores Weasley lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa esperanzada.

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó un desconcertado señor Weasley.

Remus asintió antes de responder.

\- Recuerdo que Lily tenía una hermana pequeña. Una niña muy especial llamada Sally. La niña tampoco se llevaba bien con Petunia. No era bruja, pero podía ver cosas que daban miedo. Monstruos. Lily no los pudo ver hasta que tuvo algo de aprendizaje mágico. Nosotros nunca los vimos porque esas criaturas estaban en el mundo muggle. Sally tuvo una muy buena relación con Lily siempre, que yo sepa. Nosotros la conocimos una tarde en la que Lily nos invitó a un picnic en un parque y nos la presentó. Sally no tenía amigos por lo que veía, la tenían de loca y delirante. Cuando James y Sirius decidieron experimentar con esos bichos, volvieron pálidos. Según ellos, las criaturas se alimentaban de humanos después de torturarlos un poco. James mató con magia a un par y Sirius a otra con magia también.

Cuando James y Lily murieron y Sirius acabó en prisión, fui a buscar a Sally y le conté. Ella se puso muy mal y terminó yéndose a Estados Unidos varios días después. La casa de los Evans está al nombre de Harry. Petunia olvidó que le quedaba un tercio de casa al morir sus padres, Lily estaba muerta y Sally no quiso nada. Lo que sí, Sally nunca supo de la existencia de Harry, así que arreglé todo para que le quedara la casa de sus abuelos maternos. Cuando tenga dieciocho Harry podrá tomar posesión de la herencia de su madre. Al casarse con Vernon e irse con él, Petunia se olvidó de todo y Sally no quería nada que le trajera recuerdos.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso si Harry tiene la herencia de su padre? Lo que le quedó por ser un Potter le sobrará, puede vivir toda su vida de ella y aún así le quedaría dinero –preguntó Bill Weasley, entrando a la cocina.

\- Porque Harry creció viviendo más como un muggle que como un mago, Bill. Harry es un mago criado por muggles. También tiene derechos. Además, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de lo material que los Evans dejaron. Duddley nunca pensará en lo que hay, Dumbledore siempre dijo que sus padres lo convirtieron en un niño tonto y malcriado. Petunia se volvió una ama de casa mantenida. ¿Quién más queda? Harry. A diferencia de Petunia y Duddley, Harry es un chico listo y muy capaz de llevar la riendas de su vida sin derrochar nada de dinero. Molly y tú controlarán sus bóvedas, pero Harry siempre supo manejar muy bien el dinero que llevaba encima y que tenía en sus cosas.

\- Entonces, ese primo que Harry menciona debe ser el hijo de Sally –dedujo Molly.

\- Exacto. No puede ser de otra manera. James era hijo único y Petunia sólo tuvo a su hijo Duddley. Lily no tenía más hermanas, tampoco tenía hermanos. Es muy posible que el muchacho y Harry se hayan conocido porque Sally le pidió a su hijo hablar con Petunia. El chico llamó, pero se encontró con Harry y así fluyeron las cosas.

\- ¿Podemos recibirlo tranquilos y confiar en él entonces? –preguntó Arthur.

\- Sí. Si Harry está bien y quiere traerlo es porque es bueno para nosotros. Harry no es tonto ni caería con alguien que es una amenaza para todos nosotros.

\- Que vengan los dos entonces –dijo Molly contenta.

Hades estaba sentado en su trono revisando uno de los libros en los que registraba los muertos que todavía esperaban delante de Caronte. Suspiró.

Eran muchos.

Sin previo aviso, en su mente apareció la voz de su hermana mayor, Hestia.

Sonrió. Su adorada hermana venía a visitarlo.

 _Hermano, te pido tu permiso para entrar._

 _Concedido, hermana._

Cuando Hestia apareció en medio de su sala del trono y frente a él, Hades la observó unos minutos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y la reemplazó un ceño fruncido.

Hestia parecía preocupada. Se frotaba las manos nerviosa, no sonreía, no mostraba su serenidad de siempre, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios también. Hades se tensó en su trono, una Hestia preocupada no era una buena cosa.

Era conocido por todos que durante la batalla entre los semidioses leales al Olimpo y el ejército de Kronos, Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, le había entregado a Hestia como ofrenda la jarra de Pandora. Y dentro de esa jarra sólo quedaba el espíritu de la esperanza. Desde que Hestia recibió esa ofrenda, ella se hizo más fuerte. Con la esperanza en su poder, la diosa y su dominio principal (el hogar) eran más poderosos, más resistentes y más serenos. Por esto, no era bueno el que Hestia no se viera serena. Algo importante la había puesto así y Hades no creía que fuese algo bueno.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hestia? –le preguntó suavemente a su hermana. Cuando en su interior, la inquietud asomaba la cabeza.

Cabe decir que Hestia había adoptado la apariencia de una joven de dieciocho años.

\- ¿Percy está aquí, Hades?

Hades se enderezó en su trono.

Perseo, su sobrino favorito. Tema importante… para todos.

Cualquier cosa importante que le pasara a ese semidiós hijo de su hermano Poseidón afectaría a todos. Si era algo bueno, los beneficiaría a todos a largo o corto plazo. Si era algo malo… Hades no sabía cuánto podría perjudicarlos, pero sería perjudicial de cualquier manera.

Perseo era el semidiós más poderoso de toda la historia. Hades pensaba firmemente que su hermano Poseidón se había superado a sí mismo con ese semidiós. En opinión de Hades, Poseidón era un idiota con suerte.

Hades no iba a admitírselo a nadie ni nada de su reino, pero estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Todos los viernes, Percy venía a pasar el día con ellos en el Inframundo. Sus visitas eran muy esperadas y muy bien recibidas. Los súbditos del reino sabían que las visitas de ese hijo de Poseidón ponían de muy buen humor a su rey y a su hijo semidiós, el rey fantasma. Las criaturas al servicio de Hades no tenían permitido hacerle daño a Percy Jackson, por lo que no había incidentes y eso tranquilizaba los ánimos también.

Ayer viernes, no había ido nadie a visitar a nadie. Algo preocupante teniendo en cuenta que siempre había visita los viernes.

Percy no había ido a visitar a su familia del Inframundo… por primera vez.

Hades pensaba que se había ido en una misión y que volvería unos días después.

Al parecer, no fue así… Y eso lo preocupó.

\- No, ni tampoco nos visitó ayer.

\- ¿Qué? –jadeó Hestia, aún más preocupada.

Hades sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Eso no te preocupó? –preguntó Hestia, nerviosa.

\- No. Creí que se había de misión y que regresaría al campamento algunos días después –le respondió Hades.

\- Pues no fue así. Sólo se emitió una misión para traer dos semidioses nuevos, hijos de Apolo. Percy no fue.

Eso preocupó más al dios.

Si su sobrino no se presentó ayer por una misión, entonces, ¿por qué?

\- ¿No le salió nada?

\- ¡No!

Hestia respiró profundo para calmarse un poco y luego soltó lo que sea que la hubiera puesto tan alterada. Aquello que, Hades intuía, no podía ser bueno.

\- Ya dilo, hermana –dijo nervioso ya.

\- Llevo días sin ver a Percy en el campamento.

Cuatro días después de dejar Privet Drive, Percy y Harry se encontraban en los límites de La Madriguera, del lado de afuera.

Percy observaba aquel lugar que Harry consideraba hogar. Y lo que tenía como casa perfecta. Viéndola, Percy estaba de acuerdo con su primo.

Era una casa en medio de una gran zona verde a la que le habían agregado habitaciones con el tiempo y que sólo podía mantenerse gracias a la magia. Había gallina cloqueando por ahí, los que serían gnomos vagabundeando y cerdos dentro de un corral. Nada en común con la casa de los Dursley ni tampoco con su refugio de Londres.

Una casa maravillosa.

\- ¿Hermosa, verdad? –le preguntó Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

Percy le respondió con una sonrisa torcida y luego se rieron juntos antes de entrar en el terreno.

Pronto, fueron recibidos por unos gemelos pelirrojos, una chica pelirroja, un muchacho pelirrojo de la edad de ellos y una chica de abundante melena castaña.

Percy los estudió a todos antes de ser presentado y se percató de cosas.

Los gemelos eran bromistas, como los Stoll.

La castaña tenía una sonrisa amable, pero ojos inteligentes.

El otro pelirrojo se veía amistoso y algo sarcástico.

La pelirroja miraba a Percy curiosa, pero a Harry lo miraba con amor.

Percy vio que Harry se la devolvió.

Así que Harry había tenido una novia y no le había contado nada, ¿eh?

A Percy tampoco se le pasó por alto la culpa y el dolor que pasó por los ojos de Harry por tres segundos. Ahí entendió dos cosas más.

Uno: Harry se había dejado llevar por su complejo de héroe.

Dos: Percy tenía que solucionar esto.

Como regalo de cumpleaños a su primo, Percy solucionaría su malestar amoroso.

Y ya creía saber cómo.

Dando una sonrisa a los pelirrojos y a la castaña, Harry lo presentó.

\- Les presento a mi primo. Percy Jackson.

Percy levantó una mano mientras saludaba.

\- Hola. Encantado de conocerlos.

Harry y Percy fueron muy bien recibidos en aquel lugar y por la familia Weasley. Percy entendió entonces por qué Harry quería tanto aquellas personas. Esa gente que lo rodeaba y lo recibía a él mismo ahora eran realmente buenas personas que se merecían vivir una vida buena, larga y sin guerra.

También entendió por qué Harry amaba a Ginny Weasley, la chica pelirroja. Esa era una bruja con mucho carácter, nervios de acero, que no parecía tener miedo, con buena autoestima, muy inteligente, muy hermosa y muy buen corazón. Alguien en quien Harry podía confiar en que le guardara las espaldas en esa guerra.

A Percy no le costó saber que Harry había cortado su relación con la pelirroja para protegerla de Voldemort. Percy comprendía a su primo, pero no respetaba ni aceptaba su decisión. A diferencia de Harry, Percy veía que la chica estaba en peligro por el simple hecho de ser una Weasley. Casi todos sus hermanos luchaban contra el bando tenebroso y sus padres también, por no mencionar el que ella misma también. Ser la dueña del corazón de Harry Potter, en realidad, era el menor de los males y el más fácil de eliminar. Además, Harry olvidó el hecho de que los mortífagos ya supieran lo que había pasado entre Ginny y él.

Conclusión: cortar ese noviazgo no hacía ninguna diferencia, pero sí daño a los dos.

Percy solucionaría eso. Sólo necesitaba estar a solas con Harry y eso debía ser ese mismo día.

Para su suerte, su oportunidad llegó rápido.

Harry estaba solo ordenando la ropa tirada de Ron cuando Percy entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y la trabó con una silla que encontró por ahí. Harry se dio cuenta recién cuando ya estaban encerrados los dos solos.

Percy soltó lo que pensaba sin más.

\- Eres un imbécil rematado si crees que cortando tu noviazgo con Ginny solucionarás algo. La chica ya está en peligro sólo por ser una Weasley ¿y tú crees que la sacarás del peligro dejándola "para protegerla"?

Sin que ninguno de los dos primos pudiera sospecharlo, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban escuchando del otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione tenía las cejas arqueadas, Ron estaba sonrojado y Ginny tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Claramente, ninguno de los tres se esperaba esto.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, imbécil con varita –Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar la risa que le causó eso- casi toda su familia está hasta el cuello en la guerra. Sus padres, sus hermanos y ella misma. Nuestro amigo Ronni se irá contigo a recoger pedacitos del asesino de tía Lily por si no lo sabías y no podrás evitarlo. Se le nota en la cara –Ron puso cara de burlón-. Por lo que la madre de tu pelirroja me dijo, los tíos de tu chica murieron peleando, ahí tienes más antecedentes. Los gemelos se burlan de Voldemort con su tienda de bromas. Los otros hermanos también están metidos en algo peligroso. El único que no lucha es el pomposo de Percival, pero no lo tomes en cuenta, ya que es un idiota rematado. El punto es, Harry, que tu pelirroja está en peligro sólo por ser Weasley. Y como la buena Weasley que es, no se va a quedar sentadita, quietita ni calladita esperando que salves el día cazando y matando a Voldemort. Ella sola pondrá su vida en peligro para luchar y no podrán detenerla. Lo hará contigo o sin ti.

Percy suspiró, mientras Harry seguía mudo.

\- Yo creo que si nuestras madres y tío James vivieran, no querrían que te separaras de la pelirroja que amas por culpa de Voldemort. Piensa que tus padres te concibieron y te tuvieron en media de una guerra contra el mismo tipo. Nunca se separaron ni te dejaron por protección. Tampoco creo que tu padrino hubiese aprobado tu ruptura con Ginny. Si quieres, podemos llevar a Ginny con nosotros.

\- ¡No! No quiero, Percy, es demasiado peligroso. Nuestra misión… -empezó a decir Harry, asustado.

Dentro de Ginny, la esperanza apareció. Si Percy pudiera convencer a Harry, ella sería feliz. Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y le sonrió, comprensiva. Ron estaba dudoso.

\- Ginny, me dijiste, ya fue poseída por Voldemort, primo. También ha luchado contra mortífagos peligrosos, poderosos y mortales. Estuvo contigo en el departamento de misterios, tú mismo me lo dijiste por teléfono. Es dura, lo sé. Podrá con esto. Si Hermione, Ron, Ginny, tú y yo estamos juntos, podremos con esto y quizá la guerra termine más pronto. La paz llegará antes. Podrás estar con tu pelirroja durante la guerra y después. El daño de la ruptura es innecesario. No tiene que ser así, Harry. Necesitarás amor, esperanza y deberá ser de la mujer que amas. Esa sería Ginny.

\- Pero…

Percy volvió a suspirar, pero fue largo esta vez. Largo y profundo.

Hermione supo que el primo de Harry diría algo importante y doloroso de él, una de las posibles razones por las que había ido a Inglaterra en vísperas de una gran guerra.

\- Annabeth era para mí lo que Ginny puede ser para ti, Harry. Yo la amaba como tú amas a Ginny. Annabeth acabó engañándome con mi medio hermano por parte de mi padre Poseidón. Por ella, yo fui al infierno, ida y vuelta. Acabó traicionándome. Annabeth era perfecta para mí, fuerte, inteligente, muy buena luchadora, mi compañera. Juntos pasamos por mucho y superamos cosas que ningún otro de nuestra especie, por decirlo de alguna manera, pudo nunca. Yo no creo que tengas que pasar por algo como lo que yo pasé, así que puedes volver con Ginny. Realmente pienso que no será tan malo.

\- Es que tengo miedo, primo.

\- Lo sé y yo también pasé por mucho miedo, pero aquí estoy a pesar de todo, ¿no? Si yo pude con todo aquello que sabes, tú podrá con esto y más fácil será con Ginny a tu lado. Confía en mí.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo momento, hasta que Harry rompió ese silencio.

\- Gracias. Creo que realmente necesitaba esto.

\- ¿Hablarás con Ginny para volver a estar juntos? –preguntó Percy, esperanzado.

Harry asintió del otro lado.

\- Entonces, hazlo cuando la encuentres sola. Sabes que mañana será la boda de su hermano mayor con la francesa y nos iremos después de festejar un poco.

Hermione les hizo gestos a los otros para que se dispersaran y disimulen.

Dos minutos después, Percy salió de la habitación y sonrió a Ginny cuando la encontró sentada en la escalera.

 _ **HOLA, CHICOS!**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE ESTOY RECIBIENDO. ME ANIMAN TANTO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO QUE LAS IDEAS VIENEN Y VIENEN. ¡YA EMPECÉ EL CAPÍTULO 5! SI NO ACTUALIZO CON TODO LO QUE YA TENGO PARA SUBIR DE UN GOLPE ES PORQUE PREFIERO HACERLO UNO POR UNO Y ASÍ DRALES TIEMPO PARA LEER Y DIGERIR. QUE DISFRUTEN Y NO SE MAREEN.**_

 _ **AHORA, TENGO UN PROBLEMA Y NECESITO PEDIRLES UN FAVOR. POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO PUEDO ABRIR SUS COMENTARIOS EN FANFICTION, PERO PODÍA EN MI CUENTA DE OUTLOOK Y AHORA NO. VEO QUE ME LLEGAN SUS COMENTARIOS, PERO ME ALTERA NO PODER LEERLOS. YA MANDÉ UN MEIL A LA CUENTA DE SOPORTE DE FANFICTION, PERO NO SÉ CUÁNDO SE SOLUCIONARÁ EL PROBLEMA. por ESTO, LES PIDO QUE ME MANDEN SUS COMENTARIOS A MI CUENTA OUTLOOK. ES:**_

 _ **LITERALMENTE: ASÍ COMO SE LOS PONGO.**_

 _ **LOS DEJO POR AHORA. QUE DISFRUTEN DEL FIC**_

 _ **SALUDOS! ;)**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

La sangre roja manchaba su pálida piel y a su vestido de fiesta color ciruela, ahora roto. Sus tacones color crema estaban tirados a metros de ella.

Su casa estaba hecha un desastre. Cosas tiradas, rotas y algunas desgarradas. La casa también estaba a oscuras. Se levantó del suelo y caminó por la casa hasta llegar a una habitación.

El suelo blanco manchas de sangre, prácticamente, frescas. Había restos de cerámica y vidrio esparcidos por el piso.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta ver el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre con pelo negro y ojos azules, como los suyos, abiertos.

De haber sido niña, seguro que se largaba a llorar y pedirle a su ahora difunto padre que volviera con ella… pero ya no era una niña ni lamentaría su muerte. No tenía tiempo para eso, no podía permitirse llorar ninguna muerte en ese momento y quizá tampoco después.

Volvió a recorrer la casa hasta llegar al baño.

Abrió la canilla del agua fría y se lavó las manos con fuerza hasta sacarse toda la sangre de ellas, luego se lavó la cara. Al terminar, se miró en el espejo.

Su lacio cabello rubio platinado se había soltado de la hebilla y ahora le caía por los costados. Sus ojos azules estaban fríos, así como ella misma se sentía por dentro. Sus labios rosados estaban sin expresión.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

No podía ir a la boda.

Hermione y Ginny habían logrado que la novia, Fleur Delacour, la invitara a su boda para pasar un buen momento antes de que se adentraran más en la guerra y ella les había prometido ir, pero las cosas cambiaban para ella esa noche, hacía dos horas.

Su padre había sido asesinado por un mortífago y ella tuvo que matar para salvar su propia vida y vengar a su padre.

Ella sabía que Voldemort no había ordenado el asesinato de su padre, pero que sí había alguien que lo quería muerto.

Su padre había sido un Gryffindor lo suficientemente valiente como para convertirse en el amante de una Slytherin prometida con otro Slytherin. La Slytherin no estaba enamorada de su padre, pero sí sentía una gran atracción por él. Su padre siempre había deseado a la Slytherin, así que decidió seducirla y no paró hasta que se hicieron amantes. Nunca hubo amor en esa relación clandestina, pero sí mucha pasión. La Slytherin cayó tan duro por su padre que no le importó engañar a su marido Slytherin. Fue una gran suerte para su padre el que el marido le fue infiel a la Slytherin, porque la Slytherin se pudo separar cuando quedó embarazada de su padre. Cuando ella nació, la Slytherin la dejó con su padre y tiempo después, quedó embarazada del marido.

Al Gryffindor de su padre no le atraía la idea de luchar contra mortífagos, no, prefería los desafíos. La mujer que le había traído al mundo era un desafío para su padre y cuando vio que la tenía como quería, fue por otros desafíos.

Su padre quería hacerla tener a la Slytherin un hijo (o una hija) ilegítima que arruinara la reputación y le hiciera morder el polvo a una familia que se había metido con la suya desde que era pequeño. Una familia que se creía superior sólo por ser de sangre pura y otras cosas más. Un hijo ilegítimo con mente Slytherin y corazón de Gryffindor sería el que ayudara a caer a un tirano y a una familia… a la desgracia.

Su padre había logrado lo que quería, aunque no todo todavía.

Ella era la hija ilegítima con corazón Gryffindor y cerebro Slytherin.

Yasmine Lewis sabía quién era su madre, quién era el marido de éste y el otro retoño.

Lo cierto era que Yasmine Lewis sabía demasiado.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Percy estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano a la carpa donde estaba la fiesta. No tenía muchas ganas de unirse a ese alboroto que, estaba seguro, aumentaría de intensidad. No estaba del todo recuperado emocionalmente, así que no estaba muy de ánimos para fiestas.

De Nueva York a Inglaterra eran ser seis horas de diferencia si no se equivocaba. Miró su reloj de pulsera y conjeturó que en Estados Unidos debían de estar durmiendo o por ahí. Mientras ellos dormían, él celebraba una boda. Mientras allá dormían, él estaba metido dentro de un traje normal de saco y corbata. Saco, pantalón y zapatos negros, camisa blanca y corbata celeste. La última vez que se había puesto un traje fue en la boda de su madre con Paul, algo que le parecía haber ocurrido varios años atrás.

Miró su mano derecha, en la que tenía una bebida llamada hidromiel. Harry le había dado una copa con ella diciéndole que era deliciosa. Con recelo, tomó un sorbo y abrió grandes los ojos cuando saboreó su sabor.

¡Benditos sean los magos por crear semejante delicia!

Sin poder aguantarse más, se dio prisa con la copa y buscó con la mirada a su primo. Cuando le encontró (bailando con su pelirroja) sacudió su brazo para mostrarle la copa vacía. Harry le sonrió divertido, Percy fue por más y con esta nueva dosis, no pudo evitar decirle:

\- ¡Por tu salud! Y se tomó de un tragó lo muy poquito que se sirvió sólo para eso.

Harry se carcajeó y Ginny también rió.

Con eso, Percy volvió a su árbol.

Como había predicho, la fiesta aumentó en intensidad… pero él no volvió a tomar.

Esperó unos cinco minutos y decidió que debían irse a la casa de Londres los cinco ya. Era muy tarde. Los fue a buscar y, para su suerte, bailaban en parejas, así que no tardó en reunirlos a todos. Para suerte de los cinco, Percy tenía un plan.

Harry se desaparecería solo, Ron y Hermione en pareja, y él se llevaría a Ginny en viaje a vapor.

Justo cuando Hermione estaba tomando a Ron de la mano y Percy se llevaba a Ginny fuera de la carpa con Harry pisándoles los talones, lo que era un patronus con forma de lince aterrizó en una mesa.

Lo siguiente era una noticia que Percy, sabía, tendría muy presente en su cabeza por unos días hasta que la guerra empeorara:

\- El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour está muerto. Los mortífagos van en camino.

Dicho eso, la criatura desapareció y todo fue caos.

Percy subió a Ginny a su hombro tipo saco de papa y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Ron y Hermione desaparecieron, y Harry lo hizo en cuanto su primo levantó a su novia pelirroja.

Una vez lejos de la casa, Percy bajó a la pelirroja, la sujetó fuerte de la cintura y desaparecieron en una extraña brisa marina.

Cuando los cuatro desaparecieron del todo, fue que aparecieron los mortífagos.

La guerra en el mundo mágico había estallado.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

En el palacio submarino de Poseidón, Tritón caminaba de un lado para el otro en la sala de tronos.

Estaba mucho más inquieto que días atrás.

Dos semanas. Dos malditas semanas. Dos sesiones perdidas y ningún mensaje de ningún tipo en ningún momento. ¡Dos semanas sin ninguna noticia ni señal de Percy! NADA.

Tritón no estaba enojado con el primer semidiós al que había llegado a querer y considerar hermano, no medio hermano. HERMANO. No, no estaba enojado. Estaba muy preocupado, hasta un poquito asustado quizá.

Algo malo debía estar pasando para que Percy no le enviara nada nunca en tantos días.

Tritón estaba ya que no sabía qué hacer.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Anfítrite entró a la sala.

\- ¿Y? –preguntó simplemente.

\- Nada. Nada de nada, madre. Dos sesiones perdidas ya. No me mandó nada ni él ni nadie de su parte. Esto no es bueno, no me parece bueno.

\- Si quieres, puedes pedir una búsqueda en el campamento –le sugirió la reina, su madre, Anfítrite.

\- ¡No! ¿Y si mandan al engendro ese que padre reclamó? No, fracasaría o podría pasar algo. Percy podría no querer aparecer si lo mandan, se podría volver escurridizo. Por Hades, yo lo haría.

Anfítrite se quedó pensativa un largo momento.

\- Podrías ir tú mismo a buscarlo al campamento y, si no lo encuentras, enviar algún equipo de búsqueda de nuestro reino. Si necesitas autorización para lo segundo, puedes contar conmigo –sugirió y ofreció su madre.

Tritón paró para mirarla sorprendido.

\- ¿Puedo?

Su madre le sonrió como respuesta.

\- Si quieres, también puedes subir al Olimpo.

\- ¿Al Olimpo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Tritón desconcertado.

\- Perseo se lleva muy bien con Hermes, Apolo y otros dioses. Puede que esté con alguno de ellos en el Olimpo también.

Tritón asintió pensativo y en de acuerdo.

\- Voy a probar con el campamento primero, si no lo encuentro ahí, iré al Olimpo y si tampoco está ahí, volveré aquí y pediré equipo de búsqueda.

\- Buena idea, hijo.

Con eso, Tritón se dirigió al Campamento Mestizo y Anfítrite se fue a sentar en su trono.

Ella creía ya saber qué hacer con algunas cosas.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Después de nadar un buen rato, Tritón sacó la cabeza fuera del agua ya en el campamento. A la cabeza, le siguió su cuerpo de forma humana.

Tritón prefería más el estilo de Percy que el de Poseidón. Bermudas, ojotas y remera. Más cómodo.

Una vez fuera del agua, se caminó directamente a la Casa Grande a hablar con Quirón sobre Percy.

Sus sentidos divinos le dijeron que había otra presencia divina en el campamento de semidioses griegos. Recorrió todo el lugar, desde el cielo hasta el suelo y por los lados, con sus ojos verdes en busca de esa otra divinidad hasta que la encontró.

Hermes.

Vio que el dios estaba caminando hacia la cabaña tres. La de su padre, Poseidón, y la que Percy ocupaba desde hacía años siempre que estaba en el campamento.

Se apresuró hasta allí.

Sin darse cuenta ni en lo más mínimo de que cierto semidiós lo observaba y trataba de hacerse notar.

Cuando Hermes sintió su presencia divina, se volvió hacia él y lo miró con cautela y curiosidad.

\- ¿Tritón?

\- Hermes –saludó Tritón con el ceño fruncido y un asentimiento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el dios mensajero.

\- Estoy buscando a Percy. Me preocupa –se limitó a responder.

Hermes asintió, comprensivo.

\- Yo también vine a buscarlo y también estoy preocupado –le dijo Hermes a Tritón-. Hace unos cuantos días, Apolo y yo arreglamos con Percy para salir de copas el sábado a la noche.

Tritón arqueó las cejas.

Vaya. Menudas compañías las de su hermano.

\- Yo llevo esperando mensajes Iris desde hace dos miércoles de Percy y nada.

\- Oh. Mmm…

\- ¿Entramos?

Hermes asintió y Tritón abrió la puerta.

El príncipe del mar enseguida supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar en la cabaña.

\- Sus cosas. No están –dijo Hermes, claramente preocupado.

Tritón observó todo y supo que tenía razón.

Ninguna de las pertenencias ni trofeos de Percy se encontraban. Nada. Ni siquiera el cuerno del Minotauro.

\- No hay nada. Ninguna de sus cosas están aquí –dijo Hermes después de que revisaran todo-. Tritón, intenta rastrear la sangre de tu padre en el campamento. Deberías de encontrar dos semidioses de tu padre. Percy y el otro niño.

Tritón se concentró fuerte y con los ojos cerrados. Los volvió a abrir minutos después.

\- No encuentro a Percy.

Hermes se dejó caer sentado en la litera que Percy había ocupado y se quedó mirando el suelo un momento hasta alzar la vista hacia Tritón.

\- Percy se fue –susurró con tristeza.

Tritón tragó saliva.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

La puerta del departamento de los Jackson se abrió.

Dos figuras aparecieron en el umbral. Una femenina y una masculina. Ambas emanaban tenues auras de distintos colores y energía también.

Eran Atenea y Apolo.

La diosa griega de la sabiduría, batalla y estrategia; y el dios griego de la medicina, música, profecía y el sol.

Ambas divinidades juntas habían ido a visitar a la madre de Percy Jackson por razones diferentes, pero habían coincidido ante el portero.

Atenea había ido al departamento por dos motivos: conocer a la madre y hablar con el hijo. Llevaba años sintiendo curiosidad por la mujer que había ganado el corazón de Poseidón y de muchos semidioses, que había agradado a un par de dioses y a la que tanto adoraba Percy. En una ocasión, su hija Annabeth le había contado que Percy había aceptado la misión del rayo de Zeus más por su madre que por su padre… Percy había dicho que no se preocuparía por su padre si él no se preocupaba por él, pero que quería que Hades le devolviera a su madre y que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Hades por la mujer que le había traído al mundo. Sally Jackson también había sido una de las razones por las que Perseo se había mantenido leal al Olimpo: si los traicionaba, su madre le patearía el trasero y él no quería eso. Eso era una parte, pero había otra quizá bastante más importante.

Atenea quería hablar con Perseo sobre su ruptura con Annabeth.

La diosa había desaprobado ese noviazgo por meses, pero cambió de opinión cuando Perseo saltó al Tártaro por su hija y lo atravesó con y por ella. Atenea sabía que ningún otro chico haría algo así por alguna de sus hijas, como también sabía que el orgullo que sus hijos tenían no era fácil de aguantar ni manejar. Perseo también pudo con el gran orgullo de Annabeth e hizo que ella mejorase como persona.

Atenea desaprobaba por completo la relación que Annabeth había empezado con el engendro de Poseidón, Matthew Rousses. Si hubiera sabido a tiempo que Annabeth le estaba siendo infiel a Perseo, habría hecho algo, pero no pudo. Ese era uno de los problemas que tenía como diosa: solía faltarle tiempo. Atenea estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Perseo a recuperar su relación con su hija si él se lo pedía, ella quería hablar con él y ofrecerle su ayuda para arreglarlo todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Sí. Atenea quería expulsar a Rousses de la vida semidiós. Le cerraría todas las puertas. Y pensaba hacerlo con o sin Perseo.

Lo que tenía pensado para Perseo era la inmortalidad. Atenea quería hacerlo inmortal para que siempre fuera el mejor guerrero del Olimpo. Con Percy Jackson inmortal, el Olimpo tendría la supervivencia asegurada.

Así de simple.

Por otro lado, Apolo también tenía sus buenas razones para estar ahí.

Hermes le había pedido que fuera al departamento de los Jackson-Blofis por si Percy estaba ahí y, si lo encontraba ahí, hablar con él.

Cuando Hermes le contó de su visita a la cabaña tres, Apolo se inquietó mucho.

Percy había abandonado el campamento y se había llevado todo.

Tritón, Hermes y Apolo tenían la esperanza de que Percy se hubiese ido a su casa. Por esta razón, sería fácil saber si su primo estuvo o estaba en el departamento. Todas sus pertenencias deberían estar en su habitación.

Apolo, por su parte, estaba muy preocupado.

Percy no se había vuelto a comunicar con ninguna divinidad ni hacía sido visto por Hestia desde hacía días. Hestia llevaba días sin verlo en el campamento, Tritón no sabía nada ni tampoco había encontrado a Percy cuando lo rastreó usando la sangre de Poseidón en él, Hades tampoco tenía noticia de Percy. Hades le había preguntado a Apolo si se había emitido alguna profecía que pudiera enviar a Percy en alguna misión, pero no había habido ninguna y su tíos se preocupó aún más cuando se lo dijo.

Conclusión: Percy había desaparecido, se había llevado todas sus cosas con él y no se había comunicado con ninguna divinidad.

Quirón, según Hermes, también creía que Percy estaba en casa con su madre.

Si no encontraban a Percy ahí… tendrían un problema importante. Todos.

Lo que Atenea y Apolo no se esperaban, fue lo que encontraron.

Un departamento deshabitado.

No había nadie, pero estaba todo.

Estaba todo cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, como si nadie hubiese limpiado nada desde hacía días.

Esto preocupó a Atenea y la puso cautelosa, alerta.

Sally Jackson tenía fama de ser una mujer muy limpia, ordenada y cuidadosa. Una mujer que mantenía muy bien su casa. Perseo podía ser muy desordenado y descuidado, pero no su madre.

\- Algo no está bien –dijo la diosa.

Apolo la miró.

\- Los semidioses que conocen a la madre de Perseo dicen que es una mujer que cuida mucho sus cosas, que su casa siempre está limpia y ordenada. La casa parece ordenada, pero hay polvo por todas partes.

\- Podrían haberse ido de vacaciones. Percy mencionaba mucho una cabaña en Montauk, nos contaba de ella a Hermes y a mí. Yo mismo estuve ahí un par de veces y es un gran lugar para que un hijo de Poseidón lo pase bien. La cabaña está en una playa cerca del mar. Hermoso lugar.

\- Le pediremos a Tritón que se fije allí cuando salgamos de aquí.

Apolo asintió y acabaron de entrar al departamento, pero sin cerrar la puerta.

Apolo caminó por el departamento y fue dirigiéndose a la habitación de Percy mientras Atenea revisaba detalladamente la sala.

Su mirada gris tormenta recorrió las paredes y los muebles hasta que encontró artículos de limpieza bajo una mesa con fotos, junto a una pata. Se fijó qué eran esos objetos.

Una botella grande de lavandina concentrada, una esponja manchada de rojo y un trapo con manchas rosa. A pesar del olor a lavandina que tenían esas cosas para limpiar, Atenea detectó otro olor que le dio mala espina.

Sangre.

Buscó por el suelo cualquier rastro de sangre, fuerte o apenas imperceptible, hasta que lo encontró.

En el suelo alfombrado había habido charcos de sangre que alguien había limpiado.

El olor a mar que Perseo llevaba y que se intensificaba con el tiempo, todavía estaba, pero era muy suave, apenas perceptible.

El hijo de Poseidón sí había estado en el departamento de su madre, pero parecía ser que eso fue días atrás.

Atenea tenía dos cosas: un muy presentimiento y miedo.

Miedo de haber llegado muy tarde.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Por su lado, Apolo observaba la habitación de Percy.

Todas sus cosas estaban allí. Estaba todo lo que se había llevado de la cabaña de Poseidón… pero estaba todo tirado por todas las partes. Apolo creía que su primo había tenido que irse en un taxi para poder llevarse todo.

La habitación no estaba sucia y el desorden que había eran las cosas tiradas que Percy se había llevado al departamento.

Abrió el armario y vio que faltaban unos de los regalos que él mismo le había hecho.

Apolo le había regalado a Percy, tiempo atrás, un termo lleno de néctar. Un termo encantado para que nunca le faltara néctar a su primo. También le había regalado una caja encantado para que nunca le faltara ambrosía. Ahora, Percy se los había llevado.

Apolo buscó por todos lados todos los regalos que le había hecho a Percy.

Percy había estado recibiendo regalos de la mayoría de los olímpicos por todo lo que había hecho por el Olimpo. A espaldas de los tres Grandes y Hera, se habían puesto de acuerdo en que Percy merecía mucho. Sabían que el hijo de Poseidón no era egoísta y que no aceptaría un gran premio para sí mismo si podía beneficiar a otros. Por esta razón, los dioses que tenían una buena relación con él, decidieron hacerle regalos solamente para él.

Uno de los regalos de Hermes era una mochila encantada que tenía la capacidad de una valija de viaje. Y no estaba.

También faltaba mucha de la ropa que Afrodita le había dado.

Algo que le dio miedo a Apolo tanto como lo intrigó fue que faltaba buena parte de los frascos con venenos y antídotos que le había obsequiado. Apolo le había hecho prometer a Percy que se andaría con mucho cuidado y Apolo sospechaba que Percy se los había llevado consciente de lo que tendría en sus manos.

Faltaba dinero.

Estaban casi todas sus armas, menos su espada Anaklusmos y unos pocos cuchillos (regalo de Hefestos).

Hizo una lista mental de lo que faltaba: dinero, ropa, cuchillos, venenos, antídotos, néctar, ambrosía. Eso por el momento.

Apolo se volvió hacia la ventana, cerrada, y recorrió la pared que tenía enfrente y luego el suelo. Los ojos azules dieron con unos fajos de cartas. Se fue a sentar en la cama, hecha, y los tomó.

No reconocía la letra, pero sí el idioma, la tinta y el trazo.

Las cartas estaban escritas en inglés, con pluma y tinta de tintero.

Se volvió hacia el escritorio y vio que había una botella de vidrio con un rótulo escrito con la misma letra, pero con fibrón negro esta vez. Leyó lo que tenía escrito:

" _Bebe una copita para poder leer"_

Junto al velador, encontró una copita de licor.

Con un movimiento de su mano, apareció en el escritorio un tubo de ensayo. Con cuidado y sin derramar nada, vertió dentro una muestra del líquido que contenía la botella.

Volvió a recorrer la habitación y encontró un papel doblado sobre la almohada, en la cama.

Apolo frunció el ceño cuando sí reconoció la letra esta vez.

Era de Percy.

 _Familia:_

 _Para cuando lean esto, seguramente, ya no estaré aquí._

 _Mi vida está casi destruida y mi existencia pende de un hilo que no lo sostienen las moiras. Por una vez en mi vida, no me voy a echar la culpa de todo ni de todos porque sé que yo no hice nada para merecer lo que me pasa. Si mi mundo está al borde del abismo es porque otros lo hicieron así._

 _Me siento utilizado, desechado, traicionado y solo. Tal y como están las cosas, sólo me queda una única esperanza de vida, una sola razón de vivir y no voy a quedarme sentado, solo y quieto aquí si puedo evitarlo, Voy a ir tras esa razón aunque muera en el camino. Me siento utilizado por ese dios que dice ser mi padre, me siento traicionado por aquellos semidioses por los que arriesgué mi vida una y otra vez. Me siento traicionado por aquella hija de Atenea por la que atravesé el mismo infierno. Me siento desechado por aquellos semidioses que, en cuanto se vieron a salvo, me cambiaron por un hijo de Poseidón tan débil como es Matthew Rousees._

 _Y me siento solo porque casi toda mi familia está muerta._

 _Si Poseidón hubiera sido un mejor padre de lo que está siendo ahora y me hubiese pedido convertirme en inmortal, habría aceptado._

 _Sé que mis palabras se ven ponzoñas, pero estoy casi en mi límite. Estoy que ya no lo puedo soportar más. Por esta razón, me voy y no pienso volver._

 _He descubierto que tengo un primo en Inglaterra y allí me iré. Es un mortal llamado Harry Potter. Mi madre era la hermana menor de la suya. Si nunca dije nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre, fue porque me parecía muy peligroso. Me callé para protegerlo. Sus padres (James y Lily Potter) fueron asesinados siendo mi primo un bebé por un psicópata que siempre lo ha querido muerto. Tío Hades puede confirmarlo, después de todo, mis tíos y mi madre ya están en su reino._

 _Creo que ya es suficiente._

 _Percy Jackson_

Por Zeus.

Apolo no sabía cómo sentirse.

Furioso, vengativo, asustado, decepcionado, triste, dolido.

No podía creer lo que leía, pero sabía que era cierto. Percy jamás inventaría ni mentiría tan mal.

Quiso estar furioso con Percy por no haber confiado en él. Por no contarle lo del primo descubierto, pero no podía porque sabía que su decisión había sido muy acertada. Si la vida del mortal estaba ya en peligro, más lo habría estado si en el mundo de Percy hubieran sabido de él. Lo cierto era que Percy no podía contarles nada porque Hera y su padre podrían sospechar que les ocultaban cosas. Hera tenía un don con las mentes que podría haberle proporcionado información de sus cabezas sin que ellos se enteraran y Zeus podría querer que le contaran todo, por su paranoia. Poseidón podría haber ayudado a su hijo a guardar el secreto, pero también estaba expuesto. Y Percy, seguramente, tampoco habría querido confiarle a su padre algo y así crearle problemas indeseados con sus hermanos.

Esta línea de pensamientos lo llevó a una idea inquietante.

Si Percy no confiaba en su padre lo suficiente como para confiarle un secreto tan importante para él, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo los demás semidioses a sus respectivos padres divinos?

Esta era una idea deprimente y dolorosa, pero realista.

Por otros lados, Apolo se sentía decepcionado de sus hijos. Apolo sabía que Percy jamás mentiría con algo tan importante para él. Eso significaba lo que Apolo temía.

Sus propios hijos habían traicionado a Percy, líder de los semidioses y gran amigo de Apolo. Sus retoños habían preferido creerle a ese engendro de Poseidón, en lugar de tener bien presente cuál era el defecto fatal de su líder. Traicionaron la lealtad inmensa y tan potente de Percy hacia ellos.

Algo que lo enfureció fue la traición de la hija de Atenea. Niña estúpida. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del regalo que las moiras le habían dado? Ningún otro sería tan fiel, amoroso, protector, paciente, tolerante, devoto y atento con ella como lo era Percy. Nadie le sería tan fiel, tan leal, nunca. Apolo sabía que muchas féminas divinas, medio divinas y alguna mortal querían que Percy fuera con ellas como lo había sido con Annabeth Chase. Un novio de fidelidad inquebrantable, con un gran corazón de oro y siempre atento a todo, un novio que la tratara como reina. Bonita inteligencia y sabiduría la de esa niña.

Apolo estaba triste por la pérdida de Percy. No tenía que explicar más, era suficiente.

Estaba asustado por Percy. Porque estaría en un país donde no estuvo antes y junto a alguien que era el objetivo de un asesino, de un psicópata.

Estaba dolido y decepcionado también por lo que su muy querido tío Poseidón le había hecho a su muy querido primo Percy. Su tan querido tío P lo había dejado solo con un medio hermano semidiós que quería destruirlo. Lo único que se… individuo no logró sacarle y lo único que le quedó a Percy fue ese primo que su primo mencionó en la carta. Y porque éste era un mortal que vivía en Inglaterra, demasiado fuera de su alcance. Apolo estaba seguro de que a ese Harry Potter no le gustaría nada saber lo que hizo Matthew Rousses, pensaba que ese mortal se enojaría, pero que no intentaría nada… sólo porque Percy sería más importante. La recuperación de Percy, suponía Apolo, llevaría tiempo y esfuerzo. El mortal preferiría ocuparse de reparar a Percy.

Apolo se sentía vengativo porque sentía que debía y quería hacer algo al respecto.

Sus hijos, su tío, la hija de Atenea, los demás semidioses y Matthew Rousses debían ser castigados por su traición.

Hermes le había dicho que, mientras él buscaba en el departamento de la madre de Percy, él esperaría con Quirón en la Casa Grande por noticias.

Procurando volverse frío para no revelar más de lo que se sentía dispuesto a decir, le mandó a Hermes un mensaje por vía telepática.

 _No manden búsquedas. No encontré a Percy, pero sí cartas._

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

 _Está bien, hermano._

Hermes se volvió a Quirón, serio y preocupado. El centauro entrenador lo miró inquieto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, señor Hermes?

Will Solace lo miró desafiante y enojado.

Hermes se volvió hacia él cuando sintió sus ojos en su espalda.

\- Tu padre encontró algo, niño, y por su tono, yo me preocuparía –le gruñó al semidiós.

\- ¿Encontró al idiota traidor? –le preguntó de mala manera.

\- No.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

La fuerte lluvia golpeaba los vidrios de la ventana y su sonido era lo único que rompía el silencio que reinaba en la habitación de Percy. La lluvia y su calmada respiración.

Percy estaba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana. Había corrido un poco la cortina para poder ver del otro lado.

Quien lo viera diría que el cambio había empezado en él y no se equivocaría.

Con la ayuda de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, había empezado el proceso de transformación. Hermione había hecho suya la tarea de enseñarle magia; Ron le enseñaba lo que podía sobre leyes y autoridades mágicas; Ginny le enseñaba distintas cosas, pero ninguna que le enseñaran los otros; Harry le enseñaba, en cambio, a comportarse como un inglés.

En otras circunstancias, Percy habría rechazado las lecciones de Harry, pero no en estas. Percy quería cambiar. Ya no quería ser un Jackson norteamericano, quería ser un Evans británico.

Percy sabía que a Harry le había sorprendido el que aceptara sus clases, pero entendió cuando le explicó por qué sí.

Algo que tenía gratamente sorprendidos a ambos primos era que la dislexia de Percy había disminuido. Percy sospechaba que se debía al sello roto. Si quería aprender magia, debía poder leer inglés. Todavía podía escribir en latín y griego, pero el inglés se iba haciendo igual de fácil para él. Percy pensaba que su naturaleza de heredero era igual de exigente que su naturaleza de semidiós y eso le hacía creer en la posibilidad de que se complementaran entre sí.

Otro cambio (esta vez, desconocido para los demás) era que podía controlar el fuego. Había estado practicando con velas y encendedores. Había prendido varias velas y practicado con sus llamas haciendo figuras. Se le ocurrió que le era fácil y rápido aprender gracias a su control sobre el agua. No era lo suficientemente tonto e ingenuo para creer que el fuego sería curativo y revitalizante para él como lo era el agua. Por supuesto, practicaba cuando nadie podía darse cuenta.

Como en ese momento.

Había transformado una llama de una vela en una pelotita que estaba pasando de una mano a otra, como para satisfacer a su hiperactividad.

El cambio que se podía ver en Percy era la vestimenta.

Tenía puesta una camiseta con escote en V negra de manga larga, pantalón de jean azul marino, zapatillas negras y un jersey rojo. Sabía que no se veía tan informal como antes, Harry le había dicho que se veía más serio. Y la verdad era que Percy no quería que lo vieran como el adolescente que a veces parecía, no quería que lo vieran como a un inmaduro que necesitaba tener una chica como Annabeth Chase al lado que lo mantuviera controlado.

Él se controlaría a sí mismo.

Con su madre muerta, ya no podría permitir que ninguna mujer lo manejara como lo habían hecho Annabeth y su madre, que podían tenerlo relativamente tranquilo.

Era hora de ser serio.

Percy ya no era un niño.

Unos suaves golpes en su puerta hicieron que saliera de su cabeza y dejara de jugar con la pelotita de fuego.

\- Adelante –dijo tranquilamente.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró a la habitación.

\- Estamos por servir el té en la cocina –dijo su primo, tranquilo.

\- ¿Té con galletas? –preguntó ilusionado.

Harry le sonrió divertido.

\- Sí. ¿Te nos unes?

Percy le sonrió.

\- Claro.

No pensaba perderse las galletas que Dobby hacía.

Empezaba a ponerse de pie, cuando Harry lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en un hombro. Percy lo miró y vio que su primo estaba debatiendo consigo mismo. Parecía querer hablarle de algo, pero no sabía si debía.

Al final, ganó su valentía y osadía Gryffindor.

\- ¿Alguien de la familia de tu padre sabe que estás aquí, Percy?

\- Dejé una carta –se limitó a contestar.

\- No. Te estoy preguntando si saben dónde estás.

Percy comprendió mejor. Harry quería que alguien supiera dónde y cómo estaba. Harry quería que hiciera lo que creía correcto. El problema era que Percy no sabía si haría bien en hablar con alguien de allí.

\- No.

Los primos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Harry lo rompió.

\- Debería hacerle saber a alguien que estás aquí y bien.

Percy levantó defensas.

No quería que su primo le dijera que debía contarle a su padre, a su ex novia o al campamento. La mente inglesa y correcta de Harry lo podría hacer creer que era su deber convencer a Percy de hablar con su padre, como buen hijo. Percy tenía miedo y rechazaba esa idea. Realmente, rezaba que Harry no se lo pidiera porque no quería tener problemas con él.

Harry pareció darse cuenta de su línea de pensamientos, porque se apresuró a añadir:

\- ¡No estoy diciendo que le hables a tu padre, ni a Annabeth Chase! Sólo creo que deberías hablarle a alguien. No sé… Hermes, Apolo, Hades, Hestia, Tritón… Creo que en ellos aún puedes confiar. Yo preferiría a Tritón, es tu hermano y debe estar muy preocupado por ti.

Percy se lo pensó y supo que Harry tenía razón. No tenían por qué ser aquellos a los que él no quería hablar, sino que sí podía ser cualquiera de los que Harry había mencionado como candidatos buenos y de confianza. Si se lo pensaba más, Tritón y Hades eran las mejores opciones. Tritón no salía del reino submarino y Hades no andaba por el Olimpo.

Viendo que tenía esas dos opciones, pensó en cómo y cuándo hablaría con esos dioses específicos.

A Tritón debería buscarlo cuando Poseidón no estuviera en el palacio, lo que podría ser durante las reuniones de los solsticios. Estando Poseidón en el Olimpo, Anfítrite reinaba. Percy podía manejar a Anfítrite, ella nunca había intentado matarlo.

Percy tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de pedirle a Harry que contactara a Tritón para saber si estaba solo y, en caso de que Poseidón no estuviera, Percy hablaría con Tritón.

También estaba la opción de sus sesiones de los miércoles.

Si Percy no tomaba en cuenta a Hades era porque Deméter y Perséfone podrían andar por ahí.

\- ¿Lo harás? –le preguntó Harry, dudoso.

Percy asintió.

Juntos bajaron a la cocina, donde Hermione servía té para todos y Ginny ponía las galletas en la mesa.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que los cinco habían convertido al número doce de Grimmauld Place en su refugio. Tres días en los que estuvieron ocupados con distintas cosas y sin excepción.

Habían limpiado gran parte de la casa. Con ayuda de Dobby, habían cambiado la decoración y mejorado cosas por todos lados. Por esto, la casa ya no se veía tétrica ni olía a humedad.

Con respecto a la misión encomendada por Albus Dumbledore, también se habían puesto manos a la obra.

Percy se felicitaba y agradecía a sí mismo por haberse llevado buena parte de los venenos que Apolo le había regalado y algunos cuchillos.

Hermione había descubierto que los venenos letales podían destruir de manera irremediable y definitiva a los Horrocruxes, también podían hacerlo las armas que tomaban en contacto con esos venenos letales. Para suerte del grupo, Percy tenía venenos muy letales y armas de metal divino.

Oro imperial, bronce celestial, veneno de hidra, veneno de Gorgona, veneno de basilisco y algunos más. Todos los venenos los tenía en abundancia, gracias a Apolo.

Percy se prometió a sí mismo que le regalaría un fénix al dios como agradecimiento cuando pudiera.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en que los cinco llevarían un cuchillo envenenado cada uno, para destruir un horrocrux si la oportunidad se les presentaba. Y por si acaso, Harry les enseñaría algo de pársel.

Por seguridad y conveniencia, decidieron que Percy aprendería y prepararía pociones. Ser un hijo de Poseidón podría ayudar.

A pesar de haber empezado la guerra y de que Percy sólo llevaba una semana de dejar atrás un infierno, los chicos pasaron un buen momento. Los cuatro magos le contaban al hijo de Poseidón cosas de su vida en Hogwarts.

Cuando supo que su primo era el tercer novio de la pelirroja de dieciséis años, Percy se ahogó con un poco de té. Sólo cuando se recuperó se atrevió a reírse.

Como los hermanos Weasley y Hermione no lo habían oído reír nunca, les sorprendió el sonido. Harry se puso tímido.

\- Veo que la torpeza con chicas es un mal de familia.

Harry lo miró confuso.

\- Yo me tardé cuatro años en darme cuenta que me gustaba esa hija de Atenea.

Ron sonrió divertido, Hermione se rió y Harry suspiró aliviado. Ginny los miró resignada.

Con cierto esfuerzo, Percy les contó toda su historia con Annabeth. Desde que la vio por primera vez hasta que abandonó el campamento.

Cabe decir que los únicos que lograron controlarse fueron Ginny y Harry.

Harry ya sabía la historia y Ginny tuvo que contenerse de no estallar algo porque seguía llevando el detector.

Hermione estaba muy enojada y muy triste. La enojaba mucho, casi hasta la furia, el comportamiento de Annabeth. Sin embargo, se sentía muy triste por Percy. Él no se merecía sufrir lo que esa zorra le había hecho.

Ron estaba furioso por la traición. Él había visto y sentido el daño que la traición podía hacer. Un muy buen ejemplo de ello era la cicatriz que Harry tenía en la frente y que él llevaba viendo desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Su mejor amigo había quedado huérfano por culpa de un traidor y ahora el primo de éste había tirado por la borda todo por lo que había luchado tanto por la misma razón. La maldita y asquerosa traición.

Percy seguía teniendo un padre biológico vivo, pero lo que éste le había hecho hacía preferible ser huérfano. ¿Qué beneficio tenía teniendo su padre vivo si éste había sido tan malo con él? Un buen padre no dañaría a su hijo tan mal, menos si lo había proclamado hijo favorito años antes. Percy seguía queriendo a su padre, pero se había alejado de él. Ron opinaba que el primo de su amigo había hecho bien.

El mundo mágico estaría en guerra, pero era mejor venir pelear en esa guerra que quedarse llorando allí y solo. En Inglaterra estaba Harry y había algo importante de lo que ocuparse. Ron apoyaba a Percy. Además, si ganaban, Percy podría empezar una nueva vida con ellos. Viajar tanto y meterse en una guerra mágica habría valido la pena.

Cuando Percy terminó su historia, se quedaron en silencio que acabó volviéndose cómodo. Terminaron, levantaron todo y cuando Percy le estaba diciendo a Dobby que él lavaría lo que usaron, un fuerte ¡crac!.

Percy se movió rápidamente hasta quedar delante de Dobby y en guardia. Harry y los demás agarraron sus varitas.

Una maraña había aparecido en el suelo de la cocina. Una maraña de extremidades y trapos.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Percy se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kreacher y de un individuo que jamás había visto.

El tipo estaba sucio. Olía a tabaco, alcohol y transpiración. Tenía un ojo morado que hizo que soltara una risita apenas disimulada con una tosecita, porque estaba seguro de que Kreacher era el culpable de eso. Su ropa estaba notablemente mugrosa.

Con otro esfuerzo, Percy sospechó que el sujeto era Mundungus Fletcher. Un ladrón del que Harry le había hablado un par de veces y con distintos tonos por teléfono. Primero asqueado y luego muy enojado. Así que éste era el tipo que le había robado, ¿eh?

Para desgracia de Fletcher, Percy sabía cómo eran los de su clase y también sabía cómo tratarlos. Después de todo, Percy era de Nueva York.

\- Kreacher ha vuelto con el ladrón Mundungus Fletcher, mi amo.

Cuando Fletcher hizo amague de levantarse, Percy lo mantuvo en el suelo agarrándole el cabello grasiento con fuerza.

\- Quieto ahí –le ordenó con voz peligrosa.

El otro se quedó quieto como piedra… mientras Percy le arrancaba la varita con la mano libre y se la lanzaba a Harry, que la atrapó como él esperaba que lo hiciera. Momento después, vio que Dobby le tendía una soga y Percy ató fuerte las manos del individuo para después sujetar bien la cuerda.

Viéndose sometido de esa manera, Mundungus empezó a gritar y a removerse.

\- No estás en posición de amenazarnos –dijo Harry.

Harry se levantó de la mesa y fue a agacharse enfrente del ladrón. Fletcher se quedó muy quieto.

\- Kreacher pide disculpas por el retraso en traer al ladrón, mi amo. Fletcher sabe cómo evitar que lo capturen, tiene muchos escondrijos y muchos cómplices. Sin embargo, al fin Kreacher consiguió acorralar al ladrón.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien –lo felicitó Harry, y el elfo hizo una reverencia-. Bien, tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte –le dijo al ladrón.

A eso le siguió cierta resistencia de Fletcher, pero su primo lo frenó y lo interrogó sobre el relicario falso del que Harry le había hablado.

Percy sabía en qué consistía la misión de Harry.

Se suponía que Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían prohibido hablar, pero Percy había persuadido a su primo para que rompiera la promesa al difunto Albus Dumbledore.

Cuando había empezado a conocer por teléfono a Harry, Percy supo que su primo tenía un gran complejo de héroe, buenas intenciones y buena mentalidad, pero también mucha terquedad y tendencia a creer qué era lo mejor para los demás. También se había dado cuenta de que nadie lograba hacerle ver sus errores y/o futuros errores. Harry confiaba férreamente en personas que podían perjudicarlo y hasta llevarlo a la muerte. Una de esas personas era Albus Dumbledore.

A Percy no le había gustado nunca ese hombre, no podía explicarlo, pero la verdad era que no lograba confiar en él. Ni vivo ni muerto. Si su parentesco con Harry había permanecido oculto por tanto tiempo era porque Percy había convencido a Harry ara que así fuese. Percy no había lamentado la muerte de Dumbledore porque su primo había estado demasiado cerca de la muerte bajo su control. Harry había escapado de la muerte desde que había entrado en Hogwarts… siendo Albus Dumbledore el director. Harry había sufrido innecesariamente junto a los Dursley cuando su padrino podría haberse hecho cargo de él y darle una vida mucho mejor. Dumbledore lo había mantenido con los Dursley sabiendo del odio de los Dursley, también había sido ingenuo en creer que tratarían como a un hijo a Harry. Viejo imbécil.

Todos creían que Albus Dumbledore era el hombre más brillante, pero Percy había visto más descuido que inteligencia en lo que hacía.

Cuando Harry le contó de la muerte de Dumbledore, Percy supo que podría liberarlo de su influencia y hacer que viera las cosas de otra manera.

Cuando Harry le había dicho de su promesa a Dumbledore, Percy le había dicho que no tenía por qué cumplir su voluntad al pie de la letra si Dumbledore no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para que se cumpliera la de James y Lily Potter… sus propios padres y los tíos de Percy. También le había dicho que Dumbledore lo había confinado y que había tomado decisiones sobre su vida cuando no le correspondía.

Percy se había esforzado en que Harry dejara de confiar tanto en Dumbledore y también había hecho que su primo sintiera cierta rabia.

A la mañana siguiente de la boda de Bill y Fleur, Harry lo había buscado y le había dado la razón. No podía confiar tanto en Dumbledore.

Estando muerto Dumbledore, Harry no tenía por qué cumplir la misión tal y como Dumbledore había ordenado.

Harry le había contado la misión a Percy en un momento de debilidad, en un momento en el que se sentía perdido e inseguro. Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto y Harry estaba solo.

Percy no se asustó ni se horrorizó con eso de que existiera alguien que no se veía del todo humano y que había mutilado su alma tantas veces. Por favor, con la familia que su padre tenía… y con lo que él mismo había tenido que hacer para mantenerlos vivitos y coleando. Hijos que mutilan a su padre, esposas que traicionan a sus maridos, un abuelo que quería destruir el mundo y esclavizar a la humanidad, una bisabuela que quería destruir el mundo, primos con muchos hijos, una familia paterna incestuosa, un tío que adoraba serle infiel a su esposa y un primo que pasaba más tiempo con los muertos que con los vivos. En serio, los pedacitos del alma de Voldemort no le movían ni un pelo y menos siendo él uno de los dos únicos semidioses que habían ido y venido del infierno. La porquería del Tártaro no podía ser peor que eso.

Percy era un veterano de dos guerras divinas: dioses contra titanes, dioses contra gigantes. Semidioses involucrados siempre. Él siempre un líder. Con esa experiencia y sus nuevos juguetes, se sentía capaz de sobrevivir. Percy realmente pensaba que iban a ganar. Si pensaban bien sus movimientos y él se mantenía en secreto, en las sombras, los magos de la luz ganarían.

Sin embargo, Percy era consciente de que tenía cosas que hacer y también otras que quería hacer.

Quería visitar la tumba de su difunta tía Lily y Harry le había comentado que su intención era hacer lo mismo. Percy quería visitar a su tía Lily y Harry quería visitar a sus padres. No iba a ser una visita feliz y debía ser familiar. Por eso, él haría lo necesario para que Harry y él fueran solos. Era consciente que el lado oscuro intentaría algo contra Harry allí, sabían que su primo querría ir allí, pero los otros no sabían de su existencia y menos de su parentesco con Harry. Percy sabía de ellos, pero ellos no sabían de Percy.

Para Voldemort, Percy sería una amenaza invisible y desconocida.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Hermes, dios de los mensajeros y viajeros entre otras cosas, se encontraba en el templo de Apolo en el Olimpo.

Era de noche, así que era Artemisa quien estaba en el cielo con su carro. Apolo estaba en su laboratorio analizando una muestra de una sustancia que había sacado del escritorio que Percy tenía en la habitación en el departamento de su madre.

Hermes estaba en el templo de Apolo porque éste le había pedido ayuda. Hermes no había entendido de qué iba (Apolo no le había dicho nada) hasta que vio unos fajos de cartas que le sonaban familiares muy ligeramente.

Le llevó un poco de tiempo reconocerlas, pero lo hizo.

Eran las cartas que Percy había estado recibiendo de un jovencito inglés. Por alguna extraña razón hasta para el mismo dios, el nombre del británico se le había quedado grabado en la cabeza.

Harry Potter.

Hermes se inquietó cuando descubrió algo.

Percy le había mentido. Su primo semidiós favorito le había mentido en casi todo. ¡A él, al dios de las mentiras!

Las únicas cosas sinceras que Percy le había dicho fue que el otro chico era de Inglaterra y cómo se llamaba. El lugar de donde venían las cartas y el nombre eran las únicas verdades.

El chico inglés se llamaba Harry Potter y era de Inglaterra. Hasta ahí, era cierto.

La gran mentira era la relación que tenía con Percy.

Harry Potter era su primo, no su amigo.

Otra mentira: las cartas estaban escritas en inglés. Inglés británico.

Hermes no comprendía.

¿Cómo era que Percy había leído cartas escritas en inglés británico con la terrible dislexia que tenía?

Y más importante.

¿Por qué les había mentido?

¿Poseidón sabría algo de esto? Como padre de Percy y ex pareja (había una historia detrás) de Sally Jackson, debía saber algo, ¿no?

Oyó pasos viniendo hacia donde estaba él y se volvió hacia donde provenían.

Era Apolo. Con expresión muy preocupada.

Hermes se tensó en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

Apolo se friccionó la frente con una mano enguantada en látex.

\- Necesitamos convocar a una reunión.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Apolo? –le preguntó Hermes con apremio.

\- La sustancia que encontré en el escritorio de Percy no puede ser un medicamento.

Hermes bajó la vista a las cartas esparcidas sobre la mesita ratona que tenía delante.

\- Percy nos ha ocultado cosas, ¿verdad, Apolo? –le preguntó triste.

Apolo fue a sentarse a su lado, en el sofá.

\- Parece que sí. El problema, creo, es que nosotros mismos lo empujamos a guardarnos secretos.

\- Padre –gruñó Hermes, con frustración y fastidio-. Si no fuera por su paranoia…

Se quedaron en silencio un largo momento.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que Hécate esté también. Desconozco algunos ingredientes. Puede que sea una poción y si lo es, ella podrá detectar qué es.

\- No creo que sea veneno. Si lo fuera, Percy estaría muerto. Tío Hades lo sabría y habría avisado si Percy hubiese caído en su reino por las malas –especuló Hermes-. ¿Crees que tío Poseidón sepa algo? Las cartas que Percy recibió empezaron a caer en mis manos hace años. Percy lleva años manteniendo una comunicación con el chico inglés. Creo que desde antes de la batalla de Manhattan.

\- Puede ser. Las cosas entre Poseidón y Percy cambiaron cuando Matthew Rousses entró al campamento, es decir, hace un mes. Si hay una divinidad que puede saber algo, es el propio padre de Percy, Poseidón.

\- ¿Y si no sabe nada?

Apolo suspiró profunda y largamente.

\- Entonces habrá que recurrir a tío Hades. Los padres de Harry Potter fallecieron siendo él un bebé y eso fue hace años.

\- ¿Y Atenea? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Encontró algo, Apolo?

\- Parece que sí, pero no dijo nada. Tengo la sensación de que está esperando a que llegue el solsticio de invierno, que es cuando estamos todos. Ahí podría hablar con cualquier divinidad para que investigue.

\- ¿No me dejarás leer la carta que Percy escribió, verdad?

\- No.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio un largo rato, hasta que Apolo se tensó en su sitio y abrió bien los ojos.

Hermes lo miró y se dio cuenta de que una idea rondaba por la cabeza del otro dios.

\- ¿Qué?

Apolo entrecerró los ojos.

\- Por lo que Percy dice en su carta, el primo es un mortal.

\- En las cartas que Percy recibió dice tener una tía materna mortal y también menciona nombres masculinos. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, ambos amigos de su padre. Si el chico tiene una tía mortal y conoce a algunos amigos mortales de su padre es porque del todo humano. No es un semidiós y es huérfano.

Hermes frunció el ceño mientras le contaba a Apolo, que escuchaba atento.

\- En una carta dice que su padrino, Sirius Black, le dejó una casa. Heredó una casa que rechaza, que no quiere. Según lo que leí, el difunto odiaba ese lugar y el chico Potter no quiere volver allí. Adoraba a ese hombre. Hay un par de cartas en donde parece sufrir mucho en verdad, como si el que murió fuese su padre.

Apolo se quedó pensativo.

\- Mmm… ¿sabes, Hermes? Creo que deberíamos hacer una visita al Inframundo. Al parecer, los muertos pueden saber más que los vivos.

\- Entonces, creo que deberíamos esperar al solsticio de invierno.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Apolo, desconcertado.

\- Porque tío Hades estará aquí y tío Poseidón también. En la reunión del consejo podremos preguntarle a Poseidón si sabe algo y si no, podremos preguntarle al tío Hades luego de eso.

\- Viéndolo así, sí. Aunque también… creo que necesitaremos ayuda de una diosa en particular –suspiró Apolo.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Atenea?

\- No. Hera.

Hermes se levantó de golpe, escandalizado.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Ella? ¡Apolo! ¡Hera odia a los semidioses y Percy es un semidiós! ¿Y si lo encuentra y le hace daño?

\- ¡Hermes, escucha! –exclamó Apolo, levantándose para calmar al otro dios-. Escucha, Percy es un semidiós, pero no es a él al que Hera debería encontrar.

Hermes lo miró dudoso, cauteloso, desconfiado.

\- Harry es un chico mortal. Un joven inglés huérfano. Sus padres, por lo que leí en la carta de Percy, estaban casados. Harry nació dentro de un matrimonio y no es un semidiós. Es un chico completamente mortal e hijo legítimo, fruto de un matrimonio. ¡Hera no tendrá nada en su contra!

\- ¿Cómo sería eso? –preguntó Hermes, aún desconfiado y cauteloso.

\- Podemos pedirle a Hefestos que nos dé alguno de sus inventos para poner en el cementerio (sí, leí algunas cartas del chico inglés) y así saber cuando el mortal va a hacerles una visita a las tumbas de sus padres. Cuando sepamos que él está allí, le pediremos a Hera que vaya a hablar con él.

\- No entiendo una cosa. ¿Por qué buscar al mortal si podemos buscar a Percy?

\- En la carta de Percy hay mucho dolor y furia, Hermes. Puede que él no tenga problema con nosotros, pero él se fue. No creo que hagamos bien en buscarlo. Además, si está con Harry lo sabremos y también podremos saber si está bien sin que él se entere. Necesitamos a Hera porque ella puede meterse en la mente y ver los recuerdos de Harry Potter, ahí ella podrá ver cómo está nuestro primo. Hera no le hará nada a un chico mortal que nació dentro de un matrimonio, menos si el chico mortal es huérfano. Además, a Hera le conviene porque Percy es nuestro. Percy es nuestro héroe, nuestro mejor guerrero y Hera no querrá no saber si sigue en el camino del bien o no.

\- ¿No estaríamos mandando a una bruja detrás de ellos?

\- No. Hera no querrá hacerle daño al mortal y menos si eso hace que Percy se enoje con el Olimpo. Si Percy le dio su lealtad a ese mortal, lastimarlo será contraproducente y eso lo puede saber cualquiera que sepa lo leal que Percy es.

\- No sé, Apolo, no sé…

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, hermano, es demasiado peligroso. Mira, Percy se fue, pero nosotros no sabemos por qué. Lo que primero deberíamos hacer es averiguar, buscar el por qué, necesitamos saber por qué Percy decidió dejarlo todo. Percy ha dado mucho por el Olimpo y yo no creo que lo dejara todo por una sola razón. Yo no sé lo que dice en su carta, pero sí siento que algo grave e importante ha sucedido en el campamento griego. Estuve en la Casa Grande con Quirón y el consejero de tu cabaña, Will Solace creo que se llama, parece haber cambiado su opinión sobre Percy. Hasta lo insultó.

\- ¿Qué? –exclamó Apolo, ya alterado.

\- Lo que escuchaste. Algo ha pasado en el Campamento Mestizo.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas se volvieron un mes. El verano se hizo otoño.

Los sueños semidiós se habían terminado y con ellos se fue la costumbre de hacer ofrendas a los dioses en el fuego.

Percy estaba acostado y a la espera de que el sueño lo reclamara, pero como aún no llegaba, se ponía a pensar.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que supieron dónde estaba el verdadero relicario, el horrocrux. Habían espiado, descubierto cosas, debatido y planeado. En unas horas, Harry, Ron y Hermione se infiltrarían en el Ministerio de Magia para robarle el relicario a Dolores Umbridge. Una vez que lo tuvieran, destruirían al primer horrocruz de su misión.

Y entonces, avanzarían.

Primeramente, habían decidido que del ministerio volverían a Grimmauld Place, pero Percy había intervenido y cambiado esa parte del plan. No podían correr el riesgo de volver directamente allí, así que los convenció a los otros para que cayeran en un campo que él había visto cuando se dirigía a Privet Drive. Por supuesto, había llevado a Hermione hasta el campo para que ella pudiera hacer ese trayecto y de ahí, Harry los llevaría a Grimmauld Place. En el ministerio habría mortífagos y otros seguidores de Voldemort, alguno podría intentar atraparlos en su refugio y eso sería desastroso.

Percy, a pesar de todo, agradecía la vida que había tenido como semidiós al servicio del Olimpo y veterano de dos guerras porque había aprendido mucho. Harry podría tener su experiencia en combate, pero no tanta como él. Harry era menos desconfiado. Su primo habría confiado en que no pudiesen encontrar su escondite, pero Percy no. Percy era más escurridizo que Harry y, a diferencia de Harry, no confiaba tanto ya. Ser traicionado tan mal por sus amigos había sido un golpe muy duro y Percy sabía que nunca lo superaría del todo. Menos cuando su defecto fatal era la lealtad personal. Él había entregado su lealtad y había recibido traición a cambio.

Traición.

¿Por qué había tenido que pensar en eso?

Percy sabía que no había actuado del todo bien ni muy racional cuando decidió irse a Inglaterra (donde estaba ahora). Todo lo que había dejado fue una carta que escribió estando furioso, lloroso y casi destrozado.

Sabía que los dioses no tenían la culpa de lo que había sufrido. La culpa la tenían los semidioses y, si había un dios que tenía culpa de algo de eso, era Poseidón. Por su tío, ni siquiera Zeus era culpable y mira que el tipo lo había preferido muerto desde hace años.

Después de la guerra contra los gigantes, Percy había estado haciendo visitas a distintos dioses y así había ido estrechando verdaderos lazos familiares con su familia paterna. Salía de copas con Hermes y Apolo los sábados a la noche, se hablaba con Tritón los miércoles a la tarde, visitaba a Hades los viernes, visitaba a las cazadoras y las ayudaba cuando lo necesitaban. Artemisa lo dejaba ir, venir, visitar y ayudar. También hablaba por mensajería Iris con otros dioses.

Hestia, Hades, Hermes, Apolo, Artemisa, Tritón, Atenea (larga historia), Hefestos (otra historia), Afrodita (otra historia). Medio consejo olímpico de su lado.

Percy estaba seguro de que Apolo odiaría a Matthew Rousses en cuanto supiera de sus engaños, de sus mentiras. Apolo no era el idiota que todos creían y Percy lo sabía. Como dios de la verdad, no le costaría nada saber qué pasó con Percy y limpiar su nombre con sólo sus palabras. Como dios de la verdad, Apolo podía tener más peso y autoridad que Zeus. A Zeus podías engañarlo, pero no a Apolo. Además, Apolo no una realmente un dios pacífico. "La Ilíada" podía servir de prueba de su lado vengativo.

Si de algo se arrepentía, era de no haberles dicho nada a esos dioses. Percy sentía que les había fallado y se sentía mal por eso.

Percy sentía que tenía que hacer algo.

Por alguna razón, los semidioses griegos ahora le importaban un bledo. Un buen tiempo atrás, Percy se habría preguntado y preocupado por lo que ellos opinaban de él, pero ahora no. No le importaban. Se le ocurría que se debía a su lealtad traicionada, su lealtad herida. Él había dado prácticamente todo por ellos y la paga había sido traición.

Si bien había dioses con los que tenía muy buena relación, también había dioses a los que él no les caía bien, dioses que lo odiaban y dioses que no confiaban en él.

Zeus era el que más le preocupaba.

La paranoia de ese tío en particular era muy preocupante para él. Percy tenía una muy buena relación con su tío Hades y éste no era paranoico, quizá sí desconfiado y cauteloso al principio, pero después el dios del Inframundo le había mostrado una cara muy diferente y para bien. Percy supo lo que era tener un tío cuando Hades le mostró su lado bueno y familiar, y la verdad era que Percy realmente quería a Hades. Zeus era una historia diferente. El hermano menor de su padre siempre tenía miedo de que lo derrocaran, tenía miedo de que le sacaran el poder, de dejar de ser el rey del Olimpo y de que destruyeran tanto el Olimpo como lo que él había construido junto a los otros dioses. Percy sabía que Zeus lo vigilaba desde que Poseidón lo reclamo como hijo suyo y temía que le hiciera algo a Harry por creerlo una amenaza tanto para su poder como para el Olimpo.

Percy era consciente que sus dos tíos eran temas delicados que debía tratar con mucho cuidado, pero por diferentes razones.

Hades estaba enojado con ciertos mortales por burlar la muerte y Percy no podía culparlo. Percy sabía quiénes eran esos mortales. Hades, en una ocasión, había despotricado y mencionado esos nombres. De esas personas, sólo una de ellas quería que siguiera viva. Percy no tenía ningún problema en que su tío Hades se llevara a los demás, pero había alguien que Percy no quería que Hades reclamara.

Su primo Harry.

Tío Hades le había dicho que Harry Potter debería haber muerto a los doce años por envenenamiento y que había intentado reclamarlo a los catorce, pero que se le había vuelto a escapar.

Percy sabía de qué momentos hablaba, qué había salvado a Harry de Hades y por qué seguía vivo a pesar de todo.

Harry debería haber muerto después de asesinar al basilisco de Slytherin, pero un fénix lo había salvado por su lealtad, derramando sus lágrimas milagrosas en la herida con veneno. Harry debería haber muerto en el cementerio por la varita de Lord Voldemort, pero su hechizo de desarme conectó con el asesino de Voldemort y luego pudo ganar tiempo gracias a algunas víctimas de Voldemort.

Percy sabía que su tío lo volvería a intentar, pero no podía permitir que Harry muriera. Percy quería que su primo mortal tuviera la vida que tanto deseaba, que se merecía y por la que tanto luchaba. No podía engañar a su tío, pero algo podría hacer. Además, Harry acabaría en el Inframundo en algún momento. Lo que Percy podía hacer era prolongar su vida, que su primo muriera anciano.

Ya se le ocurriría algo.

Con respecto a Zeus, también debería hacer algo.

Suspiró.

La verdad era que debería enviar cartas a distintos dioses. En otras circunstancias habría enviado mensajes Iris, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Percy no quería que supieran dónde estaba, si lo supieran, podrían enviar a alguien para recuperarlo y él no quería eso.

Percy se había ido de Estados Unidos estando muy mal emocionalmente. Se conocía a sí mismo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que habría hecho alguna locura si se enteraba de alguna forma que Harry también había muerto, así de cerca había estado. Un simple "Harry ha muerto" habría bastado, en aquel tiempo, para que Percy hiciera algo que lo enviara al reino de su tío de forma permanente y definitiva. Así que, sin saberlo, Harry lo había mantenido vivo y cuerdo.

Frunció el ceño y miró el reloj antiguo que tenía en una de las mesitas de luz. Cuando vio la hora que era, cerró los ojos un largo momento, suspiró y decidió que se levantaría.

Ya era muy tarde para dormir, pero muy temprano para levantarse.

Eran las cinco de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a su armario por ropa. Un pantalón de jean azul, una camiseta verde y una chaqueta de punto gris. Suficiente. Con su toallón colgando sobre sus hombros, fue al baño.

Aprovecharía que los demás dormían (Harry de manera intranquila) para darse un baño largo. Eran cinco jóvenes con carácter en esa casa y a todos les gustaba darse una ducha antes de desayunar. Tres sabían usar la varita, otra era una pelirroja peligrosa y él era un semidiós hijo de Poseidón. Mejor no tener problemas.

Una vez que el agua de la bañadera estuvo a la temperatura deseada y necesaria, se sumergió dejando afuera sólo la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Decidió ponerse a pensar en la misión.

Harry le había dicho por teléfono en una ocasión lo que debía buscar, los posibles Horrocruxes: la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, algo de Godric Gryffindor, la serpiente mascota de Voldemort, el relicario (que buscarían hoy), algo de Rowena Ravenclaw y un objeto incógnito, incierto.

Percy sabía que no había más objetos de Godric Gryffindor que la espada y el Sombrero Seleccionador que fueran de conocimiento público. Sí, Godric Gryffindor había dejado una formidable cantidad de reliquias, pero esos objetos sólo podían ser conocidos, heredados y tocados por sus herederos: Harry y él mismo. Por eso, él descartaba eso de que los objetos de Gryffindor fuesen Horrocruxes posibles.

Una idea inquietante y sin forma se apareció en su cabeza y él hizo lo posible hasta lograr meterla en las sombras de su mente.

Se puso a pensar en objetos de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Percy no creía que las parejas que estaban con él supieran alguna cosa de Ravenclaw. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione eran de Gryffindor y estaban orgullosos de serlo.

En cuestión de horas, Harry, Ron y Hermione se irían a infiltrar al ministerio, y Ginny y él se quedarían solos sólo con los elfos.

A Percy se le ocurrió que podrían aprovechar para investigar sobre Rowena Ravenclaw. Cuando Percy le preguntó a Kreacher si la casa tenía una biblioteca, el sirviente de su primo le dijo que sí y que era subterránea. Esa biblioteca debería tener libros sobre los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts e ilustraciones que puedan ser de utilidad.

Pensando en libros… Hmmm… Debería pedirle a su primo que le prestara sus libros de Hogwarts. Quizá Harry tenga algún libro sobre la historia de su colegio. Hizo nota mental de pedirle ese favor.

Se sumergió del todo en el agua, se lavó bien y dio por terminado su baño. Mientras la bañera se vaciaba y limpiaba siguiendo sus órdenes, él se secaba con sus habilidades y luego se vistió.

Bajó tranquilo a la cocina y procurando no hacer ruido. La cocina estaba a oscuras, pero él la iluminó haciendo uso de un encendedor (que se había comprado en secreto) y sus poderes sobre el fuego. De igual manera encendió la chimenea para calentar el lugar.

De la alacena y de una especie de heladera que tenían, sacó lo que necesitaba para hacer panqueques. Llenó una jarra con agua (que purificó con sus poderes de Poseidón), otra con leche e hizo café.

Sabía que no era un desayuno acostumbrado para los ingleses, pero tampoco lo era mucho para los norteamericanos. Él mismo prefería los cereales con leche.

Por un momento se planteó colorear el desayuno con azul, pero descartó la idea.

Ya no iba a comer comida azul. Ya no más. Su madre estaba muerta y se había ido de su vida de semidiós. Él ya no era un niño ni sería más el bebé de Sally Jackson, él sería el primo de Harry Potter. También dejaría de ser un Jackson, sería un Evans. Su vida sería diferente. Una vida en la que muchos no tendrían lugar.

Ya no más Annabeth Chase, ni semidioses griegos. Poseidón… tendría que pensar mucho en qué hacer con su padre.

Percy se había pasado años adorado a su padre, había intentado ayudarlo contra el titán Océano, había defendido su hogar, se había esforzado porque Poseidón se sintiera orgulloso de él. Había hecho tantas cosas por y para él. Tan orgulloso estaba de ser su hijo.

Se sentó a la mesa, se tapó la cara con las manos y se puso a pensar en su padre. Poseidón.

Ay, dioses. Cuánto adoraba a ese padre suyo. Annabeth no había sido la única razón por la que Percy saltó y atravesó el infierno. También lo había por Poseidón, porque cerrar las puertas de la muerte y luchar contra Gea y sus gigantes era lo que había que hacer. Había luchado tanto por Poseidón, por el Olimpo… por todos. Había dado tanto.

Su padre era la principal razón, su principal motivo, de su lucha. Poseidón.

Había intentado odiar a su padre cuando llegó a Inglaterra, pero no podía. Lo que Percy sentía por su padre era un gran dolor y furia, no odio. Había intentado odiarlo con malos recuerdos y pensamientos, pero no lo lograba.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando. Mucho y fuerte. Estaba tan metido en su cabeza y en sus emociones que no se percataba de nada. Su cuerpo temblaba fuerte, sus manos estaban mojadas con sus propias lágrimas, pero no gritaba.

Unos brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza, pero no hizo nada por sacarse de encima a la persona ni puso resistencia.

Se calmó pasados unos minutos, un buen rato.

Cuando buscó a la persona que lo abrazaba, vio que era Harry. Su primo lo miraba comprensivo, no había compasión en su expresión, pero sí comprensión. Harry lo comprendía y Percy intuía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Harry nunca había odiado a su padre, pero sí había estado furioso y decepcionado con él. Harry le había contado lo que vio en los recuerdos de Severus Snape y lo que había sentido por su padre y su padrino después de eso.

\- Tu padre, ¿verdad? Estás pensando en él.

Percy asintió, más calmado, pero todavía llorando.

\- Percy, no importa cuánto intentes odiar a tu padre, nunca lo harás. Puedes odiar a la hija de Atenea y a los demás semidioses griegos, pero nunca a tu padre. Percy, tu padre te había proclamado su hijo favorito y no dijiste que le dio ese título al otro individuo.

\- No lo ha dicho –susurró Percy con voz llorosa.

\- Ahí tienes. Tampoco te repudió ¿a que no?

\- Cierto.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Pero…

\- Percy, estás furioso y dolido con tu padre, pero todavía lo quieres. Admítelo. Si tan mal te sientes, entonces no lo busques. Ignóralo todo lo que quieras y tómate todo el tiempo que quieras y necesites para recuperarte. Sabes que estamos contigo, te apoyamos.

Percy soltó una risita a pesar de sentirse tan mal y de seguir llorando.

\- Para ser alguien que no sabe mucho cómo manejar los sentimientos de los demás, eres bueno consolando.

Ambos primos se rieron juntos.

Percy lo miró a los ojos a Harry y lo abrazó fuerte, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero que se recuperó y se lo devolvió.

\- Gracias, Harry.

\- De nada.

\- Ginny te ha cambiado para bien, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Tu pelirroja se merece que le dé un premio.

Harry se sonrojó y Percy se levantó para terminar de hacer el desayuno.

\- Wow –jadeó Harry con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisita-. ¿Qué bicho te picó? ¡Estás haciendo el desayuno! Lo que estoy viendo es más extraño que ver a Ron teniendo tacto con las chicas.

\- ¡Oye! –exclamó Percy y otra voz masculina juvenil.

Los primos vieron a Ron apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

\- Eso dolió, compañero.

\- Sabes que es cierto, Ron –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida, entrando en la cocina. Vio a Percy haciendo el desayuno, lo señaló y miró a los otros dos-. ¡Aprendan!

Ron se indignó y Harry sonrió con arrogancia, de costado.

\- Yo ya sé cocinar –dijo con satisfacción.

\- Es bueno saberlo –dijo Ginny entrando en la cocina.

La pelirroja fue directa hacia Harry y lo besó en los labios, luego sonrió a Percy y éste le devolvió la sonrisa para volverse hacia el fuego después.

Mientras terminaba de hacer el desayuno, Percy sonreía.

Podía acostumbrarse a esto.

Desayunaron mientras repasaban en plan y hacían recuento de lo que llevaban para llevar a cabo la misión. Ginny escuchaba mientras Percy hacía ajustes a los otros tres jóvenes.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Dobby se quedó parado junto a Ginny, Kreacher les prometía un delicioso almuerzo y Percy observaba todo atentamente por si había que corregir algún detalle para luego despedirlos y desear suerte a su primo y sus amigos.

Una vez que el trío desapareció del todo y los elfos se fueron a recoger y limpiar las cosas del desayuno y la cocina, Percy cerró la puerta de calle y apoyando la espalda miró con seriedad a Ginny. Ella le devolvió la mirada también seria y algo confundida.

\- No vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada mientras ellos se arriesgan, Ginny.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó.

\- Nos vamos de compras.

\- ¿Qué? –jadeó ella.

\- Gin, Harry recibió una misión de Dumbledore, pero le faltan cosas por saber.

\- ¡Pero no podemos salir de aquí!

\- Podemos y lo haremos.

\- No…

\- ¡Ginny! Ésta es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar. Ni Ron ni Harry dejarían que salieras y hagas algo que te ponga que en peligro, pero ahora no está ninguno de los dos. Harry necesita saber cosas de Rowena Ravenclaw y no podrá saberlas si no tiene libros que hablen de ella, ¿entiendes? Lo que nosotros dos haremos ahora es ir al Callejon Diagon, sacar dinero de Gringotts, comprar libros y lo necesario para hacer pociones. Si no vamos ahora, no podremos ir después porque ellos estarán aquí y podrán detenernos. ¿Es que no quieres ayudar a tu novio en la misión? No estarías sola. Puedo protegerte sin poderes mágicos, créeme.

Ginny se quedó pensativa y algo dudosa.

Percy supo lo que tenía que decir para hacerla decidir a su favor.

\- Es ahora o nunca.

Un minuto después, la pelirroja se decidió.

\- Hagámoslo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Era un día soleado, en el cielo azul había nubes blancas, hacía un poco de frío y las hojas ya caían de los árboles. Otoño. Dos de septiembre.

Percy y Ginny caminaban por las calles de Londres y fingían ser humanos comunes, no semidiós-mago y bruja. No iban tomados de la mano, por respeto a Harry aunque él no estuviera con ellos. Se mezclaban con los mortales-muggles como si fueran como ellos y como si sólo fueran amigos o colegas.

Percy se había cambiado la chaqueta tejida por un buzo deportivo gris y se había puesto anteojos oscuros. Ginny se había puesto una peluca castaña ondulada y lentes de contacto azules que Percy había comprado para que no la descubrieran. Viéndolos era imposible reconocerlos. Nadie sabía nada de Percy y Ginny no se veía para nada como ella misma… Porque tampoco se vestía como siempre. Percy le había regalado una chaqueta tejida beige para abrigarla.

Percy miraba todo. Miraba las calles, los autos, la gente… todo. Y la verdad era que le encantaba lo que veía de Londres.

Se felicitaba por el disfraz que le había puesto a Ginny. Habían pasado al lado de un grupo de tres mortífagos y ninguno la había detectado, aunque la habían visto. Percy sabía que a Ginny le había gustado y aliviado eso porque así podría ayudar a su novio sin que le pudieran hacer nada.

Lo que a Percy le inquietó, aunque apenas lo demostró, fue que algunos caballos de la policía montada británica lo habían reconocido como hijo de Poseidón. Lo único que Percy hizo fue sonreírles y asentirles sin que otros pudieran darse cuenta.

A pesar de todo, Percy nunca dejaría de ser hijo de Poseidón ni tampoco dejaría de ser amable y respetuoso con sus súbditos y sus creaciones (los de su padre).

Cuando llegaron a una calle bastante menos transitada que el resto, Ginny le puso una mano en el brazo y se detuvieron.

\- Aquí es.

Percy, al principio, creyó que la novia de su primo estaba equivocada… pero cambió de opinión un minuto después. Ahora que era parte del mundo mágico de una extraña manera, podía ver y hacer cosas que antes no. Por ejemplo, ver lugares mágicos escondidos con magia y de aquellos que no debían poder ver.

El sitio tenía la pinta de ser un bar venido a menos desde hace un largo tiempo, años y años se podría creer. Cuando entraron, vio que el lugar por dentro también estaba envejecido, aunque sí lo tenían cuidado. Para su alivio, había poca gente y apenas un par de cabezas se habían volteado hacia ellos, pero volvieron a como estaban segundos después.

Ginny lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a una parte trasera de la posada y comenzó a golpetear con su varita unos ladrillos hasta que se formó un arco. Ella también lo llevó hasta dentro.

El muy buen ánimo de Percy decayó ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Había muchos negocios cerrados, poca gente circulando, varios mendigos, gente con malos modales, gente asustada, gente indiferente. Las muy pocas risas que se escuchaban eran de magos vestidos de negro que Percy supuso que eran mortífagos.

De pronto, se sintió muy protector con Ginny. La agarró fuerte de la mano y fueron a lo que sería el banco. Un edificio de aspecto antiguo, bien conservado, de mármol y yeso.

Procurando no fijarse en nadie o fingir que no se daba cuenta de los guardias humanos que estaban en la puerta, los condujo (a sí mismo y a Ginny) al mostrador de un duende que no hacía nada.

Percy sabía lo que hacía.

Necesitaba: cambiar dinero muggle por dinero mágico, abrir una cuenta en ese banco, dejar dinero en ella y otras cosas más… Pero lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, era una buena cantidad dinero mágico en su bolsillo.

Mientras el duende hacía las gestiones necesarias, Percy observaba el lugar.

Su primo tenía razón al creer que era un lugar posible para ocultar y proteger un horrocrux. Era enorme, protegido y símbolo de magos. Él mismo no sabría de este lugar si no fuera heredero de un mago y primo de otro. Percy no era mago, pero había llegado allí gracias a dos. Hizo nota mental de recordar a Gringotts cuando buscaran otro horrocrux, por el momento, tenían un relicario que recuperar y algo de Ravenclaw que investigar. Una vez que hubiera destruido el relicario y sepan algo del objeto de Ravenclaw, podrían preocuparse por Gringotts.

Aunque… no. Después.

Salieron de allí intactos y sin problemas.

Su siguiente parada fue un negocio que vendía materiales e ingredientes para pociones y de ahí fueron a una librería muy surtida.

Le pidió al vendedor libros sobre Rowena Ravenclaw y, para su suerte, el hombre le vendió más de uno.

Percy habría sido más conversador, pero no podían jugar con los tiempos. Harry, Ron y Hermione podrían llegar a Grimmauld Place en no mucho tiempo más. No más de tres horas más. Según sus cálculos.

Cuando ya volvían al arco, oyeron un gemido.

Se detuvieron.

Era un gemido femenino… seguido de imprecaciones.

Percy frunció el ceño y Ginny jadeó tan bajito que sólo él pudo oírla.

\- Yasmine –susurró la pelirroja sin que nadie más que Percy alcanzara a escucharla.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Una amiga mía y de Hermione. Oh, por favor, Percy. Vamos hacia allí –le pidió muy preocupada y señalando apenas con el mentón hacia un rincón lejos de ellos por un par de metros-. Debe estar herida o algo así. Se suponía que vendría a la boda, pero nunca llegó.

Percy asintió y al ver que nadie veía nada, fueron hacia el rincón.

Efectivamente, en un rincón de un callejón sin salida y casi oscuro, había un cuerpo femenino tirado en el suelo.

Era una chica rubia platinada, de piel pálida. Tenía pantalones cortos negro, botas cortas de moda rojo oscuro, camiseta blanca y chaqueta de cuero negra.

Percy buscó heridas, moretones y raspaduras… Y encontró manchas rosadas (que se convertirían en moretones), cicatrices y cortes. Los tenía en piernas, brazos, torso y cuello.

\- Yasmine –volvió a jadear Ginny- ¿Qué te han hecho?

La chica rubia movió la cabeza y buscó a la chica pelirroja con mucho esfuerzo. Estaba débil, bastante.

\- ¿Ginny? –preguntó la joven con una voz suave, débil y bonita.

\- Hola –respondió ella con voz débil y con una sonrisa débil también.

Percy decidió que no podían dejarla ahí y menos sola. Él no creía que sobreviviera ese día si la dejaban así y él no podía dejarla morir… menos si era amiga de las chicas que estaban con él. Rogó porque Harry la dejara entrar y quedarse porque no creía que sobreviviera sola.

Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y el otro por debajo del cuello, poniendo fuerza e impulso, la levantó en brazos al estilo novia.

La chica (desconocida para él) lo miró fijo a los ojos.

Cuando las miradas se conectaron, Percy se quedó muy quieto.

Sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro.

La chica entreabrió los labios, pero no pudo decir nada porque se desmayó.

\- Vámonos, Percy, por favor.

A Percy le costó un poco salir de su muy breve transe, pero cuando lo hizo, se pusieron en marcha con mayor rapidez.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

En el Campamento Mestizo las cosas habían seguido su curso.

Quirón observaba todo lo que pasaba con decepción, tristeza, impotencia y preocupación.

El chico de Poseidón, Matthew Rousses, no parecía ser hijo de su padre. Cuanto más lo observaba y analizaba, Quirón menos parecido le encontraba con los otros hijos semidioses que Poseidón había tenido. Teseo, Orión y Percy. Tampoco le encontraba algún parecido importante con su padre. No tenía espíritu de líder (como Percy, Teseo y Poseidón), no era poderoso, no tenía el físico que los semidioses de Poseidón tendían a heredar, era malo con las demás armas, no tenía aura (como todos los hijos semidioses de los Tres Grandes tenían), no se comunicaba con los caballos, tampoco era leal. Lo único que tenía en común con sus hermanos semidioses era el aroma a mar de su sangre y que tenía ojos verdes, pero eso nunca sería suficiente.

Quirón se preguntaba si su padre no habría hecho otro juramento sagrado para romperlo después. Sólo eso podría explicar esa diferencia abismal.

Después de que Percy se fue, las cosas en el campamento comenzaron a ir en decadencia. Percy era instructor de cuatro de la totalidad de las clases: esgrima, equitación, natación y canoas. Como buen hijo semidiós de Poseidón, era excelente en todo eso, por no decir el mejor. Los demás campistas aprendían bien sus lecciones con él y ahora… De esas cuatro clases sólo había una que seguía impartiéndose.

Esgrima. Por Matthew Rousses.

Habían intentado impartir las clases de canoas, natación y equitación también, pero no habían podido.

Las náyades detestaban a los campistas y habían estropeado todas las actividades que necesitaran agua tan mal que ningún campista podía acercarse al agua ahora.

Los Pegasos rechazaban a todos los campistas. Cuando uno se les acercaba, relinchaban y se ponían inquietos. Uno hasta le había pateado tan fuerte a una pierna de Matthew Rousses que tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería luego anduvo con muletas casi una semana entera.

Quirón sentía que los súbditos de Poseidón rechazaban al chico… cuando a Percy lo aceptaban encantados.

El único que podía acercarse a los Pegasos era él. Quirón era el que los mantenía en bien estado, con buena agua en sus bebederos y alimentados. Quirón lamentaba no poder comunicarse con ellos para saber qué les pasaba.

Percy era el único que podía comunicarse con ellos… pero se había ido de allí y no había dado ninguna señal de que regresaría.

Con respecto al liderazgo en el campamento, al semidiós jefe… no había ninguno auténtico ni positivo.

Annabeth se había vuelto arrogante, mandona y egoísta con todos menos con Rousses. Con él era sumisa.

Rousses, en su afán de ser Percy, no paraba de cometer errores. Los campistas jamás mejorarían, nunca avanzarían, estando él a la cabeza.

Los semidioses a los que él enseñaba esgrima, nunca resistirían ningún duelo con algún romano, ni siquiera con romanos novatos o no muy buenos con la espada.

Todos creían que era una buena cosa el que Percy se haya ido, de lo engañados que estaban. Todos creían que Matthew Rousses era el mejor semidiós de todos, el más poderoso y el más importante.

Hestia también se había ido.

Quirón veía que su campamento se venía abajo y que él no podía hacer nada. Le decepcionaba la actitud de los semidioses, estaba triste y preocupado por Percy. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada.

No sabía nada de Percy y sabía que los dioses tampoco. O si sabían algo, no lo decían. Ya casi había pasado un mes y medio, y nada. Quirón no temía que su alumno favorito (a quien quería como un hijo) haya sido asesinado por algún monstruo. Primero porque él era temido por los monstruos y segundo porque el señor Hades lo sabría, Lord Hades habría dicho si su sobrino habría caído en su reino. El dios jamás se callaría si fuera así, así que ésa era la única señal que tenían de que Percy seguía vivo. Muerto no estaba. Los dioses no habían vuelto a visitar el campamento tampoco. Quirón sólo sabía que Apolo sabía algo, pero que no quería que se supiera. O al menos, no los semidioses griegos. Se preguntaba si el dios sabía algo de lo ocurrido en el campamento, pero también era una pregunta sin respuesta. Por lo tanto, lo único que el entrenador podía saber era que Percy no estaba muerto. No tenía manera de saber dónde, cómo, ni con quién estaba, tampoco qué estaba haciendo. Estaba vivo y eso era todo. Sólo eso.

Suspiró larga y profundamente mientras se sentaba a ver el panorama, desde el porche de la Casa Grande.

De repente, sus orejas de caballo oyeron un ¡crac! dentro de la casa y luego…

\- ¿Entrenador Quirón?

Era una voz desconocida, también ronca y que podía pertenecer a un hombre adulto.

Quirón se puso tenso y luego se volvió hacia el posible dueño de la voz.

Era… ¿un elfo?

Quirón no entendía. Hasta donde él sabía, los elfos pertenecían a… No. Alto ahí.

Entró a la casa y vio que sí, era un elfo… aunque un elfo feo. Estaba vestido con una funda de almohada impecable, se notaba que estaba muy bien cuidado.

\- ¿Sí? Soy yo.

De un agujero, el elfo sacó un sobre blanco y se le tendió.

\- El amo Harry ha pedido que le entregue esto y que le dijera que los campistas no deben saber nada de su carta. Dioses pueden, semidioses no –le dijo el elfo.

Quirón asintió y el elfo desapareció con otro ¡crac!. Una vez que se cercioró de que nadie se enteraría de nada, se dispuso a leer la carta. Clara y extrañamente, estaba escrita en inglés.

 _Estimado entrenador Quirón:_

 _Seguramente, usted no reconozca a quien escribe esta carta. Usted no me conoce, pero yo sé de usted gracias a un ser querido en común. No se preocupe, no voy a dejarlo sin saber quiénes somos ni quién es esa persona. Estoy seguro de que también le parecerán extrañas las órdenes que le pedí a mi sirviente que le dijera y puede que no le guste que yo le dé órdenes a usted, pero así debe ser. Ningún campista griego debe saber nada de esto sin que los dioses lo sepan primero, prefiero que ellos se enteren antes. Se lo pido por nuestro ser querido en común._

 _Creo no equivocarme al pensar que algunos dioses estarán buscando a Percy Jackson. Sí, lo sé todo y de él mismo. De hecho, él está conmigo desde finales de julio. Percy está bien dentro de lo que cabe. Ha venido por mí a Inglaterra convencido de que soy la única familia mortal que le queda y no parece querer volver. Ha llegado a Inglaterra cuatro días antes de mi cumpleaños (30 de julio) y está decidido a quedarse aquí, conmigo._

 _En el Campamento Mestizo le han hecho mucho daño y su padre, Poseidón, también. Se está recuperando, pero que quede claro que no será lo mismo. Pagaron su lealtad con traición y eso le dejó una herida importante. Él ya no quiere saber más nada de los campistas griegos, para él todos ellos son unos traidores. Le han pagado con traición y eso es imperdonable. No cuenten con su ayuda si los atacan porque él ya no piensa mover un dedo por ellos. Por ningún campista griego. Él tampoco los necesita ya. Su traición ha roto su lealtad a ellos, para siempre._

 _Percy no está enojado con los dioses ni los culpa por lo que sus hijos le hicieron, pero no se pondrá en contacto con ninguno. Él, simplemente, no quiere hablar con nadie de allí. Habrá pasado un mes y semanas, pero las heridas siguen ahí._

 _Quizá ustedes no lo sepan, pero en Inglaterra estalló una guerra mágica. Magos tenebrosos contra magos de la luz (buenos). Mi mentor (Albus Dumbledore) era el líder de los magos buenos y yo ahora tengo una misión que cumplir antes de destruir al líder de los magos tenebrosos de manera definitiva. Un grupo escaso de magos de la luz ya sabe de Percy, lo han conocido y aceptado de buena gana. Percy sabe cómo han sido las cosas aquí y lo mal que están ahora, pero nada lo hace dudar. Está decidido a luchar a mi lado en esta guerra. Si ganamos la guerra, Percy sería aceptado por los demás._

 _El nombre del mago tenebroso líder es Tom Marvolo Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort. Sé que ustedes tienen a un dios de los muertos: Hades. Él podrá comprobar lo que digo. Pídanle hablar con las almas de algunos muertos: James y Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore y Sirius Black. Los Potter son mis padres, Black es mi padrino y ya mencioné a Dumbledore._

 _Quiero que sepan que Percy no sabe de esta carta, fue sólo decisión mía. Creí que sería correcto que supieran y no sé si él les escribirá ni cuándo. Creo que es suficiente con esto._

 _Mis cordiales saludos,_

 _Harry Potter_

Quirón leyó y releyó la carta.

Ahí estaban las respuestas que él necesitaba, pero no las que deseaba. Jamás creyó que leería algo así. No le entraba en la cabeza el cómo ni el por qué Percy había acabado involucrado en ese mundo. Los dioses habían estado en Europa y él con ellos, pero Quirón no recordaba haber conocido a ningún mago. Los hijos de la diosa Hécate (la diosa de la hechicería, entre otras cosas) eran semidioses y ella no tenía campeones, ella no daba su bendición. Podría, pero no lo hacía.

Por lo que decía la carta, Percy sí estaba allí. Harry Potter no podría saber nada de ellos y vaya que sí sabía. Había enviado un elfo para entregarle la carta en su propia mano y los elfos se teletransportaban, ellos debían saber a dónde ir. Percy debió haber dicho la ubicación del campamento a Harry Potter y éste se la dijo a su sirviente. Además, Harry Potter sabía lo que había pasado con Percy en el campamento y eso sólo podría saberlo si alguien que estuvo en el campamento en ese tiempo se lo contó. Era evidente que Percy le había contado lo sucedido y dicho también dónde estaba el campamento. Otra cosa que aparecía en la carta era la palabra "lealtad" y la lealtad era el defecto fatal de Percy, otra cosa más que Potter sabía.

Lo cierto era que Quirón le agradecía haber firmado con su nombre y dado otros. Si el autor de la carta mentía, podría tener problemas con algún dios o con la mayoría.

Quirón no sabía cómo reaccionaría Poseidón, pero más de un dios estaría agradecido de tener alguna noticia sobre Percy.

El mortal tenía razón. Los semidioses del campamento no debían saber de la carta.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba él. Giró la cabeza hasta dónde provenían y vio a Dionisos bajando por las escaleras. El dios se veía enojado y miraba con dureza a los campistas que corrían afuera.

\- Si Zeus me lo permitiera los castigaría a todos con dureza. Están más insoportables que los meses anteriores. Estoy aguantándolos apenas –gruñó el dios.

Quirón lo escuchaba, pero veía alternativamente al dios y a la carta. El señor D se dio cuenta de eso y desvió su atención a ella.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué es? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Quirón suspiró profundamente y frunciendo los labios.

\- Creo, señor Dionisos, que debería reunir al consejo de dioses.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por esa carta? ¿De quién es? Por favor, dime que es Percy Jackson. Dime que es él diciendo que vuelve y que los ahogará a todos.

\- Eh… no. No es de él, pero habla de él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De quién es?

\- Un mortal llamado asegura que Percy está con él.

Dionisos arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

\- ¿Y tú le crees?

\- Sí. Dice cosas que sólo un campista de aquí puede saber, sabe la ubicación del campamento y sabe cuál es el defecto fatal de Percy.

El dios se quedó quieto.

\- ¿Qué más dice?

\- Dice que no quiere que lo semidioses deban saber nada de la carta, pero que los dioses sí. Que sean los dioses los que se enteren primero y que ellos decidan si los semidioses deben saber algo. Y creo que Hades debería estar. Da nombres de muertos para que se puedan comprobar cosas.

\- Siendo así…

Dionisos le sacó a la carta de las manos a Quirón y se fue al Olimpo.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

En una de las habitaciones del doce de Grimmauld Place, el autor de la carta y el elfo que la había entregado al entrenador Quirón hablaban en susurros y a solas.

\- ¿Has podido entregarle la carta al centauro? –le preguntaba Harry a Kreacher, preocupado y atento a la puerta.

Harry no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sí, amo Harry. Kreacher le ha dado la carta cuando se encontraba solo en la planta baja.

\- ¿Es que había alguien más allí? –preguntó Harry con los labios fruncidos.

\- Sí, señor. La magia de Kreacher detectó a un dios y el olfato de Kreacher sintió olor a uvas.

Harry se quedó pensativo un instante, suficiente como para llegar a la idea de quién era ese dios.

\- Dionisos. Percy dijo que era el director del campamento griego –dijo pensando en voz alta y luego miró a Kreacher con los ojos duros- ¿Has visto a los que traicionaron a mi primo?

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿Y…?

\- La ex novia del señor Perseo es una muggle arrogante y mandona con todos, menos con el dichoso Matthew Rousses.

\- ¿A ti tampoco te gusta, verdad? –le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa torcida.

\- No es más que un chiquillo que se cree algo que no es. No es alguien que valga la pena.

\- Es un completo inútil, según Percy.

\- Y así es, amo. Kreacher no ha sentido poder en él. Es un semidiós vacío. El señor Perseo lo supera en todo. Kreacher lo sabe. Kreacher sabe que su tiempo en esta tierra tiene caducidad. Sus mentiras caerán y él será destruido. Su poder artificial es frágil.

\- Pero… los demás le creen y lo siguen –dijo Harry, dudoso.

\- Pero eso acabará, amo Harry. El dios que es el director del campamento hará algo pronto. Kreacher lo ha oído decir que apenas los soporta y luego subió al Olimpo.

\- Mi carta…

\- Se la ha llevado para presentarla a los demás dioses olímpicos.

Harry sonrió satisfecho.

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Sí, Kreacher?

\- Kreacher pregunta, amo Harry, ¿cómo sabía el amo Harry que su primo saldría y que Kreacher podía aprovechar la oportunidad para cumplir su misión?

\- Percy no iba a quedarse esperando aquí a que nosotros hiciéramos el trabajo sucio. Él iba a querer ayudar y eso implicaba salir de la casa. Percy no disfruta los encierros ni las esperas. Él querría hacer algo. No sabía qué, pero sí supe que él no se quedaría quietito y sentadito mientras nosotros recuperábamos el verdadero relicario.

\- ¿Cómo…?

Harry sonrió travieso.

\- El mar odia ser contenido.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Ron y Percy se encontraban en la biblioteca subterránea que tenía la casa.

Cuando Ron la vio, supo que Hermione sería feliz y se encerraría allí durante días. Percy, por su parte, pensó que los hijos de Atenea harían lo mismo.

La idea original era que Hermione, Ron y Percy buscarían información sobre objetos de Ravenclaw en la biblioteca, mientras Harry y Ginny cuidaban de la chica que habían encontrado en el Callejón Diagon… Pero el plan no fue así. Hermione estaba tan preocupada por la chica que Harry aceptó intercambiar tareas con ella. Ahora que Ron y Percy veían lo que era esa biblioteca, lo preferían así.

Los chicos no estaban preocupados por Yasmine Lewis.

Si bien la chica estaba herida y había perdido mucha sangre, Percy había logrado salvarla con sus poderes de Poseidón. Había usado agua y dominado su sangre para que no saliera más de su cuerpo, circulara y se multiplicara. Lo demás lo hizo Hermione con hechizos y sustancias.

Ron y Harry eran compañeros de la chica Lewis, pero no amigos. Y como la habían salvado… estaban tranquilos y más bien enfocados en su misión. Por otro lado, Ginny y Hermione sí eran amigas de ella y seguían preocupadas, aunque estuviera fuera de peligro y estable.

A Percy no le extrañaba que ni Ron ni su primo fueran amigos de Yasmine Lewis. Ron no solía llevarse muy bien con las chicas, por su poco tacto y porque era desconfiado. Harry, simplemente, no era de los que sabían qué hacer con las chicas. Harry prefería enfrentarse a dragones que bailar con alguna chica, hasta con Ginny era medio tímido y torpe. Percy lo entendía porque a él solía pasarle lo mismo.

Lo que Kreacher no les había dicho era que la mansión tenía más de un subsuelo, tenía dos. El primer subsuelo (en el que estaban) tenía una biblioteca, una mazmorra para preparar pociones, otra que estaba llena de cosas que podrían aprovechar, algunas mazmorras vacías y un calabozo medieval. Del segundo subsuelo sólo sabían que había un sótano, pero podría haber más. Bajo las escaleras de la planta baja había una puerta, luego un descanso de seis pasos de largo y después estaban las escaleras de caracol antiguas que llevaban a los subsuelos. Hacía frío en el subsuelo, no había ventanas y se iluminaba con antorchas y velas. La biblioteca en la que estaban tenía muchas antorchas y una chimenea. Percy había encendido todo con sus pelotitas de fuego.

Había pensado mucho los días anteriores y había llegado a la conclusión de que no habría problemas si los chicos supieran lo del fuego. Ron había sido el primero y había prometido no hablar de ello con nadie sin su permiso, el pelirrojo era consciente de que era un secreto peligroso y lo mejor era manejarlo con delicadeza.

Gracias al fuego de Percy, la biblioteca estaba bien iluminada y cálida.

Habían limpiado un poco los muebles para sentarse, leer y apuntar cosas que les parecieran relevantes.

\- Esto apesta. Hay libros y libros en este sitio, pero del fundador que más hablan es de Salazar Slytherin –dijo Ron con disgusto-. Ya sabemos de él. El viejo dejó un relicario y un anillo. Dumbledore ya destruyó al anillo y hemos recuperado el relicario. No necesitamos saber más de él.

Percy levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y lo miró.

\- No lo han destruido todavía, ¿verdad?

Ron lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, todavía no hemos decidió quién lo hará –respondió el pelirrojo.

Percy frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no Harry o tú?

\- Porque no sabemos cómo abrirlo –respondió Ron frustrado.

\- Mentiroso –dijo la voz de Harry.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad. Te dijimos que lo abrieras tú, pero te acobardaste.

Percy lo miró a Ron con una ceja arqueada.

\- No me digas –se burló Percy.

Ron se sonrojó y Percy sonrió divertido.

\- ¿Y tu valentía Gryffindor? ¿Qué pasó con ella, Ron?

Harry se quedó pensativo mientras observaba y escuchaba a Percy, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Podrías destruirlo tú, Percy? Yo puedo abrirlo con pársel y tú lo destruyes con tu cuchillo envenenado –sugirió Harry con el ceño fruncido a su primo.

\- ¿Yo? –se sorprendió Percy con las dos cejas arqueadas- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque podrías defenderte si ataca, algo que hará. Además, tú mismo dijiste que en algunas ocasiones se metieron en tu cabeza.

\- Sí, así fue.

\- Bueno, ahí tienes.

Percy se lo pensó y luego miró serio a su primo.

\- ¿Dónde y cuándo?

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Ron lo rompió.

\- ¿En diez minutos en el calabozo?

Otro silencio hubo, pero más breve. Harry lo rompió esta vez.

\- Voy a buscar a las chicas –dijo y se fue a buscarlas a la habitación asignada a la chica Lewis.

\- Yo traeré a los elfos. Dobby y Kreacher merecen ver esto –dijo Ron y subió a la cocina.

Percy se quedó solo en la biblioteca.

No tenía miedo de lo que haría, pero era consciente de lo importante que era. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no rezaría a ningún dios para que no pudieran localizarlo, pero decidió rezar a su tío Hades para que lanzara al Tártaro el pedazo de alma que estaba por destruir. Podrían destruirlo en el mundo de los vivos, pero el dios del Inframundo lo recibiría y Percy deseaba que le diera lo peor que tenía para las almas malvadas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para doblar su propia voluntad, cerró los ojos y le dedicó una plegaria a su tío.

 _Tío Hades, arroja al Tártaro lo que te enviaré. Protégenos en el subsuelo y a cambio te enviaré un pedazo del alma de tu presa más importante._

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas a ambos lados de la cama viendo a su amiga Yasmine Lewis recuperar el conocimiento. Las chicas las había reconocido a ambas, recordado lo que le había pasado y cómo llegó al Callejón Diagon, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Si las chicas no hubieran estado ahí, ella se habría alterado mucho por creerse prisionera de mortífagos.

\- Tranquila –le dijo Hermione con la cara preocupada.

\- Estás en una casa que mi novio heredó de su padrino –respondió Ginny tranquilamente.

Yasmine pareció recordar más.

\- ¿Potter? ¿Es que no te había terminado?

Ginny se rió alegremente.

\- Sí… el muy tonto creyó que me harían daño si supieran de nuestro vínculo, pero su primo le convenció para que retomáramos y me trajera con él –dijo Ginny sonriente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- Me sorprende que haya podido convencerlo, Harry es muy terco.

Se rieron.

\- Pero así lo amo –dijo Ginny con amor.

\- ¿Primo? –preguntó Yasmine escéptica, confundida- ¿Está aquí ese primo muggle del que tanto hablaban?

\- No, ese no… Otro –dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Recuerdas al chico que te levantó en brazos antes de que te desmayaras?

Yasmine lo recordaba. Así que había sido real. Sí existían esos hermosos ojos verdes como el mar.

Ginny se tapó la boca para disimular su risa.

Claro que su amiga lo recordaba. Percy también había quedado algo tonto con eso.

\- Así que él…

\- Es el primo de Harry, un primo que descubrimos que tenía. Se llama Perseo, pero le decimos Percy. Es buena persona –le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde están Potter y su primo ahora?

\- Buscando información sobre algo –respondió Ginny simplemente.

Yasmine pensó que volvían a tramar cosas y se preguntó qué sería ahora. Y al parecer, Ginny no pensaba quedarse fuera esta vez.

Se oyeron unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta.

\- ¡Pasa! –dijo Hermione en dirección a la puerta.

Harry asomó medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación.

\- Chicas, las esperamos en el calabozo del primer subsuelo. Estén allí en cinco minutos, por favor –dijo y se fue.

Yasmine las miró con una ceja arqueada y una pregunta tácita, pero medio resignada a que no dijeran nada de lo que sea que estuvieran tramando.

\- Vamos –dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama y desapareciendo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de seguirla.

Yasmine suspiró.

Volvían a ocultarle cosas… pero ella no se quedaría sin saber esta vez.

Con un gran esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama, tomó una manta y fue descalza a la planta baja. Allí, estaba segura, encontraría una puerta que la llevara adónde sea que estuviera ese calabozo del subsuelo. Esa era una de las mansiones antiguas pertenecientes a magos de sangre pura que pasaron por Slytherin.

Cuando llegó a un pasillo que daba a una cocina (estaba la puerta abierta), empezó a palpar las paredes y las escaleras hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

Una puerta, que apenas se podía notar, bajo las escaleras.

Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, la abrió y vio escaleras. A pesar de la oscuridad, bajó hasta que encontró un hueco que se transformó en un subsuelo. Apenas había iluminación, pero caminó hacia ella. Alguien había encendido un fuego en algún lugar allí abajo.

Esforzó la vista hasta que vio sombras moviéndose. Siluetas masculinas, femeninas y pequeñas.

\- ¿Quién lo hará? –preguntó la voz de Ginny, seria.

Yasmine se escondió en una columna que estaba ubicada en un lugar donde podía ver lo que pasaba ahí sin que la pudieran ver a ella.

\- Percy –respondió la voz de Harry Potter con seriedad y seguridad-. Ginny, ponte detrás de Kreacher y Dobby para que te protejan. Esa cosa se defenderá e intentará atacarnos. Tú eres la única que no puede hacer magia, por ser menor de edad. Hermione, Ron, preparen sus varitas. Yo sostendré el relicario y Percy le clavará el cuchillo.

Yasmine se preguntó qué sería esa cosa de la que tendrían que protegerse.

\- ¿Listos? –preguntó Potter.

Se escucharon algunos susurros y luego Potter habló en pársel. A eso le siguió un sonido extraño, una mezcla de chillidos agudos y ruido como de viento en una fuerte corriente de aire.

\- ¡Ahora, Percy! –gritó Potter.

Yasmine vio que una de las siluetas masculinas se movía muy rápidamente y luego oyó el ruido de un metal destrozando una piedra. Los chillidos cesaron de golpe y segundos después un olor a cadáver flotó en el aire frío.

\- Ese olor no aparecía en ningún lado –dijo Hermione, alterada.

\- Tranquilos, chicos, ya se irá –dijo una voz masculina, juvenil, grabe y profunda. Yasmine no la reconocía, pero intuía que ése debía ser el otro primo de Harry Potter. Perseo, o Percy.

\- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Ginny, inquieta.

\- Es mi tío Hades avisando que ha reclamado ese pedazo.

\- Pero es…

\- Olor a cadáver, lo sé. Ginny, Hades es el dios del Inframundo, el reino de los muertos. Lleva años esperando de llevarse a su reino a Riddle. Cuando me dejaron solo, le recé para que nos protegiera en el subsuelo y le prometí a cambio que le daría ese pedazo que destruimos.

\- ¿Eso no implica un sacrificio? –preguntó Harry, confundido.

\- Harry, mi tío se contenta con poder reclamar otra parte de ese sujeto. Lleva años persiguiéndolo. Cuanto más reciba, más contento estará.

\- De acuerdo… Entonces nos va a adorar porque nos faltan cuatro –bromeó Ron Weasley.

Yasmine, intuyendo que era ahora o nunca, regresó por donde vino.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Cuando Dionisos llegó a la sala de tronos del Olimpo, se guardó la carta en un bolsillo y con una palmada, lanzó su llamada a consejo de dioses.

De a uno o dos fueron apareciendo en sus tronos… menos Hades.

Dionisos fue a sentarse a su trono y observó a los demás dioses olímpicos.

Artemisa, Atenea, Hestia, Hermes, Apolo y Ares se veían serios. Afrodita parecía molesta. Hera parecía cautelosa. Hefestos trabajaba en alguna cosa con el ceño fruncido. Zeus se veía preocupado. Poseidón estaba inquieto y parecía inseguro.

Hades seguía sin aparecer.

\- ¿Dionisos? ¿Por qué has llamado a reunión del consejo? –preguntó Zeus sin tronar, ni hacer dramatismos.

Dionisos sentía el peso de la carta del mortal en un bolsillo de su camisa, pero no la daría a conocer al consejo todavía.

\- ¿Y Hades?

\- Aún no ha venido. ¿Es necesaria su presencia? –preguntó Hera, desconfiada y cautelosa.

\- Sí. Hasta donde sé, es el décimo cuarto miembro del consejo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Dionisos? –preguntó Atenea con molestia.

Dionisos respiró hondo y soltó lo que tenía atorado.

\- ¡Me pasa que no los aguanto más! –exclamó.

\- ¿Qué pasó esta vez? –gruñó Hefestos enojado.

\- Los semidioses se están empezando a descontrolar y si las cosas siguen así el campamento se vendrá abajo. Ya no aguanto la presencia de la mayoría. Tu adorada hija, Atenea, tiene el ego más alto que hace cinco años, pero ahora no logramos meterla a razones. Cree que por todo lo que hizo tiene siempre la razón.

\- ¿Y las clases que no pudieron impartir? –preguntó Poseidón preocupado- ¿Matthew no ha logrado nada?

\- La verdad, Poseidón, es que ese niño no tiene ningún parecido con Percy Jackson. Ni Quirón ni yo le hemos encontrado nada del poder ni las habilidades que Jackson tenía. Hemos sido testigos de todo el esfuerzo que Perseo ponía para que aprendiera algo y ver si había progresado en algo, pero es inútil.

\- ¡Pero sólo necesita tiempo!

\- ¿Más del que le dedicó Perseo, hermano? –preguntó Hera con una ceja arqueada-. Ese sobrino mío ha puesto esfuerzo para sacar algo de poder de él. Yo misma los he observado y estoy segura de que es un completo inútil. Es lamentable saber que el héroe del Olimpo malgastó sus energías en él cuando podría haberlas aprovechado visitando a esta familia.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Deméter… llegando con un Hades apenas sonriente.

Zeus arqueó una ceja en su dirección, pero su hermano negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar a su trono.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que por culpa de ese niñato sólo he recibido unos pocos Mensajes Iris? –soltó una Deméter algo enojada.

\- Poseidón le pidió a Percy que le diera clases especiales a ese muchacho para que desarrollara unas habilidades que ahora resulta que nunca tuvo –escupió Artemisa.

\- No sé por qué dejó de hacerlo –dijo Poseidón triste y decepcionado.

\- Porque es más inteligente de lo que parece y de lo que deja ver.

Todos se volvieron hacia la diosa que lo dijo.

Atenea.

\- ¿Le has hecho un cumplido? –preguntó Ares, sorprendido como los demás.

Atenea rodó los ojos y los miró a todos como si fueran tontos.

\- No se han dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Matthew Rousses es el resultado de un juramento roto, pero uno bastante más delicado que Perseo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Dionisos, confundido.

\- He hablado con Anfítrite, Poseidón –el mencionado se puso pálido-. Ella me ha contado del juramento que le hiciste cuando Perseo empezó a existir.

\- No…

Afrodita se puso pensativa y Dionisos también. Hera también. Afrodita fue la primera en salir de su mente y lo hizo abriendo bien los ojos.

\- Oh.

Hefestos miró a su esposa.

\- ¿Afrodita? ¿Qué ocurre?

La diosa del amor no prestó atención, pero sí a Poseidón.

\- Tú nunca amaste a su madre. El chiquillo no es fruto de tu pasión ni de tu amor. No pusiste tu corazón en la concepción No es un hijo que realmente pueda tener algún valor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Artemisa, confundida.

\- Matthew Rousses no vale nada –dijo Afrodita, con una sonrisita en las comisuras de los labios.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Atenea también confundida.

Dionisos salió de sus pensamientos… y recuerdos.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, Poseidón estuvo sumergido en uno de mis dominios una noche. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, eso fue cuando Perseo estaba por nacer. Según los registros que Quirón y yo tenemos de los semidioses, Perseo Jackson es un año mayor que Matthew Rousses.

\- Poseidón, admítelo, amabas con todo tu corazón a Sally Jackson, pero nunca a Layla Rousses –dijo Afrodita-. Con razón son tan diferentes Percy y Rousses. Inconscientemente, tú deseabas tener un hijo con tu amada Sally y ese fruto de amor es Percy. Nunca amaste a nadie como la amabas a ella. Tú amabas a Percy incluso antes de que naciera. No es nada sorprendente que él sea tan parecido a ti, tan poderoso y con tanto potencial. Tampoco me sorprende tu actitud hacia él, nunca fuiste tan protector y devoto. No podías quedarte con la madre, pero todavía podías tener cerca de ti al hijo que tuviste con ella. Percy era un hijo deseado.

La madre de Matthew Rousses sólo fue una aventurilla de una noche de alcohol. Nunca hubo amor ahí. No eras tú mismo. Matthew Rousses no es más que un accidente.

Hera pareció entender lo que Afrodita intentaba explicar.

\- Matthew Rousses es un semidiós falso, vacío.

\- ¡Exacto! No es un semidiós legítimo, no es auténtico. Percy es el que tiene valor.

\- Las moiras no previeron su nacimiento –dijo Apolo, pensando en voz alta-. Él nunca podrá pertenecer a la familia. Nunca debió existir.

\- Y el juramento roto a Anfítrite fue lo que lo condenó –dijo Hera-. Thalia Grace y Percy Jackson son resultado de juramentos rotos entre hermanos, pero no a esposas. Yo dejé vivir a Thalia, le permití vivir. Anfítrite también permitió que Percy viviera, pero repudia al engendro. Está condenado.

Poseidón se había puesto pálido.

Recordaba que se había ido a un bar a emborracharse porque se culpaba de la vida que Percy tendría desde pequeño por ser su hijo y de los problemas que tendría Sally por la naturaleza semidiós de Percy. Se había emborrachado tanto que ni recordaba qué pasó realmente años atrás. Al día siguiente, había despertado en la cabaña que Sally alquilaba en Montauk, solo, muy desaliñado, con una gran jaqueca y desorientado. Lo único que había hecho que reclamara a Matthew Rousses como hijo suyo era el olor a mar de su sangre.

Se tapó la cara y apoyó los codos en sus muslos.

Le había pedido a Percy que entrenara al chico para que sus poderes salieran a la superficie, pero ahora que escuchaba todo aquello se dio cuenta de algo que también había entrado en su negación.

Era inútil cualquier intento porque no había poderes en ese chico. A Percy se le habían revelado los poderes y habilidades ya siendo un bebé. Las criaturas del mar iban hacia él, él hablaba con sus súbditos y movía el agua del mar en Montauk. Con los años, su hijo había ido desarrollando su poder y sus habilidades hasta convertirse en el hijo semidiós más poderoso de todos. Poseidón sabía que nunca más tendría un semidiós como él. Percy era el último y el mejor.

Ay, Caos…


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Mientras los dioses estaban reunidos en el Olimpo, Tritón había aprovechado para ir a ver a Quirón por si Percy le había dado señales de vida.

Las había recibido, pero no de Percy. Algún mortal aseguraba que su hermano estaba con él y, por lo que Quirón le contaba, era muy posible.

El mortal era un británico que se llamaba Harry Potter. Huérfano. Y mago.

Tritón no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado su hermano en ese mundo mágico tan peligroso, tampoco sabía cómo era que conocía a un mago.

Por lo que el entrenador le dijo y que él le agradecía, Percy estaba en Inglaterra.

Cuando quiso saber por qué demonios su hermano se iría de su querido campamento, Quirón se resistió a decirle hasta que Tritón amenazó con secuestrar a la oráculo y enviar a un pequeño ejército a buscar respuestas por las malas.

Por supuesto, decir que no le gustó lo que se enteró sería un eufemismo.

Tritón volvió al palacio con la intención de planear una venganza contra casi todo el campamento, pero también elaborando un plan para dar con su hermano. Le importaba un bledo si él no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Él sí quería verlo, saber cómo estaba. No pensaba decirle a su padre dónde estaba Percy si lograba encontrarlo.

Hasta donde él sabía, Nico Di Angelo era de los buenos. El semidiós pasaba mucho tiempo en el Inframundo y no le había hecho daño a Percy. Hades no estaba en el Inframundo, Tritón sabía que él también había sido convocado a la reunión en el Olimpo. Así que lo primero que haría sería hablar por mensaje Iris con Nico Di Angelo para que le ayudara a encontrar a Harry Potter. Tritón creía firmemente que si encontraba a Harry Potter, él lo llevaría hasta Percy o le diría algo de él. Si Percy realmente estaba con él, sabría algo. ¿Que por qué era importante Nico Di Angelo? Fácil: Tritón necesitaba hablar con los muertos que Harry Potter mencionó. Esas almas podrían saber algo de Potter que él pudiera aprovechar. Información útil. Tritón estaba seguro que si alguno de ellos sabía algo, era el difunto Albus Dumbledore. Quirón le había dicho que Harry Potter decía que Albus Dumbledore había sido su mentor.

Llegó a su habitación, buscó dracmas y creó un arcoíris en su habitación.

\- Oh, diosa Iris, acepta mi ofrenda. Muéstrame a Nico Di Angelo en el Inframundo.

Segundos después, el semidiós apareció. Estaba caminando por el Inframundo, fuera del palacio de Hades.

\- ¿Nico Di Angelo? –preguntó Tritón a modo de saludo.

El chico se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia su voz, cuando lo vio, se puso cauteloso.

\- ¿Tri…tón? –preguntó desconfiado y cauteloso.

\- Sí, soy yo. No, no, no… no quiero reverencias. Escucha, semidiós, necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿MI ayuda? ¿Para qué? ¿Y Percy? –quiso saber Di Angelo, sorprendido.

\- ¿No lo sabes, verdad? –dijo Tritón con seriedad.

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- Necesito tu ayuda para buscar a Percy.

\- ¿Qué? –jadeó el semidiós, alarmado. Se calmó un poco respirando profundo y luego preguntó:- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Información de algunos difuntos.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

La reunión en el Olimpo seguía. Los dioses, ajenos a lo que sus hijos hacían y tramaban allá abajo.

\- ¡Oigan! –gritó Hermes para hacerse oír.

Todos se volvieron hacia él, pero él no se sintió para nada tímido ni cohibido.

\- ¿Alguno sabe por qué Percy dejó su querido campamento hasta Caos sabe cuánto tiempo? –preguntó el dios, molesto porque no sabía eso.

Dionisos se volvió a enojar.

\- El engendro Rousses ha engañado a todos los campistas para que odiaran a Perseo y lo tacharan de traidor a ellos. También sedujo y le metió palabras bonitas a Annabeth Chase para que lo engañara a Percy y lo eligiera a él. La verdad, hermanos, sus hijos son todos unos imbéciles e ignorantes.

\- ¡Ey! –protestó Deméter.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! El defecto fatal de Percy Jackson es la lealtad, todos lo sabemos, y él era más leal al Campamento Mestizo que al Olimpo. ¡Hasta rechazó la divinidad para que el campamento creciera y todos los mocosos estuvieran protegidos y entrenados! Si su lealtad mayor estuviese estado en el Olimpo, habría aceptado –dijo Dionisos impaciente y como si Deméter fuera tonta.

\- Yo misma se lo dije a él, después de que Poseidón comprometiera su honor para mantenerlo vivo. Percy mismo sabe cuál es su defecto fatal y lo negativo que puede ser –dijo Atenea tranquilamente-. De hecho, su defecto fatal fue una de las razones por las que toleré su noviazgo con Annabeth, nunca la engañaría siendo tan leal.

Afrodita estuvo de acuerdo, con un asentimiento.

\- Pero si su fuerte lealtad es pagada con una traición igual de fuerte… -añadió la diosa de la sabiduría, preocupada y molesta- Su lealtad hacia la persona se romperá. Si Annabeth lo traicionó, Percy nunca más será leal a ella y hasta podría odiarla. Buscarse a otra, enamorarse y tener una relación amorosa con esa otra no le va a costar gran cosa. Annabeth desaparecerá de su corazón y otra ocupará su lugar. Y si sus amigos lo traicionan…

\- Darles la espalda no le hará sentir nada culpable –dijo Hades muy tranquilo.

Por alguna extraña razón que sólo el propio Hades podría saber, estaba muy tranquilo y de buen humor.

Zeus lo miró con una ceja arqueada, desconcertado, pero Hades negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué bicho le había picado a Hades?

Apolo y Hermes se miraron. Apolo ahora entendía mejor el dolor de Percy y Hermes entendió el comportamiento de Will Solace.

Hera, por su parte, no estaba muy preocupada por el campamento. Ella tenía otros pensamientos. Hera creía intuir dónde estaba Percy Jackson. Se había guardado mucha información por un largo tiempo creyendo que no era necesario que los demás supieran. Su sobrino tenía secretos que sólo ella sabía. Hera estaba dividida entre dos caminos. Dejar que su sobrino cumpliera uno de los deseos de su corazón lejos y sin su familia paterna… O dejar que Poseidón recuperara su relación y darle un lugar a Percy en el Olimpo. Percy parecía haber sido traicionado por los semidioses, ellos eran el problema… no el Olimpo, no los dioses. Hera podría convencer a Zeus para que Percy viviera en el Olimpo rodeado de los dioses olímpicos y como un semidiós inmortal. Si Percy elegía tener una vida como semidiós mortal, en donde Hera creía saber, entonces ella lo apoyaría y protegería. Lo que su sobrino deseaba no era ningún crimen. Si Percy elegía esa vida y allí, Hera no dejaría que Annabeth Chase pudiera dar con él en caso de que la chiquilla se diera cuenta de su gran gran error.

Artemisa vio la indecisión en Hera y lo hizo notar.

\- ¿Hera? ¿Sabes alguna cosa que no has dicho?

Los demás dioses las miraron a ambas en un primer momento, pero después sólo a Hera.

Ella se resignó. Quizá decir lo que sabía no sería tan malo. Suspiró y miró a su hermano Poseidón, que la observaba atentamente.

\- ¿Poseidón, qué sabes de la infancia de Sally, la madre de Percy?

Era una pregunta extraña, pero que el dios podía responder.

\- Era hija única. Sus padres murieron cuando su avión cayó, luego fue criada por un tío que no la quería y…

Se interrumpió y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Hera negaba con la cabeza desde que dijo que Sally era hija única.

\- Tú no sabes quién era realmente la madre de tu hijo, hermano.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo no puedo saber? –exclamó Poseidón escandalizado.

\- ¿Has conversado con ella o con tu hijo cuando éste tenía trece años? ¿Después de recuperar el rayo de Zeus y antes de que regresara al campamento? –le preguntó Hera, creyendo la respuesta.

El dios se medio desplomó en su trono, con tristeza en su rostro.

\- No.

Hermes miró a su tío con enojo, decepción y los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Claro que no! –exclamó-. ¡Si lo hubieras hecho, Percy habría sido un niño más feliz! Lo he visitado una vez y vi en sus ojos cuánto le dolía no tener ningún contacto con su padre. Tampoco has visto la cara que puso cuando leyó un simple "prepárate" de ti. Tu nula comunicación con él después de su primera visita al Olimpo le ha hecho mucho daño. Él estaba furioso contigo, muy dolido y muy triste.

\- NO ES MI CULPA. LAS LEYES ANTIGUAS…

\- LAS LEYES ANTIGUAS Y UN TÁRTARO, POSEIDÓN. BIEN QUE LE HAS HABLADO DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS Y NADA TE LO IMPIDIÓ. LE HABLASTE AQUÍ MISMO POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS, DELANTE DE TODOS Y ¿HA PASADO ALGO? NO. YO SÍ HE HABLADO CON ÉL, SÉ LO QUE SUFRIÓ. LO VI EN SUS OJOS. TAMBIÉN LO HE VISITADO, LE HE LLEVADO CORREO Y SE LO ENTREGABA EN SU PROPIA MANO. HABLÉ CON ÉL. TÚ, QUE ERES SU PADRE, NO. NO SABES NADA. ES EVIDENTE QUE YO MÁS QUE TÚ DE TU PROPIO HIJO. TÚ NO SABES CON QUIÉN HABLABA NI SIQUIERA. SI HUBIERAS SIDO MÁS COMUNICATIVO CON ÉL, QUIZÁ SUPIERAS LO QUE ESTUVO HACIENDO A ESPALDAS DEL OLIMPO, HASTA A ESPALDAS DE SU PROPIA MADRE.

\- NO TE PERMITO…

\- CÁLLATE, POSEIDÓN. HERMES TIENE RAZÓN –gritó Hera-. TÚ NO SABES NADA DEL GRAN SECRETO QUE TU HIJO NOS HA TENIDO QUE OCULTAR A TODOS.

Esto hizo que un pesa silencio reinara en la sala y todos se congelaran en sus lugares.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Zeus conmocionado y derecho en su trono.

Hades se sumergió en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Apolo no parecía sorprendido y Artemisa se dio cuenta. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y Apolo le hizo una seña imperceptible para todos menos para ella para que esperara. Ella aceptó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Dionisos sintió de nuevo que la carta le pesaba en el bolsillo de su camisa atigrada.

\- ¿Hera? ¿Hermes? –dijo Zeus, apremiante.

Hera se volvió hacia él, más calmada.

\- Cuando estuve en la mente de Percy para robarle sus recuerdos y enviarlo con los romanos, encontré recuerdos que empezaban antes de volver al campamento. Algo que apareció en su vida una semana después de que regresara con su madre después de ser atacado por el escorpión en el campamento.

Hera se volvió hacia un agitado Poseidón.

\- Sally no era quién decía ser, Poseidón. Ella nunca fue hija única, Jackson no era su verdadero apellido ni tampoco era norteamericana. Su verdadero nombre era Sally Evans, tenía dos hermanas mayores y era inglesa. Sus nombres eran Petunia y Lily.

Poseidón estaba confundido y Hera lo entendió, así que prosiguió:

\- Sally tenía una estrecha relación con Liy, pero no se llevaba bien con Petunia. Cuando Lily tenía once años, descubrieron que era una bruja –se escucharon jadeos y gritos sofocados-. Lily fue enviada a un colegio pupilo de magia en Escocia y Petunia se volvió mala, una mala hermana. Sally tenía la visión clara y Lily era bruja, pero Petunia no era nada de eso y eso la amargó siendo una niña. Petunia no quería a ninguna de sus dos hermanas menores. Con los años, Lily y Petunia se hicieron más cercanas, pero se distanciaron con Petunia hasta que la relación se cortó cuando aparecieron los novios de Petunia y Lily. El novio de Lily era un joven llamado James Potter, era mago como ella y estudiaban juntos en el colegio. El novio de Petunia era un mortal como ella, se llamaba Vernon Dursley. James aceptó a Sally tal como era, al igual que sus amigos. Vernon la consideró un bicho raro, una loca por ver cosas raras. Lógicamente, Sally se hizo muy cercana a James también. Petunia se casó con Vernon y Lily con James. Tiempo después, los padres de las chicas murieron y Sally se quedó sola en la casa de la familia.

James y Lily Potter fueron asesinados tres años después de haberse casado. Cuando Sally se enteró por boca de uno de los mejores amigos de James, un mago llamado Remus Lupin, decidió dejarlo todo y venir a Estados Unidos. Se estableció en Nueva York, tiempo después la conociste y ya sabes lo que siguió. Concibieron a Percy, él nació… y lo demás.

Sally no le contó nada a nadie, ni siquiera su propio hijo sabía quién era verdaderamente su madre. Sally sólo se lo contó a Percy cuando él demostró ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrellevarlo.

\- Percy recibió su primera misión a los doce años y, por lo que Annabeth Chase y Grover Underwood nos contaron a Quirón y a mí, fue realmente peligrosa –recordó Dionisos.

\- Los espíritus me dijeron que el sátiro estuvo demasiado cerca de caer al Tártaro –recordó también Hades, ahora serio.

Hera asintió a ambos.

\- Sally le pidió a Percy que llamara a Petunia en su lugar y él lo hizo, pero… Quien atendió el teléfono no fue un Dursley.

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Deméter, confundida.

Poseidón estaba más atento aún, tenía el presentimiento de que el secreto de su hijo se estaba por revelar. Aquello que Percy le ocultó hasta a su propia madre.

\- Fue alguien cuya existencia Sally ignoraba –siguió Hera-. Sally nunca llegó a enterarse que el matrimonio Potter tuvo un hijo. James y Lily tuvieron un hijo llamado Harry. Cuando James y Lily fueron asesinados, su hijo era un bebé de un año tal vez.

Artemisa jadeó, de horror. Ella era diosa de los niños también.

Hestia cerró los ojos, lamentando la pérdida de ese bebé. Estaba segura de que fue ese pequeño el que atendió el teléfono, huérfano desde tan chiquito.

\- Harry Potter fue llevado con su tía Petunia casi apenas quedó huérfano. Los Dursley lo criaron, pero…

\- Lo odiaban –conjeturó Atenea con desprecio-. Si Petunia odiaba a Lily por ser bruja y el hijo era como ella, lo habrá maltratado.

\- Así fue –dijo Hera con un asentimiento y con rostro severo-. No obstante, Harry era un chico con carácter fuerte. Hablando con Harry, Percy comprendió que Harry odiaba a los Dursley y que éstos lo odiaban a él. Se odiaban y apenas se soportaban.

Por supuesto, Harry fue enviado al mismo colegio que sus padres. Uno llamado Hogwarts. Es una escuela de magia y hechicería al que los niños asisten desde los once hasta los dieciocho. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más fuerte se hacía Harry, más difícil de manejar para los Dursley y más estrecha se volvía su relación de primos con Percy. Harry, al igual que Percy, también tuvo una adolescencia turbulenta y enfrentamientos contra la magia oscura.

A los once supo la verdad de sus padres. James y Lily Potter habían sido asesinados por un mago tenebroso muy poderoso que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. Harry heredó el espíritu guerrero de sus padres, así que no le tenía miedo al mago que asesinó a sus padres. Harry ha deseado vengar la muerte de sus padres desde jovencito. Con el tiempo se ha forjado una reputación y ganado apoyo. Muchos magos lo quieren y lo honran. Hay magos que lo protegen y magos que lo odian.

El director de su colegio, Albus Dumbledore, se convirtió en su mentor. Este mago lo ha protegido y aconsejado por años. Era temido por Voldemort.

\- Así que Voldemort lo mandó a matar –añadió Hades, severo, oscuro.

Todos se volvieron a él.

\- Uno de los vasallos de Voldemort lo asesinó, lleva meses en mi reino. James y Lily Potter llevan dieciséis años en Elíseos.

\- ¿Y su padrino, hermano? ¿Sirius Black? –le preguntó Hera.

\- Menos de dos años. Una de sus primas lo mató.

Artemisa arqueó una ceja, no creía que una mujer asesinara.

\- Harry le dijo a Percy que la asesina de su padrino es una psicópata que escapó de prisión –le dijo Hera a Artemisa cuando vio su gesto.

Poseidón se veía enojado y decepcionado.

\- Veo que han hablado mucho mi hijo y ese mortal.

\- Harry le envió muchas cartas a tu hijo. Yo mismo se las entregaba en la mano a Percy. Él decía que era un amigo por correspondencia. ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada? No entiendo por qué me mintió –dijo Hermes con tristeza.

\- Por miedo, protección y falta de confianza –respondió Hera, triste porque su sobrino había sido acertado al ocultarles cosas-. Él no confiaba en nosotros, ni siquiera confiaba en su padre lo suficiente como para compartirle su secreto. ¿Cómo confiar en un padre que no te habla? –fulminó con la mirada a un culpable y apesadumbrado Poseidón-. Percy temía que Zeus le hiciera algo a Harry, así que también se calló para proteger a su primo.

\- ¿Harry Potter es una amenaza para el Olimpo? –preguntó Zeus a Hera.

\- No, no será una amenaza para nosotros si no hacemos nada para provocarlo –hubo cejas arqueada-. Se parece mucho a Percy.

Ahí entendieron todos.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

Dionisos decidió que había llegado el momento demostrar la carta, pero Atenea habló primero y él tuvo que callar.

\- ¿Supones que Perseo ahora está en Inglaterra con el mortal, verdad? Por eso nos cuentas esta historia –dijo Atenea con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hera asintió.

\- Efectivamente.

Dionisos decidió hablar ya. Ahora o nunca.

\- Si es así, tenemos un gran problema –dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Cuál? –preguntó Zeus, preocupado.

\- En Inglaterra estalló la guerra.

Tres segundos…

3… 2… 1… 0

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Artemisa, Apolo, Hermes, Ares, Hestia, Hades y Poseidón se habían levantado de sus tronos con rostros pálidos del miedo.

\- ESO NO PUEDE SER, YO NO PROVOQUÉ NINGUNA –rugió Ares indignado.

Atenea abrió grande los ojos.

\- ¿Es una guerra mágica, verdad? ¡Magos contra magos! –exclamó ella.

Dionisos asintió y ella se puso pálida.

\- Harry Potter… el primo mortal de Percy… -empezó Hades, pero Dionisos terminó por su frase.

\- Percy se ha unido a Harry Potter para destruir a Voldemort.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de esto, Dionisos? –preguntó Zeus, algo asustado.

Dionisos se sacó la carta del bolsillo y se la dio a Atenea para que leyera. Ella lo hizo y otro pesado silencio cayó en la sala tronos, un silencio más largo que el anterior.

Apolo fue el que lo rompió.

\- Los semidioses deben ser castigados por su traición –dijo con severidad-. Todos.

Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo.

Hestia, sin embargo, tenía una inquietud. Una duda.

\- ¿Y Percy? ¿Iremos a buscarlo? Ya oyeron lo que dice la carta. No odia a ninguno de nosotros ni los culpa a aquellos dioses padres de esos semidioses. Ni siquiera parece capaz de odiar a su padre. Yo creo que podemos traerlo de regreso, hay esperanza. Su corazón no está en nuestra contra.

\- Percy no quiere ver ni hablar con nadie, Hestia. Ya escuchaste lo que escribió Harry Potter –le recordó Hefestos.

Atenea arqueó una ceja con una idea en la cabeza.

\- Podríamos averiguar dónde está enterrada Lily. Su hijo querrá visitar su tumba y Percy también querrá visitar a su tía. En algún momento, tendrán que ir allí. Podríamos poner aves sagradas para que vuelen por la zona y nos avisen cuando alguno de los dos esté allí… Pero sólo podrán aparecerse allí uno o dos dioses y deben ser cercanos a Percy para que él no pueda poner resistencia.

\- Hay que buscar a Perseo, encontrarlo y tratar de convencerlo para volver –dijo Zeus con calma.

Todos lo miraron.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Deméter, desconcertada, como un par de dioses más.

\- ¡No me miren así! ¡Saben que Perseo es lo mejor que tenemos en este tiempo! –tronó ya, algo que alivió a más de uno-. Es el héroe del Olimpo. Si aparece una nueva amenaza y no lo tenemos entre nosotros, será el adiós del Olimpo.

\- Hermano… -empezó Hades.

Zeus suspiró profunda y largamente.

\- He estado pensando mucho y decidí que mi orgullo no puede tener lugar cuando se trata de Perseo. Con mucho esfuerzo reconozco que no podremos ganar guerras sin él. Poseidón, si tu hijo Perseo muere en esa guerra mágica… El Olimpo caerá ante cualquier nueva amenaza.

Viendo lo que ha pasado, lo de Matthew Rousses es una traición al Olimpo. Atentó contra mismo el héroe del Olimpo y el Campamento Mestizo se está viniendo abajo. Todo por culpa de él. Estábamos mejor sin él. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Percy Jackson es considerado una parte del Olimpo. Los demás semidioses habrán ayudado también, pero ellos cayeron en su red de mentiras. Se dejaron engañar demasiado fácil por ese… traidor. Ellos recibirán un merecido castigo, pero el engendro merece una condena.

Hay que castigar a los semidioses, condenar al engendro y convencer al héroe para que regrese.

\- Ni se te ocurra meterlo en el campamento a Percy, padre –dijo Apolo con un gruñido.

\- No. Es evidente que él ya no es leal a los semidioses, pero podemos traerlo aquí. Según la carta, él no tiene nada en nuestra contra. Nada en contra de sus tíos y primos.

\- Me sorprende tu cambio, hermano –dijo Poseidón.

\- Estoy tratando de arreglar este desastre que TÚ provocaste –le gruñó Zeus enojado a Poseidón-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo cerca que estamos de perder a Perseo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo cerca que estás de perder a tu hijo, Poseidón? ¡No por nada no hay monstruos en Europa!

\- ¿Eso significa que los semidioses estarían más seguros en Europa? Si no hay monstruos… -preguntó Ares gruñendo.

\- No –dijo Atenea seria-. Los magos pueden ser aún más peligrosos que los semidioses. El mundo mágico puede ser letal para cualquier semidiós que no tenga a nadie dentro de ese mundo. Es evidente que Percy sí tiene a alguien y parece haber encontrado más magos dispuestos a introducirlo al mundo mágico. Mientras tenga un mago cerca las primeras veces que visite lugares mágicos bastará, una vez que un mago le muestre y lo conduzca dentro de un sitio mágico, Percy podrá manejarse como si fuera uno de ellos.

\- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Los dioses no podemos ir y venir? –preguntó Hefestos con el ceño fruncido.

\- No. La magia es una energía independiente, es una fuerza que no se puede controlar. La propia Hécate sólo puede manejar una pequeña parte de ella, los magos pueden manejar más que ella incluso. Caos la creó imposible de gobernar por la divinidad, así que ninguna divinidad la puede controlar. Los magos son mortales con capacidades diferentes y no son divinidades, ellos viven dentro de ella, pero no la gobiernan. Es más bien una forma de vida que un dominio.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué puede ser letal para los semidioses –dijo Afrodita, diciendo en voz alta lo que otros dioses con hijos pensaban.

\- Porque los magos pueden hacerles lo que sea sin tocarles ni un pelo –le dijo Atenea-. Tortura, asesinato, cortes en el cuerpo, alterar su apariencia y más. Si Percy quisiera, hasta podrían alterar su aspecto físico de tal manera que no lo reconoceríamos. También pueden meterse en su mente. Si Percy lo pide, la gente que lo ha recibido bien allí podría hacerlo casi imposible de reconocer para nosotros. Sólo su aura de poder y el aroma de su sangre lo delatarían.

También pueden hacer lo que sea con los monstruos. Nuestros hijos necesitan clavarles armas físicas, pero ellos ni necesitan tocarlos. Por eso no hay monstruos en Europa. Allí están los mejores colegios para magos. Hogwarts es uno de ellos.

\- El colegio del primo de mi hijo –dijo Poseidón friccionándose la frente.

Hera asintió.

\- Harry es uno de los magos más poderosos y el mejor duelista de su generación. No tiene nada que envidiar a los semidioses de los Tres Grandes –dijo Hera segura y luego pareció recordar más-. De hecho, él no es muy diferente a los semidioses nacidos de las Tres Grandes.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees? –preguntó Zeus molesto por eso y escéptico.

\- Sus padres formaban parte de una organización secreta liderada por Albus Dumbledore que luchaba contra este mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort. Los padres de Harry lo desafiaron tres veces y sobrevivieron. Cuando Lily estaba embarazada se emitió una profecía que predecía el nacimiento del que provocaría la caída definitiva del mago tenebroso, Voldemort lo marcaría como su igual. Voldemort fue tras los Potter cuando supo del embarazo de Lily, James murió intentando comprarle tiempo a su esposa para que ella escapara pudiera escapar con Harry y así mantenerse vivos madre e hijo. Ella no llegó a escapar y se negó a dejar que asesinara a su bebé, así que sacrificó su vida por amor a su hijo. Este acto de amor maternal fue lo que hizo que Harry sobreviviera siendo tan pequeñito.

\- Le debe la vida a su madre –dijo Artemisa.

\- Sí, pero su vida no ha sido fácil –siguió Hera-. Los Dursley están en contra de todo lo que está fuera de lugar, de todo lo "anormal". Lo maltrataron por años. Su primo es un abusivo, sus padres lo malcriaron a más no poder. Es el típico chico al que tú consideras cerdo. Harry no se parece en nada a los Dursley, él se parece a Percy. Como Percy, Harry tiene un corazón de oro, es inteligente, es muy valiente, tiene carácter fuerte, tiene un pasado doloroso, una adolescencia tormentosa, es leal a sus ideas, es sacrificado y tiene mente abierta. No me sorprende nada el que Percy se llevara tan bien con él, son muy parecidos. Percy le ha contado todo y Harry lo ha recibido todo bien, le ha creído.

\- Algo que nunca ocurriría con la hermana de Sally que imagino que sigue viva, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó Poseidón con una mueca de disgusto y desprecio.

\- Cierto. Percy y Harry mantuvieron todo en secreto. Percy se calló por lo que ya saben y Harry por algo parecido –dijo Hera, tranquila.

\- Parece que sabes mucho del primo mortal de Perseo, Hera. ¿Es que has estado en su cabeza también? –quiso saber Zeus.

\- Sí. Después de que ganáramos la guerra contra Gea y sus gigantes, dejé pasar una semana antes de buscar al mortal. Harry venía de su colegio y había estado en un funeral. Albus Dumbledore, su mayor protector y su mentor, fue asesinado por órdenes de Voldemort. Harry no le dijo a nadie nada sobre Percy. Percy lo ocultó a Harry y Harry lo ocultó a Percy. Se querían proteger mutuamente. Harry no quería que interfirieran en su relación de primos con Percy y también se calló para que los magos malos no pudieran llegar a él. En el mundo mágico ignoraban por completo la existencia de Percy.

\- ¿Y si buscamos a Harry? –sugirió Hestia- Podríamos hablar con él. Si Percy no quiere hablar con nadie, entonces podremos hablar con el mortal. Él podría decirnos cómo está, por ejemplo.

\- Ya lo ha dicho, tía Hestia –dijo Artemisa suavemente-. El mortal dijo que Percy no quiere ver ni hablar con nadie. Creo que si Harry Potter sólo hubiese querido que supiéramos cómo y dónde estaba Percy, se hubiera limitado a decir que estaba en Inglaterra, que estaba dolido y enojado, pero dijo más cosas. Tengo la sensación de que también quería desahogarse un poco. No era necesario que nos dijera nada de la guerra. Está preocupado por Percy.

\- Tenemos que buscar lugares frecuentados por el chico Potter y hablar con algunos de su entorno –decía Atenea pensando en voz alta y miró a Hades-. Hades, ¿hay algún difunto que le haya dejado alguna propiedad en alguna herencia a Harry que él pueda utilizar como refugio durante la guerra?

El dios se quedó pensativo un largo momento y luego asintió.

\- Sí. Su padrino le dejó una casa en Londres. Según sus recuerdos, su ahijado sabe que tiene defensas. Lamentable y extrañamente, la ubicación de la casa es una laguna. Curiosamente, Albus Dumbledore fue quien le entregó la herencia al muchacho y la ubicación de esa vivienda también es una laguna. Debe estar protegida por magos vivos. Dumbledore les reveló a muchos la ubicación, así que cualquiera puede estar protegiéndola.

\- ¿Cuántos vivos saben de este lugar? –preguntó Poseidón, serio y ya calmado.

Matthew Rousses había desaparecido de su cabeza y ahora lo que quería era encontrar a Percy. Saber dónde estaba su hijo y arreglar las cosas con él era lo único que le importaba ahora.

\- Más magos que una familia entera, Harry Potter entre ellos. Todos ellos conocen al joven Potter. Algunos son sus profesores, otros son amigos del chico, otros son conocidos.

\- Mucha gente, ¿verdad? –dijo Afrodita mordiéndose el labio, preocupada.

\- Sí.

\- Somos dioses, ¿no podemos entrar a sitios mágicos? –preguntó Ares gruñendo.

\- No –respondió Atenea-. No somos humanos, Ares. Nuestros hijos son medio humanos y los magos son del todo humanos. Además, algunos pueden detectar ciertas magias y también pueden sentir el poder. No todos, pero sí algunos por lo que he leído. Aquellos que sienten el poder y esas ciertas magias, son magos muy poderosos. Es muy raro encontrar magos que puedan detectarlo, pero los hay. Es muy frecuente que esta capacidad aparezca cuando el mago empezó a desarrollar sus poderes e inicie su adolescencia, es decir, de los trece años en adelante.

\- Mundo difícil –dijo Hefestos con un suspiro.

Hera y Atenea asintieron.

Apolo estaba insatisfecho con la desviación del tema. Él quería vengar a su primo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero quería que sus hijos sufrieran. Él era el dios de la verdad y, por lo que había pasado con Percy, ellos no sólo lo habían olvidado, sino que también olvidaron que eran hijos de un dios de la verdad. Realmente lamentaba porque ninguno de sus hijos hubiera heredado ese dominio suyo. Estaba seguro de que las cosas no habrían ido tan lejos y que Percy seguiría ahí. Desconectó su mente de lo que el consejo estuviera diciendo. El mundo mágico era complejo y sumamente peligroso para un semidiós, sí, pero ¿es que se habían olvidado de cómo la empezó Dionisos? Él no. Apolo haría algo.

Aprovechó que nadie le prestaba atención para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse.

En la antigüedad, Apolo había sido un dios vengativo y eso no había cambiado.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

\- ¿Qué? –exclamó Harry sorprendido, mirando a su primo con ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

A Percy le hubiera encantado tener una cámara para sacarle una foto a su primo. Su cara era tan graciosa que no pudo evitar reír con fuerza.

Estaban los dos solos en la biblioteca buscando información sobre Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry buscaba en los libros de la biblioteca y Percy decidió buscar en los que había comprado.

La exclamación de Harry se debía a una cosa que Percy le contó.

Era rico, muy rico.

Una de las muchas ventajas de ser hijo de su padre, era que éste era tan terco como él… entre otras cosas. Poseidón estaba empeñado en que Percy se merecía la vida de un príncipe. Su hijo era un príncipe del mar y si él no quería vivir en su palacio con él como el príncipe que era, entonces el dios haría algo para que su hijo no tuviera ninguna necesidad. Ninguna. Percy ya le había dejado claro a su padre que no quería ser un dios y se había clavado en su postura demostrando que podía ser tan terco como su padre. Poseidón pareció resignado a que su hijo viviera como un semidiós mortal, a su manera. Percy realmente creyó que su padre lo dejaría ser, que le permitiría vivir como estaba.

No pudo estar más equivocado.

Seis días exactos después de discutir con Poseidón por eso, Hermes le dio una carta de cierto dios del mar.

Poseidón le había abierto una cuenta en el banco donde depositaría mesadas mensuales. Y no serían cantidades de dinero típicas que un padre le da a su hijo. No, definitivamente no. Eran cantidades bastantes generosas. Y a juzgar por cuánto era, su padre no quería ni que trabajara. Su padre, en su carta, lo había amenazado con castigarlo si rechazaba y/o no usaba ese dinero.

Cuando vio que gastaba poco dinero y que éste seguía acumulándose en su cuenta, decidió abrirse una cuenta en un banco inglés para poder cambiar dólares por dinero europeo e inglés. Ahora tenía pensado abrir una en Gringotts, para tener dinero mágico y poder moverse en el mundo mágico.

Hasta ahora, Percy no tenía planes de regresar a Estados Unidos. Él había ido a Inglaterra con la idea de quedarse allí.

Sí, todavía tenía a su familia divina inmortal… pero no era lo mismo. Ahora, Percy no era leal a los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo. Él ya no les era leal, no después de lo que le hicieron. Percy no sabía cómo reaccionaría si los volvía a ver. Su única familia mortal era el mago sorprendido que tenía adelante.

Ah, lo había olvidado.

También le había dicho a Harry lo que pensaba hacer en Gringotts, a pesar de la guerra.

\- Percy… ¿sabes que si perdemos…?

\- Escucha, Harry, he vivido dos guerras y en ambas me puse tan pesimista como ahora lo haces tú, pero he sobrevivido. No hay que perder las esperanzas, no si la misión está avanzando. Sólo faltan cuatro Horrocruxes. Sabemos qué son dos de ellos, estamos investigando qué podría ser el de Ravenclaw y entonces sólo nos faltaría saber del último. También sabemos que Gringotts y Hogwarts pueden ser dos escondites muy posibles de Horrocruxes. Tenemos tu pársel para abrirlos y armas envenenadas para destruirlos. Una vez que hayamos destruido a la serpiente, al objeto de Ravenclaw y a la copa de Hufflepuff, estaremos a dos cosas de ganar. Con todo esto, ¿realmente crees que perder es más posible que ganar? –le soltó Percy a su primo con una sonrisa burlona y diciéndole con los ojos que era un idiota.

Harry se sonrojó de la vergüenza y le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Volvieron a leer los libros en los que buscaban en un cómodo silencio.

\- Si me dejan entrar, esto terminará antes de lo que creen.

De un sobresalto, Percy y Harry levantaron la vista, se miraron entre ellos y luego a la que dijo eso.

Yasmine Lewis los había descubierto.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

En el Campamento Mestizo, Annabeth Chase caminaba tranquilamente y con una sonrisa arrogante por el sector de las cabañas.

Cualquiera que la viera y supiera del dolor de Percy, diría que estaba satisfecha de lo que había hecho y que no se arrepentía de nada. Que no sentía ningún remordimiento por la traición y el daño infringido.

En realidad, parecía que nadie se arrepentía del daño hecho a Percy. Todos creían haber hecho lo correcto.

Annabeth creía tenerlo todo.

Un novio que la adoraba y que era digno de ella. Subordinados, campistas a los que mandonear a su antojo. Todos creían que ella era sumisa con Matthew, pero la verdad era que ella se hacía la sumisa para acariciar su ego y así tener su atención. Su orgullo (defecto fatal de Atenea e hijos) estaba satisfecho. Annabeth era la mejor, como su madre Atenea.

Con esa seguridad, se dirigió a la cabaña tres donde sabía que encontraría a Matthew.

Sin importarle nada, entró sin golpear.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero no en silencio.

El corazón de Annabeth se paró dos segundos para volver a latir con fuerza. Una mala sensación se apoderó de ella, el miedo la congeló… junto a la negación.

Annabeth escuchaba gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos, risas y susurros. Reconocía las voces y lo que podrían estar haciendo delante de ella.

Matthew y Drew.

Matthew y Drew... estaban haciendo… porquerías juntos.

Deseando que sólo fuera una alucinación, prendió la luz. Y se puso pálida cuando vio con sus propios ojos que era cierto.

No podía ser… ¡no a ella!

Ninguno de los dos tenía nada de ropa encima y tampoco parecía haber espacio entre sus cuerpos, que estaban bajo las mantas de la cama de Matthew… la única cama que había en la cabaña tres.

\- No –gimió Annabeth.

Sólo cuando se calmaron, pusieron su atención en ella. Drew le sonrió con satisfacción y Matthew le sonrió burlón.

\- Ya era hora, ¿no crees? Por fin te has dado cuenta de que no eres suficiente para mí, de que no eres suficiente para el mejor y más poderoso semidiós que ha pisado este mundo desde que ha sido creado –dijo él desprendiendo arrogancia por todos los poros.

Annabeth lo miró a los ojos y vio algo en ellos que antes no había visto.

Matthew no tenía realmente el mismo color de ojos de Percy y Poseidón. Sus ojos no eran de un hermoso verde mar. Sus ojos eran verde avellana.

Tampoco tenía el mismo cabello que Percy y su padre. Poseidón y Percy tenían pelo negro, pero Matthew lo tenía castaño.

Ahora que Annabeth se fijaba mejor en él, creía firmemente que Matthew Rousses podría haber pasado por un hijo de Deméter. Quirón solía decir que Percy era la viva imagen de su padre, Poseidón.

\- Mira la cara de estúpida que tiene, Drew –se rió Matthew.

Drew se carcajeó como hiena.

\- ¿Sabes? Mis primeros días en este campamento creí que eras inteligente y te tomé como un desafío porque me tratabas toda orgullosa, te veías muy orgullosa de ser la novia del imbécil ese que mandaba aquí, ese bueno para nada de Jackson. Cuando decidí que yo podía ser él y que robarle su vida para tenerla yo, también decidí que tú serías una de esas cosas que le podía sacar y utilizar a mi provecho y antojo. Al final, no fuiste más que un objeto, una herramienta, algo que podía robar para mí mismo. Tú solita me diste la razón. No eres más que una cosa, Chase. No eres ni la más inteligente, ni la más orgullosa, ni la más bonita aquí. La más bonita es Drew, lo demás… no sé –le dijo Matthew y se carcajeó.

Drew también se carcajeó.

Annabeth sintió que todo dentro de ella, todo su mundo y todo lo que ella era, se derrumbaba en escombros. Su orgullo casi roto la envenenó y la impulsó a decir lo último antes de largarse de allí.

\- Entonces no eres nada.

Dejando la puerta abierta de la cabaña para que todos vieran sus cochinadas, corrió y corrió hasta perderse en el bosque.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

En el número doce de Grimmauld Place, se respiraba un buen ambiente a pesar de la guerra.

Era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que todos estaban en la cocina. Tantos los elfos como los chicos. Los muchachos hablaban de distintas cosas por distintos lados.

Percy le contaba a Hermione lo que sabía de mitología griega, ésta lo escuchaba muy interesada y le hacía preguntas. Yasmine los escuchaba callada por un lado y por el otro hablaba con Ginny de la boda de su hermano Bill. Harry y Ron hablaban de cualquier cosa, pero observaban a Yasmine.

Kreacher ya había dispuesto cómo estarían repartidos los seis chicos en habitaciones. Ron dormía solo, para desgracia del pelirrojo. Percy seguía solo en su habitación. Hermione compartía habitación con Yasmine. Ginny dormía con Harry, para alegría de la pelirroja y preocupación de Harry.

Yasmine escuchaba y observaba al primo de Potter, Percy… pero él ni se percataba de eso. O eso parecía.

Ginny le había contado por qué estaba allí y ahora Yasmine se sentía comprensiva con él, aunque no lo demostraba.

Ella también tenía un medio hermano y también lo detestaba. Si bien él nunca le había hecho nada (y sólo porque él no sabía de su existencia), ella aún así lo odiaba. Lo detestaba sólo por ser hijo de su padre. Yasmine desaprobaba a su madre, por ser una mujer débil. Había quedado embarazada de un bebé extramatrimonial porque las necesidades de la carne habían sido más fuertes que su honor y ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo con Voldemort. Su madre había sido tan débil que también había sido incapaz de que su hijo siguiera los pasos de su padre y se convirtiera en mortífago. ¿Es que era tan difícil agarrar a su hijo y desaparecer? Por lo que Percy decía, estados Unidos era un muy buen lugar para huir de aquello.

Días antes de morir, su padre le había dicho que su madre pensaba casarla con Theodore Nott después de Navidad. La madre del chico y la suya ya se habían puesto de acuerdo y estaban trabajando en los arreglos. Sí, su madre pensaba casarla con el hijo de un mortífago… que ya era un mortífago. Su padre le había dicho que su madre tenía varios motivos para esto.

Yasmine era una bruja sangre pura. Era hermosa, poderosa, talentosa, inteligente, valiente, joven, elegante. Una joven bruja de sangre pura que toda madre Slytherin querría para su hijo y que todo padre Slytherin aprobaría. De las muy pocas que había.

Ella sabía que todas las chicas como ellas debían permanecer vírgenes para poder casarse. Sus padre debían procurar mantenerlas señoritas hasta que su marido las desvirgara en la noche de bodas. Debían mantenerse así hasta que las familias de los futuros maridos las fueran a buscar para que el futuro marido les hiciera la propuesta en la casa de su familia. Ellas no tenían la opción de elegir aunque pareciera que sí, sus padres ya lo tenían todo arreglado para cuando la propuesta se hacía.

Yasmine sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la buscaran. Estaban a mediados de septiembre yendo para fin de mes. Sólo le quedaban menos de cuatro meses.

Ella no se quería casar, no quería vivir como su madre. Sabía que sería así. Su madre era la esposa de un mortífago, la madre de otro mortífago, la hermana de una mortífaga, y podría ser la abuela de otro mortífago. Una vez que una mujer se casaba con un mortífago o con un mago se convertiría en uno, ya no podría salir de ese círculo. Su madre ya estaba atrapada.

Si una señorita quería salvarse de un matrimonio, debía hacer algo grande, algo prácticamente prohibido por las reglas.

Cuando Ginny se unió a su hermano y Potter, Yasmine decidió mirarlos.

Ginny miraba con gran amor a Harry, se notaba que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a todo por él. Se la veía tan alegre y optimista, a pesar de los tiempos tan feos que estaban corriendo. Ginny realmente creía que tendrían futuro, que podría casarse y formar una familia con el chico que amaba desde muy niña. Sus sueños se habían empezado a cumplir meses atrás y podrían cumplirse después. Ginny se veía más fuerte junto a Harry, más fuerte y más contenta.

Harry parecía muy buena persona y Yasmine lamentaba no haberse acercado más a él en Hogwarts, conocerlo más. No sabía si era demasiado tarde. Harry la había aceptado después de horas de debate con los demás, había dudado mucho en verdad, pero la había dejado entrar a la misión y al grupo. Yasmine se sentía decepcionada consigo misma. Harry le había permitido quedarse con ellos, a salvo, y la había dejado incorporarse. Había sido muy generoso con ella cuando ella no era cercana a él. Yasmine pensaba que Ginny había tenido que ver en su decisión. Harry veía a Ginny con mucho amor, le sonreía con dulzura y la tomaba aún más en cuenta.

Yasmine rezaba porque su primo fuera como él. No sabía por qué, pero su corazón deseaba que Percy se pareciera a Harry.

Se volvió hacia Percy, que estaba hablando animadamente con Hermione.

Yasmine veía una tristeza y un gran dolor apenas imperceptibles en sus ojos verde mar. Percy estaba poniendo de su parte para mejorarse, se le notaba en las ganas con las que interactuaba hasta con ella. Harry parecía ser quien mejor lo entendía, quizá el único que podría entenderlo. Ron lo ayudaba a reír. Ginny lo volvía protector con ella sin proponérselo, Percy se sentía responsable de ella sólo porque era la novia de su querido primo. Hermione lo distraía con una variedad de temas interesantes. Ella, Yasmine… bueno, ella no sabía qué pasaba entre los dos. Por su lado, ella sentía una especie de conexión. Era como si pudiera intuir lo que le pasaba a él.

Cuando Yasmine lo vio por primera vez a los ojos, antes de desmayarse en sus brazos, había tenido la sensación de estar mirando a alguien joven que había sufrido mucho más de lo que podría merecer, alguien que sufría realmente mucho injustamente. Y no se había equivocado. Ginny se lo había contado todo, queriendo que no fuera mala con el primo de su novio. Ginny pensaba que le debía a Percy el buen momento que estaba pasando con su Harry y Yasmine pensaba que tenía razón. Potter era terco, según le solía decir Hermione, y tenía un considerable complejo de héroe. Claro que no querría que usaran a su novia como cebo. Era evidente que Percy se había dado cuenta de eso y que le había metido sentido común ahí dentro y, por lo visto, acertaba en todo.

Yasmine lo observó aún mejor.

Hermosos y expresivos ojos verde mar, pelo negro rebelde, piel bronceada. Una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba dientes blancos como perlas. Elegantes manos callosas. Cuando le sonreía a Hermione, la diversión pasaba por sus ojos y ahí era cuando Yasmine sabía que diría algo que a Hermione la haría reír, escandalizarse o sonrojarse.

Yasmine sentía que, bajo todas las heridas y la gruesa capa de dolor, había una gran personalidad que podría arrasar con muchos… ellos mismos incluidos. Percy necesitaría tiempo y mucha ayuda, mucho apoyo, para recuperarse. Su dolor era grande, pero su personalidad estaba ahí.

Fue entonces cuando Yasmine decidió que quería devolverle la alegría.

Percy se volvió hacia ella y sus miradas volvieron a conectarse. Así se quedaron durante un largo rato.

Ginny y Hermione se dieron cuenta de esto e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

Harry miró a su primo con una ceja arqueada.

Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta, pero el único elfo que estaba en la cocina con ellos en ese momento era Kreacher.

Dobby estaba frente a la puerta de calle con las manos abiertas y apuntando a la puerta con las palmas. Estaba concentrado.

Cuando Kreacher notó que su compañero no estaba en la cocina, rastreó su magia y lo localizó. Fue a buscarlo y sólo le llevó segundos saber qué estaba haciendo, se le acercó, se cercioró de que los muchachos no pudieran oír nada y le habló a la mente.

 _Has detectado poder, ¿a que sí?_

 _Sí, pero no es mágico. Trata de sentirlo tú también._

Kreacher cerró los ojos, se concentró bien y lo sintió. Se tensó cuando detectó la naturaleza, luego abrió los ojos.

 _Poder divino –_ dijo Kreacher telepáticamente.

 _Sí, pero no es el joven Perseo. Él está almorzando arriba con los demás jóvenes, no está haciendo nada. No, puede ser un semidiós…_ -decía Dobby, pero Kreacher lo interrumpió.

 _No, no lo es. Dobby, el amo Harry ha dicho que su primo es el semidiós más poderoso de todos y no se equivoca. El amo me ha pedido que le hiciera un escaneo en ambos campamentos para saber si había otro, para saber si su primo era el semidiós más poderoso de todos. El amo no quiere correr riesgos. El primo del amo Harry es el semidiós más poderoso y el más fuerte, no hay otro como él. A Kreacher no le extraña que todos lo quieran en sus filas, el joven Perseo es el que hace la diferencia. Además, el joven Perseo puede crecer en poder aún más._

 _¿Eso no es peligroso?_ –preguntó Dobby, inquieto.

 _Por eso mi señor pidió a Kreacher el escáner. Es peligroso si se lo provoca. El amo Harry confía en su primo, pero no en los otros. El amo Harry no quiere que alteren al joven Perseo, sabe que habría problemas. El joven Perseo no está bien emocionalmente y si lo alteran, sus poderes aparecerán. Es mejor dejarlo como está._

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Dobby terminó lo que estaba haciendo, Kreacher decidió preguntar.

 _¿Qué has hecho?_

 _He puesto barreras. Dobby sabe que el joven Percy no quiere ver a nadie, no quiere que lo encuentren. Ahí fuera hay alguien de gran alcance que lo está buscando. Debe ser un dios. Tenemos que advertirles_ –dijo refiriéndose a los chicos-. _Ni Harry Potter ni el joven Percy deben salir de aquí y mejor si no sale nadie._

 _No, deben salir. La misión no ha terminado, deben seguir. Nosotros dos podremos teletransportarlos. Uno debe quedarse aquí y el otro puede ir con ellos. La señorita Weasley no puede salir porque es menor de edad, el amo Harry tampoco puede salir porque podrían tratar de llegar a su primo a través de él y el joven Perseo tampoco debe salir por razones obvias. Eso deja sólo a la señorita Granger, el señor Wealey y la señorita Lewis._

 _No recibirán esto contentos_ –dijo Dobby preocupado.

Kreacher se quedó pensativo.

 _Verdad. Mmm… podríamos contarles y que ellos decidan, mientras tanto nosotros podemos poner barreras para que no puedan atraer al joven Perseo._

 _Pueden hablarle mentalmente y por sueños_ –le recordó Dobby.

 _Entonces pondremos defensas en el primo del amo. Pedirle que beba una poción que nosotros prepararemos. Será fácil_ –dijo Kreacher con seguridad.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

En el palacio submarino de Poseidón, la reina Anfítrite hablaba en sus aposentos con una de sus criadas, con una nereida.

Ambas tenían expresiones inquietantes en sus rostros y hablaban entre ellas sin que nadie sospechara nada. Se miraban con complicidad. La nereida tenía una sonrisa malvada en el rostro y Anfítrite la observaba con satisfacción.

Lo que sea que tramaran, no podía ser bueno.

\- ¿Está segura, mi señora? ¿Funcionará? –preguntaba la criada.

\- Sí, absolutamente segura. Yo misma las preparé. Si Poseidón no cumple su juramento hacia mí por sí mismo, entonces yo me encargaré de que lo haga –le decía Anfítrite a la criada mientras le daba un vial que contenía un líquido azul adentro.

Fue hacia la caja que había dejado en su tocador y de ella sacó otro vial, pero que contenía un líquido verde oliva. Se lo dio a la criada, que ya se había guardado el de líquido azul en su ropa de trabajo.

\- Éste se lo debes dar a una náyade para que se lo inyecte a quien ya sabes mientras duerme, dile que se lo debe inyectar en cuanto lo vea bien dormido. Los efectos se verán a partir de la mañana siguiente –le dijo la reina con una amplia sonrisa.

La nereida se la devolvió.

\- ¿Tú también lo quieres fuera, verdad? –preguntó Anfítrite riéndose.

\- Así es, señora. Yo… y todos los demás súbditos. No digno del mar y tampoco es una buena persona. No queremos que se acerque al agua, ni a ríos ni a mares. Algunos hasta lo quieren muerto. Si tan sólo supiéramos dónde está lord Perseo…

\- Lo sé, Aretha, lo sé… El príncipe Tritón lo está buscando. Él sólo me ha dicho que lord Perseo podría estar muy lejos, pero vivo –dijo Anfítrite, comprensiva. Fuera su maldad.

\- Ojalá lo encuentre, pero… ¿qué haremos cuando sepa dónde está? ¿Lo traeremos aquí? –preguntó la nereida esperanzada.

\- Ojalá fuera fácil, pero no lo es. Tritón llegó realmente enojado del campamento de semidioses, creo que algo grande ha pasado. Algo grave debió de pasar con Perseo para que él se fuera.

\- Si el lord Tritón lo encuentra, milady, y lo convence de volver… nosotros haremos lo necesario para que esté a gusto y decida quedarse aquí con nosotros. Lo haremos con gusto –le prometió la nereida Aretha a Anfítrite.

Anfítrite le sonrió y la despidió.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

\- ¿Cuál de ellos? –preguntó Harry levantándose de la mesa, serio.

El buen ambiente en la cocina del doce de Grimmauld Place había cambiado. Ahora se respiraba tensión.

Como buenos Gryffindor, ninguno tenía miedo… pero tampoco tenían intención de quedarse pacíficos. El que un dios estuviera cerca no los asustaba ni en lo más mínimo, al contrario, estaban todos dispuestos a dar pelea con tal de que Percy no se separara del grupo.

Por su lado, Percy estaba tenso y cauteloso. Había levantado defensas.

Él no tenía nada en contra de los dioses, pero no quería ver a nadie. Él no se sentía lo suficientemente listo como para ver a algún pariente divino inmortal a la cara. Él no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Por lo tanto, no era una buena noticia para él el saber que un dios estaba cerca que lo estaba buscando. Percy no quería volver, Percy quería seguir como estaba. Él estaba a gusto, aunque recuperándose de a poco y con ayuda.

\- No lo sabemos –respondió Kreacher.

Harry estaba de pie, mirando ahora preocupado en dirección al vestíbulo.

\- ¿Olieron algún aroma? –preguntó Percy con voz inexpresiva, pero tenso.

Los elfos negaron con la cabeza.

Percy y Harry intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

Para romper la tensión, Ginny se dispuso a recoger las cosas de la comida, y Yasmine y Hermione la ayudaron. Dobby fue por el postre, Kreacher por los platos y cucharas.

Ron se quedó sentado, esperando a que los primos dijeran algo.

Harry y Percy se miraron a los ojos. Verde esmeralda a verde mar. Su conexión duró varios segundos, hasta que Percy la rompió mirando hacia abajo y suspirando.

\- Sabes que tienes que hacerlo, primo. Son tu familia y te están buscando –le dijo Harry a Percy.

Ginny y Yasmine los miraron, pero Hermione les pegó codazo a ambas y volvieron a los suyos.

\- Es que… es difícil para mí –dijo Percy en voz baja y volviendo a suspirar. La tensión en él se había ido, pero parecía rendido, resignado.

Harry se volvió a sentar y sonrió a Kreacher cuando le sirvió un plato con una porción de tarta de melaza. Su postre favorito.

\- Gracias, Kreacher –le dijo al elfo.

El elfo se sonrojó y momentos después le sirvió una porción a Percy, que le agradeció igual que Harry. Percy se volvió hacia Harry.

\- ¿Quién crees que sea el que está afuera? –le preguntó.

Sinceramente, Percy no sabía qué dios o diosa podría ser. Se le ocurrían varios: Zeus, Artemisa, Apolo, Hermes, Tritón… quizá Atenea también. Por eso, le interesaba mucho la opinión de su primo.

Harry pensó por dos minutos antes de responder.

\- Tritón.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Varias horas más tarde, los chicos ya estaban en sus habitaciones. Algunos dormían, otros hablaban y otros pensaban… pero todos en sus camas.

Saber que había un dios ahí afuera que estaba buscando a uno de ellos, seguramente para llevárselo, había inquietado a casi todos los jóvenes. Si los elfos no estaban inquietos, como ellos, era porque tenían algo en mente.

Ron era el que dormía y Percy era el que pensaba, los demás hablaban.

Acostado en su cama, Percy deseaba no pasar otra noche sin dormir. Al día siguiente de ese día que levantó tan temprano, se levantó tarde. Nadie lo molestó ni interrumpió su sueño. Percy suponía que todos habían intuido que algo en su cabeza no lo dejaba dormir, sabían que no estaba bien y por qué. Percy también intuía que Yasmine Lewis ahora sabía también y agradecía a quien haya hablado con ella porque él no quería contarlo de nuevo. Sabía que ahora no le tomaría tanto esfuerzo, pero seguía estando mal. Percy sabía que su primo tomaría cartas en el asunto si los dioses seguían insistiendo. Harry lo prefería tranquilo y enfocado en algo que no le diera malos recuerdos. Por eso era que Harry no estaba insistiéndole para que abandonara, la guerra lo mantenía ocupado, no lo dejaba pensar tanto y eso impedía que se hundiera.

En otras palabras, Harry no era ningún estúpido y sabía lo que necesitaba.

Percy sabía que Harry tenía razón, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ni escucharlo. Su primo le había dicho que los dioses tenían que saber cómo y dónde estaba él, después de todo, eran su familia. Tíos, primos y hermano. Poseidón no tenía que enterarse si él (Percy) no quería, pero Tritón sí.

Por no mandarle nada a Tritón, era muy posible que éste estuviera afuera buscándolo. Y si Tritón era tan persistente como él, entonces no pararía hasta tener alguna noticia de él, salida de él. Ya sea de su mano o de su boca.

Viendo cómo estaban las cosas, Percy tenía claro que sólo tenía dos opciones. Mandarle algo a Tritón que pudiera frenarlo o quedarse así hasta que su hermano hiciera algo grande. Parar la situación ahora o dejar que llegara a mayores.

Percy se sentía en una disyuntiva y sabía que era su culpa. Él no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, pero Harry tenía razón cuando le decía que debía enviar una carta a algún familiar. Tritón no era Poseidón, pero él seguía sin sentirse listo.

Se puso de costado en la cama, abrazó la almohada y se quedó mirando la ventana, pero sin ver nada en realidad. Suspiró profunda y largamente.

Ya no creía que pudiera retrasarlo más, aunque lo quisiera. Su familia no estaba buscando y no pararían si él no hacía nada.

Y lo que Percy quería era que se detuvieran.

Sí, era triste e injusto, pero era la verdad. La triste e injusta verdad.

Con ese último pensamiento, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido dos minutos después.

Por su parte, Yasmine y Hermione hablaban entre ellas en su habitación.

\- ¿Tan mal? –preguntó Yasmine con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos abiertos- Pero si se lo ve…

\- ¿Bien, entero, controlado? –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa irónica y luego soltó una risita irónica- Eso es porque Harry lo sabe manejar. ¿Por qué crees que se molestó cuando supo que había un dios dando vueltas fuera de esta casa? ¡Porque Percy no está preparado para estar frente a ninguno! La traición que sufrió es demasiado dolorosa como para que pueda recuperarse del todo en un par de meses. Percy llegó a Inglaterra casi a finales de julio y todavía no estamos a finales de octubre. Eso es menos de tres meses –una vez que dijo eso, abrió grandes los ojos-. Wow. Sí que es poco tiempo –dijo sorprendida.

Yasmine la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende?

\- Porque en menos de tres meses destruimos el primer horrocrux de nuestra misión.

Yasmine sonrió.

\- Y si nos ponemos bien a ello, la guerra terminará antes –dijo Yasmine alegremente.

\- Cierto –le dijo Hermione, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato hasta que Yasmine quiso saber algo.

\- ¿Herms?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Por qué Percy dejó a su ex novia?

\- Porque lo engañó con el otro semidiós de su padre –le respondió la castaña a la rubia con los ojos cerrados.

Yasmine la miró con el ceño fruncido y siguió su ejemplo.

Ambas se durmieron minutos después.

\- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó un preocupado Harry a su novia.

Ginny tenía la cabeza apoyada en un hombro de Harry y una mano en su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba por detrás. La pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny le había contado a Harry de la apenas perceptible interacción entre Percy con los caballos de la policía montada de Londres, esa vez que fueron al Callejón Diagon. A Ginny le parecía llamativa e interesante, pero a Harry le preocupaba.

Si Tritón estaba afuera, entonces estaba enterado del paradero de Percy. Los caballos eran súbditos de Poseidón y Percy era tan hijo suyo como Tritón, los caballos podrían haber querido saber dónde estaba su primo. Uno podría haberlo seguido y pasar el dato a los demás caballos. De ser así… sabrían dónde estaba Percy.

Una pregunta inquietante surgió en su cabeza.

¿Dónde estaba Blackjack?

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Cuando Matthew Rousses se levantó esa mañana, no se sintió diferente. Para él, desde que Jackson se había ido, todos eran buenos días.

El campamento era suyo, los campistas eran su propiedad y sus peones, podía tener cualquier mujer que se le antojara. Él era un hijo de Poseidón, su mejor hijo semidiós y el único ahora que Jackson ya no le estorbaba, así que todos los semidioses tenían la obligación de atenderlo, de hacer lo que él les ordenara. Así debían ser las cosas.

Con esas ideas caminaba por el campamento como si realmente fuera suyo, su propiedad. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante plasmada en la cara.

Esa mañana se había levantado con la intención de dominar los Pegasos y así apropiarse de otra cosa más del gran Percy Jackson para tenerla él. Todo lo suyo debía ser de él. Esa era su voluntad. La vida del gran héroe sería suya y entonces los dioses le ofrecerían el regalo de la divinidad. Por supuesto, él aceptaría y con eso podría hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era robar. Lo importante ya lo había hecho el otro. Él sólo tomaría lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Por ley.

Esa mañana robaría Pegasos.

Después de desayunar y vagabundear por el campamento, fue a los establos.

 _ **¡POR FIN! ¡POR FIN, POR FIN, POR FIN PUEDO SUBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO! ¡QUÉ DIFÍCIL SE ME HIZO! UFFF… COMO VERÁN, NO ABANDONÉ LA HISTORIA. NI LOCA LO HAGO. ESTE CAPÍTULO SE ME HIZO DIFÍCIL Y PESADO EN SERIO. AHORA ESTOY EN TEMPORADA DE FINALES. TAMBIÉN TUVE UN PROBLEMA DE SALUD QUE ME DEJÓ FUERA DE CIRCULACIÓN Y QUE ME RETRASÓ CON LAS MATERIAS QUE TENGO QUE RENDIR. ESTE INVIERNO QUERÍA RENDIR COMO CUATRO, PERO PERDÍ DOS FECHAS Y ESO ME RETRASÓ PORQUE ME QUEDARON PENDIENTES Y SÓLO PODRÉ RENDIRLAS A LAS DE LAS SEGUNDAS FECHAS EN DICIEMBRE. LO QUE SÍ, VOLVÍ CON IDEAS, ASÍ QUE LOGRÉ DESTRABAR EL FIC. AHORA ESTOY CERCA DE LA MITAD DEL CAPÍTULO 11, ASÍ QUE PUEDO ACTUALIZAR CON ESTE CAPÍTULO.**_

 _ **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Percy se encontraba sentado en un sillón y contemplando las llamas del fuego que ardía en la chimenea que tenía ante él.

A diferencia de sus sueños semidiós, sus sueños mágicos no lo inquietaban. Él sabía que estaba soñando, pero también sabía que su sueño no era obra de las moiras. Percy no soñaba porque las moiras querían que supiera algo, Percy soñaba porque alguien quería hablar con él.

Sabía también dónde estaba.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts.

Esto sólo podía una cosa.

\- Hola, Perseo –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Percy sonrió.

Godric Gryffindor volvía a comunicarse con él.

\- Milord –dijo Percy tranquilamente.

El fundador rodeó el sofá y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones individuales que estaban a los lados del sofá.

\- Antes de nada, quiero felicitarte por el trabajo que han hecho con el relicario –dijo el fundador con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias –le dijo Percy con sinceridad.

Godric ahora se puso serio.

\- He visto que estás inquieto, preocupado. Harry te preocupa y Hades también. Hades ha intentado llevarse a tu primo a su reino y tú lo sabes, pero no sabes por qué –dijo Godric-. Yo sí.

Percy miró a Godric, preocupado, muy preocupado.

\- ¿Usted lo sabe? ¿Harry ha hecho algo? ¿Por qué debe morir tan joven?

Gryffindor levantó una mano para frenar su carrera de preguntas, Percy obedeció… sabiendo que había algo detrás.

\- No es Harry quien debe morir, Percy. Lo que Hades quiere no es el alma de Harry. Eso es lo que debes saber. Voldemort es su principal objetivo, pero es una presa difícil para tu tío. Si Hades pudiera, dejaría vivo a tu primo, él no quiere llevarse a alguien tan joven como Harry, pero lo que Hades quiere está dentro de Harry y eso es lo que Hades busca. Harry ha cargado con algo desde que era un bebé y esa carga es lo que Hades quiere llevarse. Para que Harry siga con vida, hay que sacárselo.

Godric se quedó callado un rato lo suficientemente largo como para que Percy pudiera absorber la información que le estaba dando.

\- Creo que tú sabes qué es esa carga, pero has entrado en la negación.

El fundador observó cómo su heredero parecía unir piezas.

Percy se puso pálido.

\- No –gimió, respirando agitado.

Percy se levantó de golpe y, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía ni de por qué lo hacía, fue hasta el fuego de la chimenea y puso sus manos en las llamas. Las llamas entraron en contacto con su piel y su calor se expandió y lo envolvió. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba envuelto por el calor del fuego, más le envolvía la calma. Su mente se aclaraba.

Godric sabía qué pasaba ahí, así que no pensaba hacer nada para cortar el contacto entre el fuego y uno de sus herederos.

El fuego podía calmar y aclarar a Percy como podía hacerlo el mar. El fuego podía no curarlo, pero podía equilibrarle las cosas. El fuego y el agua eran opuestos, pero juntos hacían una fuerza formidable.

Cuando se calmó, Percy se volvió hacia el fundador.

\- Harry no puede ser…

\- Lo es.

\- ¡Entonces hay que hacer algo! –exclamó Percy con prisa.

\- ¡Tranquilo! Podemos hacer algo. Lo que está dentro de Harry es algo que pertenece a un Slytherin. Y lo Slytherin puede ser destruido por lo Gryffindor. Esa es una de las razones por las que te he buscado, Percy. Harry no puede destruir lo que está dentro suyo, han intentado que le bloquee el paso, pero no lo han logrado. Harry no puede hacerlo por sí mismo. Y lo mejor sería que nadie más que nosotros sepa de esto.

El fragmento de alma de Voldemort que vive en Harry debe ser destruido por dos flancos. Dentro y fuera de Harry. He intentado destruirlo yo mismo cuando Voldemort volvió, pero solo no he podido. Yo no puedo destruirlo solo.

Percy lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Tienes un plan, verdad?

Godric sonrió.

\- Sí.

Percy asintió, no muy seguro.

Godric se levantó y fue hacia Percy.

\- También he visto que están buscando algún objeto que pudiera haber pertenecido a Rowena Ravenclaw. Ese objeto sería un horrocrux.

Percy volvió a asentir. Godric prosiguió.

\- Rowena, Percy, tenía una diadema. Ya sabes lo que es una diadema, así que me voy a saltar esa explicación. Esa diadema tenía el poder de hacer más inteligente a la persona que se la pusiera en la cabeza.

La hija de Rowena la robó. Rowena intentó ocultar su robo de todos, pero yo sí me di cuenta. Rowena siempre la llevaba puesta y cuando dejó de llevarla, se me hizo llamativo. Como podrás suponer, uno de los requisitos para pertenecer a mi casa en Hogwarts es ser atrevido y valiente, así que yo no me iba a quedar quieto y sin saber. Una noche me metí en la habitación de Rowena para investigar y vi que no la tenía. Las noches siguientes busqué a su hija para preguntarle y tampoco la encontré a ella. Ella se llamaba Helena y es la Dama Gris, el fantasma residente de Ravenclaw.

Voldemort debió de haber descubierto el robo, le habrá sonsacado información a la fantasma como el Slytherin que es. Y adivina qué.

Percy miró al fundador cuando éste se quedó callado, esperando alguna reacción suya.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Harry la ha tocado sin saber lo que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que Harry la sostuvo sin darse cuenta? Entonces, ¿dónde…

\- Pregúntale dónde dejó el viejo libro de pociones del Príncipe Mestizo y por qué no regresa por él.

Horas después, Percy se despertaba.

Miró el reloj despertador que tenía en una mesita de luz y se sorprendió.

Eran las nueve de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y vio qué día les tocaba hoy.

Nublado y con lluvia.

Percy suspiró mientras miraba el cielo y aquellas superficies donde el sol podía reflejarse.

Era un día gris, así que Apolo no podría verlo desde el cielo.

Sabía que no debería salir, pero él quería salir. Necesitaba salir. Quería pasear por las calles de Londres, caminar, tomar aire fresco. Despejarse. Salir un poco del encierro, de la seguridad de esa casa.

Fue hacia su armario y sacó una muda de ropa. Cuando salía de la habitación, casi choca con Yasmine.

\- Ya era hora –le dijo la bruja rubia con una sonrisa.

Percy se la devolvió.

\- ¿Se han levantado todos, verdad? –preguntó con algo de timidez.

\- No, sólo Hermione y yo estamos despiertas –dijo Yasmine con una sonrisa que despertó la curiosidad y el lado pícaro de Percy.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes y volvieron a conectarse. Yasmine y Percy volvieron a entenderse sin palabras.

\- Bendita sea esa pelirroja –dijo Percy divertido.

Yasmine se rió… y Percy no pudo evitar la impresión de que su risa era hermosa, musical. Se limitó a sonreír y arquear una ceja. Cuando se calmó, Yasmine le habló.

\- ¿Y tú, a dónde ibas? –le pregunto sonriente.

\- A darme un baño y luego bajaré a desayunar.

\- Oh. De acuerdo. Hermione y yo te esperaremos.

\- No despierten a Ron, no hasta que la pareja se hubiera levantado bañado. No creo que le guste enterarse que su hermanita le hizo maldades a su mejor amigo. ¿Porque fue ella la causante, verdad? No creo que mi primo iniciara el juego. Harry es torpe y tímido con las chicas.

\- Así fue. Ginny siempre ha estado loca por Harry y ahora que lo tiene al lado todas las noches… como que no pudo resistir mucho la tentación de comerse a su novio.

Se rieron. Luego de eso, Yasmine bajó y Percy se fue a dar su baño.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

\- ¡Por favor, hermano! ¡Es mi hijo!

\- ¡Un hijo que no mereces!

Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el palacio de Hades en el Inframundo.

En el Inframundo, el ambiente era tenso. Todos se habían dado cuenta que su señor estaba enojado, muy enojado. El único que se atrevía a ir hacia el foco del conflicto, al ojo de la tormenta, era Nico Di Angelo.

El semidiós caminaba seguro, pero cauteloso, hacia la sala de tronos de su padre.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Nico estaba atento a cualquier cosa que ocurriera en Elíseos. Después de su primera conversación con Tritón, Nico había puesto especial atención a ese sector del Inframundo en particular. Más de un alma residente de allí estaba relacionada con Percy y las almas que más le interesaban a Nico no eran semidioses.

Nico sabía que se acercaba una fecha importante. El 31 de octubre era un día muy importante para Percy y Nico sabía por qué.

Si bien le había dado a Tritón información útil, también se había guardado cosas.

Una vez que llegó a la sala de tronos, se escondió en una sombra y puso su atención en la escena que tenía lugar delate suyo.

\- Tú sabes dónde está Percy, Hades, lo sé. No creas que tu actitud en el Olimpo pasó desapercibida. Tampoco te sorprendió lo del parentesco entre Percy y Harry Potter.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! ¿Acaso crees que los recuerdos de Sally no iban a parar a mis manos cuando ella muriera? ¡Hera no fue la única que estuvo en la mente de uno de ellos, Poseidón! Hera estuvo en la mente de tu hijo, pero yo leí a la madre. Y lo que Hera dijo también es cierto. Sally únicamente le contó a Percy su verdadera historia. Tu amada Sally nunca te contó nada porque ella no quería reabrir su doloroso pasado, sólo habló con Percy y le costó mucho hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Poseidón, Sally nunca supo que tenía un sobrino. Ella murió dando por muerta a toda su familia. Sus padres, su hermana Lily y su cuñado James estaban muertos, pero Petunia la repudiaba y la tomaba por loca anormal.

\- Entonces, Percy…

\- Yo no puedo saber lo que pasó por la mente de tu hijo, sólo Hera puede saber eso.

Los dioses se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que Hades volvió a hablar… con voz triste.

\- Poseidón, se suponía que tú serías la familia de Percy cuando Sally y Paul Blofis murieran. ¿Tienes idea del dolor que pudo haber sufrido? Se vio solo, hermano. Sus padres mortales fueron asesinados por monstruos, su novia lo engañó y se fue con otro, ese otro le robó a sus amigos y su propio padre divino le dio la espalda. Créeme, si Percy me lo hubiese permitido, yo lo hubiera convertido en mi campeón. Tengo a Nico, sí, pero nunca tuve un campeón y Percy es mi sobrino favorito. No sé si tú lo sabes, pero cualquier dios desearía tener un hijo como Percy, ¡y tú lo desperdicias! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho! ¡mira lo que te hiciste a ti mismo! Si Percy te perdona y se reconcilia contigo… puedes ir agradeciendo a Caos y a las moiras por darte el milagro que tienes de hijo.

\- Hermano, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice.

\- Me alegro, no sabes cuánto. ¡Me alegro de que sientas remordimiento! Te mereces eso y más. Mereces que tu propia conciencia te castigue. Mereces sufrir lo mismo que Percy sufrió… si es que todavía no se ha recuperado de lo que le hiciste.

Poseidón se frotó la frente con una mano, cansado.

\- Hermano, te estoy pidiendo que me digas dónde puedo encontrar a mi hijo.

\- No lo encontrarías ni aunque te lo dijera, Poseidón. Percy está viviendo en una casa mágica. Su paradero es un lugar mágico y los dioses no podemos entrar a sitios mágicos.

\- Pero tú…

\- ¿Que yo estuve ahí? No, no te equivoques. Envié a un sirviente, a una de las almas.

\- ¿Eso se puede? –preguntó Poseidón, conmocionado.

\- Sí, pero sólo puede salir de aquí una hora como máximo y con un poco de energía. Envié a una de las almas a buscar algo que Percy me quería entregar y la verdad es que no me alegro mucho de haber enviado con el alma unos pulsos de mi energía. Gané más –dijo eso último con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y entusiasmo.

\- ¿Qué te ha dado mi hijo? –preguntó Poseidón, cauteloso, muy cauteloso.

\- El fragmento del alma de alguien que he perseguido por años. Una de mis mayores, viejas y favoritas presas.

\- ¿Y ese individuo sería…?

\- Mira, hermano. Puede que el hogar de Percy sea entre dioses olímpicos, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó en el campamento, pero yo tengo mis propios intereses también. Quizá, en otras circunstancias, yo mismo lo iría a buscar y lo traería de regreso, pero no lo haré en estas. Necesito que Percy siga haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo, me conviene que siga allí.

\- ¡No puedes negarme la información que te estoy pidiendo, Hades! ¡Es mi hijo!

\- ¿Y qué con que sea tu hijo? ¡También es mi sobrino, idiota! Y para que te enteres, no te será nada fácil ganártelo de nuevo. Mi súbdito me dijo que tu hijo no estaba solo.

\- Ya lo creo. Su primo mortal…

\- Su primo mortal no es el único que está con Percy. Harry Potter tiene amigos. Su padrino y el que fue su mentor me dijeron que el muchacho es muy querido en el mundo mágico y que muchos magos en el mundo lo apoyan. Si ganan la guerra, Harry Potter podrá introducir a Percy en el mundo mágico sin ningún problema. De hecho, será una de las cosas más fáciles de lograr. Aunque no lo creas. Ese joven mortal es un pez gordo. No te conviene tenerlo de enemigo. Y con respecto a que no es el único que está con Percy… Mi enviado me dijo que eran seis jóvenes los que están en esa casa. Tres señoritas, un muchacho, Harry Potter y Percy.

El alma que le envié a Percy era la de un joven mago, casi de su misma edad. Este joven vivió en esa casa, conoció al padre de Harry y era el hermano menor del padrino de Harry. Su nombre era Regulus Black.

\- ¿Lo utilizaste a él porque era un mago, verdad?

\- ¡Claro! Verás, Poseidón, el primo de tu hijo era el ahijado y heredero de un mago de clase aristócrata. Sirius y Regulus eran dos hermanos que nunca se casaron. Ninguno de los dos se casó ni tuvo hijos, pero Sirius fue padrino a los veinte años. Era el mejor amigo del cuñado de Sally, así que fue padrino de bodas y luego lo hicieron padrino del pequeño Potter. Por supuesto, esto hizo que Sirius nombrara a Harry como único heredero de todo. El primo de tu hijo heredó dos fortunas, Poseidón. James Potter también era un mago aristócrata y si a eso le sumas la herencia que no se pudo dividir…

\- ¿Herencia que no se pudo dividir?

\- Sirius heredó su parte y la de su hermano. Regulus murió a los dieciocho años y Sirius a los 36. Como ninguno se casó ni tuvo hijos, Sirius nombró como único heredero de la fortuna Black a su ahijado. Harry Potter. Dentro de la herencia Black, hay una casa cuya ubicación no me está permitida saber por ser un dios. El alma que envié era Regulus, él vivió allí, así que volver al lugar y traerme lo que Percy me quería entregar fue fácil para él. No te preocupes, Poseidón, la casa está protegida.

\- Pero los ojos…

\- Son todos magos.

\- Sabes dónde está mi hijo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y él está bien, no tiene ningún rasguño. Nada. Está sano, salvo e intacto. Y también sabe lo que hace. Así que, como entenderás, no me conviene que regrese. No te pienso decir dónde está tu hijo, Poseidón. Si te lo dijera, irías tras él e intentarías lo que pudieras para traerlo de vuelta y yo lo necesito allí… Aunque tampoco te serviría que te dijera dónde está.

\- Pero…

\- Mis intereses están primero.

\- ¡Hermano, por favor!

\- ¡He dicho que no y es mi última palabra!

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Hades expulsó a Poseidón de su reino.

Una vez que Nico supo que nadie los escucharía, se acercó a su padre. Al verlo, Hades se calmó y suavizó visiblemente.

\- ¿Hijo? –le preguntó serenamente.

\- No le piensas decir nada nunca a Poseidón, ¿cierto? –dijo Nico tranquilamente.

\- No. Percy parece tener planes y sus planes me benefician. El Inframundo tiene sus propios negocios. El Olimpo parece olvidar que aquí también tenemos nuestros intereses.

\- ¿Y cuando Percy termine, qué harás?

\- No lo sé, hijo. Dejarlo donde está no parece que esté dañando a nadie.

\- Te equivocas.

Hades se enderezó en su trono. Nico comprendió a qué se refería Percy cuando decía que su padre parecía una pantera peligrosa.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó su padre en un tono peligrosamente lento.

Nico no se asustó.

\- El campamento se está viniendo abajo.

\- Ya lo sabía. En la última reunión en el Olimpo, Dionisos soltó varias cosas.

\- No me refiero a eso. Yo también sabía que las cosas estaban mal.

\- ¿Y entonces?

Nico se calló un largo momento para establecer contacto visual con su padre. De esa manera, el dios supo que algo malo había ocurrido. Se tensó en su trono.

\- Hubo una estampida en el campamento.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Mientras Percy estaba en Londres, Tritón buscaba fuera de la capital de Inglaterra.

Tritón leía el cartel que tenía adelante.

Privet Drive.

Era una calle en un suburbio de mortales, en de condado de Surrey.

Nico Di Angelo le había dicho que en esa calle vivía Harry Potter, el primo mortal de su hermano Percy. La casa número cuatro para ser específico.

El problema de Tritón era que no había nadie en esa casa.

Había parpadeado dentro y buscado, pero se notaba que la casa llevaba meses vacía. Las superficies tenían encima una capa de polvo y él no había detectado signos vitales con su gran y fino oído divino, así que no había nadie.

En esos momentos, estaba parado y buscando vecinos que pudieran darle algún dato que pudiera servirle… pero tampoco veía a nadie caminando por ahí.

Sin previo aviso, se tensó.

Su súper oído había detectado el sonido de una cortina corriéndose en una de las casas de enfrente.

Su visión percibió el movimiento de una cortina, la ondulación de la tela.

Era la casa número siete.

Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a la casa.

Cortésmente, golpeó la puerta y esperó.

Del otro lado se escucharon pasos desconfiados, dudosos. Como si alguien viniera a abrirle, pero con cautela. Tres minutos después, le abrieron la puerta. Le abrió una anciana.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué busca, joven?

Tritón le sonrió apenas, sólo para tranquilizarla.

\- Buenos días, señora. Estoy buscando a Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tritón.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos.

\- Harry se fue del vecindario hace unos meses, no lo encontrarás. ¡No sé dónde está!

Cuando la señora empezaba a cerrarle la puerta con rapidez, Tritón puso la mano con fuerza, impidiendo que se cerrara. Él había detectado el nerviosismo y el miedo en la mortal.

\- ¡Espere, yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie! Necesito hablar con él porque tenemos un amigo en común.

La anciana se detuvo, visiblemente sorprendida. Tritón estaba seguro de que no se esperaba eso ni en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Cómo dices? –le preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca entreabierta.

\- ¿Podría dejarme pasar para que le cuente? –pidió Tritón con apremio.

La mujer se lo pensó un largo momento, asintió y lo dejó entrar.

La casa olía a gatos y anciana. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Era la típica casa de una anciana amante de los gatos.

Tritón se sentó en un sofá que le señaló la anciana y ella se sentó en un sillón individual enfrente.

\- ¿Algo de beber? ¿Agua, té, café, jugo de fruta? –ofreció la señora.

\- Agua es suficiente para mí.

La mujer asintió y volvió varios minutos después.

Tritón fingió no percatarse de la tardanza.

La anciana puso en la mesita ratona que tenía enfrente una bandeja con dos vasos de vidrio, una jarra con agua y galletas.

\- Buenas tardes.

Tritón se volvió hacia un lado.

Era un hombre con pelo castaño canoso, cicatrices, con aspecto envejecido, aparentemente enfermo, delgado y alto. Su cara expresaba cansancio, pero sus ojos eran inteligentes.

\- Soy Remus Lupin –dijo el hombre con amabilidad y educación-. Arabella me ha dicho que buscas a Harry Potter.

Tritón asintió, se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

\- Yo soy Tritón. Estoy buscando a Harry Potter porque necesito hablar con él. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño.

Lupin asintió y se fue a sentar en otro sillón frente al sofá.

\- Lamento decirte que Harry lleva meses desaparecido. La última vez que lo vi fue a fin de julio. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de él? Yo podría ayudarte. Lo conozco desde hace años.

Esto le interesó a Tritón.

\- ¿Cuántos años?

Lupin sonrió, con algo de tristeza.

\- Su padre era uno de mis mejores amigos y Harry lo sabe, lo supo cuando tenía trece años. Digamos que desde hace cuatro años. ¿Qué necesitas que él te diga?

Tritón asintió, entendiendo que era hora de ir al grano.

\- Mi hermano desapareció hace meses y pienso que Harry puede tener información sobre él.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo momento, mirándose entre ellos, hasta que Lupin lo rompió.

\- Buscas a Perseo, ¿verdad?

Tritón se tomó unos segundos antes de asentir y preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo?

Lupin asintió.

\- Lo conocimos en el cumpleaños de Harry, a finales de julio. Harry nos lo presentó y nos dijo que nada parecía capaz de hacerlo regresar. Harry estaba muy preocupado por él y temía que hiciera una locura si lo dejaba solo. Por supuesto, Percy fue bien recibido. Harry siempre fue un chico algo desconfiado, pero se notaba que confiaba en Percy y que había mucho afecto mutuo. Hablando con Perseo me di cuenta de un gran sufrimiento que él no lograba ocultar con mucho éxito. Mucho nos dimos cuenta de que algo muy doloroso le había pasado. No nos hemos equivocado, ¿verdad?

Tritón negó con la cabeza.

\- No, acertaron. Su padre, su novia y sus amigos le hicieron mucho daño –confirmó Tritón con tristeza, decepción y comprensión. Luego, se acordó de la carta de Harry Potter a Quión, así que decidió preguntar:- ¿Es verdad que están en guerra?

Tanto la anciana como Lupin se conmocionaron.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Arabela.

Tritón les contó de la carta y ellos entendieron.

\- Sí, es verdad –dijo Arabela.

\- Entonces supongo que también es cierto que Percy está con Harry. ¿Ambos están desaparecidos, verdad?

\- Verdad –asintió Lupin con pesar-. Pero no son los únicos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Harry tiene dos grandes amigos y también una novia. Desaparecieron juntos la noche siguiente al cumpleaños de Harry. No hemos sabido más nada de ninguno de ellos desde entonces.

\- La guerra estalló esa misma noche, querido –dijo Arabela, como disculpándose-. Tuvieron que escapar.

\- Entiendo –dijo suspirando.

\- No creo que puedas encontrar a Percy. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, nadie podrá encontrar a los chicos si ellos no quieren ser encontrados –se quedó pensativo un largo momento-. No es buena idea el que intentes conseguir alguna cosa por las malas si encuentras a alguno de los chicos. Serán jóvenes, pero subestimarlos es un error. Harry es el mejor duelista de su generación. Las chicas son Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley. El otro chico es Ronald Weasley. Hermione es la bruja más brillante de su generación. Ginevra es muy poderosa y tiene temperamento. Ronald tampoco se queda atrás. Todos ellos son jóvenes guerreros y capaces de dar pelea si es necesario. No los van a asustar, pero sí los enojarán y ellos no se quedarán quietos. Son talentosos, poderosos y crecieron en la guerra.

Lupin y Tritón volvieron a mirarse por otro largo momento.

Tritón captaba el mensaje de Lupin: "métanse con los chicos y lo lamentarán".

Una hora después, Tritón dejaba atrás a la calle Privet Drive.

Quizá no había encontrado a Harry Potter, pero sí había obtenido información útil.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

En el Campamento Mestizo, un grupo de individuos observaban el desastre ante sus ojos.

Apolo, Atenea, Zeus, Hermes y Poseidón fueron los únicos dioses que respondieron a la llamada de Quirón.

El Campamento Mestizo había sufrido una estampida de Pegasos que había dejado huellas importantes para sólo ser una estampida de equinos.

A sólo la mitad del consejo pareció importarle lo que los campistas habían sufrido.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que sólo fue una estampida de Pegasos, Quirón? –preguntó Atenea, insegura.

El suelo del sector de cabañas tenía huellas de herraduras de caballo y pisadas.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que los Pegasos se alteraran tanto? –preguntó Poseidón, medio asustado.

\- Matthew Rousses –respondía Quirón (insertar gruñido de Hermes y audible inhalación de Apolo)- decidió dar lecciones de equitación. Ni a él ni a los demás les importó la resistencia ni la agitación de los Pegasos, algunos incluso se divertían. Sin previo aviso, los Pegasos se volvieron locos y…

\- … se desató la estampida –dedujo Zeus, medio serio y medio sereno. Se veía extraño.

\- Sí, señor –dijo Quirón-. Rousses intentó controlarlos, dominarlos, pero las cosas sólo fueron a peor. Los demás semidioses recurrieron a las armas e intentaron controlar por la fuerza a los Pegasos y éstos atacaron a todos los semidioses que se ponían en sus caminos hasta que llegaron a un sitio del campamento y se fueron volando.

Atenea tenía los ojos grises tormenta entrecerrados.

\- Tenían un pegaso líder. Fue un pegaso el que instigó a los demás Pegasos para que se fueran. Dijiste que se pusieron locos de golpe, que no hubo manera de pararlos y que se fueron juntos. Eso sólo puede significar que uno de ellos tenía algo en mente.

\- Pero no podemos saber cuál –dijo Hermes con el ceño fruncido por la duda.

Unos gritos, insultos y relinchos se escucharon.

Los dioses y Quirón siguieron los sonidos hasta que llegaron a otra escena.

En la playa.

\- ¡Ven aquí, bestia asquerosa! –gritaba Rousses enardecido.

El chico estaba enfrentándose a un pegaso negro como la noche que no se dejaba ni tocar. El semidiós falso tenía la cara roja y una expresión enloquecida y maliciosa. Parecía gustarle la lucha que estaba dando el pegaso. El pegaso parecía indomable y muy temperamental.

Sin duda era un pegaso que sabía dar batalla.

Hermes observó bien al pegaso y abrió bien los ojos cuando lo reconoció… pero se calló lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Rousses se levantó del suelo y se abalanzó hacia el pegaso, pero éste le golpeó con fuerza la cara con una pata… una pata con herradura de metal. Al chico no pareció importarle el corte que le había hecho el animal ni tampoco el fuerte dolor del golpe.

Atenea reconoció al pegaso… pero también hizo silencio… aunque con una sonrisa. Ella esperaba que ese pegaso le diera una buena paliza al engendro.

Poseidón también lo reconoció… pero no se calló.

\- ¿Blackjack? –preguntó en un susurro que expresaba sorpresa.

El pegaso pareció escucharlo porque se volvió hacia él.

Poseidón se estremeció cuando el pegaso de Percy le habló telepáticamente.

 _¡Usted! ¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¡Si no hubiese reconocido a esta cosa llamada humano, nada de esto habría pasado! ¡Mi jefe y los demás Pegasos sufrieron por culpa de usted!_

Para desgracia del pegaso, Rousses aprovechó ese descuido para abalanzarse de nuevo y agarrar fuerte de las crines a Blackjack, en otro intento de dominación.

Lo que el engendro no sabía era que estaba luchando y enfureciendo aún más al pegaso del gran Percy Jackson. Un pegaso que sabía de guerra y con una personalidad peligrosamente parecida al legendario héroe.

Blackjack le pegó dos fuertes patadas juntas a Rousses que lo arrojaron otra vez al suelo, rompiéndole algunas costillas. Cuando se sentía listo para el golpe de gracia que quería darle al engendro, el pegaso se volvió hacia Poseidón y el dios se puso pálido.

 _Esto es por el jefe_

La siguiente pareja de patadas fue a las piernas.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en el campamento fue un fuerte grito de gran dolor.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Era un día gris y llovía, pero eso no significaba que Hyde Park estuviera desierto. Sí había poca gente repartida, pero eran aquellos que disfrutaban de los días de lluvia. Algunos tenían paraguas y otros no, algunos estaban solos y otros tenían compañía.

Cuando Percy encontró ese parque y vio el lago Serpentine, enseguida supo que iba a gustarle mucho ese lugar y que lo frecuentaría mucho. Agua, aire libre, espacio abierto y lluvia. El olor a agua en el aire era perfume para él, la lluvia lo serenaba por dentro y le daba energía, el lago lo llamaba para que se acercara y conectara con él.

Percy había tenido la intención de pasear por las calles de Londres y disfrutar de ellas, pero ese parque lo había atraído más.

Tenía puesto un pantalón de jean negro, una chaqueta militar, una camiseta de manga larga con escote en V, zapatillas y encima, una campera deportiva azul. Tenía la capucha subida y las manos en los bolsillos.

Tenía que admitirlo: la influencia de Harry en él se notaba.

Percy creía que su sangre inglesa estaba despertando y que eso era una de las razones por las que no le costaba ser cada vez más inglés. Estaba seguro de que llegaría el día en el que se parecería mucho a Harry, que había creció inglés.

Caminando tranquilamente se fue acercando al lago Serpentine hasta que lo tuvo a muy pocos pasos. Lo observó un largo rato, resistiéndose a la tentación de tocarlo con una mano.

Tocarlo significaba delatar su ubicación a Poseidón. Y Percy no quería que su padre se le apareciera. No, no quería verlo.

Decidió que caminaría cerca de la orilla y así lo hizo un largo rato… hasta que vio que un caballo bebía del lago.

Maldijo su suerte mentalmente.

Podía evitar a las criaturas que vivían en el lago, pero no a los caballos. Ellos estaban en la superficie y podrían seguirlo.

Con mucho cuidado y procurando no hacer ruido, se empezó a alejar del animal y del lago… pero no llegó muy lejos.

 _Hijo del dios del mar… hijo del dios del mar… hijo del dios del mar…_

Otro caballo se le había acercado.

Percy se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia donde estaba la voz del equino.

 _Su padre lo está buscando, milord. Su mensaje ha llegado a los caballos de Inglaterra hace un menos de un mes._

\- Poseidón tiene otro hijo.

 _Pero es a usted al que quiere, señor._

Percy se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a una yegua.

\- Si lo ves o si te habla, dile que no es mi culpa que él sea un imbécil.

 _¡Milord, ¿cómo puede decir eso?!_

\- Lo digo porque es verdad –dijo Percy empezando a enojarse-. Mejor, dile otra cosa. Dile que no quiero verlo y que es un imbécil.

 _Mi señor…_

\- Si puedes, dile a Tritón que lo siento –dijo Percy en voz baja y con expresión triste.

La yegua parecía querer hablar más, pero se debió de dar cuenta de la tristeza de Percy porque no insistió más.

Mientras Percy se alejaba de ella, un caballo negro se le acercó.

 _Lucy, déjalo._

 _Blackjack, tú sabes que… su majestad…_

 _Lucy, el jefe no quiere ver a nadie. ¿Acaso no las visto? ¿No ves la tristeza, el dolor, el enojo? No le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera si el jefe te lo pide. Él parece estar bien, pero no lo está. El jefe aún está mal, recuperándose de a poco, pero sigue mal._

 _El señor Poseidón merece saber de su hijo. El lugar de lord Perseo es junto a su padre._

 _Te equivocas, Poseidón no merece saber de su hijo._

La yegua observó al pegaso que ya estaba frente a ella y vio en sus ojos una seriedad que no estaba allí cuando había llegado al parque.

Al parecer, Inglaterra también influía en Blackjack.

El pegaso era un poco más serio que antes.

Los caballos de Londres sabían que había un hijo de Poseidón en su ciudad, pero Blackjack no les permitía divulgar la noticia y era inflexible en sus motivos. Él no quería que saliera de Londres el secreto de su jinete. Lo que pasaba en Londres, debía quedarse en Londres. Los caballos podían entender su actitud y su mandato, porque habían visto la pena en el hijo de Poseidón, pero les era muy difícil hacer caso omiso del mandato del dios que los creó, Poseidón. Se sentían divididos entre (por un lado) proteger al hijo y (por otro lado) obedecer al padre. Curiosamente, los caballos de la policía montada eran los que no tenían ningún problema en ir contra los deseos de Poseidón. Según ellos, el joven Perseo no parecía querer ser encontrado. El joven no se acercaba a ningún cuerpo de agua lo suficientemente importante como para contactar a su padre. Si el joven Perseo no quería que su padre supiera de él, entonces que así sea.

Órdenes son órdenes.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien había visto a Percy.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Ya era de mediodía cuando Percy volvió a la casa. Cerró la puerta de calle lo más silenciosamente que pudo y de esa misma manera, subió a su habitación.

Para su desgracia, ahí no se pudo esconder ni fingir nada.

Harry lo esperaba sentado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados y serio.

Percy lamentó no haberse ido a esconder de su primo a la habitación de Ron.

El pelirrojo ya le había advertido una vez que su querido primo tenía un temperamento importante. Percy lamentó haberle quitado importancia.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste? –le preguntó Harry de golpe.

\- A pasear.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste solo?

\- Porque quise.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Tú también.

\- Lo sé.

Percy no lo pudo evitar. Se rió.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó divertido, aunque sospechando la respuesta.

\- Ginny.

\- Bendita sea esa pelirroja.

Esta vez, se rieron juntos.

Sus madres pudieron haber sido mujeres brillantes, pero sus padres eran idiotas y estaban locos. La verdad era que, siendo así, no tenían remedio.

Percy buscó aromas.

\- Sopa de cebolla –dijo Harry, adivinando el pensamiento de su primo.

El estómago de Percy gruñó ante esas palabras.

\- ¿Kreacher, verdad?

\- Sí.

Percy suspiró.

Harry quería decirle algo y estaba dando rodeos.

\- ¡Habla ya! Te haces el enojado, el molesto, pero no lo estás. Lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes algo atragantado. Ya suéltalo.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos.

\- ¿No piensas decirme nada? Sé que sabes qué estuve haciendo. ¿No bromas?

Percy volvió a suspirar y se fue a sentar junto a su primo.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

Harry se tiró de espalda en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Percy lo miró a él.

\- Genial, increíble.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que haya quedado embarazada, cierto?

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Sí. ¡Quiero decir! No usamos protección. Era la primera vez para ambos y se nos fue de las manos. Sé que Ginny iba a hablar con Hermione y quizá también con Lewis, pero yo no me creo capaz de hablar con Ron. No creo que le guste saber lo que su hermanita y yo hicimos anoche. Además, tú tienes experiencia. Con Annabeth.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró, atento.

\- Sí y lo sabes. Harry, si Ginny queda embarazada, entonces tendrás otra razón por la que seguir luchando para ganar la guerra y estar vivo.

\- ¡Es que tengo miedo!

 _¡Por fin!_ , pensó Percy.

\- ¿Y si lo hago mal? Yo nunca tuve un padre que ahora pueda servirme de ejemplo, primo. Y si Sirius siguiera vivo, tampoco sabría qué hacer –susurró Harry con tristeza.

Los primos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

Percy decidió que ese era un muy buen momento para hablar de algo que llevaba deseando tratar con Harry desde hace mucho tiempo. Años.

\- ¿Harry?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Es hora de ir al Valle de Godric.

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos, triste.

\- ¿Tú también quieres ir allí?

\- Sí. Quiero ver el lugar donde murió tía Lily y tío James.

\- ¿Cuándo iremos?

\- ¿El día de su muerte te parece bien? Sería por su aniversario.

\- ¿Iremos solos? Yo hubiera ido con Ron y Hermione si tú no hubieras decidido venir.

\- Sí… Harry. Debería ser una salida familiar.

Harry lo miró, confundido.

\- ¿Por qué debería? ¿Quieres que venga alguien más?

Percy se tiró igual que su primo, a su lado.

\- Creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad a Yasmine para que nos pueda ayudar. Ella es la única que no ha hecho nada. Ron, Hermione y tú recuperaron el relicario, y Ginny y yo trajimos cosas necesarias. Yasmine no tuvo ninguna tarea.

Harry asintió.

\- Tienes razón. Sí… la llevaremos. Puede cuidarnos las espaldas mientras visitamos a nuestra familia.

\- Y ayudarnos si aparecen mortífagos. Voldemort habrá dejado algo o a alguien para que vigile y ataque. Sabrá que quieres ir allí y no se quedará sin hacer nada.

\- Entonces, mejor bajemos para contarles a los demás lo que tenemos pensado hacer. Y también tengo hambre.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

\- El momento se acerca.

En una de las casas de Elíseos, había cuatro figuras reunidas en lo que era una sala.

Esas cuatro personas eran James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black y Godric Gryffindor. Y la casa era del último.

El matrimonio Potter estaba sentado en un sofá, Sirius estaba sentado en un sillón individual y Godric estaba de pie.

\- ¿Por eso nos has mandado a llamar? –preguntó Sirius, algo desconfiado.

Godric asintió.

\- Irán el 31 de octubre al Valle de Godric. Quieren visitar sus tumbas, James, Lily.

Sirius bajó la cabeza, apenado y preocupado.

\- ¿Al fin? ¿Después de tantos años?

Godric volvió a asentir.

\- Harry sufrirá, no será bueno para él –dijo Lily triste y preocupada.

\- Podrían atacarlos. Voldemort seguro sabe lo que Harry pretende. ¡Hay que pararlos! –dijo James, inquieto.

\- Es cierto que Harry sufrirá y que Voldemort esperará, pero los chicos también saben que Voldemort intentará algo. Percy tiene una experiencia en guerras que le es y será útil a Harry. Mis herederos son inteligentes y desconfiados. Percy ha convencido a Harry para llevar a la señorita Lewis y yo creo que ella es capaz de matar.

\- ¿Qué? –exclamó Lily, conmocionada- ¡Apenas es adulta!

\- Y la sobrina de Bellatrix Lestrange, Lily. Con esos genes, ¿la crees incapaz?

\- Siendo sobrina de esa loca psicópata, es la mejor opción –dijo Sirius con seguridad.

\- Exacto. Los chicos no saben quién es la madre de la chica, pero saben que es fuerte. Pertenece a la casa Gryffindor y eso ya dice algo, y ellos lo saben. Ellos mismos son Gryffindor. Percy no fue a mi casa, pero ha visto la guerrera que lleva dentro. Funcionará.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que James lo rompió.

\- ¿Es realmente necesario que los tres participemos?

\- ¿James…? –empezó Lily, pero su marido la interrumpió.

\- Cielo, no quiero que pase algo malo, nada más –la tranquilizó y se volvió a Godric-. Creo que Sirius es el más indicado para meterse en la cabeza de Harry. No yo, ni Lily. Sirius fue quien compartió tiempo con Harry, Sirius es el que está más presente en la memoria de Harry. Mi hijo no sabrá reaccionar ante sus padres, pero sí ante su padrino. Sirius podrá sostener su mente. Lily puede ser la que lo mantenga conectado a Percy, por su sangre. Yo haré lo demás.

\- ¿Estás seguro, James? –preguntó Godric, dudoso.

\- Sí. Yo soy el patronus de Harry. Eso me da poder sobre su esencia. Formo parte de él. Lily lo puede mantener junto a Percy, Sirius puede mantenerlo cuerdo y yo lo sostendré en su identidad.

Godric se quedó pensativo unos momentos y luego asintió.

\- Tienes razón. Hay que eliminar a Voldemort de Harry, pero también hay que procurar que mi heredero siga siendo quien es. La única pérdida debe ser ese fragmento del heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

\- ¿Cómo voy a mantener a Harry con Percy? –preguntó Lily, queriendo saber más, preocupada.

\- Percy tiene la misma sangre materna que Harry, pero la suya es una sangre más fuerte que la de Harry. Vamos a necesitar mucho poder. La sangre de Poseidón es divina y recorre a Percy por dentro tanto como la sangre de Sally. El que Percy sea un semidiós de Poseidón no es ninguna casualidad.

Harry va a necesitar el poder de Percy para hacer algunas cosas. La magia no lo puede todo sola, hay cosas que necesitan una fuente de poder diferente y fuerte. El padre de Percy es un dios griego lo suficientemente poderoso y temperamental como para destruir Inglaterra. El aura de poder y autoridad que Percy desprende también le sirve a Harry, porque algunos mortífagos no querrán enfrentarse a alguien como Percy. Ya saben cómo escapó Harry de los mortífagos cuatro días antes de su cumpleaños. Percy cambió el clima a su favor.

Por otro lado, Percy necesita que alguien le ayude a controlar su propia vida, su naturaleza. Harry le está enseñando a ser un joven civilizado inglés. Harry le da autodisciplina a Percy y Percy le ayuda a Harry haciendo uso de sus poderes de Poseidón.

Godric sonrió con satisfacción.

\- ¿Hay algo más? –preguntó Sirius con cautela.

Godric lo miró y asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Percy formará su familia en el mundo mágico, más adelante.

Lily pareció entender.

\- Su linaje. La herencia de Poseidón se quedará entre los magos. El poder del dios del mar…

\- … quedará entre magos –terminó Godric.

James y Sirius se miraron entre sí.

\- Si Percy es su último hijo semidiós, entonces el poder de Poseidón, en la superficie, permanecerá entre los magos.

\- ¿Su sangre no se diluirá? –preguntó James, confundido.

\- No, James –respondió Lily, sorprendentemente-. La sangre mágica es lo suficientemente poderosa y fuerte como para mantener la herencia de Poseidón en sus descendientes. Si Percy se casa con una bruja y ella es la madre de sus hijos, entonces la magia se unirá al poder divino y lo mantendrá vivo y fuerte por muchas generaciones. En realidad, todo lo que Percy tiene que hacer es dejar embarazada a una bruja.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

\- ¿Y los dioses?

\- El Olimpo ya no tiene control sobre Percy ni lo tendrá sobre su descendencia, tampoco las moiras. La magia ha formado parte de su vida desde que respondí a su llamada.

\- ¿Por eso Zeus no lo detectó en el cielo? –preguntó Sirius.

\- Exacto. La magia dentro de Percy despertó y se unió a su naturaleza de semidiós. Él ya no puede ser controlado.

\- ¿Y mi hijo? –preguntó Lily como buena madre preocupada- ¿No podrán hacerle nada?

Godric le sonrió paternalmente.

\- No, querida, tranquila. Harry está y estará bien. Una vez que el fragmento del alma de Voldemort desaparezca de su interior, Harry estará libre y no tendrá que sacrificar su vida. Percy fue realmente inteligente con respecto a Dumbledore. Si Dumbledore hubiese sabido de Percy, habría intentado que Harry se alejara de su primo y tu hijo, Lily, habría cedido. Eso habría hecho que Percy se suicidara y que el mismo Harry sacrificara su propia vida. La mente de tu hijo es inocente, pero la de Percy no lo es mucho. Ese muchacho vio y sufrió cosas que tu hijo jamás sufrirá ni verá en su vida. Harry confiaba mucho en Dumbledore, quizá demasiado para su propio bien, pero Percy nunca confió ni iba a confiar en él.

\- ¿Cree que él supiera algo de la relación entre Dumbledore y Grinderwald? –preguntó James, confundido.

\- No, Percy no tenía forma de saber nada de eso… pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Él es intuitivo y, con los años, fue aprendiendo cosas.

\- Dumbledore lo habría visto como una amenaza a sus planes –gruñó Sirius, enojado.

Sirius había estado enojado con Dumbledore desde que tuvo que escaparse de Hogwarts montado en un hipogrifo. Si el anciano hubiera querido y movido hilos, Sirius habría limpiado su nombre incluso antes de que Harry regresara con los Dursley. Dumbledore podría haber convencido a Fudge para que lo interrogaran bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad, Sirius no podría haber dicho más que la verdad de todo lo que le preguntaran. Lo habrían declarado inocente, él habría podido reclamar sus derechos de padrino y Harry habría estado con él desde entonces. Ambos habrían podido tener una vida mejor como una pequeña familia.

Dumbledore le había negado eso y más.

Lo había mantenido confinado en un sitio que odiaba desde niño, ni siquiera lo dejó visitar a su ahijado en el suburbio de muggles. Sirius era lo suficientemente capaz como para visitar a Harry estando fugitivo, pero Dumbledore sólo le permitía mantener correspondencia. Sirius estaba seguro de que él habría podido proteger a su ahijado de los dementores, todo lo que necesitaba era momentos felices con su muy querido ahijado y eso lo habría tenido si Dumbledore lo hubiese permitido.

Dumbledore también le había negado a Harry una infancia mucho mejor a su lado que la que tuvo con los Dursley. Sirius habría podido hacer de Harry un niño más alegre.

Sirius sólo había logrado comprender las pérdidas una vez que se reunió con James y Lily en el Inframundo.

A Lily le costaba dejar de confiar en Dumbledore.

James ahora lo odiaba.

Sirius también.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando Harry ya no tenga visiones? ¿Cómo sabrán lo que pasa del lado de Voldemort? –preguntó Lily, ahora preocupada por ambos chicos.

\- Yo los ayudaré, tranquilos. Puedo hablarles a mis dos herederos en sus sueños. La principal misión que los chicos tienen, en esta vida, como mis herederos es eliminar al heredero De Salazar Slytherin. El peor enemigo que un Slytherin puede tener es un Gryffindor. Yo maté al fundador y ellos matarán al heredero.

Cuando Percy tome posesión de la varita destinada a él, éste se convertirá en la varita más poderosa de todas. Harry está destinado a batirse a duelo con Voldemort, por lo que su varita es la que es.

\- ¿Y Percy? –preguntó James.

\- Él podrá hacer uso de poderes físicos en la batalla. Percy lleva años controlando un poder físico y ya está manejando el fuego Gryffindor. Él ya ha frustrado una vez a Voldemort y sus mortífagos con sus poderes de Poseidón, ahora podrá hacer más cosas y eso les dará ventaja.

Sirius había estado pensativo y recordando cosas que ocurrieron en el Inframundo.

\- ¿Alguien iba a morir en el traslado de Harry, verdad?

Los demás lo miraron, desconcertados los Potter y Godric sonriente.

\- Exacto. Si Percy no se hubiese hecho cargo de la situación, un mago formidable habría muerto –respondió Gryffindor.

\- ¿Quién? –preguntaron los Potter.

Lily con preocupación y James temiendo que fuera Remus el que debería haber muerto esa noche.

\- Alastor Moody –respondió Godric.

Sirius cerró los ojos y el matrimonio Potter se conmocionaron.

\- ¿Qué? –jadeó James, con la respiración agitada.

\- ¿Él? –susurró Lily, pálida.

El fundador los miró a los tres y asintió con solemnidad.

\- La tormenta que Percy desató fue tan fuerte que era imposible volar en escobas o sin ellas. Los muggles se salvaron gracias a que sus aviones no son livianos. La fuerza de la tormenta de Percy no los afectó a los muggles, pero sí a las escobas. Fue muy bueno que la Orden del Fénix no fuera porque habrían sufrido accidentes. Los mortífagos no tuvieron ningún cuidado, sólo les importó capturar a Harry y sufrieron las consecuencias de su imprudencia y estupidez.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –quiso saber James, aliviado visiblemente.

\- Algunos mortífagos cayeron de sus escobas y perdieron la vida.

\- ¿Quiénes? –preguntó Lily ya calmada y atenta.

\- Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange y otros más.

James arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó el nombre de Lucius Malfoy y Sirius puso los ojos en blanco cuando oyó del marido de su prima.

\- Bellatrix y Severus Snape sufrieron accidentes.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes esto? –quiso saber Lily desconcertada- Ni Harry ni Percy pueden saber esto y tú puedes saber cosas a través de ellos y por tu elemento.

\- Helga y Rowena también están aquí. Rowena tenía al aire como elemento, su animal era el águila. Quizá ella nunca pudo tener herederos, pero sí dejó huellas en su animal. Rowena puede ver desde el águila.

\- ¿Cómo quedaron esos dos? –preguntó Sirius, deseando que estuvieran fuera de circulación por un largo tiempo.

\- Bellatrix está en coma. Cayó de su escoba, se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza al aterrizar y perdió mucha sangre, pero Voldemort logró salvarle la vida… aunque no del todo. Las aves de Rowena han observado y Bellatrix sigue inconsciente.

\- Así que Narcisa y Draco están desprotegidos –dedujo Lily, pero sin sentir misericordia por la otra bruja.

Si ella hubiera estado en su lugar, jamás habría dejado que su único hijo se hiciera mortífago. Es más, habría tomado a su hijo y huido lejos. Y estaba segura de que James habría preferido quedarse en prisión o escaparse solo para buscarlos a ellos después.

Godric asintió, dándole la razón a Lily.

\- ¿Y Snape? –preguntó James con una mueca y deseando que muriera el Slytherin.

\- Sufrió fracturas, pero se recuperó.

James cerró los ojos un momento, frustrado.

Godric aprovechó el silencio para concentrarse en la mente de Percy, luego de un largo momento asintió.

\- Prepárense.

 _ ***** CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

En el Campamento Mestizo, el desastre de la estampida había dejado huellas que parecían imborrables. Huellas de cascos en el suelo, campistas heridos, árboles también perjudicados, cabañas y mesas rotas. Daños visibles e importantes, pero que no parecían de gran interés para los padres divinos de los semidioses.

Los dioses no habían hecho nada para arreglar nada ni ayudar a nadie. En cambio, los dioses prefirieron irse al Olimpo y dejaron a cargo a un dios menor.

El problema era que no era cualquier divinidad. Era Némesis. La diosa de la venganza y del equilibrio. Ella tampoco parecía interesada en ayudar a los campistas. Simplemente, se limitaba a vigilar mientras caminaba por el campamento.

Esto había sido idea de Hermes, apoyado por Atenea.

Irse al Olimpo a hablar de lo ocurrido en el campamento y dejar a una divinidad adecuada para tener vigilados a los campistas.

Más de un dios había intentado intervenir para ayudar a sus hijos, pero Dionisos los detuvo diciendo que ellos mismos se lo buscaron con su prepotencia y estupidez. Fueron los campistas los que instigaron a los Pegasos. Pudo haber habido un líder, pero los campistas no habrían sufrido daños si no se hubiesen cruzado en su camino. Los animales reaccionan mal si se los provoca. La lógica era incuestionable.

Como la enfermería no tenía camas disponibles, ya que todas estaban ocupadas por semidioses heridos, algunos tuvieron que quedarse en las literas que ocupaban en sus cabañas.

Annabeth Chase era una de los campistas lastimados.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba fracturado. Ella había logrado montar a uno de los Pegasos, pero éste se encabritó y le dio pelea hasta que consiguió arrojarla de su lomo. Annabeth cayó fuerte y duro al piso… y todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre su brazo… que acabó fracturado por el impacto y la carga.

En momentos como ése era cuando más recordaba y pensaba en Percy.

Si él hubiese estado ahí, nada de aquello habría pasado.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Annabeth sí creía merecer todo lo que le estaba pasando. Ella sí pensaba que se habían buscado la paliza que los Pegasos les dieron. Se la merecían por haber traicionado a su propio líder. Percy.

Ahora que sufría ese gran dolor se daba cuenta de todo el daño que hicieron. Era como un castigo lo que estaban sufriendo. Quizá fueran las propias moiras las que los estaban castigando. El campamento se estaba viniendo abajo sin que los dioses hicieran nada, el campamento se venía abajo por lo que los campistas mismos hacían. Sus propias acciones los llevaban a la ruina. Los dioses no hacían nada para destruir al campamento ni tampoco para ayudarlos.

Era como si los dioses tuvieran su atención en otros asuntos.

Annabeth temía que los dioses supieran lo que había pasado con Percy. Era imposible que ninguna supiera nada, más imposible aún habiendo estado Hermes en el campamento. Ella misma lo había visto entrar a la cabaña de Poseidón acompañado por otro dios y luego los vio a los dos en la Casa Grande. También había visto al otro dios con Quirón y suponía que ese otro dios era Tritón. Se parecía mucho a Percy y preguntaba por él.

Tritón parecía buscar a Percy.

Poseidón no hacía amagos ni para estrechar lazo con Matthew ni para buscar a Percy, pero Annabeth veía en él mucha culpabilidad, decepción, remordimiento y dolor. No entendía qué estaba pasando ahí.

Annabeth recordaba que Poseidón se había tardado en reclamar a Matthew como hijo suyo. Una vez, Quirón le había contado que Poseidón adoraba a Percy, pero que no lo quería reclamar porque eso pondría en peligro a su querido hijo. Y Annabeth entendió al dios. Percy había llegado al campamento en un mal momento, ser hijo de Poseidón sólo le dio problemas hasta que el asunto del robo a Zeus se resolvió. Como campista indeterminado, Percy había estado a salvo.

Sin embargo, el dios se había tardado bastante en reclamar a Matthew. Percy se había pasado como una semana en la cabaña de Hermes, Matthew estuvo ahí poco más de un mes.

Otra cosa llamativa era que Poseidón le había dado (por medio de Quirón) un arma a Percy, pero que a Matthew no le había dado nada. Matthew había escogido una espada de la armería. El arma de Percy era regalo de Poseidón, pero el arma de Matthew no lo era. Annabeth no le había prestado atención a esto, ya que estaba acostumbrada a llevar semidioses a la armería y verlos tomar un arma allí.

Había sido una tonta.

Thalia había recibido de Zeus una pulsera-escudo, Jason tenía su moneda-espada, Nico tenía su espada de metal Estigio y Percy tenía su bolígrafo-espada. No recordaba qué tenía Hazel ni el origen de su arma, pero sí recordaba esas armas de esos semidioses hijos de los Tres Grandes. Thalia, Jason, Nico y Percy habían recibido sus armas de sus padres divinos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Algo no estaba bien.

Era como si Matthew Rousses no formara parte del mismo status de Percy… a pesar de ser también un hijo semidiós de Poseidón. Era como si no estuviera a la altura de los hijos semidioses de los Tres Grandes.

Annabeth incluso se preguntaba si Thalia, Jason y Hazel sabían de la existencia de Matthew. Nico sí sabía, pero porque pasaba algún tiempo en el campamento. Nico había estado presente cuando Poseidón lo reclamó, pero no pasó mucho tiempo con él. Nico le había dicho a Annabeth que Matthew no le gustaba y luego de eso, volvió al Iframundo para cumplir con algunas de sus obligaciones. Las cazadoras de Artemisa no habían pisado el campamento incluso desde una semana antes de la llegada de Matthew, así que Annabeth dudaba que Thalia supiera de él. Si Artemisa no le decía nada, entonces ella no sabría. Jason y Hazel tenían contacto con Percy. Annabeth podía ser amiga de Hazel, pero Hazel prefería hablar con su primo. Jason también prefería hablar con Percy… porque entre ellos se entendían mejor. Por lo tanto, Annabeth dudaba que supieran de la existencia de Matthew.

Annabeth se preguntaba a dónde habrán ido los Pegasos.

También se preguntaba dónde estaría Percy.

Suspiró.

Si supiera dónde estaba, lo buscaría. Iría por él y hasta se creía capaz de pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho.

Annabeth se hacía alguna idea de lo doloroso que podía ser para Percy una traición como la suya. Para alguien como Percy, sería realmente doloroso que su novia lo traicionara y reemplazara con otro. Su defecto fatal era la lealtad, así que el dolor podía ser terrible.

Ella no entendía qué le había pasado. Su sabiduría se había convertido en estupidez e ingenuidad y su orgullo había sido pisoteado. Ahora, Percy la había dejado y Matthew le hizo lo mismo que ella misma le hizo a Percy. Ya no tenía novio ni amante.

Ahora podía hacerse una idea de lo que Percy sufrió por su culpa.

La lealtad de Percy había sido pagada con traición y el orgullo de ella fue humillado. Percy fue traicionado y ella fue humillada.

Ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a Percy. Ojalá…

\- ¿Hija?

Annabeth abrió los ojos de golpe y se volvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz… que reconoció como la de su padre.

Y sí, era su padre.

Estaba en lo que parecía en una habitación de hotel.

Annabeth recordó que su padre había ido a una conferencia en Londres. Había ido solo, por supuesto. Su madrastra se quedó con los niños en San Francisco y Annabeth se quedó en el campamento.

Se preguntó por qué le mandaría un mensaje Iris si podía enviarle correos electrónicos.

\- ¿Papá? –dijo ella confundida.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿El campamento está bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Annabeth negó con la cabeza y le contó de la estampida. Su padre se preocupó más.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

\- En el Olimpo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Annabeth rompió ese silencio.

\- Las cosas van de mal en peor. El que se supone que es el líder…

\- Espera, aguarda… No entiendo. ¿Hija, qué ha pasado con Percy? ¿Por qué él no hace nada? ¿Lo enviaron de misión, verdad?

\- No, papá. No se emitido ninguna misión desde que terminó la guerra contra Gea.

\- Hmmm… Creí que sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque está aquí.

Esto alteró a Annabeth visible y considerablemente.

\- ¿Qué? –exclamó ella con los ojos abiertos y los labios entreabiertos- ¿Estás seguro, papá?

El señor Chase asintió con una sonrisa.

Annabeth se sentó en su litera, con el puso alterado.

\- ¿Dónde?

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Otro vecindario mortal.

Suspiró.

A pesar del pequeño fastidio que sentía, tenía que admitir que esta vez era diferente. Lo sentía en el aire y veía las diferencias.

Las casas se veían mortales, aunque no todas de clase media nada más ni tampoco eran todas iguales como en el suburbio. Este pueblo tenía tiendas, plaza y hasta iglesia quizá. Privet Drive no tenía iglesia ni tiendas, era un suburbio monótono y sólo de clase media. Aburrido.

Valle de Godric era distinto.

Tritón podía verlo.

Remus Lupin le había dicho varias cosas más.

Ahora, Tritón sabía los nombres de los difuntos padres de Harry Potter, dónde estaban enterrados y algunos de los planes de Harry Potter. Tritón no quería hacerle daño al joven Potter, pero necesitaba esa información. Por lo que Lupin le había dicho, Harry Potter nunca había ido a visitar la tumba de sus padres, pero pretendía hacerlo una vez adulto. Y ya lo era. Era cuestión de tiempo el que el joven mortal se apareciera en el cementerio y Tritón lo esperaría para hablar de Percy.

A Tritón tampoco se le escapaba la idea de que Percy también quisiera visitar esas tumbas. La señora Potter era su tía. Lily era su familia. Si Tritón tenía suerte, los encontraría a los dos juntos.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

En el Olimpo, catorce dioses se habían reunido en la sala de Tronos.

Se suponía que deberían estar alterados, preocupados y enojados por lo sucedido en el campamento. También se suponía que deberían estar atentos a sus hijos y buscando soluciones para el campamento.

Pero no.

Para los dioses, Percy era la prioridad.

La aparición del pegaso del héroe del Olimpo en el Campamento Mestizo no había traído nada bueno para los campistas. Al contrario, había sido dañina. Era como si el pegaso hubiese decidido tomar venganza por su propia cuenta, lo más probable era que Percy no supiera nada de lo que su pegaso había hecho. Algunos de los dioses que más lo conocían estaban seguros de que Percy no tenía ni idea y que tampoco habría intentado nada en contra del campamento. No era su estilo. Percy se había ido hacía meses y nada había pasado durante el tiempo transcurrido desde su partida.

A pesar de su conmoción, Poseidón les daba la razón a aquellos dioses que aseguraban que su hijo no había sido el de la idea. Poseidón conocía a Percy y a Blackjack. Esos dos eran tal para cual. El pegaso era tan voluntarioso como su hijo. Blackjack tenía voluntad propia y era de armas tomar… como su hijo.

Poseidón seguía conmocionado por lo que Blackjack le había hecho a Rousses. Apolo lo había escaneado y había dicho que el pegaso le había quebrado varios huesos, pero también había prohibido ayudarlo. Ninguna divinidad tenía permiso de curarlo.

Apolo quería que Matthew Rousses sufriera.

Desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se veía el lado vengativo de Apolo. Apolo llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin mostrar nada de su lado oscuro.

El Apolo de "La Ilíada" había vuelto.

Poseidón cerró los ojos.

Su corazón le pesaba y su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Por su culpa, Percy se había ido. Si se hubiese controlado aquella noche, ese niño tan problemático no existiría y Percy seguiría disfrutando de la vida que tenía. Él podría verlo descansar en su cabaña, pasear por la playa solo o con su novia, impartir lecciones a los campistas novatos, entrenar con los campistas veteranos… tener la vida de semidiós mortal por la que tanto había luchado.

Poseidón realmente deseaba encontrar su hijo, pero no buscaba porque no sabía por dónde empezar. Percy no estaba en Estados Unidos. Los equinos del país lo sabrían y se lo dirían. Poseidón tampoco conocía a Harry Potter, así que no sabía qué lugares y qué personas podrían llevarlo a él. Sabía que el mortal era inglés, pero Poseidón estaba seguro de que Percy nunca había puesto un pie en Inglaterra… así que no tenía lugares para empezar su búsqueda. El mensaje a los equinos había sido lo único que se le ocurrió.

Él quería hablar con su hijo, contarle su historia, pedirle perdón y arreglar su relación. Percy tenía un corazón de oro y Poseidón era consciente de que lo había herido, pero ahora no le importaba nada más que recuperarlo. Era también consciente de que Percy podría no perdonarlo por un largo tiempo, pero si al final lo perdonaba, aguantaría. Se merecía un castigo y más si Percy era quien lo castigaba. Poseidón le había fallado en un momento de gran dolor. La muerte de Sally debería haberlos unido más, pero Percy había preferido a otra persona y él no había visto el daño que Matthew Rousses había hecho. Poseidón se había confiado demasiado en otro más y éste le había fallado tan mal que abrió una brecha entre él y aquel que realmente importaba. Poseidón sentía otra vez el peso de sus errores.

Matthew Rousses era un error.

Se concentró en toda la información que Hera y Hades encontraron sobre Harry Potter tanto en las memorias de Percy como en las de algunos difuntos. El chico era huérfano. Sus padres eran James y Lily Potter, su tía se llamaba Petunia Dursley. Por lo que Hera había dicho, Petunia seguía viva. Poseidón se preguntó si ella sabría algo de la casa que su sobrino Harry heredó. Si Poseidón daba con esa información, entonces podría dar con el paradero de su hijo.

\- ¿Poseidón?

Abrió los ojos y vio que todos los demás dioses presentes en la sala lo miraban.

Fue Hera la que le llamó la atención.

La miró, interrogante.

\- Algunos creemos que fue Percy Jackson el que envió a su pegaso –gruñó Ares, respondiendo a su pregunta tácita.

Poseidón negó con la cabeza.

\- No fue él.

Había sonado muy seguro y eso levantó algunas cejas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Hefesto escéptico.

\- Porque no es algo que mi hijo haría. Percy sabe que darle la espalda al campamento es suficiente. Él es el verdadero líder del campamento. Ni siquiera los hermanos Grace, hijos del rey del Olimpo, han logrado hacerse con el liderazgo en el campamento griego.

Atenea asintió, dándole la razón y entendiendo lo que quería decir.

\- Eso es cierto. Lo peor que Perseo puede hacerle al Campamento Mestizo es darle la espalda. Él ya se fue. Lleva casi tres meses fuera de Estados Unidos y no ha dado ninguna indicación de regresar alguna vez.

\- Y, al parecer, se ha metido de lleno en otra guerra. En su carta, Harry Potter decía que Percy lucharía a su lado en la guerra –decía Artemisa.

\- No importa el final de esa guerra. Para nosotros, el resultado es el mismo –decía Hermes con pesar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó una confundida Deméter.

\- No importa si pierden o ganan la guerra. Percy no volverá –terminó de decir Hermes.

Hestia asintió.

\- Si pierden, Percy morirá. Pueden matarlo en la batalla o suicidarse él si muere Harry Potter. Si ganan, Si Harry muere, Percy se suicida. Si Harry vive, Percy se quedará con él –explicó Hestia a los demás.

Poseidón se friccionó la frente. No era una situación fácil.

\- ¿Y si lo encontramos y lo convencemos de volver y quedarse en el Olimpo con nosotros mismos? –preguntó una Afrodita esperanzada.

\- Afrodita, si Percy hubiera querido, habría rezado a cualquiera de nosotros. Hermes, Apolo, Hestia y yo habríamos acudido. Yo misma me lo hubiera llevado a la caza. A Thalia le habría encantado tener a su primo a su lado y mis cazadoras lo hubieran recibido muy bien también. Lo habríamos aceptado entre nosotras –respondió Artemisa, algo frustrada.

\- Yo le habría dado mi bendición para que trabajara conmigo en mi enfermería o para que sea médico en el mundo mortal –aportó Apolo.

\- Con mi bendición habría sido un cocinero exitoso en el mundo mortal –añadió Hestia.

\- Si Percy hubiese querido, lo ayudábamos –resumió Hermes, deteniendo los demás aportes.

\- Yo me lo habría llevado conmigo –dijo Hades, sorprendiendo a los demás-. ¿Qué? Estreché lazos familiares con él, venía los viernes a mi reino. Además, Nico habría disfrutado mucho su compañía. Hazel está en el campamento romano y está bien ahí, pero Nico no tiene amigos allí abajo. Lo veo muy solo.

\- Yo me lo habría llevado a vivir conmigo a mi palacio –dijo Deméter-. Mientras Perséfone pasaba tiempo en el Inframundo, Percy habría estado conmigo durante esos meses.

Hera escuchaba todo y se daba cuenta de que su sobrino se había ganado a casi todo el consejo. No sabía si a Ares y a Hefesto también, pero no descartaba la idea.

Se le ocurrió una idea.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Los días pasaron y pasaron hasta que había llegado una fecha importante por distintos motivos y para distintas personas.

En la casa de Grimmauld Place se respiraba un aire mezclado de emociones y también tenso. Tanto los chicos como los elfos sabían qué podrían encontrarse los primos Evans en el Valle de Godric. Todos sabían que era peligroso, pero necesario para los dos. Percy y Harry llevaban cierto tiempo esperando este momento y ambos eran conscientes de que podrían volver con alguna herida. No estaban tranquilos, pero sí preparados.

Yasmine, sin embargo, sí estaba tranquila y hasta expectante.

Ella deseaba atacar mortífagos. Si uno de esos mortífagos era Lucius Malfoy, mucho mejor.

Él había planeado el asesinato de su padre y todo porque no soportaba el que su esposa lo engañara a él con otro, mucho menos soportaba que ese otro fuese un Gryffindor. Ella tenía mucho resentimiento, odio y furia dentro, pero se le daba muy bien ocultarlo Por todo lo que había pasado se creía muy capaz de proteger a Percy y a Harry de cualquier ataque. Ella no tenía miedo y deseaba repartir golpes. Necesitaba sacar lo que tenía adentro, por lo menos, un poco del todo.

Se puso un par de botas negras, pantalón de jean negro, camiseta blanca y chaqueta negra.

Todo gracias a la generosidad de los primos Evans.

Yasmine era consciente de que les debía mucho a los dos. Harry la había acogido en su casa, un lugar muy seguro donde personas como ellos podían respirar tranquilos a pesar de todo. Percy le había salvado la vida y curado. También le habían dado ropa nueva y zapatos nuevos. Percy la había conseguido, aprovechando que él sí podía salir, ya que el otro bando ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

De todos ellos, Percy era el único que no corría verdadero peligro… pero era la mayor amenaza. Desprendía poder por todos los poros. Tenía un aura de poder y autoridad que exigía respeto. Yasmine estaba segura de que Voldemort no iba a ganar, no mientras Harry tuviera a Percy luchando a su lado.

Hermione y Ginny estaban en la cocina, preocupadas y frustradas por no poder ir.

Harry, Percy y Ron estaban en la habitación del segundo.

Aunque no lo pareciera, todos tenían un plan.

Harry, Percy y Yasmine harían la visita al Valle de Godric. Hermione y Ginny buscarían información sobre Rowena Ravenclaw en la biblioteca. Ron estaba recibiendo su parte en esos momentos. Las chicas creían que los chicos estaban revisando detalles, cuando en realidad estaban ocupados en otra cosa.

Cuando en la cocina oyeron pisadas por las escaleras, supieron que había llegado el momento.

Percy se había puesto una campera de cuero negra con capucha, pantalón de jean azul, zapatillas negras y llevaba un morral de cuero marrón. Harry tenía pantalón de corderoy beige, chaqueta azul marino, y zapatillas negras. Yasmine tenía pantalón negro, chaqueta negra, botas negras, camiseta blanca lisa, pelo suelto y llevaba un pequeño morral azul.

Harry era el único que no llevaba nada y que no parecía belicoso.

La verdad era que no llevaban gran cosa y lo que llevaban, lo habían puesto en el morral que Percy tenía colgando. La capa, cuchillos envenenados, néctar, ambrosía, agua y sustancias medicinales mágicas.

Por otro lado, era un misterio el contenido del morral de Yasmine.

Se despidieron unos de otros y sigilosamente salieron a la noche.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

En sala de Tronos del palacio submarino se respiraba un ambiente extraño.

Anfítrite estaba sentada en su trono con rostro sereno y tenía las comisuras de los labios ligeramente levantadas formando una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción. Era como si se hubiese salido con la suya sin que nadie sospechara nada.

Lo cual era cierto.

A espaldas de todos, ella había enviado un mensaje a cierto pegaso y hecho que le inyectaran una especie de veneno en el engendro de su marido

Sí, la estampida de Pegasos fue idea de la reina. Ella la había planeado y algunas de sus súbditas la habían ayudado gustosas de vengar a lord Perseo.

Sin embargo, el daño era mayor del que parecía. Ella lo sentía, pero no se inquietaba. El efecto secundario no era algo que pudiera perjudicarlos, así que podía quedarse así.

Tampoco le preocupaba su hijo Tritón. Ella sabía dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, ya le mandaría un mensaje Tritón si tuviera novedades. Anfítrite le había dejado claro que ella no tenía nada en contra de Percy y que era muy capaz de dejarlo vivir con ellos en el reino. Eso sí, le había pedido que le avisara si se enteraba de algo.

Y Tritón lo había hecho.

Su hijo le había dicho que Percy había sido visto por magos ingleses, magos del entorno de Harry Potter. También le había contado la relación entre ese mortal y su hijastro. Primos.

Percy estaba en Inglaterra.

Por otro lado, estaba Poseidón también en la sala.

Poseidón estaba sentado en su trono, pero él era otra historia.

Él sabía que su hijo estaba en Inglaterra, pero no sabía en qué parte y eso era lo que quería saber.

Sin que ni Anfítrite ni Tritón supieran, él había enviado un mensaje a los equinos de Inglaterra y había hablado con sus súbditos. El mensaje era el mismo para todos: hacerle saber cualquier información en encuentren sobre Percy. Nadie debía saber de esto más que ellos y él mismo. Era un secreto. Poseidón no quería que nadie en la superficie supiera de esto porque no quería que le advirtieran a Percy. Si Percy se enteraba, evadiría cualquier contacto con él y Poseidón necesitaba dar con su hijo para hablar con él y arreglar las cosas.

Su rostro estaba casi inexpresivo. Sus ojos verde mar eran lo único que tenía alguna expresión, pero para verlo había que estar bien cerca del dios y verlo a los ojos un buen rato.

La reaparición de Blackjack había hecho que Matthew Rousses desapareciera de su mente, que perdiera importancia. Recuperar a Percy era su prioridad. Sí gobernaba su reino, pero su atención estaba dividida. Para su suerte, sus súbditos entendían por qué su rey estaba así y como compartían su preocupación, ayudaban. Todos estaban al pendiente de lord Perseo, de cualquier noticia. Todos eran conscientes de que su príncipe no coronado era un semidiós demasiado valioso como para permitirse perderlo.

Al ver que no había actividad, Poseidón se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a su habitación real.

Se sentó en su cama y se puso a reflexionar otra vez sobre sus errores, como también se puso a recordar… otra vez.

Era cierto que él había jurado a Anfítrite que nunca más se acostaría con otra, pero él había hecho otros juramentos. Estos juramentos sólo eran de su propio conocimiento.

Poseidón les había hecho juramentos sagrados a aquellos que realmente amaba. A aquellos que realmente consideraba su familia. Para Poseidón, ellos eran su verdadera familia.

Sally y Percy.

De todos sus hijos, tanto mortales como inmortales, Percy era el que realmente tenía valor.

Poseidón lo había elegido a él para transmitir secretos. Secretos suyos, de sus poderes, de su reino y del mar. Poseidón le había transmitido mucho a Percy.

Sin embargo, había otra clase de secretos y éstos eran secretos que Poseidón no revelaría a nadie. Estos secretos eran sobre dioses.

Los dioses sí podían tener más de un cónyuge… sólo que debían ser diferentes de naturaleza. Los dioses podían tener dos cónyuges: uno mortal y una inmortal. Pero no más ni tampoco de otra naturaleza.

Sally era su esposa.

Percy no era hijo ilegítimo. Percy nació dentro de un matrimonio.

Poseidón no supo que los dioses podían tener un cónyuge inmortal hasta que se le ocurrió llevarse a Sally a su reino. Cuando se le ocurrió esa idea, estaba tan decidido a divorciarse de Anfítrite que se puso a investigar sobre matrimonios y divorcios divinos. En un arranque de espontaneidad tan propios de él (y de Percy también, recordó con diversión y pesar) se fue al Olimpo original en Grecia en búsqueda de información. Y la encontró, irónicamente, en la que era la biblioteca de Atenea. Sin que pudieran detectarlo, robó el libro que tenía una información demasiado importante y valiosa como para dejarlo ahí.

Los dioses pueden tener un cónyuge mortal si realmente aman al mortal, si son correspondidos por éste y si en su matrimonio divino ya no hay amor. Si estas tres condiciones se cumplen, entonces las moiras hacen que su vínculo sea irrompible. El amor entre el dios y el mortal sería eterno, fuerte, fructífero y opacaría cualquier otro que pudieran tener por otro cónyuge.

Por supuesto había un ritual.

El dios debía atar un hilo de oro del Olimpo a su propia muñeca con un extremo y con el otro debía atar la muñeca del mortal. Luego debían unirse física, espiritual y emocionalmente. Ser uno solo. El hilo sería el instrumento que las moiras utilizarían para sellar la unión. Después de esto, dios y mortal estarían unidos para siempre sin importar nada.

Poseidón no podía negar que había funcionado.

Ninguno de los maridos mortales de Sally logró lo que él logró, como tampoco pudieron alejarlos. Sally odiaba a Gabe Ugliano y quería mucho a Paul Blofis… pero hasta ahí. Tampoco pudo nunca quedar embarazada de ninguno de los dos. Sally sólo podía amarlo a él y sólo podía tener hijos con Poseidón. Era estéril para todo aquél que no sea Poseidón.

Percy fue el único hijo que ella pudo tener.

Por el lado de Poseidón, él nunca más amaría a ninguna otra mortal y, si tenía semidioses, éstos serían falsos. Semidioses sin ningún valor. Semidioses vacíos.

Matthew Rousses era un semidiós vacío no por el juramento a Anfítrite, sino por el juramento a Sally. Poseidón no había roto ningún juramento a Sally. Lo suyo no fue una falla en realidad.

Ahora que estaba sereno y con la mente clara, sin confusiones, se podía dar cuenta de la verdad.

Las moiras habían castigado tanto a Sally como a él. Sally era estéril para todo el que no sea Poseidón y Poseidón no tendría hijos que tuvieran valor.

Percy era su último hijo semidiós.

Por supuesto, el lazo entre Poseidón y Percy siempre sería el más fuerte.

Tritón era el príncipe de su reino, pero no era tan fuerte ni tan importante como Percy. Tritón era hijo de un matrimonio diplomático, no por amor.

Percy fue el que heredó los poderes y habilidades de Poseidón. Todos.

Poseidón era muy consciente de lo diferente que Percy era de sus medio hermanos semidioses muertos siglos y siglos atrás. Y sabía el por qué de la diferencia. Poseidón no había amado a ninguna de las madres mortales de esos semidioses. Poseidón se había enamorado de una única mortal y ésa era Sally.

Al dios no le molestaba el que Sally le hubiese ocultado su verdadera identidad, de verdad que no. Después de todo, fue su propio hijo el que tuvo el privilegio de saberlo. Sí le hubiera molestado el que Sally le confiara esa parte de ella a otra persona, pero el habérselo contado únicamente a Percy era como un consuelo para él. Percy era una parte de él, una parte que siempre estuvo con Sally. Poseidón estaba presente en la vida de Sally a través de Percy. Poseidón amaba a Sally con todo su corazón estando ella viva o muerta sin importar quién era en realidad.

Lo que a Poseidón le dolía era el que Percy prefiriera a un mortal que a él, su padre… pero no podía culparlo. Al contrario, a su hijo no le faltaban razones y Poseidón no podía más que comprenderlo y reprocharse a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Poseidón había confiado demasiado en un chiquillo que acabó robándole casi todo a Percy. Era poco lo que no pudo arrebatarle a Percy: Sally, el mortal británico y el apoyo de más de medio consejo olímpico. Aunque teniendo en cuenta los por qué…

Sally fue asesinada.

Harry Potter era un secreto de Percy.

Los demás dioses no permitirían que un semidiós, recién llegado y que nunca hizo nada para el Olimpo, los manejara.

Poseidón, muy a su pesar, debía admitir que había caído en la trampa. Él sabía que su hijo no había hecho nada malo, pero le había fallado como padre dándole la espalda.

Agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

Era como si él mismo hubiese castigado a su hijo muy injustamente.

\- ¿Mi señor?

Poseidón levantó la cabeza de golpe y se volvió hacia donde venía la voz. Frunció el ceño.

Era una náyade inglesa.

Era fácil distinguir entre damas de aguas inglesas y damas de aguas estadounidense. Las estadounidenses tenían cabello negro y cuerpo verde, mientras que las inglesas eran blancas con cabello dorado. La cola de sirena de las estadounidenses era azul, como sus ojos. La cola de sirena de las inglesas era verde, como sus ojos. A Poseidón siempre le habían parecido más hermosas las inglesas que las estadounidenses.

Anfítrite no era ninguna de las dos. Ella era más bien griega.

Lo que lo inquietaba era que las náyades inglesas no eran de hacerle visitas ni tampoco le enviaban mensajes. Ellas no tenían los problemas que tenían en Estados Unidos. Los ingleses respetaban y cuidaban más su parte de la naturaleza, no contaminaban tanto.

Entonces se le ocurrió una muy buena razón por la que la náyade lo buscaba.

Percy.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia donde estaba ella.

La náyade le hizo una reverencia y él asintió suavemente a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Milord, su hijo ha sido visto –respondió la náyade con seriedad y solemnidad.

El corazón de Poseidón aleteó y su respiración fue contenida.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En Londres.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Cuando habían pasado varios minutos de haberse retirado Poseidón, Anfítrite se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola en la sala de tronos y pensaba ir a las cocinas para revisar el menú real, pero no alcanzó a incorporarse del todo.

Tritón se le apareció en un mensaje Iris.

La reina se quedó mirando a su hijo.

\- ¿Hijo?

Tritón se veía frustrado y preocupado.

Anfítrite supo que algo no había salido como él lo había planeado o imaginado.

\- ¿Diste con Perseo? –le preguntó, tanteando.

\- No, madre –respondió el príncipe del mar a su madre, suspirando con pesar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Ninguno de los dos apareció en el cementerio.

\- Puede que cambiaran de planes a última hora, hijo –intentó tranquilizarlo, maternalmente.

\- ¿Tú crees, madre? –preguntó Tritón, con duda.

\- Sí… ¿por qué no?

\- ¿Y si lo intento de nuevo? –preguntó Tritón esperanzado.

Anfítrite se rió a carcajadas.

En ese momento su hijo parecía el pequeño tritón de mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Hazlo.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Percy, Harry y Yasmine se quedaron parados donde estaban para observar lo que tenían adelante, por distintos motivos.

Yasmine buscaba escondrijos donde pudiera haber mortífagos, cosas tenebrosas o donde se pudieran esconder ellos mismos en caso de ataque.

Percy sentía curiosidad e interés por el lugar en donde habían vivido sus difuntos tíos magos, el mismo lugar donde Harry empezó a convertirse en quien era actualmente. Percy quería saber cuanto pudiera averiguar allí. No le había dicho a nadie, pero tenía la intención de meterse en la casa en donde sus tíos y primo vivieron. La propiedad, muy posiblemente en ruinas, podría darle información que pudiera ser de utilidad. Y honestamente, no creía que Harry se opusiera. Allí había cosas de él también. Por otro lado, necesitaba también ir al cementerio, pero la tumba de sus tíos no era la única que pretendía visitar.

Godric le había dicho que su mausoleo estaba en el cementerio de Valle de Godric.

Si bien se suponía que los cuatro fundadores estaban sepultados en Hogwarts, no todo era cierto. Godric Gryffindor se había asegurado de que no fuese así en su caso. Tiempo antes de morir, Godric les dijo a sus hijos que quería que sus restos descansaran en un mausoleo en el cementerio de su pueblo natal (Valle de Godric). Lo que se tenía que quedar en Hogwarts serían algunas de sus pertenencias más valiosas y más poderosas. Cuando el cadáver del fundador fue colocado en un ataúd en Hogwarts, uno de sus discípulos más cercanos fue testigo de eso. Este discípulo dio aviso a los hijos del fundador y el hijo mayor (contando con ayuda) se llevó el cadáver de su padre al mausoleo en Valle de Godric, mientras que la única hija mujer de Gryffindor puso los objetos de su padre en el ataúd. Godric Gryffindor tenía tres hijos: dos varones y una mujer. Bernard, Felix y Adele. Sólo el discípulo y los hijos sabían de este secreto.

Godric Gryffindor siempre supo que uno de sus hijos sería el ancestro de su heredero. Él jamás se imaginó ni cuál sería ese retoño suyo ni podía sospechar que habría dos herederos. La razón por la que los herederos de Godric Gryffindor eran imposibles de rastrear en la historia por el parentesco era porque eran descendientes de Adele. La única hija mujer de Godric y la única que logro tener buena descendencia. Adele se casó con un aristócrata muggle de Londres.

Oliver Sinclair era un joven londinense de veinticinco años, único heredero de un conde viudo. Su padre murió de un infarto durante la época en la que las brujas eran objeto de caza. Philip sabía que debía casarse y tener hijos, pero ninguna de las señoritas que se presentaban en las temporadas en Londres le llamaba la atención para eso. Todas le parecían tontas, sin carácter, sin personalidad, sin inteligencia, poco agraciadas. No le gustaba ninguna, a pesar de que varias madres lo codiciaban para sus hijas. Con el tiempo, Oliver aprendió a evadir a las personas que buscaban su atención y que lo fastidiaban con su actitud. Se hizo reservado y, en secreto, empezó a meterse por lugares en los que nadie de su clase se metería jamás. Barrios marginales, tabernas frecuentadas por las cases inferiores a la suya y lugares frecuentados por aquellos que se ocultaban de su clase.

Estas personas eran los magos. Fue así que Oliver se adentró en ese mundo tan temido y repudiado por la sociedad muggle y, sobretodo, por la aristocracia a la que él pertenecía. Se dio cuenta de que no todos los magos eran malos y también supo que no trabajaban con el diablo como los demás creían. Oliver supo que la institución religiosa se equivocaba, pero no tenía ninguna intención de ir en contra de la Iglesia porque sabía que sólo empeoraría las cosas. Así que prefirió conocer más a los magos. Sin darse cuenta, conoció a todos los hijos de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Los hijos de Helga Hufflepuff le parecieron humildes y compasivos; la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw era muy lista, lo opuesto a las señoritas londinenses de las temporadas; los de Salazar Slytherin eran astutos, ambiciosos, algo maliciosos y con ideas realmente parecidas a aquellos que temían y repudiaban a los magos, y no le gustaban, no le daban muy buena espina. Los tres hijos de Godric Gryffindor… eran otra historia.

Oliver admiraba a Felix y Bernard por lo valientes e inteligentes que eran, le parecían muy divertidos y se hicieron muy amigos. Tanto a Bernard como a Felix les encantaba aventurarse en el mundo de Oliver y más todavía para frecuentar la mansión de Oliver y tener noches de chicos en la vivienda de éste. Bernard, con la ayuda de Oliver, hasta se casó con una señorita londinense. Felix, sin embargo, se consideraba un alma libre y por eso se negaba a casarse, prefería ser guerrero y mago soltero. Bernard tuvo la mala suerte de que su esposa fuera incapaz de tener hijos, ya que su delgado y menudo cuerpo no podía gestar bebés. Bernard era un hombre fornido, como su padre, por lo que sus hijos serían corpulentos y el cuerpo de su esposa no podría soportar un embarazo de esos. La mujer acabó suicidándose al verse incapaz de cumplir con lo que se suponía que era su deber como esposa, nadie logró convencerla de que no era su deber y tampoco se pudo salvarle la vida. Después de eso, Bernard se negó a casarse otra vez… con nadie.

Adele, la única mujer de los tres hermanos, era una historia diferente. Oliver había quedado como cautivado por ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Adele era una joven muy hermosa, su cabello era pelirrojo cobrizo, tenía ojos verdes, piel pálida, labios rojos. Era muy inteligente, astuta, valiente, tenía carácter. Femenina. De 21 años cuando la conoció. A diferencia de las demás chicas, ella no buscaba marido ni parecía interesada en casarse. Sus hermanos eran su única familia. No era atrevida, pero tampoco parecía tenerle miedo a nada. Siempre se veía tranquila, pero Oliver sabía que ocultaba cosas. Era como si tuviera un secreto (o más) y prefiriera poner sus energías en ellos.

Otra vez llevado por su curiosidad, Oliver decidió que quería saber qué ocultaba.

Una noche la siguió, sin importarle nada que no sea Adele y sus secretos (incluso llegó a internarse en Hogwarts, sin saberlo). Sí hubo momentos en los que sintió hasta pánico, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte y venció.

Sin saberlo, Adele lo había llevado a la mismísima tumba de su padre, aquella que contenía reliquias del gran Godric Gryffindor.

Oliver vio las reliquias, el poder que desprendían y lo que Adele podía hacer. Oliver se conmocionó con el gran poder que ella tenía. Era… grandioso.

\- Por favor, no les digas nada a mis hermanos, Oliver.

Adele lo había descubierto. Oliver vio que la cica caminaba hacia él metiéndose unos objetos en su bolso de lana. Eran de oro. La chica lo miraba algo asustada. Oliver no entendía por qué.

\- ¿Por qué?

Adele entendió a qué se refería.

\- Ninguno de los dos se casará, Oliver, los dos lo sabemos. Felix no quiere ni tener novia y ya viste lo que ocurrió con Bernard. Mi padre… -dijo ella acariciando la tapa del ataúd con una sonrisa triste y amorosa- no puede no tener heredero. Salazar Slytherin lo tendrá y será alguien igual de malvado y prejuicioso que él… o peor. No puede esperarse otra clase de gente siendo como era él. Papá logró asesinarlo, pero seguramente esa serpiente tendrá heredero en algún futuro. Sólo Gryffindor puede vencer a Slytherin. Mi tía siempre lo supo y mi padre también. Si mis hermanos no hacen nada para perpetuar el linaje de Godric Gryffindor, entonces lo haré yo. Yo seré la que tenga descendencia. Me aseguraré de que papá no muera en este mundo.

\- ¿Tienes una tía?

Adele asintió.

\- Rowena Ravenclaw tenía una hermana menor. Emily Ravenclaw. Ella no era tan inteligente como ella, pero sí muy bella. Ella fue una de las razones por las que Salazar y Godric se odiaban. Salazar la deseaba, pero papá la amaba. Emily supo la clase de persona que era Salazar y conocía a Godric, así que naturalmente, eligió a Godric. Se casaron y tiempo después estalló una pelea entre Godric y Salazar. Emily quedó embarazada y se convirtió en nuestra madre durante la ausencia de Slytherin. Ni mis hermanos ni yo crecimos en Hogwarts. Mi padre envió a mi madre con su hermano, un señor feudal, y ahí nos crió. Papá siempre nos tuvo en secreto, no quería que Salazar Slytherin supiera de nosotros, prefería que estuviéramos lejos de él y protegidos, a tenernos cerca y ponernos en peligro. Cuando mi madre murió de una enfermedad, mi tío se volvió aún más protector. Nunca pisamos Hogwarts, hasta que nuestro tío dijo que nuestro padre había vencido a Salazar y que nos mandaba a llamar al castillo.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu tío?

\- Patrice. Nadie en mi mundo lo conoce. Él también es un mago, pero prefiere vivir en el mundo muggle. Hace magia, pero sólo cuando está solo. Patrice es un señor feudal al servicio de la corona.

Se quedaron en silencio de largo momento, hasta que Oliver reparó en el bolsito de lana de Adele.

\- ¿Qué harás con los objetos de tu padre?

Adele le dio una palmaditas a su bolsito.

\- Cumplir con los mandatos de mi padre.

Poco tiempo después, Oliver supo que la caza de brujas llegó a donde estaban los hijos de los fundadores. La idea original era asesinar a las brujas, no a todos, ellas eran las supuestas servidoras del diablo. Helena Ravenclaw volvió junto a su madre; el hijo de Helga Hufflepuff huyó a Escocia cuando su hermana fue capturada sin posibilidad de ser salvada; los hijos de Salazar Slytherin lograron salvarse gracias a un refugio subterráneo en la mansión de su padre.

Bernard y Felix murieron poniendo resistencia para que Adele pudiera escapar.

Adele huyó rumbo a la tumba de su padre en Hogwarts, con la intención de usar su poder y combinarlo con el de alguna de las reliquias del fundador y así reforzar las defensas en la escuela… pero nunca llegó allí. Tuvo que desviarse para que los muggles que la perseguían no dieran con el colegio. Sólo gracias a sus genes Ravenclaw logró tomar más ventaja y llegar a la mansión de Oliver. En ese momento, no se le ocurría otra idea para salvar su propia vida, mantener vivo el linaje de su padre y asegurarse de que los planes de su padre tuvieran éxito.

Había demasiado en juego.

Cuando Oliver supo lo que había ocurrido con Bernard y Felix, sintió un gran dolor en su corazón… pero también deseó vengarse. Vengar la muerte de sus amigos, de aquellos que habían sido como sus hermanos y de sus amigos magos. Dolor, furia y deseos de venganza. Adele se quedó con Oliver, oculta de todos. Sólo Oliver sabía que ella aún vivía y lo que tramaba, ya que él se unió a ella en sus planes. Entre los dos empezaron a llevar a cabo algunos planes.

Al final, decidieron casarse y con el tiempo se enamoraron. Tuvieron dos hijos, un varón y una niña. Lara y Darrell. Ambos magos, pero discretos. Darrell se convirtió en el heredero de Oliver. Lara siguió los pasos de su madre. Para Lara, la voluntad de su abuelo Godric Gryffindor era más importante. Mientras Darrell procuraba aprender lo necesario de magia y más de lo muggle, Lara aprendía magia de su madre para desarrollar su poder y estudiaba lo necesario de lo muggle. Darrell se preocupaba por el legado aristócrata de su padre y Lara ponía su atención en el legado mágico de su abuelo Gryffindor.

Y así fueron las siguientes generaciones del linaje de Godric Gryffindor. Ejecutando planes de su ancestro hasta que el heredero llegara y tuviera una ventaja que el enemigo no podría imaginar.

Percy se sorprendía de la historia que su sangre arrastraba. Con razón Godric Gryffindor sabía que vencerían. Tantas generaciones manteniendo ese poder dormido y en secreto, pero vivo e intacto. Percy también entendía qué papel le tocaba a él y cuál le correspondía a Harry.

Percy debía detonar lo que sus ancestros habían preparado y Harry debía enfrentar al heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Percy sabía cómo detonar aquello y Harry conocía a su enemigo.

Las razones por las que Harry estaba en aquel lugar eran obvias… en parte.

Harry quería visitar a sus padres, ver la que fue su casa, tratar de encontrar la espada de Godric Gryffindor y ver el lugar donde vivió su primer año de vida junto a sus padres. Esa era la parte obvia. La parte no obvia era que sentía que algo lo empujaba a ir ante la tumba de sus padres, no sabía si era un instinto o una fuerza. Tampoco le encontraba explicación.

Los chicos caminaron con paso tranquilo y seguro por las calles. Era de noche y hacía frío, pero no les importaba. Había poca gente circulando.

Era Halloween.

31 de octubre.

Aniversario de muerte de James y Lily Potter.

Yasmine y Percy caminaban mirando a los lados y al frente, mientras que Harry miraba hacia el suelo. Yasmine estaba atenta a cualquier indicio de ataque, Percy curioseaba y Harry trataba de pasar por desapercibido. Harry no quería que nadie reparara en él y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber seguido la sugerencia de Ron: alterar su aspecto con magia. Harry había querido ir a ese lugar y ese día siendo él mismo.

Cuando estaban por pasar por las ruinas de una casa, Yasmine llamó la atención de Percy y él entendió lo que ella intentaba decirle.

Percy se interpuso entre Harry y un grupo de gente observando la casa en ruinas, mientras que Yasmine se estrechó al otro costado de Harry. Confiaban que el cuerpo alto y fornido de Percy disimulara al de Harry, que era más pequeño.

Funcionó. Nadie reparó en Harry y ellos siguieron su camino hasta el cementerio.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que había alguien en ese grupo de gente. Alguien de la vida de Percy.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

\- ¡Hija!

Frederick Chase recibía a su hija en el departamento en el que se estaba quedando.

Para suerte de él y de su hija, la universidad que lo había contratado para dar clases especiales lo acabó contratando por un largo tiempo. Ahora sería profesor de historia allí por unos años. Para desgracia de la madrastra y de los hermanastros de Annabeth, Frederick no podría traer a su familia con él. La universidad no quería que tuviera responsabilidades que pudieran tener una influencia importante sobre su trabajo.

Annabeth, sin embargo, era otra historia.

Annabeth no sólo sí tenía permitido quedarse, sino que también era bienvenida a estudiar alguna carrera allí. Frederick había solicitado a la universidad un permiso para su hija, presentado sus calificaciones en la escuela y las autoridades de la universidad acabaron por invitarla a estudiar allí.

Frederick había hecho esto porque no quería estar solo allí y también porque quería ayudar a su hija a superar su experiencia en el Tártaro. Annabeth seguía sufriendo.

Abrazó a su hija con fuerza y paternalmente.

Él era consciente del mal momento que su hija estaba pasando, pero no sabía por qué. Frederick no sabía a qué se debía el padecimiento de su hija.

\- Papá… -dijo ella con un sollozo y temblando en su abrazo.

Frederick frunció el ceño, la hizo entrar y la llevó hasta un sofá para que se sentara.

Cuando se fijó mejor en su hija, se dio cuenta de que la cosa era peor de lo que creía.

Su bonito cabello rubio estaba opaco, tenía ojeras, estaba pálida, sus ojos casi no brillaban y estaban rojos. Su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y sujeto con un pañuelo a su hombro. Annabeth había llorado, perdido horas de sueño y estaba herida.

Frederick se preguntó si Percy Jackson había tenido algo que ver. Rezó a Atenea, su ex amante y madre de su única hija mujer, que él no tuviera ninguna culpa.

Minutos después, un golpeteo se escuchó. Se volvió y abrió grandes los ojos al ver el origen.

Era un búho que tenía un pedazo de papel sujeto con el pico.

Frederick no vio la inquietud en su hija ni tampoco de la mirada fría que el búho le dirigió a la hija de su propia patrona.

El padre de Annabeth abrió la ventana y el búho le entregó el papel antes de levantar vuelo.

Por lo visto, la diosa Atenea estaba más que dispuesta a responder a su oración a ella.

 _Frederick:_

 _Tu plegaria me ha llegado. Percy no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que le pasa a Annabeth. Él se ha ido de Estados Unidos hace meses. No se ha contactado con nadie ni tampoco hemos logrado dar con él._

Frederick se quedó pensativo.

Con que el muchacho lleva meses lejos… y él no tiene la culpa de nada. Rezó a Atenea agradeciendo esa información.

Frederick entonces se dio cuenta de cómo se veía Annabeth, de su reacción.

Su hija miraba el papel enviado por su madre entre curiosa y muy preocupada. Era como si quisiera saber qué decía ahí, pero a la vez temiendo que la acusara de algo.

Algo había ocurrido y Frederick ahora no sabía qué hacer.

¿Debería hablar con Annabeth o con Atenea? ¿Debería callarse?

Nadie se dio cuenta de que había una presencia en el departamento.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Sentía poder en el lugar, a pesar de haber muchos mortales. El poder del lugar no era muy fuerte, pero tampoco era débil. A pesar de que todos los mortales repartidos en el pueblo se veían como simples mortales, sabía que no todos eran comunes y corrientes.

Como también sabía que hubo una presencia divina en Valle de Godric. Todavía había olor a cierta sangre divina que conocía muy bien y restos de su poder.

Se quedó mirando la casa en ruinas que tenía adelante. Sacudió la cabeza. Había visto la estatua a los caídos… y la familia de piedra que después se le presentó. Como también leyó lo que habían escrito en un gran trozo de madera empotrado en la entrada hacia la casa.

Ser una diosa podía ser muy ventajoso.

Hera no se sorprendía de que Harry Potter fuera tan querido por los suyos.

Por lo que había averiguado, lo rescataron de entre los escombros y de ahí fue llevado a vivir con los Dursley.

Hera conocía la historia a través de su propio sobrino Percy. Jackson o Evans, no le importaba. Harry le había contado mucho a Percy y Hera había estado en la cabeza de Percy, así que sabía todo eso. Hera era la única del consejo olímpico que sabía dónde encontrar a Harry Potter, pero no pensaba decir nada.

Hera apoyaba a Harry Potter.

Un fuerte aroma a mar le llegó a la nariz.

Se volvió hacia su derecha y sonrió.

Su sobrino no podía disimular su aura de poder.

Sacó de su abrigo una pluma de pavo real, pero no una cualquiera. La pluma que desprendía una débil luz azul, apenas perceptible.

Esa noche se veía como una señora inglesa de setenta y cinco años. Su cabello recogido en un moño era blanco; sus ojos eran azules, amables y sabios; su piel era pálida; su cuerpo era menudo. Tenía un vestido azul marino tableado corto y encima se había puesto un abrigo largo negro. Se apoyaba en un bastón de madera… que en realidad era su cetro.

Cualquiera que la viera ni sospecharía que esa viejecita era una diosa… mucho menos la mismísima diosa del Olimpo. Hera.

Hera había estado en la cabeza de Harry desde que los chicos se aparecieron en ese pueblo y se había alegrado tanto como aliviado que no se arrepentiría de lo que pensaba hacer.

El joven mortal siempre había deseado una vida normal, tranquila, en paz y con sus seres queridos a su lado. Se lo había dicho a Percy y Hera lo había confirmado esa misma noche. El deseo de Harry era uno de esos deseos que Hera aplaudía. Harry era huérfano, su familia lo odiaba, pero aún le quedaba Percy y a él se aferraría… algo que ya estaba haciendo Percy. Harry era consciente de que su primo era capaz de hacer una locura si él también le daba la espalda, por lo que no lo apartaría de su lado.

Lo que Hera pensaba hacer era darles su apoyo divino.

Ella sabía quién era el enemigo de Harry y lo que podrían necesitar.

Agarró su cetro-bastón con más fuerza y creó sobre el pueblo un escudo invisible potente, pero no un escudo protector cualquiera. Era un escudo que no dejaría entrar a ninguna divinidad, ninguna divinidad que no fuera ella misma podría presentarse allí mientras los chicos estuvieran ahí. Hera sería la única que estaría ahí.

Con aire casual y haciendo uso de su disfraz, se fue acercando a los chicos.

Los encontró en el cementerio.

Hera observó con atención y curiosidad cómo se separaba el trío.

Harry iba por un lado, Percy iba por otro y la chica que estaba con ellos se había quedado parada. Parecía que Harry y Percy estaban buscando algo, ¿lápidas específicas quizá? Seguro.

Al ver a la chica sola, separada de los chicos y quieta, a Hera la asaltó la indecisión.

Podría esperar para entregarle la pluma encantada ella misma a su sobrino o podría llevar a la chica a algún rincón, hablar con ella y entregarle lo que quería que Percy tuviera.

Eligió la primera opción.

Muy silenciosa y sigilosa, se acercó a la chica.

\- Buenas noches, querida –saludó en un susurro una vez que llegó a su lado.

Por supuesto, había tomado las medidas necesarias para que los chicos no se enteraran de nada… por ahora.

La muchacha se volvió alerta hacia Hera. Hera la miró a los ojos. Los ojos marrones miraron a los azules.

La joven tenía una mirada parecida a la de Atenea y a la de Artemisa, pero no del todo. También se parecía un poco a la de Hestia. Hera tanteó la mente y supo que no estaba equivocada. La muchacha era fría, analítica, desconfiaba de los hombres, pero tenía un buen corazón y era capaz de amar a algunos chicos. Ella deseaba vivir un amor como el que vivía una de sus amigas con su novio y estaba interesada en un chico, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo.

La amiga era Ginevra Weasley y el novio de ésta era el primo de Percy, Harry Potter.

El chico que le interesaba era Percy, su propio sobrino.

Por supuesto, Hera aprovechó para obtener más información.

\- ¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó la joven, Yasmine Lewis.

Ella le sonrió, amable y cómplice.

\- Soy una de las tías de Percy. Hera.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

El vecindario no podía ser más típico de mortales promedio y de clase media, burguesa.

Casas cuadradas e idénticas menos en los jardines, autos propios de la clase media. Nada fuera de lo común. Todo muy… normal.

Atenea rodó los ojos.

Le había costado un poco convencer a Hermes y Apolo para que le prestaran las cartas que Percy había recibido de Harry Potter, pero lo había logrado. Una vez que las tuvo con ella en su palacio, hizo copias de todas y cada una de ellas, luego le devolvió los originales a un preocupado Hermes (Apolo había salido en su carro a cumplir con una de sus obligaciones divinas) en su propia mano. Atenea, como varios, sabía que ella tenía más tiempo libre que esos dos dioses. Hermes no tenía descansos importantes como para ir en búsqueda de Percy y Apolo no podría buscarlo en la tierra durante el día… ya que debía conducir al sol durante las horas diurnas. A la noche tampoco podría buscarlo porque Percy no podía ser detectado, por el pelo negro que tenía.

Sí, era una estupidez eso de no poder encontrar durante la noche a un semidiós sólo porque su pelo era oscuro… pero era cierto. Y a eso había que agregarle el que ese semidiós en particular había heredado la piel bronceada de su padre. Más problemático todavía.

No por nada buscaban a Percy Jackson (¿o Evans?) durante el día cuando necesitaban reunirse con él en medio de las misiones del semidiós.

Se suponía que los dioses no necesitaban más que las cartas de Harry Potter, ya que ésas eran las que podían contener alguna información que les sirviera para dar con Percy, pero Atenea no pensaba así. Ella realmente creía que las cartas escritas por el semidiós también tenían un importante valor. Quizá los demás dioses creyeran que no era necesaria la búsqueda de Atenea, pero ella no la había emprendido por capricho.

La razón era fácil.

El héroe del Olimpo siempre tenía algo importante que decir.

Sus sueños, las profecías relacionadas con él, sus decisiones, sus silencios, sus intuiciones, sus acciones. Su existencia.

A Atenea le había costado mucho, pero al final aprendió que el hijo de su tío Poseidón podía ser más listo que sus hijos. El chico era bueno descifrando profecías y eso era algo que sus hijos no lograban hacer, no tan bien al menos. Ni siquiera Annabeth (la más inteligente de su cabaña y su retoño más inteligente en la actualidad) había podido decodificar profecías.

Leyendo las copias de las cartas, Atenea dio con información muy importante y muy útil. Por supuesto que ella fue la única que llegó a ese punto del recorrido.

Harry Potter había dado unos cuantos nombres, tanto de personas como de lugares, además de otro tipo de información. Atenea estaba segura de que Percy hizo uso de todo, si no hubiese sido así, él no sólo no habría llegado tan lejos sino que podría haber regresado o también habría ido a parar por las malas al reino de Hades.

Atenea estaba completamente segura de que había elegido el camino que la llevaría a su primo.

Si Percy razonaba como ella, encontrarlo sería fácil.

Harry Potter. Los Dursley. Privet Drive. Valle de Godric. Los Weasley. La Madriguera. Hogwarts. Remus Lupin. Grimmauld Place. Voldemort. Ron y Hermione. Y más nombres.

Atenea estaba segura de que todo tenía una conexión.

Por lo que había entendido leyendo, Atenea dedujo que Harry Potter se disponía a emprender una misión muy peligrosa con el fin de destruir a Voldemort. Ron y Hermione pretendían acompañarlo, pero él no quería que fueran con él. Uno de sus planes era ir al Valle de Godric y visitar las tumbas de sus padres. Otro plan era terminar el verano en La Madriguera, el hogar de los Weasley, la primera parte del verano la pasaría en Privet Drive con los Dursley. No volvería a Hogwarts. Ese enlace parecía ser el conjunto de planes más reciente, el que el mortal podría estar llevando a cabo en esos momentos.

Grimmauld Place era una propiedad que había heredado de su difunto padrino, Sirius.

Remus Lupin era un gran amigo de su padre, James Potter. También había otro, pero se notaba que Potter lo odiaba. Ese otro hombre se hacía llamar Colagusano, pero a diferencia de los demás amigos de James Potter, era un traidor. Colagusano, al parecer, había vendido a los padres de Harry para salvar su propio pellejo. Lupin, en cambio, sí estaba del lado de Harry.

La verdad, la historia de Harry Potter era trágica y ella más de una vez se preguntó cómo fue que el chico no se había suicidado, ni enloquecido, ni corrompido. La traición lo había marcado de por vida y ella estaba segura de que ese mortal nunca le perdonaría a Poseidón el daño que le hizo a Percy, su querido primo.

Sin duda, Harry Potter era un guerrero. Hera tenía razón.

Una vez que estuvo ante la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive, hizo un movimiento con la mano, la abrió y entró.

Rodó los ojos.

Era la típica casa de mortales orgullosos de ser normales, que no tienen nada fuera de lugar en sus vidas. Cualquiera que no supiera la verdad de su sobrino se lo creería, pero ese no era el caso de ellos. Ni los dioses del Olimpo ni los magos se tragarían ese cuento, mucho menos los dioses. La señora Dursley tenía un sobrino mago y otro semidiós. Petunia Dursley tenía conocimiento de la condición de mago de uno, pero del otro no sabía ni que existía. Con perversa diversión, Atenea creía que la mortal perdería la cabeza si supiera que su hermana Sally tuvo un hijo semidiós… con el mismísimo dios griego Poseidón.

Se fue directamente a la que sería la habitación de Harry Potter.

La puerta tenía una gatera y cerrojos. Frunció el ceño porque sabía la razón. Había cajas listas para una mudanza que, ella sabía, no se hizo. La cama estaba deshecha, el armario tenía bastante contenido (pero ella estaba segura de que faltaban cosas). La habitación no estaba muy limpia, pero era comprensible: llevaba meses deshabitada. En una silla ubicada en un rincón había una jaula con agua en el bebedero, alimento en el comedero y golosinas mohosas en el piso. Sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana había un álbum de fotos.

Atenea se sentó en la cama y se puso a ver las fotos. Fue así que en su cabeza se quedaban las imágenes de los mencionados Ron y Hermione, como también de varias personas más: el propio Harry Potter (sorprendentemente parecido a Percy), Sirius Black, los padres de Harry, los Weasley, Remus Lupin y más personas. Cuando vio a Lily Potter, vio que tenía los ojos inteligentes de Sally, pero no su amabilidad. Parecía una mujer educada, inteligente, con fuerte carácter y buena persona, pero no tan amable como su hermana Sally.

Por la forma en la que Harry se expresaba a Percy en sus cartas, era un chico amable que quería a su primo semidiós, pero que odiaba a sus demás familiares. Por lo que Hera les había contado, Petunia no era una buena persona, lo que la hacía pensar que Sally era la más amable de las hermanas Evans.

James Potter, por otro lado, parecía la clase de hombre que animaría a sus hijos a hacer travesuras y con tendencia a meterse en problemas. Un hombre jovial, divertido, encantado de tener un hijo, medio loco. Su hijo, sin ninguna duda, era idéntico a él físicamente., salvo en los ojos y en la frente. Harry tenía los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, pero en lo demás era igual que James.

A Atenea le parecía muy curioso el que los primos se parecieran tanto siendo cada uno idéntico a su respectivo padre. El único parentesco que Poseidón y James Potter podrían tener es la calidad de cuñados políticos, es decir, que uno sea el cuñado de la mujer del otro. No compartían nada del ADN.

Dejó las fotos y se puso a buscar las cartas. Las encontró escondidas bajo una tabla suelta debajo de la cama. Estaban atadas con listón rojo por fajos, había varios fajos. Se fijó en la letra y en qué idioma pudo haber escrito Percy (era un semidiós griego con una dislexia más grave del semidiós promedio) y se sorprendió cuando vio que estaban escritas en latín. Después se lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor que su primo podría hacer para comunicarse por correspondencia con alguien que se expresaba en inglés británico más que en cualquier otro idioma posible. El griego habría sido jeroglífico egipcio para ese mortal, imposible de entender.

Hizo copias de las cartas de Percy, igual que con las de Harry Potter, y las mandó a su palacio en el Olimpo. Luego, buscó la de fecha más reciente, la última de todas que Percy envió. Cuando la encontró, supo que Percy había escrito esa carta justo antes de la aparición de Matthew Rousses.

Para poder leerla sin problemas, parpadeó hasta convertirse en Minerva.

La carta era breve y hablaba poco de cómo les iban las cosas a ellos en aquél entonces. Más de una vez, Atenea estuvo por recuperar el control para ver qué tan cierto era lo que decía, pero logró controlarse como Minerva.

La carta decía así:

 _Querido primo:_

 _Antes de empezar, quiero que sepas que ganamos la guerra contra Gea y los gigantes. No fue nada fácil. Estoy seguro de que ya lo suponías, yo mismo te escribí la profecía de los Siete en una carta anterior._

 _Annabeth encontró la estatua de Atenea, su madre, y nosotros hicimos nuestra parte en paralelo. Aracne resultó ser una araña gigante y apestosa. Mis vacaciones repentinas al Tártaro no fueron placenteras. Lo que me consuela es que el amor entre Annabeth y yo demostró ser realmente fuerte, ambos logramos escapar y seguimos juntos. Con el paso de los días, empecé a arreglar las cosas con Atenea, siendo rival de Poseidón (mi padre) no fue fácil, pero me alegro de que funcione. Bueno, basta de mí._

 _Entiendo que quieras hacer la misión solo, pero no puedes. Te guste o no, no puedes rechazar a Ron y Hermione. No seas idiota. Sabes que a Hermione, por lo menos, la necesitas. Sé que eres valiente e inteligente, pero también sé que no has frecuentado muchos lugares como para que puedas refugiarte. La casa del Valle de Godric no debe ser más que ruinas y no quieres volver a Grimmauld Place. ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste por teléfono! Hermione, en cambio, seguramente conoce lugares a los que puedas escapar en caso de que te vuelvan a lanzar la maldición asesina. ¡Por Poseidón, Harry! ¡No seas terco y orgulloso!_

 _Tío Hades estaría encantado de ayudarte. Siendo completamente sincero, tío H dice que tío James no debería haber muerto hasta muchos años después, en la vejez. Dumbledore no debió pedirle la capa de invisibilidad ni haberle prohibido salir de la casa. Tu padre seguiría vivo si las cosas hubiesen ocurrido como deberían. Como puedes ver, ser sobrino del dios del Inframundo tiene sus ventajas. Tío Hades está dispuesto a devolverte a tu padre si ganan la guerra, ahora no porque podrían volverlo a matar. Si aceptas su ayuda, mi tío te devolverá a tu padre si ganan la guerra y podrás tenerlo a tu lado hasta que llegue su verdadera hora de morir. Yo mismo te puedo hacer de mensajero. Tú extrañas a tu padre y tío Hades quiere llevarse a su reino a Voldemort. Los dos salen ganando. Piénsalo bien y luego dime tu respuesta._

 _Percy_

La diosa buscó en las cartas anteriores respuestas a las preguntas que surgieron en su cabeza. Las encontró.

Al parecer, este Voldemort había creado siete Horrocruxes varios años atrás, desde que fue un estudiante. A Atenea no se le ocurría que podrían ser estos objetos y, por desgracia, su primo semidiós había utilizado su vocabulario infantil e incoherente para hablar de ellos. Ella siempre había considerado idiota esa forma de hablar que tenía él. "Cara de polvo", por ejemplo, no supo que se refería a la diosa Gea hasta que escuchó hablar a los Siete, incluida su hija Annabeth. Otros ejemplos: "el tipo del vino", Dionisos; "la pesadilla de los ositos de felpa", "el espantapájaro", el augur romano Octavian; "nuestro amigo de ahí abajo", Hades.

Qué ironía.

El vocabulario que tanto había menospreciado era el que necesitaba aprender para entender a su primo.

Pensó en quién o quiénes podrían ayudarla. Se le ocurrieron algunas opciones, algunos eran dioses y otros eran semidioses, muchos entre todos… así que empezó a descartar.

Los semidioses griegos no eran una opción.

Habían decidido no compartir ninguna información sobre Percy con los griegos, habiendo hecho ellos lo que hicieron. Los semidioses griegos no tenían derecho a saber ni a hacer nada. Varios dioses estaban completamente seguros de que sería muy contraproducente emitir una misión de búsqueda de semidioses griegos hacia Percy. Percy podría enfurecer y negarse a cooperar ante los semidioses griegos, además de que éstos podrían ser atacados y hasta asesinados por magos. Alguien lo había sugerido, pero Hermes dio su opinión y no se equivocaba: Percy debía de odiar a los semidioses griegos. Artemisa fue la de la idea de mantenerlo todo entre dioses, ni siquiera sus cazadoras podían saber.

Los romanos tampoco eran una opción.

Si les pedían ayuda, tendrían que dar explicaciones… por qué Percy se había ido del Campamento Mestizo y por qué no se contactaba con nadie desde hacía meses. Hera había dicho que los romanos le tenían mucho cariño y mucho respeto a Percy, Percy era un líder para ellos, uno romano más a pesar de todo… por lo que podrían emprenderla en contra de los griegos y no estarían equivocados. Podría haber una guerra… y los dioses tendrían problemas con sus versiones otra vez.

Lo que le dejaba a los dioses.

Apolo, Hermes, Dionisos y, muy a su pesar, Poseidón. Los dos primeros eran lo suficientemente inmaduros, idiotas, extraños y cercanos a Percy como para entender lo que decía. Dionisos había sido director del Campamento Mestizo desde antes de que Percy se incorporara, y llevaba años conociéndolo y tratándolo, por lo que podría entender algo. Poseidón era la versión adulta y divina de Percy, era su propio padre y todo el mundo sabía que eran tan parecidos que daba miedo… el lenguaje del hijo podía ser el lenguaje del padre.

La verdad era que Dionisos le parecía la mejor opción de todas.

Podría enviarle un mensaje Iris para que se presentara en la casa, llamarlo a su palacio o ir ella directamente al Campamento Mestizo y hablar con él allí. Pensándolo bien y mejor, la tercera opción le parecía la mejor… ya que allí estaría Quirón, el que era como un segundo padre para Percy… además de uno de sus mentores (Hestia era su mentora también). Quirón también conocía muy bien a Percy, quizá hasta mejor que Dionisos. Eligió la tercera opción: ir ella al campamento griego.

Se guardó las copias de las cartas en la cartera que había llevado y buscó más cosas que pudieran proporcionarle alguna información útil.

Encontró una realmente interesante siendo ella la diosa Atenea.

Harry tenía una lechuza como mascota.

Y el animal sagrado de la diosa Atenea (ella misma) eran la lechuza y el búho.

La lechuza de Harry era un ejemplar muy bello, con carácter, orgulloso, muy inteligente, muy compañero, muy leal y difícil de encontrar. Atenea conocía bien qué clase de personalidad podía tener esa lechuza, era su favorita. Cuando un ejemplar de ese tipo de lechuza elegía quedarse con alguien era porque el amo elegido era considerado un igual por el propio animal.

Por lo que encontró, la lechuza se llamaba Hedwig.

Atenea se dio cuenta de que encontrar a Percy no era algo imposible, no para ella. Ella estaba encontrando distintos caminos y señales que podrían llevar a Percy.

Si rastreaba a la lechuza, ésta la llevaría a su amo y el amo la llevaría a su primo.

Podría pedirle a algún dios asociado con el tiempo meteorológico si había habido alguna perturbación fuera de lugar, una alteración en el clima, ocurrida meses atrás. Si Percy levantó una tormenta, lo sabría, sabría eso, cuándo lo hizo y por cuánto tiempo, eso le daría alguna idea de algo… una pista más.

El Olimpo entero sabía que ese semidiós era lo suficientemente poderoso y capaz de causar tormentas. Ese hijo de Poseidón era el semidiós más poderoso de todos, nunca había nacido un semidiós tan poderoso. Y, por lo que se sabía, su poder todavía podía aumentar y desarrollarse aún más. Lo bueno de todo era que Percy Jackson (así lo conocían) no era ninguna amenaza para el Olimpo.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y en sus memorias que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba a la habitación de Harry.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Remus Lupin había sentido una perturbación en la calle estando en la sala de Arabella Figg. Ésta no se enteró de nada hasta que el licántropo se tensó del todo en su lugar, realmente quieto y con cara de alarma. Por supuesto, ella se preocupó.

\- ¿Remus? ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó cautelosa.

\- Hay otro de ellos.

A la señora Figg le costó un poco entender, pero cuando lo hizo, se puso pálida.

\- ¿Ha venido otro más? ¿Aquí?

\- Sí.

Arabella pensó unos minutos y luego frunció el ceño.

\- No puede ser malo. Tritón sólo se presentó y nos hizo preguntas, ese dios sólo quería hablar –dijo ella, algo confundida y algo aliviada.

\- Esta divinidad parece más fuerte, siento un mayor poder en la presencia.

Arabella sonrió tristemente.

\- Lo están buscando, ¿verdad? Se nota. No habrían llegado hasta la casa de los Dursley si no hubiesen encontrado la conexión y si la encontraron es porque de verdad lo están buscando.

Remus se volteó hacia la calle, con los labios fruncidos y cara preocupada.

\- No sé si es peligroso, puede que lo sea. Si yo puedo sentir su presencia, su poder, en el otro bando también los detectarán… el Innombrable sobre todo. Percy solo ya tiene un aura de poder, se le nota el poder, pero sólo es un semidiós. Éstos que vienen aquí son dioses, Arabella. Seres inmortales y más poderosos que Percy. Estoy seguro de que los chicos podrán y sabrán ocultar bien a Percy, sabrán esconder su existencia y su naturaleza del otro bando. Son chicos listos y conocen al enemigo, además de que Percy ya sabía qué clase de enemigo tenía Harry. Sabrán manejarlo… Pero nosotros no podremos ocultar ni a un único dios, ellos son aún más poderosos y a nosotros nos tienen en la mira. Los chicos han logrado desaparecer y llevarse consigo a un semidiós muy poderoso, pero nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato bastante largo, demasiado para la tranquilidad de Remus… porque el dios no se había presentado en la casa de Arabella ni en la de nadie más que en la de los Dursley. Remus se levantó del sofá y salió de la casa. Arabella le siguió momentos después.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ha entrado en la casa.

\- ¿Cómo? –jadeó Arabella.

\- La puerta está abierta.

Dicho eso, el mago se fue directo a la casa, a pie, con la agilidad que le daba su condición de licántropo. La señora Figg se quedó en la puerta de su casa, observando.

Cuando Remus llegó a la habitación de Harry, encontró a la divinidad.

Era una diosa.

Estaba sentada en la cama deshecha de Harry y miraba lo que podría ser una foto, por el papel.

Su largo era negro, lacio y le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda. Tenía cuerpo atlético. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de jean azul, blusa blanca, suéter gris, tenía botas negras en los pies y había dejado a su lado una cartera negra. La rodeaba un aura de poder, como a Tritón, pero esta vez era un aura de color gris.

Revisó en su mente qué diosa griega (porque estaba seguro de que era griega) podría vestir así. Al final, decidió que sabría mejor si hablaba con ella.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó directamente.

La diosa se puso de pie de golpe y lo miró a los ojos.

Tenía ojos grises.

Ver sus ojos fue suficiente para que Remus supiera qué diosa era la que tenía en frente.

Esos ojos grises como las tormentas estaban llenos de inteligencia y parecían analizarlo, encontrando puntos débiles y fuertes.

Atenea.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

La construcción era claramente de estilo gótico.

Tenía columnas, gárgolas, techo abovedado, era de piedra gris, los picaportes eran de oro (curiosamente brillante e impecables, cuando deberían estar opacos y deteriorados por el abandono) y la cerradura también.

Si las circunstancia fuesen otras, Percy no tendría ni idea de cómo abrir… pero las circunstancias eran las que eran, así que sí sabía qué hacer para poder entrar al mausoleo Gryffindor.

Tocó con la mano derecha desnuda el picaporte derecho y, segundos después, de él salió un vapor dorado que se solidificó hasta dar lugar a una aguja de oro que pendía de una fina y delicada cadena, también de oro. Era como si alguien hubiera dejado esta cadena colgada sobre el picaporte izquierdo. Percy sabía que había sido así.

La propia Adele la había dejado ahí.

La idea original, la de Godric, había sido que se utilizara un hechizo ancestral, uno de los hechizos que él mismo había creado, algo así como una contraseña. Sin embargo, Adele era algo más desconfiada que su padre. Ella quería que los descendientes demostraran su linaje… poniendo sangre fresca en una parte específica. Y lo de tocar el picaporte también había sido idea de ella. Adele no dejaba más opción al descendiente que ir personalmente y demostrar que era descendiente de su padre. Carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre.

Percy reconocía que, en un principio, él no entendía por qué tenía que saber la historia de Adele Gryffindor si la misión que Harry y él tenían era asesinar a Voldemort, se lo dijo al fundador y éste se lo explicó.

Adele era el punto de inflexión.

Ella se había aferrado a su memoria y había hecho todo lo que pudo para cumplir su voluntad hasta que murió, pero incluso estando muerta se había asegurado de que el legado y la voluntad de su padre siguieran vivos. Los descendientes de Godric Gryffindor acabaron convirtiéndose en muggles… pero el poder atraía al poder, la fortaleza atraía a la fortaleza.

Percy entendió entonces por qué Lily y Sally eran así. Ellas habían heredado el espíritu de Adele. Sus respectivos hijos eran más importantes que ellas y eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal que estuvieran a salvo y sean fuertes. Lily había sacrificado su propia vida para que Harry viviera y Sally había dado su felicidad a cambio del bienestar de Percy. Ahora ambas estaban muertas, pero sus hijos estaban muy vivos y listos para pelear. Harry y Percy se habían convertido en los guerreros que debían ser y eran completamente capaces d destruir al heredero de Salazar Slytherin si unían sus fuerzas.

Godric también le había explicado a Percy que no era una coincidencia el que los padres de sus herederos fuesen los que eran.

James Potter era uno de los magos más poderosos, valientes, fuertes e inteligentes de su generación. Poseidón era un dios griego mayor. Lily y Sally eran fuertes y valientes, pero no cualquier hombre ni cualquier dios habría podido despertar la naturaleza Gryffindor. Lily no era tan enérgica como James y Sally no era tan voluntariosa como Poseidón.

Percy reconocía haber heredado demasiado de su padre. Podía ser tan temperamental e indomable como su padre, muchas veces parecía que nada ni nadie podía controlarlo y ahora se daba cuenta de que necesitaría esa rebeldía. Voldemort intentaría imponerse y dominarlo, pero eso haría que se revelara y le diera guerra aún más, lo incitaría a ser más revolucionario.

Por su lado, Harry era demasiado orgulloso como para bajar la cabeza ante ese tipo. Orgulloso y terco.

Remus Lupin le había contado a Percy lo terco y tenaz que fue James Potter. No importaba cuántas veces lo rechazaba y lo despreciaba Lily, él siempre estuvo decidido a ganársela hasta que lo logró.

Sin duda, sus padres eran fuerzas a tener en cuenta y ellos habían heredado mucho de esos tipos.

Cuando la sangre cayó sobre el sitio que debía caer, la aguja se convirtió en llave. La llave que abría la puerta doble del mausoleo. Abrió la puerta y se giró en busca de Harry. Todavía no era momento de que Harry supiera nada. Por lo que veía, Harry seguía buscando las tumbas de sus padres entre las muchas que se encontraban. Así que entró al mausoleo sin cerrar bien la puerta, sólo la apoyó.

Una vez dentro, soltó un silbido.

Desde ya, era de estilo gótico.

Dio un paso para adentrarse más y ese movimiento suyo hizo que las antorchas prendieran sus fuegos.

Había estatuas contra las paredes, de personajes de distintas épocas y de distintas clases sociales. Aristócratas, clase alta y clase media. Estaban hechas de mármol blanco.

No le sorprendió el que ninguno de los personajes representara a alguien de la clase baja. Godric le había dicho que él era un hombre realmente rico y que su yerno había aumentado su propia fortuna, por lo que sus descendientes eran lo suficientemente listos y buenos con el dinero como para pasar carencias. Percy sabía que había estado en lo cierto. Harry sabía cuidar y administrar el dinero que llevaba encima. Y él, por su parte, también… porque su madre era buena manejando dinero y le había enseñado. Percy no trabajaba porque Poseidón no lo dejaba, pero también sabía manejarse.

Tocó las paredes. Las sintió tibias, suaves y bien lisas, no había ni la más pequeña mancha en ninguna de las paredes. Todo estaba impecable, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si no hubiesen pasado siglos desde que se construyó. Percy sabía por qué.

Parte del poder Gryffindor estaba ahí, todavía vivo. El poder Gryffindor no estaba relacionado con el fuego por capricho. El fuego era energía y también vital, una fuerza a tomar en cuenta, Podía encenderse, apagarse, disminuir y aumentar su fuerza.

Era vital que Percy supiera y entendiera esto.

Harry aún no sabía del legado, aún no era el momento… pero la hora se acercaba vertiginosamente rápido.

Percy sabía lo que iba a pasar y lo que tenía que hacer para que el plan de esta noche fuera un éxito. Tiempo atrás, habría tenido miedo y se habría sentido inseguro, pero ahora se sentía extraña y tranquilamente seguro. Como siempre, su parte del plan era la más difícil… por más de una razón.

Suspiró lenta y profundamente.

Si hace ocho años le hubieran dicho que el dios Hades sería su tío favorito y uno de los dioses con los que tendría una relación familiar estrecha, él habría creído que esa persona necesitaba urgente ser internada en un manicomio… por lo descabellado de la idea. Dos años atrás habría tomado eso con pinzas, con mucha cautela, medio lo habría creído y el otro medio no.

Percy, sinceramente, pensaba que Hades era mejor que Zeus y estaba seguro de que varios le daban la razón. Para empezar, Hades no parecía interesado en asesinarlo, al dios le importaba más su reino. Que Percy recordara, Hades no estaba en el grupo de dioses que intervinieron en sus misiones… y vaya que fueron varios.

Podía hacer una lista que podría extenderse.

Ares: había sido el primero en meterse… y su trasero había sido el primero de todos los divinos que él había pateado.

Atenea.

Apolo.

Afrodita.

Su propio padre: Poseidón era un caso especial. Percy no podía culparlo, si había intervenido fue porque era realmente necesario y porque él mismo le había pedido ayuda.

Dionisos.

Hermes

Hera.

Zeus.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sólo un par de los olímpicos no se metieron.

El siguiente paso de su parte del plan consistía en hablar con su tío Hades y hacerle una petición importante. El procedimiento habitual para los semidioses era hacer la petición a la entidad, dar algo a cambio como pago y esperar que la divinidad cumpliera. Ese procedimiento era algo que Percy había hecho varias veces, pero esta vez sería diferente.

Hades no esperaba sacrificios. Percy sabía lo que su tío pensaba, quería y hacía. Hades tenía intereses propios y su misión era algo que le convenía mucho al dios. Hades no quería ninguna ofrenda ni sacrificios porque Percy le estaba entregando algo que llevaba deseando desde hacía muchos años. Percy no era tan idiota ni ingenuo como para creer que su tío no sabía nada de su paradero, él tenía claro que Hades sabía dónde se estaba escondiendo… pero también sabía que el dios no quería se entrometieran en algo que lo beneficiaba.

Muchos podrían creer que Hades era egoísta, pero Percy no lo consideraba así. Su tío era astuto, no egoísta.

Si Percy quería su ayuda, tenía que dejar que su tío supiera dónde, con quién y cómo estaba. Probablemente, Hades sería el único de su familia divina que sabía de él.

Si bien Percy había estado expuesto al fuego de una chimenea, había sido en territorio mágico. El fuego había sido encendido y mantenido por elfos. Tía Hestia no podría tener acceso al fuego mágico y menos si el creador de ese fuego era un elfo. Ron le había dicho que los elfos tenían una magia a la que los magos no tenían alcance.

Poseidón ya no podría encontrar pistas sobre él. Los elfos habían puesto defensas en su mente y Harry lo había convencido para que no se dejara ver por ningún equino que no sea Blackjack y para que no volviera a salir, como lo hizo, por un buen tiempo. Percy entendió a qué se refería su primo. Si quería salir, que fuera por algo de verdad importante y transportándose con sus poderes. Tiempo atrás, Percy no habría tomado bien esto, pero sus circunstancias actuales eran otras y eso hacía que se lo tomara bien.

Percy no quería que dieran con él.

Esos dioses de arriba eran sus tíos y sus primos. Eran su familia. Percy de verdad que no tenía problema con ellos, no tenía nada en contra de ninguno… pero sabía que intentarían llevárselo de regreso y volver no era algo que él quería. En Estados Unidos había dejado mucho dolor. En Estados Unidos había perdido a sus padres mortales, sus amigos lo traicionaron y reemplazaron por otro semidiós, su novia había hecho lo mismo que ellos. En Estados Unidos había perdido mucho. ¿Cómo volver sin ver lo que perdió? ¿Cómo regresar sin volver a sufrir? Sería como volver y llenarse de mal recuerdos, recuerdos que quería dejar atrás.

En Inglaterra había encontrado tranquilidad, a pesar de la guerra en la que se había metido. Nadie más que Harry lo conocía y estaba en un país extraño. Sabía que debería sentirse inquieto, inseguro, solo y perdido… pero le gustaba su situación. Le reconfortaba estar rodeado de extraños en un lugar extraño para él. También sabía que los dioses no podrían encontrarlo, ya que él nunca había estado en Inglaterra hasta meses atrás. Sólo podrían encontrarlo investigando a Harry, Percy sólo podría haber frecuentado aquellos lugares en los que Harry había estado. Podrían dar con la casa de los Dursley, pero no con los demás sitios… porque éstos eran mágicos. Y Harry se había ido de esa casa antes de finales de julio.

Percy sabía que muchos lo creían un idiota y/o que no sabía cosas, pero no era cierto. Él había investigado, con ayuda de Harry, la compatibilidad entre el mundo de Harry y el suyo. Sabía que los dioses no podían meterse en la magia ni en el mundo mágico. Los magos estaban fuera de su control. Un claro ejemplo era la frustración de tío Hades por no poder llevarse a Voldemort. El mago había podido escapar de los intentos de su tío por capturarlo, lo había esquivado desde la adolescencia y eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Percy conjeturaba que Voldemort era de la época de los padres de James Potter, los abuelos paternos de Harry.

Los abuelos de Harry habían muerto ancianos antes de que James se tuviera que esconder junto a su esposa e hijo. Percy conocía la historia. Tío Hades encontraba interesante a Harry, el dios había estado en las memorias de Sirius Black y así fue como supo la vida que su primo había tenido desde que quedó huérfano. Percy, por su parte, sabía lo que sabía porque el mismo Harry le contaba lo que se iba enterando. La familia Potter era una de las familias más antiguas, poderosas, ricas, honorables y aristócratas del mundo mágico. Los matrimonios Potter sólo habían logrado tener un único hijo y Percy veía que todavía era así. James era tan hijo único como Harry, la diferencia entre padre e hijo era que Harry nació de padres jóvenes, mientras que James nació de padres mayores. Percy intuía que esa especie de maldición del único heredero se rompería en la generación actual. La novia de Harry era la menor de siete hermanos y su familia tenía fama de ser numerosa.

Suspiró profunda y lentamente, al tiempo que cerraba y abría los ojos.

Sabía lo que seguía ahora, pero no entendía cómo pasaría.

Godric le había dicho que, esta vez, necesitarían que el mismo Hades participara. Percy no podría destruir el horrocrux, ni él ni nadie que no sea el mismísimo dios del Inframundo. Percy había propuesto a Thánatos, pero Gryffindor le había dicho que Hades era la mejor opción. Las tinieblas de Hades eran superaban a las del dueño del fragmento de alma que debían destruir, además de que el dios evitaría que las cosas se descontrolaran. Hades se llevaría al pedazo de alma, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que Harry seguía vivo.

El problema de Percy, su inquietud, era cómo rayos haría para que Hades se presentara en un mausoleo mágico, se introdujera en el interior de un mago y tomara el control de la situación. Su tío tenía que separar a dos almas, dominar a una y reafirmar a la otra en donde estaba.

Con esas dudas, sacó un objeto algo extraño de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Cualquiera que lo viera, creería que Percy quería ponerse un poco de maquillaje, de sombra negra opaca, en la cara y mirarse en el pequeño y redondo espejo mientras lo hacía… pero no era el caso. Las apariencias no eran más que apariencias.

El polvo era polvo de metal Estigio, bien negro y bien opaco. El espejo era una pequeña lámina de plata pura y redonda.

Era un objeto creado por el mismo Hades exclusivamente para su sobrino Percy.

La intención del dios era que Percy pudiera invocarlo en momentos de real necesidad.

Cualquiera pensaría y diría que por qué Hades crearía un objeto para invocarlo si eso se podía hacer con una sola plegaria o con un simple mensaje Iris. La respuesta era que ese objeto también contenía mucho poder.

El dios había puesto un poco de su propio poder en él y otro poco del mismo Percy. Por eso, Percy era el único que podía usarlo. El invocador sólo respondería y sería portado por aquellos que le dieron poder, por sus amos. El invocador era un objeto realmente poderoso.

Cualquier divinidad griega olímpica sabía lo que un objeto así podía hacer. Un objeto que tuviera el poder de un dios combinado con el de un semidiós, podía atravesar cosas que un dios no podía atravesar… gracias a la naturaleza del semidiós. Si se remarcaba la palabra "olímpica" era porque los dioses olímpicos eran más poderosos y fuertes que los dioses menores, por lo que podían crear objetos muy poderosos que los dioses menores no podrían.

No obstante, Hades no era un dios olímpico cualquiera. No. Hades era uno de los Tres Grandes. Ser un dios olímpico y un dios mayor lo hacía aún más poderoso.

Hades era también un dios astuto, con secretos e intuitivo.

Hades había sabido del parentesco entre Harry y Percy desde que Lily Potter (Evans de soltera) entró a su reino. El dios tuvo conocimiento de todos sus recuerdos y luego hizo investigación… lo que lo llevó a saber más de la cuenta. Hades pudo haber intuido que su sobrino Percy decidiera ayudar a Harry Potter y eso hizo que creara un objeto capaz de atravesar las barreras que los dioses (él en este caso) no podían atravesar.

Percy pensaba que su tío Hades sospechó cosas y que decidió utilizar lagunas para ayudarlo. Percy sabía que ni Poseidón ni Zeus podrían saber nada, ninguno de los dos tenía los recursos que tenía Hades por ser el dios del Inframundo. Además de que él tampoco le había dicho nada a ningún dios.

Percy realmente adoraba a su padre y le hubiera gustado poder contarle de Harry, pero no podía… no sin llamar la atención de Zeus. Harry era humano, pero no inofensivo ni tampoco era vacío de poder. Percy admitía que su primo podía ser una amenaza, si se lo provocaba, y Percy sabía que provocarlo sería fácil. La presencia de Ares sería suficiente, ya que la guerra había hecho que Harry perdiera a su muy querida familia. El dios de la guerra le recordaría a Harry sus pérdidas y su propio tormento… y eso causaría una pelea. Por otra parte, Zeus también podía hacer enojar a Harry con su paranoia… porque Dumbledore le había complicado las cosas innecesaria y estúpidamente con su paranoia, el mago lo había confinado y hasta sacarle cualquier atención en un momento crítico… y Harry no lo olvidaría. Hera también podía molestar a Harry con esa idea de la familia perfecta, ciertamente parecida a los prejuicios de los puristas de la sangre del mundo mágico, Harry estaba en contra de eso y estaría también en contra de la idea de la familia perfecta que Hera tenía. Con los demás dioses… bueno, Percy no sabía qué podría crear conflictos, pero tampoco se arriesgaría.

Ahora, a esa lista, se le sumaba su padre. Poseidón.

Harry lo consideraba un traidor. Y cualquiera que conozca la historia de Harry podía darse cuenta del problema que había ahí. Para empeorarla, Poseidón había traicionado a su propio hijo… quien resultaba ser el primo favorito de Harry.

Percy tenía la inquietante sensación de que su padre no saldría intacto si, alguna vez, se encontraba cara a cara con Harry. Harry no se quedaría sin levantar la varita y demostraría, una vez más, qué tan bonita voz tenía.

Decidiendo que ya no debía dilatarlo más, se concentró y acarició al polvo de Estigio con la gema de dos dedos de su mano derecha.

Percy había estado tan metido en su cabeza en todo este rato, que no se dio cuenta de la aparición de algo que no había estado.

Una fuente de agua.

Era una fuente de roca blanca por la que circulaba agua cristalina.

Cualquiera creería que era algún intento de Poseidón por contactarse con su hijo, pero la verdad era otra.

Adele, en su tiempo, se había asegurado que el mausoleo se ajustara a la naturaleza del heredero de Godric Gryffindor… pero ella no había sido la única en hacer esto posible.

Un tatarabuelo de Harry y Percy era un mago. Su nombre era Harry, como el hijo de Lily. Él, a sus dieciséis años, supo quiénes serían los herederos de Godric Gryffindor. Por supuesto, el hombre había estado en la casa Gryffindor. No era astuto como un Slytherin ni era tan inteligente como para ir a Ravenclaw. Lily había heredado la inteligencia y el carácter de éste ancestro de los chicos. Harry Evans supo que nacerían dos herederos, quiénes serían sus padres, cómo se llamarían, cómo serían como persona y demás. Él era vidente. Sabiendo que uno de los herederos sería un semidiós hijo de Poseidón, llevó a cabo un ritual para que el mausoleo del fundador se adaptara a Percy.

El agua de la fuente era mágica, un mago la había creado y hechizado. Percy podía hasta tocarla, pero Poseidón no podría detectarla y tampoco podría detectar a su hijo si éste entraba en contacto con la magia que el agua contenía. La fuente de agua se materializaba en cuanto Percy se adentrara al mausoleo del todo.

Para desgracia de Poseidón, Harry Evans había visto y sabido demasiado.

Percy sólo tenía que sumergir una mano para que el agua de la fuente se metiera en sus venas y lo hiciera imposible de rastrear para su padre. La magia del agua lo protegería y activaría cosas de una manera en la que Poseidón no pudiera alcanzar a su hijo si éste no lo quería.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Atenea y Remus Lupin se encontraban cara a cara en el vacío living de los Dursley. Ninguno de los dos había bajado la guardia, pero ambos tenían los mismos intereses.

Remus, sabiendo qué diosa tenía ante sí, estaba desconfiado. A esa diosa le interesaría más su primo que Harry, era muy posible que quisiera llevarse al primo semidiós de Harry con ella al Olimpo o a Estados Unidos.

Atenea tampoco es que confiara mucho en Lupin, pero necesitaba información que él tenía (estaba segura) que podría ayudar a encontrar a su primo fugitivo.

Era una situación tensa e indeseada, pero ninguno de los dos podía darse el lujo de no aprovecharla.

Exasperada ya por la situación, Atenea rompió el silencio diciendo lo que quería del mago.

\- Necesito información –le dijo con voz serena y educada, pero firme.

\- ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó el otro con desconfianza.

\- Sobre el clima.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Remus.

¿La gran diosa Atenea preguntando por el clima? ¿Era en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo?

Atenea rodó los ojos.

\- Necesito saber qué tiempo hizo los últimos días de julio, qué estaba pronosticado, qué hizo y si ocurrió algo fuera de lugar. Es realmente importante.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el licántropo, confundido.

\- Porque es importante para mí esa información.

Atenea no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para decirle sus razones.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y de duda, Remus habló.

\- Cuatro días antes del treinta de julio, se pronosticó una noche despejada y sin lluvia, pero se desató una fuerte tormenta.

Atenea arqueó una ceja.

Ahí ya tenía algo.

\- ¿No fue una tormenta que se pudiese predecir? ¿El cielo estaba nublado por lo menos?

\- Ni una nube. El cielo no tenía nubes y estaba estrellado. No había ninguna señal de tormenta.

\- ¿Cuánto duró?

\- Una hora o dos como mucho. Luego de eso, la tormenta se fue calmando hasta desaparecer y el cielo quedar como estaba antes. Volar era imposible –estas tres últimas palabras se le escaparon al licántropo mientras él recordaba ensimismado esa noche tan extraña.

Atenea entrecerró sus ojos grises tormenta.

Para una diosa como ella, nada de eso era extraño.

Sin que Lupin se diera cuenta, ella sonrió.

Percy había hecho lo que ella había pensado.

Su primo sólo necesitaría dos horas para ir desde la casa de los Dursley a Londres montado en su salvaje pegaso. Se había vuelto tan poderoso y hábil que ya podía desatar una tormenta para luego mantenerla, proteger a alguien y concentrase en otra cosa más sin cansarse mucho.

Atenea ahora ya sabía lo que había pasado.

Percy había sentido el peligro, desató una tormenta y rescató a su primo mortal. La tormenta había sido para imposibilitar vuelos y para protegerse ellos, esa tormenta incapacitaría a los enemigos y a ellos les daría tiempo para escapar a un lugar seguro. Cualquier hijo de Poseidón o Zeus lo suficientemente poderoso podía levantar una tormenta, pero sólo un hijo de Poseidón podría levantar una tormenta y mantenerla mientras montaba un salvaje equino.

La diosa también sabía dónde podían estar esos dos muchachos, cuál era su paradero.

Harry le había hablado a Percy de la herencia de su padrino… información que Percy utilizaría si era necesario.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Extrañamente, era una noche tranquila. Llovía, claro que sí, pero ¿acaso eso no era normal allí? Por supuesto que sí.

La lluvia era la razón por la que no había nadie andando por ahí. O había nadie en Hyde Park.

Bueno, casi.

Una cierta divinidad estudiaba el lugar desde donde se encontraba de pie. A esta entidad, la lluvia no parecía molestarle, al contrario, parecía que le agradaba.

Él observaba el lugar y veía que su hijo disfrutaría estar en ese parque y en esa ciudad si la lluvia era algo tan frecuente como tenía entendido. Cualquier hijo suyo lo disfrutaría. Ese parque tenía casi todo lo que era dominio suyo y eso atraería a cualquier retoño suyo que tuviera alguna conexión buena con él.

Poseidón sabía que Percy estaba conectado con todos sus dominios.

Con un nudo en la garganta, supo que su hijo había estado allí. Ese nudo que tenía en la garganta se apretó hasta que soltó una pizca del pesar que llevaba dentro de sí desde que supo que su hijo se había ido de Estados Unidos y por qué. El dolor era muy fuerte, al igual que la culpa, el arrepentimiento, la sensación de fracaso y las ganas de tener a su Percy en sus brazos otra vez.

Le había fallado tanto.

Poseidón se creía capaz de expulsar a Rousses del campamento si Percy se lo pedía. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, había olvidado los requisitos que los semidioses debían cumplir para permanecer en el Campamento Mestizo.

Debían demostrar algún poder, alguna habilidad que demostrara que eran hijos de sus respectivos dioses.

Percy había demostrado ser bueno en las canoas y luego en esgrima, dos cosas que eran propias del dios Poseidón (de él). El problema que Percy tuvo en aquél entonces era que no había tenido la oportunidad de tener verdadero contacto ni con los equinos ni con el agua. Cualquiera de esas dos cosas habría bastado para que se supiera quién era su padre. Si Percy no había sido expulsado del campamento fue porque demostró habilidades, por lo que los demás dioses no tuvieron ningún problema en dejarlo estar.

Por otro lado, sí que hubo problemas con Matthew Rousses.

El chico no había demostrado habilidades que indicaran algo, ninguna pista. Si no fue expulsado, fue porque Zeus se había sentido lo suficientemente benevolente como para darle un poco de tiempo para demostrar algo… Pero el rey del Olimpo acabó etiquetándolo de inútil y "olvidó" su existencia. Sí, comillas porque los problemas en el campamento empezaron y la atención se desvió. Zeus había querido hacer algo por Percy, pero sus propias leyes lo habían tenido bloqueado.

Poseidón realmente lamentaba haber tapado sus oídos a las palabras preocupadas de su hermano por su propio hijo. Él había depositado esperanzas vanas y ahora lo estaba pagando. La actitud de Zeus hacia él había cambiado. El dios del cielo ahora no lo tomaba muy en cuenta y prefería hacer preguntas con respecto a Percy a sus hijos, Hestia y Hades. Zeus había perdido confianza hacia Poseidón.

Neptuno tampoco estaba contento.

Su propia versión romana lo castigaba con pesadillas. Lo acusaba de débil, de mal padre y le recordaba sus errores. Neptuno se considera padre de Percy y, de haber podido, habría hecho que Percy fuera al Campamento Júpiter. Si Neptuno hubiera sabido lo ocurrido y tenido tiempo para actuar, Percy ahora estaría en el otro campamento con los romanos las versiones romanas de los demás dioses lo sabrían.

Pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Otra era la realidad.

Percy estaba en Inglaterra, lejos de los ojos de todos, en un mundo al que no pertenecía y del que poco sabían. Un mundo que podía ser letal para cualquier semidiós.

Neptuno tenía razón: había descuidado demasiado a Percy.

Soltó un profundo suspiro e inhaló todo el aire que pudo, en busca del cualquier rastro de la sangre de Percy. Suspiró con pesar cuando apenas dio con unos pequeños rastros muy débiles del aroma a mar de la sangre de Percy. A pesar de que eran muy débiles y formaban un hilo errático, fue por el camino apenas imperceptible.

Su pesar fue disminuyendo para que la esperanza surgiera.

El rastro iba tomando más fuerza a medida en la que se acercaba al centro de Londres, donde ya había tiendas y entre las tiendas fueron apareciendo viviendas, residencias. Casas y edificios de departamentos. El aroma a mar de su hijo se fue haciendo más fuerte cuanto más se acercaba a una plaza.

Puso mucha atención cuando el rastro era más potente en un lado de la plaza que daba a una fila de casas.

A juzgar por la fuerza del aroma allí, Percy había estado allí hace sólo unas pocas horas.

Junto al aroma fuerte de su hijo, había dos más. Uno de ellos tenía un algo que Percy tenía en su sangre, era como si el dueño de ese rastro y Percy compartieran algo.

No le costó mucho saber quién era el dueño de ese rastro.

Harry Potter, el primo mortal de Percy.

Haciendo uso de la intuición que Percy había heredado de él, analizó el aroma del joven Potter y lo memorizó. Le gustó. Era un aroma limpio, bueno, a pino.

Sally y Lily debieron las dos tener aroma floral porque Percy tenía una nota floral, como Harry. A jazmín. Esto hacía que los aromas de sus respectivos hijos fueran frescos y atractivos. Pino con jazmín, mar con jazmín.

Era una lástima que Poseidón no supiera dónde vivía el joven Potter, pero no creía que fuera útil ir allí ahora. El mortal debía de llevar meses lejos de aquel lugar.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró hasta que de su pecho salió una pequeña esfera verde resplandeciente. El dios abrió los ojos y le habló a la esfera, que ahora estaba suspendida frente a su rostro como si esperara una orden.

\- Rastrea a mi hijo Percy.

Una vez dichas esas palabras, el dios regresó a su palacio. La esfera se dirigió a la casas y las recorrió hasta quedar suspendida entre la casa once y la trece.

Un movimiento en uno de los árboles de la plaza delató la presencia de un ser vivo en ese lugar.

Era Hedwig.

Sin que nadie se enterara, la lechuza había salido de la casa para estirar las alas y cazar. Había podido cazar y volar durante un par de horas, hasta que la lluvia la interrumpió, pero alcanzó a refugiarse en una rama de un árbol y ahí se había quedado… lo que la llevó a presenciar la escena.

Hedwig no era cualquier lechuza. Era una lechuza del mundo mágico y mascota del mismísimo Harry Potter, lo que la convertía en un ave muy especial.

Las lechuzas que pertenecían al mundo mágico eran mascotas mágicas y esto las hacía poderosas, tenían habilidades y poder.

Los años al servicio de su joven amo, hicieron que Hedwig estuviera a su altura en poder. Siempre. A medida en la que Harry crecía, su poder se desarrollaba y aumentaba… pero el de Hedwig también. Por su propio poder, la lechuza sabía que su amo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer magia sin varita y no verbal… sólo que su amo no lo sabía… aún. Ella había sabido esto desde que la pusieron en manos de su amo, antes de que éste partiera rumbo a Hogwarts (junto a ella). Su amo ya era bastante poderoso en ese entonces.

Hedwig había reconocido la naturaleza semidiós del primo de su amo desde que lo vio. Su instinto le había dicho que debía mantenerse alejada de él porque no sólo era hijo del rival de su patrona, sino que también era un semidiós muy digno de respeto y obediencia. Un semidiós realmente poderoso que merecía ser respetado, obedecido y honrado. Lo primero que Hedwig quería hacer era rechazarlo, pero muy rápido se dio cuenta de que el joven debía ser muy buena persona y muy querido por su amo, a juzgar por la forma en la que lo trataba su amo. Con el tiempo, la lechuza se dio cuenta de que el lazo entre los primos se iba fortaleciendo y de que no estaba equivocada. El joven Percy merecía el trato que ahora recibía de los demás. Ser el animal sagrado de la diosa Atenea le había jugado una mala pasada y se alegraba de haberse dejado llevar por el comportamiento de su amo. Había sido y seguía siendo lo correcto.

El poder de Hedwig consistía en poder hacer cosas que ayudaran a los planes de su amo. Por ejemplo, eliminar obstáculos.

Su amo tenía toda la intención de formar una familia junto a su primo semidiós.

Desde donde estaba, la lechuza fijó sus ojos ambarinos en la esfera resplandeciente por unos minutos.

La reconoció, reconoció qué tipo de esfera era. Se trataba de una esfera que rastreaba el poder de la persona que se buscaba. En este caso, esa esfera rastreaba al primo de su amo usando como hilo el poder de éste.

Por un momento, se planteó la idea de encargarse ella sola de ese obstáculo, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Por esto, entró como flecha a la habitación de su amo por la ventana que había dejado entreabierta.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Mientras esto ocurría en la superficie, otra cosa pasaba en el Inframundo. Si bien todos en la superficie buscaban a Percy, en el Inframundo no hacían nada para buscarlo. El dios que regía ese mundo no había dado ninguna orden de búsqueda, como tampoco lo hizo su hijo semidiós.

En el Inframundo se respiraba una extraña calma. Era como si algo deseado e importante estuviera por ocurrir.

Lo que era cierto.

Hades se encontraba sentado en su trono, solo, expectante y pensativo. Tenía los dedos de las manos entrelazados y apoyados sobre sus labios, su mirada negra obsidiana estaba perdida.

Perséfone se había ido a pasear a los Elíseos, aburrida del estado anímico del dios. Nico, por su parte, se había ido junto a Caronte a esperar un paquete.

El paquete que tanto su padre como él esperaban.

Hacía varios minutos Percy había hablado con Hades para pedirle que le ayudara con un fragmento de alma. Hades se había extrañado con esto, ya que Percy no había necesitado gran ayuda para enviar el anterior, pero las dudas del dios desaparecieron cuando su sobrino le explicó la situación y la determinación se había apoderado de él.

Había que extirpar un fragmento de alma a un inocente y mantener a esta persona con vida e intacta.

Percy no podría solo con esto, la intervención de Hades era vital.

Hades se proponía hacer algo que nunca había hecho y que nunca se había imaginado que haría… menos en estas circunstancias. Agradecía a Caos porque se le permitiera esto. No era un plan de su agrado, pero sí muy necesario… para todos.

De pronto, sintió una pequeña oleada de energía familiar. La reconoció como la señal esperada.

Sentado donde estaba, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, éstos resplandecían de rojo con intensidad.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Había pasado más de una hora desde que había visto y oído a su primo caminar entre las tumbas… pero ahora nada.

Harry levantó la vista de la tumba de Kendra Dumbledore y buscó a su primo. Frunció el ceño cuando no vio por ningún lado.

No obstante, sí vio algo fuera de lugar allí.

Un mausoleo con la puerta entreabierta que parecía estar iluminado por dentro, a juzgar por un resplandor dorado.

Creyendo que Percy estaba ahí dentro, fue hacia allí.

Entró y se asombró del lugar en el que se encontraba, del hermoso, antiguo, bien conservado y lujoso mausoleo. Por alguna razón, sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar o que le era familiar… pero no sabía por qué.

Por desgracia, no tuvo más tiempo de admirar el mausoleo.

Sintió que le clavaban con fuerza una hoja afilada, grande y larga por la espalda.

El dolor era insoportable, pero no pudo emitir sonido.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que un fuego se abría paso dentro de él, desde el fondo. Un fuego que nacía de sus entrañas y se expandía por venas, tejidos y demás hasta invadirlo todo.

Como pudo, se volvió para ver quién le apuñalado por la espalda.

Un par de ojos negros obsidiana con un anillo verde mar rodeando las pupilas le devolvieron la mirada. No era una mirada que pudiera reconocer. Era una mirada antigua, dura, pero también compasiva y decidida.

Harry sabía que debería estar muriendo o desangrándose, pero no sentía el líquido caliente salir de su cuerpo… como tampoco sentía que todo su ser se debilitaba como debería. Lo que sentía era algo frío y algo ardiente recorrer su interior.

Fue entonces que la debilidad se apoderó de él y ahí sí que se desmayó.

Su última visión antes de desvanecerse fue que el verde mar empezó a reemplazar al negro obsidiana.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA***_

 _\- Ya está hecho, sobrino._

Percy sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban hasta que acabó deslizándose por la columna hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

Harry estaba inconsciente y tirado en el suelo mientras se convulsionaba fuerte y sin parar. A sólo un par de metros de él.

No intentó hacer nada por su primo. No podía, no estando él mismo tan débil que no podía sostenerse en pie solo.

Percy tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Vivirá, verdad?

\- _Sí, cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo haré que vean su expediente para saber qué tan larga será su vida y luego tú podrás preguntarme. Ahora, vivir mucho o poco ya depende de él._

 _\- ¿Y el fragmento de alma?_

 _\- Tu primo ya debe de haberla recibido, él mismo se encargará de ella._

 _\- ¿Cómo están mis primos, tío?_

 _\- ¿A cuáles te refieres? ¿Los dioses o los semidioses?_

Percy se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

\- _Semidioses._

 _\- Hasta donde sé, los hermanos Grace siguen sin saber qué ha ocurrido. Jason está en el campamento romano y Artemisa no cree oportuno que Thalia sepa nada porque sabe que su segunda intentará algo. Hazel y Nico son los únicos que saben, pero ambos están en el Inframundo. Nico sabe que no debe decir nada y tampoco tiene intención de decirle a nadie de la superficie. Hazel, sin embargo, permanece en silencio y conmigo porque yo así lo he decidido. Puedo cambiar la situación si quieres. Si tú lo deseas, puedo dejar que Hazel le cuente a su novio lo que ha ocurrido._

 _\- No, tío, déjalo así. Odio a Matthew Rousses lo suficiente como para lanzarlo yo mismo a las garras de las furias, pero no quiero que mis primos se conviertan en asesinos por culpa de esa escoria. Ese individuo no vale la pena._

 _\- Tus primos dioses desean que sufra. Bueno, en realidad, nadie en el consejo olímpico siente ni la más mínima simpatía por él. Sólo tienes que rezar a cualquiera de tus primos divinos para que lo liquide y esa divinidad lo hará con gusto._

 _\- Sigo queriendo que nadie sepa dónde estoy, no quiero que me encuentren. Sé que Tritón debe estarme buscando y…_

 _\- Los demás también te buscan, Percy. Ellos han descubierto tu secreto y lo utilizarán para dar contigo. Si no quieres que te encuentren y te lleven de regreso, lo mejor sería que te escondieras una buena temporada. Entiendo que la idea no te guste, pero es lo mejor._

Percy, muy a su pesar, asintió.

 _\- Ya me tengo que ir, sobrino. Es un alivio saber que estás bien a pesar de todo y que todavía no has abandonado a tu familia paterna. Le diré a Hestia que estás bien, no te preocupes._

 _\- Saludos a Nico, tío Hades._

 _\- Serán dados._

Y con eso, Percy se desmayó.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

\- ¿Dónde están?

Yasmine se encontraba en el mismo sitio, Hera estaba junto a ella todavía.

Las dos tenían una expresión sinceramente preocupada en sus rostros.

Mientras la joven bruja lamentaba haber descuidado a los primos, la diosa estaba más preocupada por su sobrino.

Hera sabía que la muerte de Percy traería consigo muchas desgracias.

Haciendo uso de su propia sangre olímpica griega, buscó a la de Percy.

Lo que encontró fue algo que la sorprendió realmente mucho.

El hijo de su hermano Poseidón estaba vivo y en ese cementerio, pero su sangre tenía rastros de otro dios mayor.

Concentró sus sentidos y notó una ligera presencia parcial en el cementerio.

Supo instintivamente quién estuvo ahí y, la verdad, era fácil saberlo.

Poseidón no habría sido nada sutil. Habría ido directamente hacia su hijo y en esos momentos estarían teniendo una fuerte discusión porque el padre querría llevarse a su hijo con él mientras que éste se negaba rotundamente a volver con su padre. Percy no quería volver a Estados Unidos, eso estaba claro. Además, Poseidón echaría sobre el cementerio su fuerte aroma a mar… aroma que apenas sí se notaba, pero sólo Hera podía sentir el aroma de su sobrino gracias a sus sentidos divinos.

Poseidón estaba descartado.

Zeus no tenía idea de ese lugar y si supiera, él mismo habría ido por Percy haciendo una de sus escenas ostentosas.

Zeus también estaba descartado.

Y esto dejaba a Hades nada más.

Así que Hades también había estado ahí. Interesante.

Eso significaba que Percy lo había llamado y si así había sido…

¡La misión!

\- Siguen aquí, mi sobrino por lo menos –dijo Hera tranquila y segura.

Yasmine la miró interrogante.

\- Siento su sangre divina, querida.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

Veía el lugar en donde se encontraba y no podía entender qué hacía allí. Reconocía el sitio, pero no le encontraba sentido.

Era el departamento de los Jackson-Bloffis. La casa de su primo Percy.

Una de las cosas más extrañas era la falta de vida en ese lugar. No sólo no había nadie, sino que también parecía deshabitada desde hace un largo tiempo. No era normal.

Estaba parado en la sala y solo.

O eso creía.

\- Jason Grace.

Se tensó.

Reconocía a medias esa voz.

Era una voz medio familiar, medio desconocida para él.

Con dudas, se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz. No tuvo que buscar mucho.

Una potente luz verde resplandecía desde dentro de la habitación de Percy.

Fue hacia allí.

Neptuno lo estaba esperando sentado en la cama de Percy.

El dios vestía una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta verde, pantalones de jean azules y borsegos negros. No se veía nada hostil, más bien serio y decidido. Su tridente descansaba en la cama donde estaba sentado. En sus manos tenía el collar del Campamento Mestizo de Percy.

Jason no pasó por alto el que el dios romano del mar no parecía demasiado diferente a Percy en la indumentaria. Los dos usaban el mismo tipo de pantalón, camisetas y chaquetas informales. La diferencia era que uno era un semidiós más griego que romano y el otro era un dios romano. Aún así, era indudable que eran padre e hijo.

\- Griegos estúpidos –gruñó Neptuno.

Jason frunció el ceño mientras veía que el dios acariciaba y evaluaba las cuentas del collar que tenía en sus manos.

Ver a Neptuno en la habitación de Percy, le hizo sospechar a Jason de que el dios del mar lo buscaba por y/o para algo relacionado con Percy.

El dios entrecerró los ojos y lo miró.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no contactas a Percy Jackson, Jason Grace? –le preguntó tranquilamente.

\- Meses.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Lo has intentado?

Jason suspiró. Llevaba meses mandando mensajes a su primo, pero nunca lograba dar con él. Le pareció ahora que sería una buena idea hablar con Neptuno de esto. Él era un dios romano cuya versión griega era padre de Percy, primo semidiós que no lograba contactar. Además, si la versión griega de Neptuno se enteraba de su problema, quizá podría ayudarlo.

\- Muchas veces, pero no he podido hablar con él.

\- Ni podrás.

Jason miró a Neptuno atenta y cuidadosamente. Con una pregunta sin formular.

\- Perseo está fuera de nuestro alcance. Yo mismo he intentado contactarlo en sueños, pero es imposible. También llevo meses intentándolo. No le envíen mensajes porque no podrán dar con él. Está fuera de nuestro alcance –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad, para luego contemplar de nuevo el collar-. Por voluntad propia –añadió con cierto pesar.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó un Jason confundido y preocupado.

Lo siguiente, le sorprendió mucho a Jason.

Neptuno cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho.

\- Los griegos tienen la culpa.

Jason frunció el ceño.

\- Soy el único dios romano que sabe esto, Jason Grace, y ya no me creo capaz de callar. Y si lo sé es porque mi versión griega no tiene gran control sobre sí mismo. Poseidón tiene su corazón y su cabeza tan enfocados en algo que su control sobre mí se debilitó y eso me permite cierta libertad de movimientos.

Entonces fue como si el dios hubiera decidido que ya era hora de soltar lo que tenía en el pecho. No abrió los ojos, pero irguió la cabeza.

\- Hace unos meses, un semidiós se incorporó al Campamento Mestizo. El chico quiso fama, poder, autoridad y liderazgo casi desde que entró. Hizo cosas para que los demás campistas le dieran la espalda o se volvieran en contra de Percy, le llevó semanas, pero lo logró. Y todo porque tu primo tenía lo que él quería, para robarle. Poseidón, antes de que empezara con eso, lo reclamó como hijo suyo y luego descuidó al gran hijo que tenía en Percy. La gota que derramó el vaso de tu primo fue ver a su amada novia besarse con pasión con ese engendro. Percy no pudo más y huyó a su casa para refugiarse en brazos de su madre. Lamentablemente, se encontró con que su padrastro y su madre habían sido asesinados por monstruos. Sólo se quedó en casa un par de horas como máximo para que la policía se llevara a sus padres y para hacer algunas cosas aquí, en su habitación.

-Para mi desgracia, Percy se movió muy rápido. Demasiado rápido como para dar tiempo a cualquier divinidad para actuar a su beneficio. Muchos dioses habrían querido hacer algo por él, pero no hubo tiempo. Percy lloró a sus padres varios minutos antes de tomar una decisión que lo llevó fuera de nuestro alcance.

-Yo tenía planes para él, Jason Grace. De haber podido, habría hecho que Perseo se fuera al Campamento Júpiter, se quedara con los romanos y lo habría convertido en mi representante en el lado romano. Quizá no lo parezca, pero lo considero hijo mío. Percy no sólo es hijo de Poseidón, también es hijo de Neptuno. Si hubiera ido al campamento romano, yo lo habría reclamado como hijo y habría tenido una buena vida allí… Pero no tuve tiempo.

-Percy decidió refugiarse en la única familia que le quedaba viva, sin importarle nada. Estaba tan desesperado y sufría tanto que decidió aferrarse a esa persona sin importarle nada, absolutamente nada más. Sin importarle, por ejemplo, a dónde tendría que ir y el peligro que correría su vida.

-Percy se fue a Inglaterra. Se armó una mochila y voló en su pegaso a Inglaterra. En cuanto pisó suelo inglés, no se supo más de él. Yo creo que se encontró con alguien, puede que ese familiar al que buscaba. Tu primo no volvió a contactarse con nadie de nuestro mundo ni hizo más sacrificios. Todo lo que sé es por estar dentro de Poseidón. Supe también que lo están buscando, pero no lo han encontrado. Poseidón ha intentado hablar con Percy en sueños, pero es imposible.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? –preguntó Jason, dudoso.

Algo le decía que había algo grande detrás de eso, quizá una fuerza extraña.

Neptuno (como Percy, inquietantemente) pareció detectar su hilo de pensamientos, porque asintió con una casi imperceptible sonrisita de satisfacción.

\- Percy es primo de un mago.

\- ¿Mago? –exclamó Jason sorprendido.

Neptuno asintió con solemnidad.

\- Los magos y brujas son mortales que pueden hacer magia. Tienen poderes paranormales. A diferencia de los semidioses, ellos no necesitan tener ni una gota de sangre divina en sus venas, nacen siendo magos. Y pueden hacer cosas asombrosas. Están en todo el mundo, pero viven en la clandestinidad como nosotros. Sólo puedes encontrar uno si se descuidan o si quieren que des con ellos.

-Desgraciadamente, los dioses griegos saben más que los romanos. Los otros dioses griegos tienen mejor control sobre sus versiones romanas, así que los romanos sólo pueden saber lo que te estoy diciendo en este sueño. Y lo mejor sería que no rezaran a las versiones romanas. Los dioses griegos llevan tiempo buscando a Percy sin poder dar con él, encuentran pistas, pero nunca lo encuentran.

-Percy se ha vuelto inalcanzable desde el momento en el que estuvo con un mago y ese mago sería su primo, Harry Potter. Mi versión griega sabe o sospecha que los amigos de Harry Potter han recibido de buena gana a Percy en su círculo, por lo que será aún más difícil encontrarlo porque lo van a proteger. Tampoco es buena idea buscar contacto con Harry Potter, ya que en estos momentos no querrá que lo encuentren a él tampoco.

-Percy está dentro del mundo mágico, por voluntad propia y rodeado por varios magos.

\- ¿Por qué me dice todo esto, milord Neptuno? –preguntó Jason queriendo ir al grano.

\- Porque tengo dos misiones para ti. Son fáciles y no deberías morir.

\- ¿De qué se tratan?

Neptuno se levantó de la cama, dejó el collar sobre la mesita de luz de Percy y lo miró de frente.

\- Quiero que hables con tu hermana Thalia y le cuentes lo que ocurrió con Percy, quiero que ella desate su ira contra Matthew Rousses. Él está en el Campamento Mestizo y es el engendro que causó sufrimiento a Percy. Me encantaría tomar venganza yo mismo por Percy, pero no puedo y tú tampoco. Yo soy un dios romano y tú también eres romano, pero tu hermana es griega y, lo que es mejor, es una cazadora de Artemisa. Thalia no sabe lo que ocurrió, Artemisa se niega a decírselo. En realidad, sólo los dioses griegos saben que Percy se fue, dónde podría estar y con quién. En el Campamento Mestizo, sólo Dionisos y Quirón lo saben. Harry Potter les envió una carta y sólo por eso es que saben que está Inglaterra. Los únicos semidioses que saben algo sobre este asunto son Nico Di Angelo y Hazel Levesque, ambos están en el Inframundo con Hades, pero no dirán nada. Nico no tiene intención de salir del reino de su padre y Hazel se queda callada y allí por órdenes de su padre. Como puedes ver, Thalia es la única que puede vengar a Percy.

\- ¿Ésa es una de las misiones, verdad? Hay otra más.

\- Así es, chico. La otra misión que tengo para ti es tratar de contactar a Percy…

\- ¿Qué? Pero si usted dijo que no se podía –exclamó un desconcertado Jason.

\- En realidad, se puede, joven… pero no cualquiera puede hacerlo ni tampoco puede ser de cualquier manera –le dijo el dios con una sonrisa torcida, casi idéntica a la de Percy-. Piensa. Percy está dentro del mundo mágico y fuera de nuestro alcance, por lo que no se le puede llegar por nuestros medios ni por los medios mortales. Con Percy no funcionarán los teléfonos, mensajería Iris, mensajería divina, ni tampoco los sueños.

-Nunca se han enviado semidioses a Inglaterra por una razón y esa razón son los magos. Los magos pueden ser mucho más peligrosos que los mortales comunes para los semidioses. Por lo que sé, sólo necesitan un único hechizo para asesinarte. Los padres de Harry Potter fueron asesinados con dicho hechizo y Percy lo sabe. De hecho, Percy es el único semidiós que sabe del mundo mágico. Tener un primo mago le da mucha ventaja, algo que ningún otro semidiós tuvo ni tiene y esta gran ventaja es una de las razones por las que sigue vivo y dentro del mundo mágico. Puedes estar seguro de que va a hacer uso de sus conocimientos. Han sido años de correspondencia, así que puedes hacerte una idea de la cantidad de información que Potter transmitió a su primo semidiós y estoy seguro de que Percy dejó todo en esta habitación.

\- Por eso me trajo hasta su habitación.

\- ¡Exacto! Serías un estúpido e ingenuo si pensaras, aunque sea por un minuto, que Percy Jackson guardaría algo así en la cabaña de Poseidón. No, nunca. Se expondría demasiado a sí mismo y arriesgaría la vida de su querido primo mago. Y no olvides nunca que su defecto fatal es la lealtad personal. Nunca querría que su primo sufriera daños. Por lo tanto, ni se te ocurra lastimar a ese mortal. Percy le es más leal a él que a nadie. Sí puede seguir siendo leal a dioses y a los semidioses romanos, pero su lealtad más fuerte fue entregada a Harry Potter. Cualquiera que intente matarlo, se tendrá que enfrentar a la ira de Percy y ya sabes cómo puede acabar eso.

Jason se estremeció.

\- Ya no puedo seguir con este sueño, me tengo que ir. Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Hablar con Thalia y buscar a Percy usando información mágica.

\- Has entendido bien. ¡Ya despierta!

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

No podía creer dónde estaba.

Era una sensación extraña la que sentía sólo por estar allí otra vez. Por un lado, era como si hubiese estado ayer, mientras que por otro era como si no hubiese estado allí por años.

La sala común de Gryffindor.

\- Hola, Harry.

Con mucha rapidez, se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz. Con su corazón latiendo rápido.

Su difunto padrino lo miraba sonriendo cálidamente, estaba sentado sobre la mesa que tanto había usado para estudiar y hacer tareas en su tiempo de estudiante.

\- Sirius –susurró porque no confiaba mucho en su voz.

Sirius se incorporó, fue hacia él y lo abrazó fuerte.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Harry dejara salir de su interior todas las lágrimas que nunca había permitido que salieran. Vagamente fue consciente de cómo temblaba su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a su difunto padrino. Harry nunca había llorado a sus padres ni a su padrino, lo cual era irónico teniendo en cuenta que sí que había llorado a Cedric Diggory una vez, un estudiante de Hogwarts que no era ningún familiar suyo.

Sirius, con un nudo en la garganta, dejó que su ahijado por fin se desahogara después de más de dos años. Sólo cuando sintió que Harry recobraba la compostura, rompió el abrazo y lo sentó en un sillón para luego sentarse él en el sofá y así empezar a hablar cara a cara.

\- Harry, tienes que ser consciente de que esto es un sueño. Cuando despiertes, porque lo harás, volverás a estar junto a Percy.

\- Pero Percy…

\- Tu primo y tú están desmayados, los dos. Percy se desmayó por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para alojar en su cuerpo y en su cabeza a un dios. Tú te desmayaste por lo que el dios hizo a través del cuerpo de Percy.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido en verdad, Sirius? -quiso saber un Harry pálido y algo asustado.

Sirius suspiró lenta y profundamente. Entendiendo por qué le habían encargado el papel que se disponía a ejecutar.

\- Tú eras un horrocrux, ahijado. Lo fuiste desde hace dieciséis años.

Sirius había esperado una escena de negación ante la noticia, pero tampoco le sorprendió ver que su ahijado no perdía los papeles. Intuyó que se debía a la clase de información que el pobre venía manejando desde los once años. Minerva le había contado mucho cuando estaba vivo. Después de un momento inquietantemente largo para Sirius, Harry recuperó buena parte de su color y lo miró con una mirada seria y serena a la vez.

\- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. El pársel, los dolores de cicatriz, las visiones, los sueños extraños, los sentimientos de Voldemort en mí… Todo por eso, ¿a que sí?

Sirius asintió con seriedad.

\- Me sorprende que te lo tomes con calma.

\- Percy lo ha pasado bastante peor que yo, Sirius. Hay cosas peores que ser un horrocrux de Voldemort.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Durante ese rato, Sirius se dio cuenta de que Percy había sido y seguía siendo una influencia muy fuerte en Harry. Por su lado, Harry entendió otras cosas más.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con ese pedazo de Voldemort? ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió?

\- Percy le pidió ayuda a su tío Hades y el dios accedió. Poseyó a su sobrino y convirtió la espada de Percy en su propia espada para sacarte a Voldemort de adentro, pero dejó cosas que creyó que servirían y que le parecían convenientes.

\- ¿Qué cosas serían esas?

\- El pársel y tu capacidad para saber qué hace Voldemort. Hades te quitará lo segundo cuando ganen la guerra. El dios quiere que conserves el pársel, ya que sería un desperdicio el que se pierda esa habilidad.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que me la quitaría cuando ganemos la guerra? ¿Y si la perdemos? Porque es lo más posible.

\- El dios lleva décadas deseando la muerte de Voldemort, Harry, para él no es una opción perder. Voldemort está obsesionado contigo tanto o menos que Hades con él. Hades no puede llevarse a los magos como se puede llevar a los muggles o a los semidioses. Nosotros podemos escapar de él. Los dioses no pueden penetrar en el mundo mágico, los semidioses tampoco. Nosotros podemos entrar en su mundo, pero ellos no en el nuestro.

\- Pero Percy…

\- Él es una historia bastante diferente. Ser tu primo es una de las cosas que le facilitan y ayudan a entrar al mundo mágico, moverse en éste y sobrevivir. Ningún semidiós ha tenido ni tiene las ventajas con las que Percy cuenta. Hades lo sabe. Esta es la única oportunidad que Hades tendrá para llevarse a Voldemort. Hades sólo tiene a su sobrino para conseguir lo que tanto ansía. Hará lo que sea que Percy le pida con tal de conseguir a Voldemort, no piensa desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Hades los mantendrá vivos hasta que ganen y Voldemort termine en su reino, una vez que lo hagan, podrán hacer con sus vidas lo que quieran. Para Hades, sus intereses y los de su reino están primero que los del Olimpo. Él sabe dónde está el paradero de su sobrino y también sabe que lo están buscando, pero no dejará que se lo lleven de regreso a Estados Unidos y así le roben su oportunidad para lograr lo que quiere.

-Cuando destruyeron el relicario, Hades envió al alma de mi hermano para llevarse el fragmento de alma de Voldemort y así supo con exactitud dónde estaba su sobrino fugitivo, pero decidió que no haría nada que pudiera perjudicarlo a él y al Inframundo.

-Fue Hades el que te apuñaló por la espalda y fue su espada la que se metió en tu cuerpo. Percy no habría sido capaz, tu primo realmente te quiere, se preocupa por ti y nunca te haría daño ni voluntariamente ni deliberadamente. Su espada tampoco puede hacerte daño, no eres semidiós ni monstruo.

Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio un largo rato… hasta que Sirius decidió que era hora de hablar de algo más importante.

La herencia de Harry por parte de madre.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

\- ¡Finalmente!

Percy se volteó hacia donde provenía la voz.

Él también estaba en la sala común y también estaba acompañado… pero por Godric Gryffindor. Un muy contento Godric Gryffindor.

\- Se siente muy bien haber despertado el poder de mis dos herederos, ¿sabes? Sirius Black ya le debe estar contando a Harry sobre la herencia y yo ya le rompí el sello.

Percy miraba al fundador con una ceja arqueada.

El tipo estaba tirado en el sofá frente a la chimenea encendida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se preguntaba qué fue de la solemnidad que siempre mostraba Godric, parecía un adolescente que había logrado una hazaña divertida.

\- ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Godric pareció recordar algo porque dejó de sonreír, abrió bien los ojos y se incorporó rápido hasta estar de pie frente a Percy.

\- Te están buscando –dijo serio.

\- Lo sé, tío Hades me lo dijo antes de desmayarme –dijo Percy tranquilo.

\- Tritón, Poseidón, Apolo, Hermes, Annabeth, Atenea, Artemisa. Todos ellos, los demás olímpicos también quieren que vuelvas a Estados Unidos y te quedes con ellos. Poseidón y Atenea ya saben dónde te estás quedando. Tu padre fue alertado por una doncella de agua dulce y ha seguido tu rastro, el aroma de tu sangre lo ha llevado a la casa de Grimmauld Place, aunque no la encontró gracias a las defensas instaladas. Atenea encontró tu paradero y descubrió lo que hiciste para rescatar a Harry, la diosa de la sabiduría se valió de las cartas que tú le enviaste a Harry, de las que te envió él a ti, de tus habilidades como hijo de Poseidón y de la estrategia que ella intuyó que utilizarías esa noche.

Percy sintió que se desinflaba por dentro. ¿Por qué tenían que ser Atenea y Poseidón los primeros en descubrir dónde estaba? ¿La diosa de las estrategias y el padre que no quería ver hasta no sabía cuándo? Evadir a Atenea no sería fácil y si su padre estaba decidido a encontrarlo, haría algo. Percy sabía que los mensajes Iris no serían una opción, no funcionaban en el mundo mágico (Harry intentó enviarle uno desde Hogwarts una vez, pero no pudo por la magia que lo rodeaba) y su padre era Poseidón, por lo que tendría otros medios de dar con él… medios que no conocía.

\- Hera misma se encuentra en el cementerio, en este mismo momento está con Yasmine Lewis.

¡¿HERA?!

Godric asintió, entendiéndolo.

\- Pero no te preocupes por ella. Al igual que Hades, tiene sus propios intereses y estos los benefician mucho. Hera está de su lado, le gusta lo que Harry y tú quieren y piensa ayudarlos. Yo creo que el más preocupante es Poseidón. Atenea puede respetar tu decisión de no volver, ya que fue su propia hija la que te traicionó con otro, con un chico que ella rechaza con vehemencia. Eso sí, deberías hablar con ella para que sepa lo que tienes en mente. Ella podría ver que tomaste una decisión sabia que podría favorecer en algo al Olimpo. Atenea no desea tanto como Apolo, Hermes, Artemisa y Tritón tu regreso, le interesa más saber qué está pasando contigo.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que pasa con los dioses? –exclamó Percy, desconcertado.

\- Todo lo relacionado a mis herederos me está permitido saber. Parte de ti está estrechamente vinculada al Olimpo, así que puedo saber qué ocurre allí.

Percy asintió, entendiendo y medio resignándose a que los dioses lo estuvieran buscando.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó muy preocupado.

\- Sé que Hades te dijo que te escondieras, que lo dice porque te quiere, se preocupa por ti y por sus intereses… pero su consejo no es suficiente. Esconderte no los va a detener en absoluto, van a seguir merodeando, buscando y rastreando hasta encontrarte. Es probable que tu padre quiera llevarte con él, encontrarte, reconciliarse contigo y llevarte a su reino. Está realmente arrepentido por lo que hizo… Pero tú no has cambiado de opinión. Poseidón lleva meses buscándote y esta misma noche no sólo encontró tu escondite, sino que también he sacado una esfera rastreadora para encontrarte. Si te encuentra, querrá presentarse ante ti y convencerte para ir con él a su reino.

\- Tritón también me busca. Harry lo sospecha y yo le creo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablé con él.

\- Tritón podría calmarse si le envías una carta. Él quiere saber que estás bien, dónde estás, pero no por qué te fuiste. Los dioses han descubierto tus razones y Tritón fue uno de los primeros que supo lo ocurrido con Matthew Rousses. Lo odia y no creo que tenga problema si le pides que lo mate. Anfítrite misma está de tu lado, contra su esposo e hizo drogar a Rousses para que sufra. La gente del mar toda está de tu lado, no permiten que Rousses toque el agua y si lo hace, le hacen daño. Si quieres, podrías enviarle mensaje Iris a Anfítrite y a Tritón, ninguno de los dos te recibiría a regañadientes.

\- Pero…

\- Percy, entiendo que no estés listo para hablar con nadie de tu vida semidiós, pero tendrás que hacerlo si lo que quieres es que paren su búsqueda de ti. Además, a estas alturas todos tus primos ya deben estar enterados. Hades puede contener a sus hijos semidioses, Artemisa puede no decirle nada a Thalia, pero no hay ni nadie que impida que Jason se entere. Para que tu primo romano sepa lo ocurrido sólo se necesita que la versión romana de un olímpico logre escapar del control de la griega para poder presentarse ante Jason, contarle todo y pedirle ayuda. Sólo una versión romana. Y algo me dice que eso ya ha ocurrido. Yo creo que tú sabes qué dios romano es capaz de eso. Piensa.

Percy se tomó unos minutos y lo supo.

\- "Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan". Neptuno.

\- Exacto.

 _ *****CAMBIO DE ESCENA*****_

\- No entiendo por qué me has citado aquí.

Thalia Grace entraba al deshabitado departamento de los Jackson-Blofis con el ceño fruncido, desconcertada.

Hacía un par de horas, su hermano Jason la había contactado por mensaje Iris para decirle que tenía que hablar con ella de algo muy importante y que tenía que ser en casa de Percy. También le había dicho que procurara liberarse el día.

Thalia llevaba meses preocupada porque no recibía nada de su primo Percy y el que ahora su hermano la citara en su departamento, la preocupaba aún más. Por su sexto sentido femenino, intuía que no era por algo bueno.

Jason había hecho de lo pedido por Neptuno, como primera misión, su prioridad. Había despertado, preparado y hablado con quienes debía (Thalia, Reyna y Frank) para luego irse a ese departamento. A Reyna y Frank les había dicho que Neptuno le había hablado en sueños y que lo necesitaba, por un asunto relacionado con Percy. Ninguno de los dos se opuso a nada, si era sobre algo relacionado con Percy… entonces sería algo prioritario. Reyna había consultado al augur y la respuesta hizo que el asunto presentado a Jason se convirtiera en la máxima prioridad del Campamento Júpiter.

Algo grande pasó en el lado griego y los dioses griegos no querían que los romanos supieran nada.

Frank había consultado en el templo de su padre y éste había estampado una palabra en una piedra grande.

 _ANAKLUSMOS_

Frank no necesitó más.

Su padre podía darle pistas a través de sus dominios y las armas los eran. Anaklusmos era la espada de Percy Jackson y si Marte la mencionó se debía a que algo estaba pasando con Percy. Y la verdad, Frank agradeció la respuesta dada por su padre porque sabía que era la mejor respuesta que podrían recibir de los demás dioses. Neptuno había presentado un problema a Jason y Marte le había señalado a él (Frank) qué debería ser su preocupación ahora.

Antes de que Jason se fuera a encontrarse con su hermana, Frank le dijo que reunirían al senado para decidir qué harían

No podían ignorar las señales de tres dioses.

Júpiter dijo que los griegos les ocultaban algo, Neptuno presentó un problema y Marte señaló a la dirección que deberían seguir. Los romanos sólo podían deducir que algo grande había pasado con Percy y que los dioses griegos no querían que supieran nada.

Mientras Jason estuviera con su hermana, los demás tendrían una reunión.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Thalia. De algo muy importante.

\- Eso ya me lo has dicho por mensaje Iris, así que ya habla, Jason –lo apremió Thalia, medio impaciente y con el ceño todavía fruncido, pero de disgusto esta vez.

\- Cuando digo que tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, digo que es sobre algo muy importante… para todos.

Thalia se quedó callada y miró mejor el lugar donde estaban. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No le gustó.

\- Es Percy –dijo Jason, confirmando las sospechas de su hermana.

Ella hizo el enojo a un lado y se asustó.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Percy?

\- ¿Has recibido algo de él estos últimos meses?

\- No.

\- Eso es porque lleva meses desaparecido. Yo tampoco he podido contactar con él.

\- ¿Sabes algo?

\- Lamentablemente, sí –respondió Jason preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué dices que lamentablemente? ¡Meses sin noticias y ahora dices que es malo saber de él!

Jason sabía que su hermana no tenía mucha paciencia y que su carácter no era muy diferente del de Zeus, que podía estallar fácil. Por eso, tuvo más cuidado.

\- Dije que lamentablemente porque son malas noticias, Thalia. Percy no se desapareció con su vida en buenas condiciones. Percy se fue porque le hicieron mucho daño, se fue para huir del dolor.

\- ¿Por lo menos sabes si sigue vivo? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué no sé nada?

\- Percy está vivo, pero fuera de nuestro alcance. Por eso es imposible contactarlo. Y si no sabes nada es porque los dioses griegos no quieren que nadie más que ellos y Quirón sepa nada. Los romanos recién nos enteramos que Percy se fue y que no podremos dar con él. Neptuno se me apareció en sueños y me contó todo lo que sabía. Logró escaparse del control de Poseidón sobre él gracias a que Poseidón debilitó su asidero por enfocarse en otras cosas.

\- ¿Dónde está Percy?

\- Percy se fue a Inglaterra, hace meses.

\- ¿INGLATERRA? –gritó una Thalia conmocionada.

\- Así es.

\- PERO PERCY NO CONOCE A NADIE DE ALLÍ NI TAMPOCO CONOCE NADA. NUNCA ESTUVO EN INGLATERRA –exclamó su hermana muy alterada.

\- Eso creíamos, pero parece que sí conoce a alguien de allí y también parece que conoce algo de ese país. Percy sigue allí y si estuviera muerto, Hades lo sabría, ¿no crees? –intentó razonar Jason para calmar a su hermana.

\- Dijiste que lleva meses allí. ¿por qué se fue?

Jason se quedó callado un momento y decidió que era hora de que Thalia supiera qué pasó con su primo. Cruzó los dedos porque su hermana contuviera su furia y su deseo de venganza hasta llegar al Campamento Mestizo y poder descargarlos contra Matthew Rousses.

Aunque algo le decía que Matthew Rousses no sería el único que sufriría la ira de Thalia Grace.


End file.
